Greg and Lucy A Love Story
by purplemintpatty
Summary: What would happen if Wilson had a little sister and she met House? Read on and review! Sorry, creators of House, but thank you for letting me borrow your characters! SMUT WARNING C.15 & on! Romance, family, humor, smut, some tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is the product of my overactive imagination. Any resemblance to any character in this story, real or otherwise is purely coincidental and unintentional. My apologies to the creators, writers and actors of House. The OC's and the story are mine (and I will be messing around with the show's time line, but that fits in with my story!) House and his partners in crime belong to Fox. Thank you for letting me play with them! This is what I think might happen if Wilson had a little sister and she and House crossed paths . . . . .**

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Princeton, New Jersey Early Spring, 1997**_

Lucy Mazzelli had just changed into her baseball uniform (she played shortstop for PPTH's baseball team). Just twenty-three and the baby of the family, including all the cousins, she had just finished her junior year of medical school at The University of Pennsylvania. She had known since she was five that she wanted to be a doctor. Although she came from an educated family, no one quite understood why she chose to be a doctor. "You're so beautiful. Why do you want to be a doctor?" Lucy could never understand the insistence on marriage.

She looked at her reflection. What was the big deal? OK, it was a fairly safe assumption that she didn't get beat with an ugly stick. Truth be told, Lucy was a knock out, but it always made her uncomfortable when she was told she was beautiful, especially when boys/men were paying the compliment. She always wondered if they actually meant it or if they were just trying to get in her pants.

Lucy had thick, wavy dark brown hair with natural red highlights in it, and olive colored skin with freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She was almost petite in size with long shapely legs, lots of luscious curves, a small waist, big bust, thick dark eyelashes, big dark brown eyes with flecks of gold in them that got darker when she got mad, which was quite often, especially with her older brother.

Well, half brother, actually, but that was a distinction Lucy never made and would never let anyone else make, either. Growing up, she got into many fights over it. Jim's father died when he was five. Their mother Lina remarried and Lucy came along when Jim was ten. Dad never formally adopted Jim and changed his name to Mazzelli. When Lucy was a precocious seven years old, she asked her father why.

She had always known she and Jim had different fathers, but she knew children were often adopted by their step fathers and had their names changed. Frank took his daughter aside and told her that he didn't adopt Jim because he thought it would be disrespectful to Jim's father and family, but that Jim was the son of his heart, and he loved him as much as if were really his flesh and blood son.

When Mom remarried, she married Uncle Tony's brother. Uncle Tony was married to Aunt Loretta, mom's older sister. Talk about "All In The Family"! Aunt Loretta and Uncle Tony had two boys. Dad and Uncle Tony also had two sisters who had three boys each. She was the only girl on her father's side of the family. Naturally, all the men of the family treated Lucy like a little princess, but she was not spoiled by any means, just stubborn as a mule. Actually, she could give stubborn lessons to mules! Mom and Aunt Loretta had three brothers and they provided 15 more cousins (Lucy didn't even include grandchildren or the family in Italy!).

Her mother and Aunt Loretta had both taught nursing at The University of Pennsylvania as well as working at PPTH. Dad was a doctor, and now the hospital's administrator and chief/dean of medicine. Uncle Tony was a lawyer and chief counsel at the hospital. The rest of the cousins were lawyers, nurses or tenured professors, but she was the only girl who was going to be a doctor, and the only one who wasn't at least engaged. _**THAT**_ was the problem!

Both sets of grandparents had immigrated to this country from Italy and did so well in America that everyone had a trust fund, and if Lucy chose, she didn't have to work or do anything for the rest of her life. Lucy never took anything for granted. Her name might open a door, but once she was through, she earned everything. She had grown up with all the privileges money could give you, but she wasn't a spoiled trust fund baby; no one in the family was.

She graduated from high school a year early at the top of her class and she completed her under graduate studies a year early with a 4.0 GPA. She was going to finish medical school a year ahead of schedule with a better than a 4.0 GPA. She was naturally extremely intelligent and driven but everyone, especially Aunt Loretta kept trying to push her into marriage. Marriage had always been in her plans, but to a man she fell in love with, not just anyone her family thought convenient, and not until she was ready for it.

Dad and Uncle Tony seemed to understand, and they wanted her to be happy. But the rest of the family, especially her aunts? Oh, brother! She thought about her parent's marriage. Even though Aunt Loretta had a hand in it, they were truly in love with each other. That's what Lucy wanted. A loving, lasting relationship. So far, that had eluded her.

She had lots friends, dated a few boys, but most of Lucy's sexual encounters had consisted of what used to be referred to as "heavy petting," a.k.a. foreplay, and she was always the one who left unsatisfied. She didn't actually lose her virginity until the end of her junior year at Penn State, and that happened more out of curiosity about the actual sex act than anything else, and Lucy was the one that ended the relationship.

She knew it was a mistake from the beginning, but not because she believed that she should "save" herself for marriage or anything like that. Lucy knew the boy was only interested in her because of what her father could do for him, and quite frankly, Lucy was just curious about sex. That the sex was bad was no surprise. Lucy would try and show him what she wanted, but he never paid any attention; he was only concerned with his needs, leaving Lucy to take care of business when she got home.

The break up was really ugly, to the point that the boy called Lucy a frigid bitch. How could she be frigid if she could get herself off? Lucy wasn't Catholic enough to have problems with masturbation, but was that what it was all about? Self-satisfaction? There had to be more. Lucy came to the logical conclusion that some sort of emotion other than curiosity on her part had to be involved if she were to enjoy sex. She was not the sleep around type. She actually believed in love at first sight, like Michael and Apollonia in "The Godfather." The "thunderbolt" (except she didn't want to be blown up in her car, thank you very much!) Oh, well.

Even though she knew it wasn't true, the frigid bitch remark really got to her. So she decided that she would not get herself in any relationship until she was finished with medical school and her residency. Although she would have been there anyway, as a result of her decision, she got to the top of her class in medical school by the middle of her freshman year and had been there ever since. She would most likely graduate with top honors and be valedictorian of the class. She had a small posse of friends from high school that she still hung out with, including her first serious boyfriend. Lucy was the only single girl in the group.

If anyone's girlfriend or wife had a problem with Lucy being the only unattached person, they were told in no uncertain terms that Lucy was a part of the posse and if they didn't like it, the door was over there. If anyone tried to be anything other than a friend to Lucy, she gently but firmly discouraged it. Lucy had convinced herself that she was content with her life as it was. Everything fit into her plan to finish medical school and her residency. Once that was out of the way, she could have a personal life as well. She kept herself so occupied that she didn't realize that she was lonely.

Although she had her game plan and timetable to follow, little did Lucy know that very shortly, that day, as a matter of fact, her life would be turned upside down and she would meet her match, starting a roller coaster ride that she never would want to end.

Her brother had just accepted a position in the Oncology Department at PPTH, and he and his third wife had just moved to Princeton from Chicago. Third wife? Moron. Lucy wondered why her brother hadn't been able to find someone to make him happy and give him kids. Not that she had ever liked any of her sisters-in-law, but as long as Jim seemed to be happy, she tried to behave for his sake.

Unfortunately, Julie was a real piece of work and Lucy really had to make an extra effort around her. Julie was self-centered, stuck up and disrespectful to Lucy's parents. That was one thing Lucy would not tolerate or forgive even for Jim, and she told him so. She so wanted to see Jim happy and with kids so she could be the cool aunt that spoiled them rotten.

Lucy would finally get to meet the "world famous" Dr. Greg House today. "Big fat hairy deal." she thought. He was Jim's best friend, older by five years. Jim was thirty-three, so that made Dr. House thirty-eight. He was one of the top diagnosticians around and Jim got Dad to start up a Diagnostics Department at PPTH to lure his best friend here. Lucy knew the man by reputation only; she had never met him. He was a caustic, sarcastic son of a bitch, but he was probably the best at what he did. He had been in Princeton before, but Lucy had been away at school when he was in town.

Lucy had heard many stories about his and Jim's drunken escapades over the years. Unfortunately for her, her parents had invited him to live with them, and much to Lucy's chagrin, he accepted. God knows the house was big enough, but he would probably stay in Jim's old room across the hall from her (thank God she had her own bathroom!). Why her parents wouldn't open up the other wing of the house for Dr. House, she didn't know, and it would be absolutely no use her kicking up a fuss. Lucy would just have to deal with it, and she knew what having Dr. House there would mean. The match making would start, which would hopefully send Dr. House running out the front door, if not from Princeton, and she wouldn't blame him one bit! She might even drive him to the airport! Lucy had her own plans & would get married in her own good time, so her family could do their best. Or worst. It didn't matter to her.

Lucy grabbed her mitt and spikes and ran down stairs. Maybe she would be able to get out of the house before her brother got there and put off the inevitable meeting with the brilliant doctor until later. Lucy hit the landing and made for the front door, but Jim had heard her charge down the stairs and came out of the family room with a tall man in jeans and a Harley-Davidson T-shirt following him. Jim called her and she slid to a stop 20 feet away from the front door.

"Oh, crap!" Lucy said to herself. "Almost made it out!" Jim and the tall man came over to her. Jim said, "Lucy, I'd like you to meet Greg House." "House, this is my little sister Goosey." Lucy glared at her brother for using the nickname that had annoyed her since childhood and took a step toward him as if she would punch him. Jim playfully put his hands up in self defense and stepped back.

She turned toward House, who had nonchalantly been checking her out and not bothering hiding the fact. Subtlety wasn't one of his strong points. She looked up. ("Damn! He's a tall drink of water!" Lucy said to herself.) to see an unshaven face, (Lucy never liked "pretty boys". Scruffy always worked for her.) and the most startling pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life looking down at her. Suddenly, a song ran through her head:

"_**Somebody's knockin', should I let him in? Lord, it's the Devil. Would you look at him? I heard about him but I never dreamed he'd have blue eyes and blue jeans.**_

_**(Somebody's Knockin', Terri Gibbs, Country's Greatest Hits).**_

She put out her hand and said "Please ignore everything this jackass may have said about me, Dr. House. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Lucy." Their eyes locked as he took her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Lucia." replied House. "Your brother didn't come close to doing you justice when he told me about you." The sound of his deep voice gave Lucy goose bumps. Dr. House had addressed her by her given name (thanks a lot, big brother), which she normally didn't answer to. (Her father and Uncle Tony were the only ones who could call her Lucia and get away with it) But when Dr. House called her "Lucia"? With that voice, she'd give him anything he wanted! Her eyes widened a little. What the hell was he doing to her?

As Lucy's small hand disappeared into House's larger one, he studied her. The pictures he had seen of her didn't really do her justice, and Wilson really didn't describe her very well, but he wrote that off to her being his sister. She really was beautiful, and he could already tell she was more than a handful to boot. He was mesmerized by her and he noticed her reaction to him. He still hadn't let go of her hand. Aunt Loretta came out of the family room and saw the exchange. In Italian, she told her niece that she needed to be nice to this man, that he might marry her.

Startled out of her trance, Lucy said "what?", and before she had a chance to boil over, House replied to Loretta in absolutely flawless Italian, "Signora, your niece is very beautiful, but why would she want to be married to someone like me?" He gave her a lopsided smile that reached his eyes and made Lucy want to melt. Aunt Loretta's mouth dropped open; she was speechless (a rarity!).

Lucy forgot to be embarrassed as she and Jim laughed at Aunt Loretta's temporary discomfort. Hearing Dr. House speaking Italian gave Lucy goose bumps again. In her own flawless Italian, Lucy asked him, "Are you sure you want to stay here and get mixed up with this bunch, Dr. House?" All House said in reply was "Please call me Greg." He still had not let go of her hand.

Jim was confused. He didn't expect Lucy and House to react the way they had to each other. He was sure House was going to needle her without mercy, and Lucy would needle him right back, but he was acting like a dumb struck teenager, and Lucy was uncharacteristically behaving herself a little bit. Lucy reluctantly pulled her hand out of House's and turned to go out the front door when her brother stopped her to ask her to wait until he moved his car.

"Why the hell did you park behind me? Hurry up and move it or I'll move it for you" Lucy snapped back. "You don't know how to drive a stick!" yelled Jim. "Who said anything about driving it?" Lucy retorted. I'll just push it out in the street with mine." Jim hurried out the door to move his car before she carried out her threat (but at least she's behaving like Lucy now, he thought).

House walked to the door with Lucy and inquired about her game. He had recovered his normal composure, and reverting to his usual sarcastic self, he said he would take her out for ice cream if she won. Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked up into the blue eyes. Without missing a beat (and trying to hide how he was affecting her), she asked quite innocently in her little girl voice "can I have chocolate sauce and sprinkles too?" as she ran out to her car, a new red Monte Carlo. House smiled as he watched her run out of the house. He didn't realize it yet, but he was hopelessly hooked. Aunt Loretta saw the entire exchange and smiled too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Wilson and House drove to the ball field. It was PPTH vs. Princeton General tonight. Princeton General had just finished their warm up, and PPTH was taking the field for their turn when Greg and Jim got there. "Hello Mary Lou" was blasting over the PA system. As Lucy and her team went through their warm up, she felt like someone was staring at her. She turned to the stands just as Ricky sang the line:

"_**Passed me by one sunny day, flashed those big brown eyes my way, and ooh, I wanted you forever more.**_

_**(Hello, Mary Lou, Ricky Nelson, Greatest Love Songs)**_.

Greg was watching her; he and Jim were sitting right behind the dugout. They stared at each other and he smiled at her; she could see the blue eyes twinkling. She quickly turned back to the field to finish the warm up. "Get a grip, Mazzelli!" she said to herself. When it was over, she headed back to the dugout.

PPTH was the visiting team. The first batter flied out. Lucy batted clean up. She had two runners bring home. She took a called strike and a ball high and inside. The pitcher went into his windup, and it was her pitch, right down the middle. She swung and drove in two runs. The next two batters left her stranded on second. So the game went. Lucy was batting in the fifth inning with two on and nobody out. This pitcher "hated" her; he always threw at her. Why, you might ask? Lucy could tell you.

Sometimes she liked to show bunt but swing away and foul the pitch off. A couple of seasons ago, she didn't foul the pitch off. Instead, she hit a slow roller to the mound to advance the runner, and the pitcher and catcher both charged after it. They got tangled up in each other and although Lucy should have been an easy out, she ended up safe at first and the tying run on third. Because Lucy had "made" him look silly, ever since then, he tried to throw at her at least once a game when he pitched, but Lucy usually managed to get out of the way.

The count was two and one on Lucy. No outs and runners at the corners. She stepped into the box and got ready for the next pitch. It was a fast ball high and inside. Really inside. Lucy put her arm up for protection and tried to get out of the way, but this time she got hit. Damn! She saw stars and had tears in her eyes, but she was positive nothing was broken and that she was just going to have a big, painful bruise all the way down her arm. The next thing she knew, Greg had come out with the trainer and was examining her arm. His touch was gentle, and there was concern in the blue eyes, but Lucy lost it when he said he wanted her to have it x-rayed because it might be broken. Her temper flared and she pulled away from him, sending another flash of pain through her arm.

"Nothing's broken!" she cried. "Just wrap it up and let me finish the game!" Greg tried to argue with her, but she wasn't having it. The trainer just shook his head; this was typical Lucy and he knew better than to argue with her. If she said she could play, she could play. He wrapped her arm up and she took first base. PPTH eventually won the game, and when Lucy looked up in the stands on her way back to the dugout, Greg and her brother were already gone. She was disappointed and wasn't sure why. Everyone went out for a few drinks, and then she went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

House was already in bed when he heard Lucy come in. It had been one of the more interesting days he had had in a very long time. He didn't knock on her door to see if she was all right. What a temper! She refused to let him take her to the hospital to x-ray her arm, and he seriously thought she might try to hurt him if he picked her up and carried her off the field. Wilson told him not to take it personally. She was a female version of him and she went off like a firecracker when someone disagreed with her. She hated to be challenged because like House, she was usually right, but she was not as quite as cranky as he was, at least not yet! House replied "and she's a lot prettier, too!"

Wilson smiled. Of course he thought Lucy was beautiful, but being her brother, he was slightly biased. Hearing House compliment her without his usual snide comments was a little unnerving. Houses' attitude toward women was usually derogatory, but regardless of how he treated them, they were drawn to him like moths to a flame. He was a "serial dater", enjoying a woman for a few weeks or months and then moving on to the next one. Wilson had an ulterior motive in bringing House to Princeton, and introducing him to his entire family and Lucy in particular.

House had an opinion about women in medical school. According to him they are either ugly, messed up emotionally, or both. Lucy was neither of those. He wanted to see how House reacted to having a beautiful, intelligent woman give him back as good or better as he gave her, but he was puzzled by their reaction to each other; he never expected them to act like a couple of love struck teenagers. Given the way Lucy reacted to House when he wanted to take her to the hospital, some balance seemed to have been restored to the universe as he knew it. That was pure Lucy, ready to tear House apart if he tried to take her to the hospital. House, while still appearing slightly off balance, didn't seem to have any issues with Lucy's feistiness. It would still be interesting. Lucy always gave at least as good as she got, sometimes better.

House put his hands behind his head and listened to the sounds of Lucy getting ready for bed. Finally, he heard her go into her room and he turned out the light. He was smiling remembering the flash of fire in her eyes as she stood her ground with him. He wondered what that little body looked like naked. Even though she was wearing a baseball uniform, from his height, he was able to get a peek at her breasts. They looked so nice and full and soft. Quite lovely to be sure. What would it be like to do her, he wondered? Damn! House was getting hard just thinking about her! In a few minutes, he did something he had not done since high school. He reached down under the covers, slid his pajama bottoms down and started jerking off. He was as hard as a rock.

He closed his eyes and imagined Lucy lying next to him, naked, his hands all over her, mouth on her nipples, bringing her to the edge with his hands and mouth, then her riding him until they both collapsed in blissful sweatiness with the intensity of their orgasms. House had his orgasm and began to fall asleep. He wondered what Lucy was doing now. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking of holding her hot naked body against his as they fell into a very exhausted, satisfied sleep.

As Lucy got ready for bed, her thoughts strayed to the man sleeping in her brother's old bedroom. She never expected him to be gorgeous or that he would have any effect on her; none of her brother's friends ever did. What was wrong with her? She had been thinking of being hit by "the thunderbolt" not five minutes before she met him, and it had actually happened. Now what? She needed to get a grip on herself. She was actually wondering what sex with him would be like! There was too much at stake for her right now. She had to pretend he had no effect on her. If Lucy only knew what Greg was doing right now, that she had had the same effect on him as he did on her, she might have been amused.

Her arm was throbbing. As she tried to massage some of the pain away, she remembered his soft touch as he examined her, and she closed her eyes. She also wondered what Greg would be like in bed. She swallowed a couple of aspirin for her arm and got into bed and lay on her back. She got the other pillow and propped her left arm on it and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Lucy woke up before five the next morning, not to her alarm clock, but to a lot of pain in her arm. She took the ace bandage off. The bruising and swelling had gotten worse; it had spread half way down to her wrist and just above her elbow "Damn it!" she muttered to herself. Maybe Greg was right. It might be more than bruised, and if that were the case, she would never hear the end of it, even if it was only a hairline fracture or a bone chip. She needed coffee, but she didn't want to risk making any for fear of waking her parents with the smell.

She slipped into her scrubs, wincing every time she had to move her left arm and quietly went down the hall past Greg's room and out of the house, thankful that she had left her car in the driveway instead of the garage. No one but the paperboy saw or heard her leave. She headed toward the hospital, stopping in the cafeteria for coffee. She knew who was working in radiology this morning and she could get an MRI done and read before the day's flood of patients started and she had to start working.

By eight, her MRI was done and the radiologist had looked at it. The MRI took a little longer to do than usual because Lucy wouldn't hold still, even though she knew better! He couldn't see any breaks; just a good deal of bruising and swelling, but he sent her to see Cantrell in orthopedics for his opinion anyway. Cantrell just held his hand out when Lucy came running into his office with her MRI; he had already been warned by the radiologist that she was on her way. Cantrell had been treating her for some bump or bruise since she was twelve. She was the quintessential tomboy, and he felt sorry for the man who would eventually marry her.

Lucy jumped up on the exam table while Cantrell looked at the MRI; he saw the same thing the radiologist did; a lot of bruising and swelling, no breaks, hairline fractures or chips. "Yessssཀ" Lucy yelled as she jumped off the table with both arms raised in the air when she got confirmation of her own diagnosis from the night before. "I was right!" Then she yelped in pain because straightening her left arm that quickly turned out not to be such a good idea.

Shaking his head at her impulsiveness, Cantrell gave her a shot of prednisone for the swelling and a prescription for pain meds. He put her arm in a splint to just above her elbow to immobilize it and sent her on her way, telling her to behave herself. Lucy gave him a hug and grabbed her MRI. She ran down to her father's office (With another cup of coffee in her hand; she was a little caffeine junkie.).

When she got to her father's office, everyone was there; Uncle Tony, Jim, and Greg. "Uh, oh," thought Lucy, " looks like a hanging party." She slowed down a little bit and walked in and apologized to her father for leaving the house without telling anyone and for being late. Although he already knew what Lucy had been up to (Cantrell had given him a heads up that Lucy was on her way.), Frank asked his head strong daughter where she had been. Lucy handed her father the MRI and explained that she wanted to confirm her own diagnosis that her arm was only badly bruised and not broken.

Frank, Greg and Jim looked at the film. Lucy stood next to her uncle and finished her coffee. Greg couldn't resist teasing Lucy. He asked her, "Did you need a second opinion, Dr. Mazzelli?" "Crap." thought Lucy, "His sarcasm gives me goose bumps." Lucy stepped in front of him, getting as close to him as she could, and with fire snapping in her eyes said "I don't second guess myself_**, DR. HOUSE**_. I wanted to prove you wrong, and I did." As she was giving Greg hell, she was poking her finger in his chest and backing him across the office. Jim and Uncle Tony put their hands over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Lucy's father said "Lucia Anne, behave" even while he was trying to maintain his own composure.

Even though he thought Lucy might actually take a swing at him, Greg was enjoying the little spitfire in front of him. She was beautiful, intelligent, feisty, and definitely more than a match for him in many ways, and damn, did she look good in those scrubs! They fit her differently than her baseball uniform did, and House could better see her luscious curves, She also proved that his theory about women in medical school was wrong. Lucy realized what she was doing to Greg when he put his hands up in surrender and stopped. "Oh, sorry about that." Lucy said. But she wasn't.

"Am I still working in the ER this week, Dad?" Her father just smiled and said, "Yes, and oh, one more thing, daughter. I promised Greg that you would take care of his checkbook for him and make sure all his bills are paid." Lucy's jaw dropped, but there was no way she was going to let that pitch go by without taking a swing! "Jiminy Crickets, Dad. You hired a hot shot doctor that can't add and subtract even if he takes his shoes and socks off? Were you that desperate for a Diagnostics Department? Get him a calculator." Jim and Uncle Tony finally broke into laughter.

She picked up the big envelope from her father's desk and turned to go. Greg was not quite ready to see her leave and reminded her about the ice cream he promised her last night. She quickly turned around and said "You can buy me lunch, too, Stretch. Meet me in the cafeteria at noon." Lucy had the last word and Greg loved every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

House was waiting for Lucy outside the cafeteria. He was early, totally out of character for him. He was thinking about her, and she had pretty much occupied his thoughts since yesterday. When he woke up this morning, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking and a boner. He also felt sticky. When he threw back the covers, he remembered what his thoughts of Lucy had caused and smiled. He took care of the boner in the shower, fantasizing about Lucy, got dressed and followed his nose to the kitchen.

Lucy's parents were in the kitchen, along with Loretta and Tony. Only Lucy was missing. He looked around and asked where she was. Lucy's mother replied that she must have left early to get something done. House had the best breakfast he had had in a long time and followed Tony and Frank to the hospital in his car. In Frank's office, the conversation was all about Lucy of course. Houses' heart actually skipped a beat when she came flying into her father's office with proof that she had been right. Her instincts alone were going to make her a good doctor.

Wilson was sitting in his office, between patients. He was thinking about House and his sister. He had badgered House into staying with his parents, and surprisingly, House agreed. Wilson did it partially out of concern for his best friend; as for the rest, he was a lot like his Aunt Loretta. He liked to meddle in other people's lives, wanting to arrange things "just so", but somehow he could never meddle in Lucy's life any more than she would meddle in his (and he was quite positive that she would punch his lights out if he tried to meddle!).

House had very little life outside of work, and although he was very close to his mother, had very little contact with his parents. Wilson was convinced that if House could feel like he was part of something, he could be happy. That's what always bothered Wilson. House seemed to feel that he didn't deserve to be happy. If anyone could make him feel even semi-human, his family could, especially Lucy. Lucy just had this natural capacity to make you feel loved and wanted. Then she ripped you a new one.

House's reaction to Lucy and hers to him still puzzled Wilson. He didn't expect that. All he expected was for House to be House and Lucy to be Lucy and for Lucy to work her special brand of magic on House; he didn't expect House to be almost dumbstruck or Lucy to even come close to behaving herself. When they were driving to the ball field, House was playing 20 Questions about Lucy or maybe it was 200 Questions. Wilson couldn't remember. Of course, House wanted to know everything about her. He had to know everything about everybody. Wilson expected him to ask questions about the family too, but it was all about Lucy. He even asked if Lucy was sleeping with anyone. Wilson almost ran a red light.

"House! That's my sister we're talking about, not one of your hookers!" But ever since then, Wilson wondered what if House and Lucy actually became involved? House was a "love 'em and leave 'em " kind of guy. He actually did prefer hookers at times, and could drink pretty heavily and had tried drugs. Very hedonistic. No emotional entanglements, only physical release. But he definitely saw sparks between his sister and House; he didn't imagine that. Did Wilson open Pandora's Box? He couldn't bear to be the reason for his sister being hurt.

Lucy came walking down the hall to the cafeteria. House figured out that she either ran or walked very fast everywhere. She was carrying the splint. House made up his mind and definitely decided that she was the best looking thing in scrubs that he had seen in a long time, and he told her that. "You don't get out much, do you?"Lucy laughed. Actually, it was more of a giggle, the sound of which made House happy. On their way into the cafeteria, Lucy accidentally bumped her arm and winced.

House noticed and took the splint out of her hand and gently put it back on her arm. "Behave yourself, young lady." he said to her with blue eyes twinkling. "The doctor gave you that splint for a reason." Lucy smiled up at him. House's breath caught in his throat at her smile. As they walked in the cafeteria, at least a half dozen people if not more greeted Lucy. House looked at her quizzically. "I've been running loose in this place since I was five years old, Greg." Lucy said with a smile.

They got in line and both got the same sandwich, but Lucy got pickles on hers. They found seats and started to eat their lunch. House groaned when he looked at his sandwich. "Pickles," he said. "I hate pickles." Lucy just stared at him. "Just take them off, for Christ's sake!" she said. "But the juice got on the chicken" he groaned again. Lucy reached over and took the pickles off his sandwich and said "Stop acting like a three-year-old and eat the damn sandwich!" House couldn't help but smile. He really didn't like pickles, but he deliberately over reacted to see what she would do.

While they ate, House gave Lucy the third degree, wanting to know everything he possibly could about her. Just listening to her voice was a treat for him. Lucy actually had a very slight Italian accent, the result of growing up speaking two languages and House found that very appealing and sexy. She reached over and stole a few of his fries. He just stared at her. He snatched food from Wilson's plate all the time because he knew it drove him up a wall, but Lucy had no way of knowing that. Now he had a partner in crime to torture Wilson! Lucy saw the surprised look on his face and said sweetly "If you're going to live with my family, you had better get used to people taking food off your plate. It always drives my brother bats." House then told Lucy that he always snatched food from her brother's plate, and now he had an accomplice! Lucy grinned mischievously.

House excused himself and came back to the table with the biggest bowl of vanilla ice cream he could sweet talk the lunch ladies out of, covered with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Lucy's eyes went wide; there was no way she could finish all that ice cream herself! Then she started laughing when she saw two spoons.

Lucy was still awake at midnight. Greg's finances were in a total mess. "How on earth does he know what he has or what end is up with this mess anyway?" she wondered out loud. "I guess extremely intelligent does not necessarily translate into organization" she grumbled to herself. In spite of the mess in front of her, Greg had not bounced a single check, and he was in good financial shape all around, which did not surprise Lucy at all. He was good at what he did.

She had heard him come home, but he didn't stop to say good night. That was just as well. Lucy was ready to strangle him. After about another hour or so, she began to make sense of all the statements and got everything straightened out. She had made folders for everything, wrote out checks for his signature and had his account in balance. She had no clue as to whether or not he would use online banking or bill paying, but she set it up anyway. It was there if he wanted it. She finally got to bed after two.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

The next morning, Lucy went to the hospital looking for Greg to give him back his paperwork. She finally found him in her brother's office. She got goose bumps again, this time when she saw those eyes check her up and down. Lucy felt like she was standing naked in front of him, but strangely enough, she realized that she wouldn't mind!

Jim noticed Greg's perusal and couldn't tell what, if any, reaction Lucy had to it. That was one advantage Lucy had over him. A good poker face. She'd make one hell of a gambler! Lucy handed the envelope to Greg. "All you have to do is sign the checks and drop them in the mail" she said. "You're on your own now. Don't mess up all the work I did. And make sure you change your password before I take your money."

Greg had yet to say anything to Lucy. He just watched and listened to her, enjoying himself. He said rather suggestively that he didn't like to lick envelopes, would she do that for him? He ran his tongue over his lower lip. "Uh oh." said Jim to himself with a chuckle, "Here it comes." He sat back out of the line of fire to enjoy the fireworks. Lucy looked Greg up and down for a few seconds as if trying to decide on whether or not to answer him.

She made up her mind quickly. She was tired because she stayed up late trying to help him out, and had already had two cups of coffee, and they hadn't helped her temperament any. Caffeine or no caffeine, she was annoyed. "Bite me!" she snapped. "I didn't get to bed until after two because I was trying to help you! Lick your own damn envelopes!" Jim had a Nerf Ball on his desk. Lucy picked it up and threw it at Greg before he had a chance to react. She didn't miss, either, and Greg was startled at her target. Although there was no way he was going to be hurt by a Nerf Ball, he yelled, "Be careful where you throw that thing!" "Big baby!" Lucy yelled back. "I ought to take you over my knee" Greg said as he took a step toward her. "Try it!" Lucy flung back as she squared off in front of him, hands curled into fists, ready for a fight. "You might hurt something important!" he yelled back at her. "Wear a cup, you big wuss!" Lucy retorted.

Greg was speechless. Lucy was actually ready to fight him! Jim was laughing so hard he almost had tears in his eyes. This was what he had been waiting for, and he only had to wait two days. "Wilson, do something about her! Are you going to make your sister behave?" Greg yelled. Jim was too busy laughing at the sight of Greg being upset at his family jewels being hit by a Nerf Ball. All he could do was shake his head no. Lucy got out of Jim's office while the gettin' was good!

Lucy worked part-time at the hospital as she had since high school, doing mostly clerical work. When she was straightening out his finances, she saw Greg's birth date on one of the forms. He was going to be 38. She decided to send him flowers (anonymously, of course) throughout the day. At the flower shop, when she filled out the cards to go with each arrangement, she wrote, "Happy Birthday, Big Boy. Last night was fabulous! See you tonight."

She put red lipstick on and put her lip imprint on each card, and then made sure that if anyone called about who sent the flowers, they would be told that the order had been paid for with cash, not a credit card (She went to high school with the owner's kids, and they were still part of Lucy's posse), and no, they couldn't recall what the customer looked like. Lucy made sure she was around when each arrangement was delivered.

When the first one came, he was a little confused because he had no clue as to who could have sent the flowers; he hadn't gone out last night. He got more irritated with each delivery because he hated attention being drawn to him. First, he accused Wilson of doing it, and he denied it. Then he looked at Lucy. "Not guilty Stretch."she replied with an innocent smile. He didn't believe her, but didn't pursue it.

Later in the day, Lucy's mother came to the hospital with a home made chocolate cake for Greg. He gave Lina a big hug and kiss, and Lucy helped her mother serve the cake. The next day, he confronted Lucy again, and she confessed. "Didn't it bother you that I might get mad at you for doing that?" Greg asked her.

"Nope." replied Lucy with a grin. "You don't scare me, and I figured you'd either get over it or do something equally silly to me." Greg was so overwhelmed and grateful by what Lucy and her mother were doing to make him feel like family, he couldn't even get mad. Greg gave her ponytail a little yank and said, "Thanks for remembering my birthday." That got an even bigger smile from Lucy.

Lucy and Greg sniped and argued about everything and anything. She was constantly telling him off or cussing him out, and he loved every minute of it. When she really wanted to tell him off, she lapsed into Italian. Greg went to as many of her games as he could, which really puzzled Jim to no end; he had presumed that House would be cutting a path through all the women at PPTH, but no. He was fascinated by Lucy, but all he would say is that he enjoyed watching her play baseball.

Actually, he enjoyed it the most when Lucy would get into fights. One of her team mates would eventually have to pick her up kicking and swinging and take her back to short stop so the game could continue. She also watched ball games on TV with him and her brother. She sat between them on the couch, arguing every pitch and play and she could just about match Greg beer for beer, and barely have a buzz. Well, actually, Lucy would drink hard lemonade, but still. Man, oh man, one hell of a woman if she could match him drink for drink. Wilson was a teetotaler next to her!

Frank knew that Greg was attracted to his feisty daughter and she was attracted to him, even though Lucy had a better poker face and could hide her feelings better than most. Frank knew Greg from various medical conferences over the years, and knew his history and reputation, but he also knew that Greg was basically a good man; you just had to dig a little to see it. Lucy could do a lot worse than Greg House, but Frank was not going to express his feelings out loud, especially to Lucy.

Even though he wanted nature to take its course, he was going to give Greg an afternoon off here and there when he knew Lucy would be at home. That was the only meddling he would do; he refused to do anything obvious to push his daughter and Greg together. The rest of the family nagging was more than bad enough. Lucy was his little princess and he didn't want her to move away as she so often threatened to do. She might do that if she had even the slightest suspicion that he was on the same side as Loretta this time.

Frank had never figured out where Lucy's temperament came from. He just wrote that off to her being the baby of the family and the smallest one to boot. Lucy never got past 5' 2". Everyone else was tall. Physically, except for her height, she resembled his mother, who they named her after. Frank didn't know of anyone in his or Lina's family that was that short.

When Lucy was six, she decided that she was too small and wanted something done about it. She climbed into his lap one day and asked him why she was so small. When he wanted to know what made her ask that question, she said "Aunt Loretta says I'm a little pipsqueak. You're a doctor. I want you to give me something to make me grow." He held her close, and said "Don't you worry, Princess Lucy, no matter how tall you are, you'll be fine. Your aunt is jealous because you're so pretty."

Lucy hugged him and gave him a big sloppy kiss. Then she ran to the kitchen and Frank heard her tell Loretta to leave her alone please, she would be fine no matter how tall she was. Daddy said so. If he and his brother had anything to say about it, anything that happened between Lucy and Greg would happen on its own, not because Loretta wanted it so. It had always been him, Tony and her against Loretta, and he didn't want that to change. It was always fun outsmarting Loretta.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

One hot day shortly after his birthday, Greg came home after lunch. He went to the kitchen where Lucy's mother and aunt were. He kissed Lina on the cheek. In the short time he had lived in this house, he had come to love her nearly as much as his own mother, and Loretta had become his poker buddy. He taught Lucy to play poker, but in hindsight, Greg thought that might not have been such a good idea.

She caught on fast, and could beat him, which annoyed him. Although she didn't gloat out right when she won, she often got a very satisfied smile on her face. "Where's Lucy?" he asked. Loretta replied "She's out by the pool. Put your trunks on and join her." Greg changed into his trunks and went outside.

Lucy was on one of the lounge chairs, still damp from her dip in the pool. She was lying on her stomach. Greg admired the view and thought she looked sexier in the form fitting one-piece suit she had on than other women did in a string bikini. She was just about to doze off when he purposely sat down almost on top of her, making her jump.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the day?" she snapped, checking him out in his trunks, "Don't you have any strange diseases to diagnose?" "Oh, I didn't have a patient, so your father sent me home." Greg replied with a smile, enjoying the unintentional view of her breasts she gave him when she turned on her side.

"Do you have any suntan lotion left?" he asked. Lucy tossed the bottle at him a little harder than necessary, and she watched him out of the corner of her eye. She was just about to doze off and was pissed that he had disturbed her, but damn, did he look good in those trunks! Greg turned his back to her, feigning helplessness. "Would you do my back, please?" Lucy just shook her head and did his back, all the while trying to remain calm, but she was getting hot and it wasn't all because of the sun.

Greg was also trying to pretend that he didn't enjoy her touch, but it was not easy to not be aroused. When she was through, she jumped off of her lounge chair and said, "Last one in's a monkey's uncle!" as she dove in. Greg went in after her.

They swam for awhile, horsing around like kids. Greg was tossing Lucy around the pool like she weighed no more than a feather, and they raced each other across the pool. Of course, Lucy had no chance beating Greg, but she was competitive and determined by nature and kept trying. She was having fun, too. Lucy dove under water, and as she swam behind Greg, she gave his trunks a small yank, just enough to get his attention.

Startled, he turned around as she came up for air giggling. He covered the distance between them quickly. He grabbed her and held her pinned against his chest; Lucy was trapped. She put her hands on his chest to try and push away, but all she could do was stare at him. Unconsciously, she began massaging his chest; her mouth was slightly open, waiting for Greg to kiss her. She felt him start to get hard. She couldn't move and she didn't want to. Greg had a perfectly wicked look on his face. He finally let her go and she swam to the ladder and got out. He followed her and took a lounge chair and moved it closer to hers. Christopher Cross was singing on the radio.

"_**Fantasy. It gets the best of me when I'm sailing. All caught up in the reverie. Every word is a symphony. Won't you believe me?**_

_**(Sailing, Christopher Cross, Christopher Cross)**_

"I'd like to sail off on her." House thought. After a few minutes, he turned to look at Lucy. This time she was on her back. He could see the outline of her nipples through her suit. He imagined pulling her bathing suit down, baring her breasts to his gaze and burying his face between them. "Careful, House." he said to himself. "You can't do anything out here in plain sight of everyone!" She looked like she was asleep. Her hand had fallen off of her stomach and dangled of the lounge chair.

Greg was close enough to touch her and he reached for her hand. She didn't pull away, and her hand unconsciously curled around his. He noticed a small bruise on her forearm and just shook his head. He never got to her game last night because of an emergency. He didn't let her hand go. "Why was this little girl so attractive to him?" Greg wondered. He dozed off with a smile on his face. Lina and Loretta observed this from the kitchen, and they both smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

A few days later they were sitting down to Sunday dinner. Lucy had made it. She was a very good cook, learning from her mother, aunt and both grandmothers. She made homemade gnocchi with sauce so thick you could eat it with a fork, juicy meatballs, lots of garlic bread, and a huge salad. Lucy had found juicy strawberries at the fruit market the day before and they were going to have fresh strawberry shortcake for desert.

Unfortunately, Lucy woke up with a migraine that got worse as the day went on. She hadn't had one for so long, she'd almost forgotten how painful they were and how much she hated it when one "snuck up" on her in her sleep. She tried numbing herself by drinking wine while she was preparing dinner, but it didn't have the effect she was hoping for. She gave up and switched to ginger ale for the nausea. She didn't say anything to anyone; she just wanted to get through dinner so she could go up to her room and sleep it off. Before they all sat down at the table, her father asked her if she was all right, and she brushed him off, saying she was fine. Now, her head was hurting to the point where the nausea was almost constant, and she mostly pushed her food around her plate. Almost every bite she tried to swallow threatened to come back up on her.

Mean while, across the table, Greg didn't notice that anything was wrong with Lucy. He was too busy enjoying his dinner. If Lucy hadn't felt like crap, she would have made some kind of a joke about whether or not Greg tasted anything he ate, but she definitely appreciated how much he was enjoying her cooking. He had seconds and even ate salad. He thought Lina had made dinner, and complimented her on it. Aunt Loretta was sitting next to Greg, and just could not keep quiet. "My sister didn't make dinner today, Greg. Lucy did, from scratch." she said.

Lucy cringed at the sound of her aunt's voice and her head started throbbing even more as she wished she could just disappear. She put her fork down and rubbed her temples with both hands. Lina saw how sick her daughter was and tried to shut her sister up, but Loretta wasn't listening. She just kept rambling on. "Wouldn't she make a good wife? Beautiful, smart, and she can cook."

"Well, I'll be damned!" Greg thought. He never gave any thought to the fact that on top of everything else Lucy had going for her, she could cook, too. She was the "Perfect Woman"! Lucy always sat between her father and uncle when he was there for dinner. Tony looked at his niece's face and told his wife to shut up. He reached over to Lucy and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

The pain had escalated to the point where Lucy was ready to scream. She quietly asked her father if she could be excused. Frank looked at her closely. Before dinner, he asked Lucy if she was all right, but she brushed him off, and he saw that she had just picked at her dinner. That worried him. Homemade gnocchi was one of her favorite meals.

The sound of Lucy's small voice asking for permission to leave the table startled Greg into looking across the table at her. He had been enjoying his food so much that he hadn't noticed until now that Lucy had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner. Now she he saw she was white as a sheet. He was suddenly as worried as Frank.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Frank asked, "Don't you want desert?" Lucy quietly said, "I've had a headache all day, Daddy, and it just got worse." Uncle Tony said he couldn't imagine why her headache had gotten worse. Lucy wanted to laugh at her uncle's remark, but it would have been too painful. So she just gave him a small smile. Even that hurt.

"Greg can have my desert. I'll feel better after I get some sleep." Lucy called Frank "Daddy" instead of her usual "Dad". That made him worry more. Frank and Lina noticed the look Greg gave Lucy and that his eyes followed her out of the dining room. Lucy took her plate into the kitchen, got some ginger ale, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and went to her room.

As Lucy was going upstairs, she heard Uncle Tony chastising Aunt Loretta for embarrassing her, everyone arguing, and Greg trying to calm everyone down. Under other circumstances, Lucy would have laughed at the entire thing.

Wilson showed up later to watch the ball game with House and his sister. He looked for Lucy when he came in, and House told him what happened. "Ah, Aunt Loretta strikes again!" Wilson had had a fight with his wife and started drinking. About half way through the game, House excused himself to go check on Lucy. She had made a habit of watching the games with him and Wilson and she hadn't come back downstairs. House missed her arguing with him and went upstairs to see if she was all right.

Her door was open, but he knocked anyway. No answer. He walked in and saw Lucy curled up in a ball, asleep on the couch in her room; the ice pack had fallen on the floor. There was a prescription bottle on the end table. He picked it up. It was the Percocet that Cantrell had prescribed for her when she hurt her arm back in the spring. He counted the pills. She had only taken one. Today. Her arm must have hurt like hell then and she didn't take the Percocet then, so she must really be in pain to take a pill now. He took the afghan off the back of the couch and gently covered her with it. He slowly pulled the scrunchie out of her hair; even that slight pressure on the back of her head would not help matters any, even with the Percocet. She moved a little, but didn't wake up. House gently stroked her face and hair.

He turned to go. He looked at her bed on the way out and wondered once again what she would be like in bed. "Get a grip, House" he said to himself. You can't walk back into that family room with a boner the size of Mt. Everest" He calmed himself and went back down stairs. He and Wilson finished watching the game. Wilson was too drunk to drive, so House drove him home while Frank followed them.

House got into bed, but couldn't sleep. He reached under the covers again. It was a long time before he fell asleep. He imagined a naked Lucy next to him. Twice.

In her drugged sleep, Lucy was dreaming that Greg was caressing and kissing her body as he slowly removed her clothes. He finally undressed himself and made slow love to her. She got her release too.

"**Dream lover, until then, I'll go to sleep and dream again. That's the only thing to do 'til all my lover's dreams come true. Because I want someone to call my own. I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone.**

**(Dream Lover - Ricky Nelson, Greatest Love Songs**)


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

The next day, Frank called Greg into his office to talk about Lucy. He explained that when Lucy was 14, she began having problems with her periods. For a while, she was bleeding so heavily that they almost had to give her transfusions. When this all started, Lina insisted that they take her to Dr. Thurston at PPTH. Frank wanted to take her to a specialist in New York. Lucy was his only child and he saw the worst case scenario of her possibly having cancer, but against his better judgement, he gave in to Lina. She was much too upset to discuss the situation rationally.

Thurston was supposed to be an excellent doctor, but he failed to come up with endometriosis as Lucy's diagnosis. He had already been on staff when Frank became the Dean and Hospital administrator at PPTH. Frank had never been all that impressed with his medical skills to begin with, but he never had a reason to fire the man. No malpractice suits, no patient complaints, a decent reputation, but overly cautious.

Thurston did a D&C on Lucy, and the results came back negative for cancer. He still didn't see what the problem was, even after running every diagnostic test available at the time. Lucy was tested for bacterial and viral infections and all her labs came back negative. Thurston was being so conservative with Lucy's treatment, he overlooked the scar tissue on her ovaries and Fallopian tubes. Still not able to come up with a diagnosis, the most aggressive thing Thurston did was to put Lucy on the Pill, hoping it would lighten her periods up a bit.

Unfortunately, Lucy developed a DVT in her right leg about six months after starting the Pill. There was still a small red mark on her leg from it. After about a year, her condition stabilized on its own. Her body functioned like it was supposed to, ovulating on schedule, but her periods were almost nonexistent, lasting a day or a day and a half.

After she had the DVT, Lucy actually diagnosed herself. She had snuck more than one peek at her chart from the beginning and started writing down her own observations. Her initial conclusion was that she had a mild case of endometriosis, but she needed to do more research to back that up. After she had been discharged and fell back into her regular routine, she spent a lot of time going through the medical books in Frank's office at home and in his office at the hospital, taking volumes of notes.

When Frank asked her what she was doing, she just replied she was doing a paper for extra credit in her biology class. Frank knew she was up to something. She had a solid "A" in that class and extra credit wasn't necessary. "Lucy, if you need any help, ask." Frank said with a smile. "Yeah, sure dad." Lucy said absentmindedly, immersed in her research again. All Frank could do was to wait and see what his daughter was doing.

Eventually, she typed everything up and went to visit her father's office after school one day. She handed a copy of a very neatly typed up report to her father and said quite calmly, "Dad, Dr. Thurston is a moron! I snuck a peek at my chart. Why didn't he figure out I have endometriosis? A first year medical student could have seen that! I've probably got scar tissue on my Fallopian Tubes that should have been removed a year ago!" Frank wasn't surprised at his daughter's assessment of Thurston. He had the same opinion, especially after going through the agony of Lucy having a potentially fatal blood clot.

Frank then read Lucy's notes. She had done a good job with her research, and Frank had to agree with Lucy's diagnosis. He went to Thurston with Lucy's notes. Thurston was furious that first of all, Lucy had seen her file and secondly, Frank actually concurred with the diagnosis. Worst of all for Thurston, Lucy was right.

To add further "insult" to Thurston, right around the time Lucy had the DVT, Frank had been able to hire Dr. Calvin Burke, the best OB/GYN in the tri-state, to head up the department at PPTH. Thurston thought the job should have been his and quit PPTH in a huff. Frank had a nose for medical talent, and it looked like Lucy inherited it. PPTH was lucky to have this man on staff.

Since Dr. Burke had been a partner in the group practice that Frank wanted for his daughter in the first place, he took charge of Lucy's follow up when it was scheduled. Lucy took to him immediately. He treated her like an intelligent adult. Thurston treated her like she was five.

Although it was a mild case, Thurston really should have spotted the endometriosis immediately, even though Lucy's symptoms didn't present themselves in textbook fashion. While Lucy only had one visible adhesion in her uterus, the heavy bleeding was caused by other adhesions somehow dissolving on their own and causing Lucy's extremely heavy periods. She never actually passed a clot.

Thurston deserved to be shown up by a teenager. Lucy never should have been put on the pill and have to go through the fear of having a blood clot. Regardless of who her doctor was now, unfortunately, the prognosis was the same for Lucy. Her chances of having a baby were slim at best.

Frank went on. Most of the time, Lucy was fine, but every so often she would get a migraine like she did yesterday, or she would get cramps that would almost double her over, but she would rarely let Frank give her anything for pain no matter how unbearable it was. Yesterday was the first time she had been sick since she started college that he knew of. She had been sick all day and refused to tell anyone about it until she couldn't take it any more.

"Greg, Lucy stopped calling me "Daddy" when she was ten. Now when she calls me "Daddy", she's sick." Frank said. His sister-in-law pushed her over the edge. Would Greg be able to question her in such a way that she didn't realize it and try to see if anything was seriously wrong? Lucy wasn't going to volunteer any information to her father if she could help it.

Greg looked at Frank. Being with his family had made him feel human for the first time in a long time. He had to say yes. His feelings for Lucy had gotten stronger, even though he still didn't know he was in love with her. Although he knew Lucy had only taken one, Greg didn't say anything about the Percocet to Frank. He didn't want him to know that Lucy was in that much pain until he found out exactly how often she was getting sick. He asked Frank if he could see Lucy's medical file, and he handed it over to Greg.

Greg saw Lucy's notes in her file. Burke had made them part of her permanent patient history. He read them and looked at Frank and smiled. "Lucy did this Frank?" he asked in amazement. "She was only fifteen?" Lucy's notes were about as good as he had ever seen! Frank beamed with pride. He knew Lucy had a nose for medicine and seeing someone with Greg House's reputation completely floored and impressed by what his daughter did at fifteen validated all the fights he had with his sister-in-law over Lucy's choice of a career.

After a quick perusal, he couldn't see how Dr. Burke could be treating Lucy any differently, and he didn't understand how Thurston missed the diagnosis. Even though it wasn't a textbook presentation, it was it was endometriosis. Anyone could have spotted it!

Over the years since Lucy had been Dr. Burke's patient, she had had several D&C's done, but there wasn't much he could do about the adhesions that would form on her Fallopian tubes. Dr. Burke could only remove so much of the tissue without destroying what little chance Lucy had of conceiving a baby. His treatment of Lucy had been nothing but top notch, and not just because she was the boss's daughter.

Frank went on to tell Greg about Lucy's only fear. Thunderstorms. When she was little, she would go with Jim to visit his cousins from his father's side of the family. For some reason, they forgot about her and left her in the basement of Jim's grandmother's house right when a bad storm started and the lights went out. She was hysterical, and Jim's grandmother was the only one who was able to calm her down.

For the longest time, either Frank or his wife had to sleep in her room during a storm. Frank thought she had outgrown that fear, or had learned to cover it as she grew up, but he wasn't sure. Greg smiled at the thought of Lucy being afraid of something. Frank saw the smile, and said "Greg, I'm sure you know my daughter by now. If she thought you knew everything about her, and I was the one who told you, I don't think she would ever forgive me."

Lucy wasn't scheduled to work, so Greg called her at home to make lunch plans. He wanted to take her to Fiorello's, a little neighborhood bar two blocks from the hospital. He had been there a few times with Wilson and he knew they could talk privately there. Lucy met him at 11:30. She was still pale, but not as pale as yesterday, and she said she felt better. Greg didn't believe her, but didn't say so. The Percocet hadn't done much for her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was still pushing her food around on her plate. Greg took care of that; he finished her food for her.

She kept drinking Coke until Greg laughingly told her to stop or she would be so drunk he would have to carry her home. That got a small smile from her as she told him that caffeine sometimes helped chase her headaches away "Doesn't the caffeine affect your blood pressure?" he asked. "Nope." said Lucy. "My blood pressure is low."

He complimented her on her cooking, which drew another small smile from her. "Did you actually taste anything?" she asked. "You ate like a starving man!" The conversation went to different things, and Greg tried his best to find out how sick Lucy really was, but he couldn't get anywhere. She was wise to him; she looked at him with those big brown eyes and simply said, "Curiosity killed the cat, Greg." He smiled and reminded her he wasn't a cat. "But you have whiskers" she said with another small smile. Greg laughed but dropped the subject. She apologized about not watching the game with him and her brother. He laughed again and said all that she missed was her brother getting drunk and a lousy game; the Pirates lost.

When they were through, Greg walked Lucy back to her car. He put his hand possessively on the small of her back and she didn't move away. During the time they had been in the bar, it had gotten very humid and the sky was clouding up. A storm was rolling in. Lucy was looking at the sky when she saw a bolt of lightning in the distance.

Almost imperceptibly, she flinched, but Greg noticed. He smiled to himself. She was still afraid. He wanted to hold her and make her feel safe, but she would probably hit him if he tried. She would really be angry if she knew her father had spilled the beans, so all he did was kiss her gently on the forehead, put her in her car and watched her drive away.

It stormed off and on for the rest of the day. Lucy barely made it home before what little lunch she had eaten came up on her. She really felt like crap. Thank God her mother wasn't home yet. Lucy could never handle being fussed over. She made a lousy patient. Her migraine was not completely gone, but when Greg called to ask her to lunch, she agreed to meet him anyway.

The pain had eased off a little and was almost tolerable, and she thought a change of scenery might help her. The bar was cool and dark, which helped a little, but trying to eat something was definitely a mistake. Then Greg was asking too many personal questions, and she didn't have the energy to tell him to mind his own damn business. No wonder she threw up. Lucy was all sweaty and shaky after she finished throwing up, so she took another shower and got ready for bed even though it wasn't even two in the afternoon. Her mother came home while she was in the shower, and Lucy went down to tell her she wouldn't be eating dinner tonight.

"Lucy, do you want me to ask your father to bring something for your migraine?" Lina asked as she pushed a stray curl from Lucy's face. "There's no reason why you should suffer so much." She had met her husband for lunch and knew what he had talked to Greg about. Of course, Lucy refused, saying all she needed was sleep.

She got herself some ginger ale, grabbed some saltines and another ice pack and went back up to her room. She was not too happy with herself. She had not completely gotten over her fear of thunderstorms either, and the last thing she wanted was for Greg to see that and give him ammunition to torment her. She turned the TV on; there was a Bogie Film Festival on TCM and she fell asleep in about a half hour.

Around 5:30 she woke up and her head was still throbbing. She ran into her bathroom and was sick again, only this time it was mostly dry heaves. At least she wasn't sweating. She rinsed her mouth out and managed to brush her teeth. She drank her ginger ale, ate a few saltines and gave in and took another Percocet.

Greg came up a few minutes after that and asked her if she wanted company. She said no, but he came in anyway and sat next to her on the couch. She gave him one of her patented "Lucy Glares", usually guaranteed to make even Aunt Loretta back off, but he seemed to be immune. He noticed that the bottle of Percocet was still on the end table near Lucy, along with some ginger ale. He didn't mention it.

This time, the Percocet was working on Lucy. Greg put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, and she didn't resist him. They were watching "To Have and Have Not", and Lauren Bacall was asking Bogie if he knew how to whistle. Between the Percocet and Greg's being next to her, Lucy was slowly relaxing in spite of the storm and her headache. She fell asleep with her head on his chest, and eventually Greg fell asleep, too. He didn't wake up until he heard Frank knocking on the door. Lucy didn't move. As she slept, she had thrown her arm around Greg. Frank motioned Greg not to move and went back downstairs. Everything seemed to be under control.

Greg enjoyed the feel of Lucy next to him. Her body was warm. After a few minutes, he tried to wake her to put her to bed. No response. Greg put his hand on her face and turned it up toward him. She could barely open her eyes; she was stoned. "Lucy, did you take a Percocet?" Greg asked. She nodded yes, and barely got out "just one" before she put her head back down on his chest. Greg smiled.

Damn!" he thought to himself. "She's out of it with only one Percocet, but she can almost drink me under the table!" "Come on baby, time to go to bed," he whispered while raining soft kisses on top of her head and forehead. She tried to push him away, but couldn't. "Stop it!" she managed to get out. Greg chuckled and ignored her.

"Lucy, I want to make love to you." Greg whispered while kissing her softly on the forehead. He really did want to make love to her. That got her attention. Lucy looked up at him, barely able to focus. "I want you to" she finally mumbled, and put her head back on his chest and moved closer to him. Greg laughed. "Oh, you do, do you?" He worked his way out from under her, laid her back on the pillows and knelt next to the couch. He lightly kissed her face and neck, and was getting aroused. "Lucia, wake up." he whispered between kisses.

Lucy finally responded to him and woke up a little bit, but she was groggy. She tried to stand up, but lost her balance and fell against Greg. He put his arm around her, scooped her up and carried her the few feet to her bed. She looked up at him and said "You woke me up to put me to bed? You're mean!" Greg laughed and pulled the covers over her and bent down to kiss her goodnight. She brushed her hand across his face and mumbled "I love you" and fell back to sleep in a few seconds. Greg just looked at her when she said that. He bent down, kissed her forehead, turned out the light and went down the hall to his room.

As he got ready for bed himself, Greg was still thinking about Lucy. Ever since he moved here, Lucy's family had been trying to push her at him, but strangely enough, he didn't mind. As far as he was concerned, Lucy was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was warm, loving and about ten kinds of sexy rolled into one. Instead of his world being shades of gray, now there was color in it, thanks to Lucy.

He had had such a crappy childhood; his father had been in the Marines and they moved a lot. As a child, he was isolated because they rarely lived in the same place for very long, and his brilliance further isolated him. His father also verbally and sometimes physically abused him, and he could never tell anyone about the physical. Not even his mother. Because of Lucy and her family, especially Lucy, the pain and isolation Greg always carried around with him had lifted a little.

He was an ass and he knew it, but that didn't seem to bother Lucy. She just accepted him unconditionally for who and what he was. He wanted to be with her, be involved with her in every way. This wouldn't be one of the flings he had to blow off steam. He had hit the jackpot and he knew it. He hoped he didn't screw up; he had to find a way to make it work. He smiled again when he though of her mumbling "I love you" to him. He knew she was stoned, but still. Stoned or not, those were serious words. He turned out his light and his hand went under the covers again.

Lucy was back at work the next day. She was still pale and looked like she hadn't slept, but she was pain free. She was working in the Emergency Room again. Greg stuck his head in the office and asked her if she was free for lunch. "I'm starved!" she replied quickly. Her appetite was back, always a good sign. She ran up to his office at noon. Jim was there, too. They had ordered sandwiches and fries from the deli down the street. Lucy and Greg took turns stealing Jim's fries until he got so frustrated, he moved his food out of their reach.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Lucy barely managed to ask with a straight face. House stuck his two smart ass cents in. "Yeah, Wilson, why did you move over there? We smell funny or what? Lucy, what's wrong with him? "I don't know. Whatever it is, he's taking it very personally, don't you think, Greg?" Lucy said while trying not to laugh. Now Wilson was totally exasperated, because in addition to stealing his fries, Lucy was literally feeding them to House!

"House, I expect you to steal my food, but now you've pulled my little sister into your web of evil. Have you no shame?" Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. She just started giggling and the tinkling sound made House happy.

There were pickles with the sandwiches. Lucy looked over and saw that naturally, Greg hadn't eaten his. She reached over for it. He said, "Hey, that's my pickle!" "You don't like pickles." Lucy said. She put the pickle in her mouth and moved it in and out. House just stared; he couldn't take his eyes off of Lucy and what she was doing to that pickle.

Moving it in and out of her mouth, sucking it, taking little nibbles of it. He wanted her to blow him like she was blowing that pickle. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. Wilson just looked at his sister in shock. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "Eating a pickle." she said innocently as she bit down on it. Her eyes never left House.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

Toward the end of summer, Lucy's parents always had a cook out for whatever family was around, which meant a minimum of 25 people, including grandchildren, hanging around. Frank had just gotten a new video camera and was taping everyone and everything and generally driving everyone nuts. Greg was there and actually happy at being a part of something. Tony's son, Tony Junior was there with his wife and three children, all boys, and all under the age of five (one set of twins). He had a very successful law practice in Princeton. His wife Liza had been a lawyer too, but quit working after her first son was born. She was pregnant again with another boy. Lucy joked that Tony was trying to start his own baseball team.

The little boys all adored Lucy and wouldn't leave her alone. She was in the pool with them, tossing them around and letting them dunk her. They were chattering and splashing like porpoises. Greg was watching Lucy. She would make a good mother. He suddenly imagined her pregnant with his baby. Wow! Greg shook his head in amazement at his thoughts. Thinking about Lucy having his baby was an about face for him. He thought he never wanted children and had even considered having a vasectomy a few years ago. He was changing. Lucy was changing him.

Frank and Tony did the cooking on the grill. After dinner, Lucy had gone back in the house to change out of her swimsuit. When she came back out, she saw that Dad and Uncle Tony had pulled out the Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra CD's. She didn't mind. She actually preferred that generation's music to her own. She was sitting with her cousins and the boys were still hanging on her like little monkeys, clamoring for her attention. Greg was fascinated with the way Lucy handled them; all three were getting equal time from her. Everyone but Lucy saw the expression on his face as he watched her; no matter who he talked to, he never took his eyes off of her.

Little Tony the Third came up to Lucy and asked her why she wasn't dancing with Dr. Greg. Lucy scowled a little. "Did Nonnie tell you to ask me that? Dr. Greg probably can't dance anyway. You don't want him to step on my toes, do you? I'd have to punch him if he did that" The boys just giggled as if they knew she would do just that. All the cousins kept teasing her. "Oh, come on Luce, dance with him." "What are you afraid of?" "He doesn't bite!" Finally Lucy responded. "He doesn't bite, but I do!" That made the little boys giggle again.

There was a Dean Martin CD on and he was singing the song _**"Viene Su"**_. It was a beautiful song, one of Lucy's favorites. She wanted that to be the first song she danced to with her husband when she got married. One thing led to another and Greg finally did come over and asked her to dance. She just stared at him. Everyone, including her sister-in-law, waited to see what would happen.

Jim was surprised because he never figured Greg to give in to being needled into dancing with Lucy. But then, Jim was still surprised that Greg was even still around Princeton, considering all his family was trying to do to push him and Lucy together. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Greg. She was suspicious, but she just got up and said "don't step on my toes!"

Frank started the song again and pointed the video camera at his daughter. Greg began waltzing Lucy around the pool. He held her as close to him as he dared. Their eyes locked on each other, and again, it was like they were the only ones there.

"**Viene su, Viene su, Viene. Come along through the years with me. Can't you see how I adore you? And how long I waited for you? Viene su. Viene su. Won't you say you love me too?"**

**(Viene Su, Dean Martin, Italian Love Songs)**

Lucy was warm in Greg's arms. As the song came to an end, Lucy reluctantly came out of her trance and said thanks for not stepping on her toes. It was hard for Greg to not notice how warm she had gotten. Impulsively, he scooped her up and walked toward the pool. "I think you need to cool off!" he said with a wicked look in his blue eyes. At first, everyone gasped, and then they started chuckling. They had an idea what was going to happen. Fireworks, courtesy of Lucy's temper! Even the little boys were laughing. Lucy's grip around Greg's neck tightened as he got closer to the pool.

"Don't you dare, Greg House!" she warned him. He just kept heading toward the pool with her kicking and squirming. He was only going to pretend to throw her in, but her squirming threw him off balance and they both went in. They both came up at the same time and Greg accidentally grabbed one of her breasts trying to help her. She elbowed him hard enough to knock the wind out of him and swam to the ladder unaided. Lucy didn't know her father had it all on tape.

She climbed out of the pool and went into the house to change. Jim was standing at the ladder and handed Greg a towel. Like his stepfather, Wilson now realized that these two seemed to be made for each other. He was not sure he liked the idea of House and Lucy together so he was not going meddle for a change. He hoped it would all blow over. Greg tried to go after Lucy to apologize, but Jim stopped him. "Wait a few minutes. Let her cool off a little bit. If you go in there now, she might hit you."

Lucy stormed up to her room, dripping water along the way. "So help me," she muttered, "I am going to kill that man!" She tore off her clothes and threw them in the sink so she could rinse the chlorine from them. She dried herself off and got some dry clothes and went back outside. Greg was already out there; she never heard him come down the hall. He must have come in while she was throwing things around and calling him names. He tried to apologize to her, but she deliberately walked over to speak to one of her cousins. Frank was ready to chastise his daughter when he saw her face. Anger, pain, confusion and love all rolled into one, very out of character for the normally poker faced Lucy. He just motioned Greg over to him and he and Tony took him aside for conversation.

When Greg saw Lucy at work the next day, she was still mad. When she had to speak to him, she called him "Dr. House" instead of "Greg". He was surprised and hurt when he heard that. She also blew off his invitation to lunch. "They're ordering Chinese today, she lied, I feel like some shrimp-fried rice." "I can order Chinese, too" Greg said. "I already paid for mine" Lucy lied again as she headed back to the Emergency Room. Lucy hated lying to Greg, but she didn't want to be around him.

Greg's face fell. Lucy saw how she hurt him and it hurt her just as much, maybe more, but she turned and quickly walked down the hall, keeping her head down. She was near tears and miserable. She knew she had blown the entire incident out of proportion and all she wanted to do was turn around and run back and hug him and apologize for being a bitch. Uncle Tony saw the entire exchange and the hurt looks on both Greg's and Lucy's faces. He motioned to Greg not to pursue it and took him aside. "Greg." Tony said, "Be patient with her."


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

Over Labor Day weekend, the hospital was holding a charity fund raising dance. Everyone in Lucy's family would be there; in one way or another, the whole crew was involved with PPTH. Lucy had dressed and gone over to the hospital ballroom early. She and one of her cousins were making sure all the details had been attended to.

Greg was having a little trouble tying his tie, but he finally got it. He stepped back and took a good look at himself. "Not bad." he said. He had trimmed his scruff close. He looked at his reflection. Pretty good looking, tall, muscular, athletic; nothing for Lucy to object to, and he definitely would please her in bed. He knew she liked him. Why was she being so damn stubborn?

Although he freely admitted that he went from woman to woman with no emotional attachments, he had not gone out with anyone since he moved to Princeton, even though every female over the age of 18 at the hospital had tried to hit on him, and he hadn't even gone to a hooker; he didn't want to. He, Greg House, was going the self-satisfaction route because of a little spitfire that he just met a few months ago. He was all tied up with the feelings he had for Lucy; they weren't like anything he had ever experienced before. He knew Lucy was as attracted to him as he was to her, but he didn't know how to make her admit it.

He realized that in order to have a relationship with her, he had to do it the old-fashioned way. He had to "court" her. He had never "courted" anyone in his life! He was not a patient man, but before he could start a "courtship" with Lucy, he had to get her to accept his apology, and it was going to be tonight. The past two weeks had been hell for him. It suddenly dawned on him that he really was in love with her. That was funny. Love 'em and leave 'em Greg House ready, willing and able to commit himself to one woman!

Greg searched the ball room for Lucy, but couldn't find her. Then he saw her come in with a few of her cousins. His heart skipped a beat. Lucy's hair was out of the ever-present pony tail she kept it in. The dark reddish brown curls fell to just beneath her shoulders. She was wearing a deep amethyst strapless cocktail dress with one ruffle around her small waist. The dress clung to every curve of her body. She had on black sandals and some gold jewelry. Frank and Tony noticed Greg's appreciative perusal of Lucy; they approved. Jim wondered if Lucy would even be civil to him or if there would be fireworks.

As the girls walked past Greg and Jim, Greg could not help but let out a long, low wolf whistle. Lucy whirled around. She had spotted Greg before they got to the door and was hoping to get by him without having to say anything. Her emotions were just too jumbled up and she didn't want to deal with him tonight, but Greg wouldn't let that happen.

"Huh." Lucy snorted. "You scrub up pretty good. You actually look human." She continued into the ballroom with her cousins, who were all looking at her in amazement. The night of the cookout, they had all guessed as much, but now they had confirmation that this man definitely adored her and she just showed her claws and hissed at him like a little cat. What was wrong with her?

The cousins and their spouses or significant others were sitting together, which meant they had taken over at least two tables. The DJ they hired was playing all kinds of music and was also taking requests. Lucy loved to dance, and she took a turn around the dance floor with her father, uncles and even her brother. When she was dancing with Jim, he tried to dance her over to Greg, but she refused to be steered in that direction. "Please don't, Jim." she said. Jim had forgotten his resolution about not interfering. He couldn't stand the hangdog look on House's face any more and Lucy seemed to have lost some of her spunk. "Why, Goosey? He wants to apologize." "Please leave it alone, Jim, mind your own business." Jim looked down at her. She was near tears, and she made it a point to stay as far away from Greg as she could.

Greg danced with Lucy's mother and aunt, and when he was dancing with Aunt Loretta, it looked like she was chewing his ear off with advice, but he wasn't listening. Even though Lucy would turn away from his gaze, Greg kept her in his sights. Afterwards, he just stood there with Jim, a forlorn look on his face, sipping bourbon. After about an hour, he went up to the DJ and took him off to the side for a little conversation. He swallowed the rest of his bourbon in one gulp and strode over to Lucy's table.

Lucy had her back turned to him again. Her cousin Gina had had enough of Lucy's shenanigans. She grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and spun her around to face Greg. Before she had a chance to protest, Lucy found herself looking right up into those blue eyes. Everyone at the table could read the expression on Greg's face; he was in love with their prickly little cousin. They all just sat back and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Lucy, may I have the next dance?" Greg softly asked her. She was still angry for being dumped in the pool, and said sarcastically, "Why? Did you find another pool to throw me into?" "Lucy!" her cousins gasped. Greg looked rather sheepish and said, "I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty dress." Lucy could feel everyone looking at her, daring her to be mean, so she begrudgingly took the hand Greg had been holding out to her and went out on the dance floor with him. Greg didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until Lucy agreed to dance with him. He was relieved.

At Greg's request, the DJ played Ronnie Milsap's _**"Lost in the Fifties Tonight**__"_ when he got Lucy out on the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and that gave him a good view of her breasts, but she would not completely relax in his arms. As he danced her around the room, he noticed that everyone in her family that was not on the dance floor themselves was watching them. He mentioned that to Lucy.

She looked around, groaned and pounded her head against Greg's chest. "You're already in a tux, so they're measuring me for a wedding gown." she told Greg sarcastically. "You might want to get the hell out of Dodge now!" Greg laughed. It suddenly came to Lucy that by any stretch of the imagination, Greg should have already run screaming from Princeton and the State of New Jersey with all her family was trying to do, but he hadn't. Looking up at him and hearing him laugh made Lucy realize that it didn't bother him at all; he actually seemed to welcome the aggravation that was her family. She finally relaxed.

Greg pulled her even closer to him, and she didn't resist; he had an even better view of her beautiful breasts now. He looked down at her and said she was the most beautiful woman in the room. She started to tense up again. "If it were socially acceptable," he went on, "I would take all your clothes off and make love to you on this dance floor." Why did he have to say that? The expression on her face never changed, but she tried to turn her face up to tell Greg off, but they were dancing near a photographer at the time. All that happened was that her face was turned halfway toward Greg and she couldn't say anything, but the photographer knew a good shot when he saw one. Greg had to calm her down. Fast.

"Lucy," he whispered in her ear in Italian. "It's not an insult when I call you a beautiful woman and say that I want to make love to you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Why do you think it's a crime for me to feel that way or to let you know it? I don't have any ulterior motives; I don't need them, and please stop being mad at me for throwing you in the pool." She looked up into those blue eyes. He was waiting for her to forgive him.

Lucy's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Greg, I was never mad at you, and I did make you lose your balance." That was the first time she had called him "Greg" in two weeks. He looked down at her in total amazement. Finally, he just shook his head and said, "Lucy, you've been mad at me since the day we met!"

By "sheer coincidence", the next few songs were all slow ones, and Greg was able to keep Lucy in his arms for about the next 15 minutes or so. She looked up at him and realized that he had gotten the DJ to do that. As she moved closer, she gave a small, contented sigh that Greg felt more than heard.

Without realizing it, she had put her hand behind his neck and was stroking it; Greg rested his chin on the top of her head as they moved around the dance floor. For once, she was actually appreciative of the fact that a man had gone to such lengths to get this close to her. She didn't see her father nod his head in approval.

Greg finally took her back to her table. Little Tony was crying. Lucy picked him up and asked him what was wrong. Still bawling as only a four-year-old could, he said "You were supposed to dance with me tonight," he sobbed "not Dr. Greg!" Everyone laughed and when Greg tried apologize to the little guy, he tried to hit him!

Greg wondered where that trait came from. Cousin Lucy perhaps? Lucy calmed him down and said she didn't know she was supposed to dance with him and not Dr. Greg. As soon as the DJ played another song, they would dance. Little Tony slowly stopped crying, but he never got to dance with Lucy. He had cried himself to sleep with his little head on her chest.

Greg had been sitting close to Lucy and had his arm draped possessively over the back of her chair. He whispered in her ear so no one would hear, "Lucky little boy. He's sleeping on my girl's chest. That's what I'd like to do!" He gave her a quick kiss. Lucy was quiet. He had called her "his girl", and she wanted him to fall asleep with his head on her chest, too.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

Lucy's classes started a few days later. Because she was so far ahead, she didn't have a full course load. The University of Pennsylvania and Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital were in the second year of a pilot program for their more "gifted" senior medical students. These students had already met the majority of the requirements to graduate and no one had less than a 3.5 GPA. After five years, if the results were satisfactory, the program would be open for all senior medical students.

Classes would mostly be lectures at PPTH since it was a teaching hospital, and the future doctors would only have to travel to Philly to take their exams. Lucy was excited about that. She had been a commuter student during medical school since it was only about an hour's drive to the campus from her house, sometimes less the way she drove, but she was tired of the drive and this would give her more time with her family, which was important to her, even though they could all be huge pains in the ass at times!

Frank had conned Greg into giving a few lectures to the class, and Lucy was looking forward to that, too. Now when she worked at the hospital, instead of doing the clerical end of things, Frank made sure he put her in with Greg or Jim to observe whenever it was practical. Not to treat, of course, but to learn. Frank wanted her to learn from the best. Lucy was a natural in every way. Greg was impressed.

Greg had become the terror of the hospital. He had hired three fellows that Lucy jokingly referred to as his "House's Minions of Evil". He was abrupt and sarcastic with everyone, patients and staff alike, and his team tiptoed around him. Never went near any of his patients unless he had no other choice. He was even sarcastic with his best friend Wilson. The only time his behavior changed was whenever he was within five feet of Lucy; she wouldn't take any of his crap, and he toned it down a little; especially when she called him "Dr. Cranky Pants". When he was being particularly nasty, which was a good bit of the time, someone usually paged Lucy so she could take him down a peg or two. She kept his ego in check.

One day, Lucy was in the clinic with Greg. He hated clinic duty but couldn't find a way out of it. A young mother had brought in her four-year-old boy with the sniffles, but assumed the worst was wrong with her son. Greg was normally very good with kids, but he was crankier than usual, and was actually being very mean to the little boy and his mother, and she was getting angrier by the minute. Greg was trying to examine the boy, and because he was afraid of Greg, he tried to kick him. Although she thought Greg deserved to be kicked, Lucy decided she had better run interference for him before things really got out of hand.

She quickly picked up the boy to calm him down. Greg started yelling at her in Italian. "Why are you doing that? He'll give you his cold!" Lucy just glared at him. The little boy asked Lucy why the doctor was so mean. She said that the doctor wasn't really mean, but she thought that he must have had a big sour pickle for breakfast and that must have made him a sourpuss. "I don't like pickles." Greg grumbled. "Well, that explains why you're a sourpuss then, doesn't it?" Lucy retorted. The little boy started giggling, the mother finally relaxed and even Greg laughed and finished the examination. The kid had a cold.

To the casual observer, Lucy was the same Greg, always arguing with him, but she was confused, something that annoyed her to no end, because she couldn't find an answer. She was positive she was in love with him, but didn't know how to approach him with her feelings. In spite of her all of her confidence and self-assuredness, she didn't do well in man-woman situations. At the dance, he had called her "his girl", but nothing had come of it.

That night he had sat with her during the thunderstorm, she thought she vaguely remembered him saying he wanted to make love to her and that she had told him she wanted him to. She also seemed to remember she told him she loved him, but she wasn't sure if those were drug-induced memories or if it they really happened. He never mentioned wanting to make to love her again except that night on the dance floor. She was at a loss as to what to do. Was she making mountains out of molehills?

In spite of herself and all the confusion she felt, when she was sure no one could see, she started giving Greg a quick kiss on his cheek. The first time she did that, Greg put his hand to his face in shock. "What was that for?" he asked her. "Oh, just for shits and giggles." she said with a smile as she ran out of his office on her way to a lecture. The spot she kissed burned. He smiled and was glad he was sitting down behind his desk.

Greg realized that she was finally softening. He began referring to her as "my girl", even though there was no formal relationship between them. The first time he referred to Lucy as "my girl" in front of anyone, it was her father and uncle, and she went ballistic on him. She was so mad he actually slid his chair away from her to get out of the line of fire, but she was quite an attractive sight to be sure, temper and all.

"_**YOUR**_ girl? What the hell are you talking about, Greg House? I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man left standing!" All Greg did was smile like the Cheshire Cat. Neither her father or uncle tried to stop her and make her behave herself; they were quite amused at her reaction. Greg didn't stop referring to her as "his girl". He did it every chance he got, and even after she started throwing things at him. She only missed her target when she wanted to, which was never, but she never threw anything that would actually hurt him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

Lucy was on her way home one night when she heard music coming from the hospital ball room. She opened the door and saw Greg playing the guitar with a group of musicians. One of them was a tall blonde who looked and dressed like Stevie Nicks. She was standing very close to Greg and singing with him. For a few seconds, Lucy was jealous until she saw the blonde was wearing a wedding ring. Even Greg's singing voice gave her goose bumps!

She stood there unnoticed for a few minutes until one of the band members noticed her. He demanded to be introduced. Greg scowled. He thought Lucy was long gone from the hospital by now. Lucy introduced herself. "Oh, you're the famous Lucy G-man has been talking about!" Greg scowled even more. "He's told us all about you." Steve went on. Lucy gave Greg a puzzled look. "G-man?" she said. Then she turned to Steve and said, "You have me at a disadvantage. I thought my brother and I were his only friends, and I had no idea this knucklehead could sing." Everyone laughed and they all crowded around her asking her questions.

"Hey guys," Lucy said, "can I hear some more music?" Steve got an idea that was sure to annoy House to no end. "Can you sing, Lucy?" he asked. Greg answered for her. "Yeah, she can sing, " he grumbled. Lucy just glared at him. "How dare he speak for me?" she said to herself. There was always music playing in Lucy's house, and Greg had often heard her singing in her room. "In the shower." Lucy replied. "Does that count?"

"Sure does!" Steve said. "Do you know this one, Lucy?" He played a few chords of "Tender Years" on the piano. "That's one of G-man's specialties." replied the Stevie Nicks look alike who turned out to be Steve's wife Lee Ann. Lucy looked around at everyone. They were nodding their heads in approval. Greg was furious, but she didn't care. "OK." she said, "As long as I'm not stepping on anybody's toes, I'll take a shot at it." "You're stepping on mine." groused Greg. "Get over it, numb nuts." Lucy flung back at him. Everyone looked at House and the girl. His goose was cooked. Well done.

Greg was still scowling. Lucy sat at the piano and they started playing, and she began softly harmonizing with Greg on the chorus. She did have a good voice. At the end of the song, there was a piano solo. Lucy looked up to see Greg watching her. She could not look away, but was still able to finish. The song was over and everyone crowded around her to compliment her.

Steve got another idea. House was really into this girl and he wanted to throw them together as often as he could. "Lucy, he said we're going to be playing some gigs around Princeton for awhile. If you're not too busy, how would you like to sing with us?" Lucy looked at Greg. He was scowling again. She turned to Steve and said "Yes!" Greg finally spoke up. "She can't. She's in her last year of medical school. She has to study."

Lucy whirled around and started yelling at him, and she was looking around for something to throw. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do, Greg House? My GPA is better than 4.0ཀ If I want to sing with these guys, I will!" Greg looked at his old friend and said flatly, "She's not singing with you unless I'm back in the band. Someone has to protect her from you animals!" Lucy was amazed. Greg was jealous. Just to set the spur deeper, Steve said "Who's going to protect her from you?" Greg was about to explode, but Lucy just smiled at him.

Lucy was familiar with all the songs they played in their sets. They even did some Dean Martin songs. Steve played a few cords from the beginning of **"Houston"**, thinking he could trip Lucy up, but no way. Dean Martin was her all time favorite singer. Frank, Tony and Jim were on their way out of the hospital and heard the music coming out of the ball room. They looked in and saw Lucy singing.

Frank cleared his throat. In mock anger, he asked his daughter what was going on. Lucy saw right through him and told him that they had asked her to sing with them while they were in Princeton. Greg was hoping he would forbid Lucy to sing. No such luck "As long as it doesn't affect your grades, I don't see why not. Lucy hugged him, and went back to the band. So that's how part of Lucy's last year in medical school went. In what little free time she had, she and Greg sang with the band. Now music was in his life again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

Greg found out when Lucy's birthday was. It was the week before Halloween. She came home from class and went upstairs to wash up before dinner. Sitting in the middle of her bed was the biggest stuffed Tigger she had ever seen. She just shook her head. The chair in the corner of her room was full of stuffed Tiggers of different sizes, and both her brother and Greg needled her about having them there like a little girl. Lucy shook her head and smiled at the picture her imagination formed of Greg walking into the Disney Store and buying Tigger for her.

She went across the hall to his room, knocked on his door and went in without waiting for him to answer. He was sitting in a chair reading the paper, waiting for her; he heard her come home. He stood up and stretched, blue eyes full of mischief. "Lucy, why didn't you wait until I asked you to come in? For all you knew, I was sitting here naked." "What's your point?" Lucy retorted. Greg grinned and shook his head as he walked over to her. Apparently seeing him naked wasn't that much of an issue with her!

"What's up with Tigger?" she asked. Greg's blue eyes had turned more mischievous than they were when Lucy barged in on him. "I thought my girl needed a body guard" he said. "Oh." said Lucy. She moved closer to Greg; he was suspicious. She went up on her toes, putting one hand one his waist to steady herself, and reaching up with her other hand, she pulled Greg's head down to her. Lucy kissed him full on the mouth.

Startled at her move, Greg watched her through half open eyes. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted; she held the kiss. As he put his arms around her to hold her steady, both of her feet went flat on the floor and she put her arms around him. Her lips parted further and he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and really kissed her. The kiss deepened, and Greg heard a little sigh of satisfaction escape Lucy's throat as she pressed herself closer to him and he held her tighter. To Greg, it seemed like they were kissing forever, but it was only a few minutes. More sighs of satisfaction kept escaping from Lucy's throat as Greg kissed her neck and went back to her mouth, dancing his tongue around hers.

Just then, Lina called Lucy to come downstairs to help her get dinner ready. Lucy reluctantly broke away. "Thank you." she said softly, putting her fingers on his lips before she went downstairs to help her mother get dinner ready. House's lips were on fire and he had a boner. Later, when Lucy went back up to her room to get ready for bed, there was a huge silk flower arrangement on her dresser, all purple flowers and a beautifully framed picture. It was the picture the newspaper photographer took at the fund raiser. There was a card.

"_**For my best girl. Happy Birthday"**_

"**Love, Greg".**


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

Lucy had four months left before she graduated. She was learning a lot observing Greg and her brother. At the dinner table, both Frank and Greg would rattle off symptoms and she would make the diagnosis, and if Jim were around, he would do the same. Whether she was right or wrong, she stuck to her guns, especially if Greg had been the one who presented her with the symptoms. Greg was continually amazed at her level of intelligence; she was already nearly as good a diagnostician as he was!

Greg was becoming impatient with the situation with Lucy. He wanted to be with her in the worst way. They had talked a lot over many lunches in his office. Little by little, he found out that she had only slept with one boy, and she had been the one to break it off. It had left her cold. She jokingly said she preferred an Ice Fudge Ripple from The Coffee Beanery to sex. It was much more satisfying.

Greg noticed that when she didn't want to talk about something, she would deflect with a joke, just like he did. They were made for each other. Greg was determined to change her mind about sex and love. She had been with a boy. She was way too much of a woman to let waste away.

One cold night shortly after the New Year, Lucy was up in her room studying. Her parents had gone to some sort of fund raising dinner and would not be home until much later. Around seven, she heard Greg come in, but she didn't go downstairs. She had left dinner on the table for him and was certain he was capable of warming it by himself.

Greg saw the plate on the table and put it away. He had already eaten and had a few drinks before coming home. He had to talk to Lucy tonight. He poured himself a water glass half full bourbon and drank it in one gulp. "It's now or never." he said to himself. He went upstairs and knocked on Lucy's door.

"You don't have to knock." she said looking up at him. "What's wrong?" Greg looked at her and sat down next to her on the couch. She caught a whiff of bourbon, but he didn't look or act drunk. "Lucy, I'm not sure how to say this to you." "Just say it." Lucy replied. He looked at her, took a deep breath and said "Lucy, I'm in love with you." Lucy's jaw dropped in surprise. She had been in love with him from the beginning and knew he had feelings for her, but she didn't expect to hear those exact words come out of his mouth!

She had presumed all he was interested in sex, which for once didn't bother Lucy at all. She was convinced that regardless of his feelings for her, she would know what good sex was. He mistook her surprise for disgust and went quickly on before he completely lost his nerve. "I'm a lot older than you, and that might be disgusting, but it shouldn't be." Lucy quickly put her hand over his mouth. "You're an ass," she said softly. " I'm not disgusted. I feel the same way."

Greg looked at her in amazement. He leaned over to kiss her. Her hand went to his waist and she stroked his ribs with her thumb. Her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and he began teasing her tongue with his. She pulled away after a few seconds. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "I think I'm in trouble, Stretch. I just saw fireworks when you kissed me." "Good." he said as he pulled her closer. Her mouth opened again and he gave her a deep tongue kiss. She was responding to him, moaning softly.

They stood up and Greg pulled her close to him. He could feel the heat of her body through her pajamas. He slipped his hands under her shirt and finally cupped her breasts. Oh, they were so big and soft. He pushed his erection against her. He pulled off her pajama top and his hands went right back to her breasts. He looked at them while he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

All he could do was stare with his mouth slightly open and he was breathing faster. Lucy pulled his shirt off, unzipped his jeans and focused her attention on his very erect dick. Greg's breath caught in his throat when she wrapped her hand around him. "Big." was all she could manage as she reached down into his boxers to cup his balls with her other hand.

His hand moved between her legs. She was so wet, her pajama bottoms were soaked; he slid them down over her hips and to the floor. She kicked them aside and stood in front of him completely naked and not the least bit shy about it. She looked up at him with those huge brown eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked her. His hands never left her breasts.

Lucy looked down and said "I might be wrong, but I think this might work better if we both took our clothes off." Greg realized that he was standing there with his jeans unzipped and half way down his hips and his dick poking out of his boxers. He laughed and Lucy helped him off with his jeans and boxers.

He pulled her against him, reveling in the feel of their naked bodies against each other; he squeezed her ass gently. They fell back on her bed. Greg's fantasies were actually going to happen. She was naked next to him. He could fell the heat of her body as he worked her over with his hands and mouth. He sucked her nipples hard, pulling them out as far as he could. First one, then the other. Definitely more than a mouthful. She was moaning under his hands and mouth. Suddenly, he stopped.

Lucy was in heaven. She knew sex would be good with the right person. She was responding to Greg in a way she never imagined responding to anyone, and then he stopped! Noooooooooo! "Greg." she panted, "Why are you stopping?" He was panting too, but he managed to say, "Lucy, I need to get a condom. Now."

Because he knew her medical condition and from his observation of her all these months, he was certain that she was not ovulating, but he wanted her to get used to him and sex without worrying about getting pregnant before he tried to ride her bareback. For some reason, he really didn't mind if she got pregnant (a huge surprise to him), but because of the way she felt about becoming a doctor, he wasn't going to take any chances with her emotions. And he hated condoms! She waited while he got one out of his wallet. He tore the wrapper off, and she helped him put it on.

Greg went back to "work". He started sucking Lucy's nipples again, and began to work his way down. He made a trail with his tongue down her belly, and when he got to her belly button, he licked circles around it. His mouth went lower and stopped at her soft pubic hair. Lucy was moaning and twisting under his hands and mouth. He had his fingers between her legs. When she couldn't take anymore, he kneed her legs farther apart. She surprised him by reaching up and guiding him in. Given her lack of experience, he expected to gently guide her along.

He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and she surprised again him by spreading her legs a little wider and bringing them up higher around his hips so he could go in deep and easy; the move was natural and unforced. Penetration was not a problem. Her little pussy was as wet as it could be and he just slid right in. She raised her hips as he entered her. Slowly, oh so slowly, he went in balls deep, enjoying the sensation of being inside her.

She was nice and tight and it felt so good. She was moaning and calling his name, and she surprised him again by squeezing her walls around him. He groaned and slipped his hand between them and began massaging her clit with his thumb while he was pumping her. Her hips were moving with him, matching him thrust for thrust. She began moaning more and he alternated between rubbing her clit & putting pressure on it. He was watching her twist and squirm under him.

"Greg, please. I have to come. I can't stop!" She squeezed his dick again. That almost drove Greg over the edge, but he wanted her to go first. He sucked her nipple again and mumbled "Come for me baby!" Finally, she came, and Greg had never seen a woman have such an intense orgasm. He felt her juices through the condom and he finally let go with his own orgasm with four strong thrusts. He groaned loudly and called her name. He kept pumping her and she clenched her walls on him, not wanting to let him go, but eventually, he went soft. He reached between them and held the condom so it wouldn't slip off and slowly pulled out of her.

After a few minutes, they both sat up while he took the condom off and he turned back to Lucy. She had a look of amazement on her face. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Greg whispered as he kissed her face and worked his way down her neck. "I never thought it could be that good." she whispered back. "Lucy, you were with a boy. You're a woman, and you need to be with a man. Me." Greg growled in response as he sucked her nipples again. He had left his mark on them, and he was making the hickeys bigger. "Mine." He growled against them.

"Yes." Lucy managed to get out as she shivered with the sensations he was causing sucking her nipples. "Yours." She held his head and ran her fingers through his hair while he sucked and licked her nipples. The hickeys were already turning a dark purple from his ministrations. They kept kissing and fondling each other and soon Greg was hard again.

He had his hand between Lucy's legs. He was massaging her clit again with his thumb and he was moving two fingers in and out of her pussy. She suddenly stopped him. "Now what?" he growled again. She was panting. "Greg, I can't hold back. He looked at her with an amused look on his face. She had trouble finding the words. She saw the look on his face. "It's not funny." she whispered haltingly.

"What are you waiting for?" said Greg wickedly. But what about you?" she said. He laughed. "I'm not ready yet, but why should you wait?" He put his hand back between her legs, and soon she was moaning under his touch and his hand was soaked as she had another intense orgasm.

She kept kissing him and fondling his dick. He fell back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. She worked her way down his body now, She took his nipples in her mouth, and Greg shivered and moaned as she sucked them. He felt drops of cum on his dick. She rubbed them all over his head with her thumb as she nibbled her way down his chest and stomach. Before she had a chance to take him in her mouth, he stopped her and pulled her up.

Lucy had never mentioned anything about blow jobs before; he wasn't sure she would like the end result. She looked puzzled. Before he could say anything, she said "I swallow." He kissed her one more time before he pushed her head back down. She took him in her mouth.

Greg fell back on her bed groaning. God, she was good! She began by just sucking his head, working the drops of cum around it. Then she licked his shaft all the way down to his balls. She paid some attention to them, and went back up his shaft. Licking and sucking him, biting his head. reaching under and squeezing his balls. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could and just sucked him and didn't use her hands. Greg could not help but pump her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and sucked him harder. He was ready to blow watching her move her mouth up and down on his dick.

Greg decided he was going to return the favor. Lucy was so focused on sucking his dick, she didn't realize what else was going on. She had moved so her hips were next to Greg's face. He turned on his side and Lucy froze when she felt his tongue on her leg. Now Greg knew that this part was new to her, but he didn't stop. He kept up the licking and gently massaged her ass. She relaxed and he put his face between her legs. With his mouth and hands he started to bring her to her third orgasm.

He slipped his tongue along her lips and into her pussy. Then he went to her clit, alternately sucking it hard then gently licking and blowing on it. Her juices were all over his face. He had two fingers in her pussy and she was matching their rhythm as he moved them in and out of her. As she began to come, he finally let his load go in her mouth, thrusting hard. She was moaning with pleasure, and she collapsed at his side. He pulled his dick out of her mouth and knew that there was no way he was going to get it up again tonight.

When he went up to her, he saw that she was ready to pass out, but she reached up for him. He smiled. Lucy was one hundred percent satisfied. This girl was not frigid. No way, no how! Greg pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. Greg House wanted to cuddle! It dawned on him that he never wanted to do that with anyone else. He fucked them, satisfied himself, and rolled over and went to sleep.

He was amazed. This wasn't fucking. He had just "made love" for the first time in his life. He looked down at Lucy, and saw that she was already asleep, but she had curled up next to him, as close as she could be with her hand possessively on his thigh. He was going to wait to leave her after she fell asleep, but he didn't think she would literally pass out on him. He kissed her forehead, quietly got off the bed and covered her up. He picked up his clothes, turned out the light and went to his room. When Lucy's parent's came home about an hour later, they were both sleeping like babies.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

Lucy's alarm clock went off at 6:30. She reached over to turn it off and realized she was naked. "What the?" she started to say, then she remembered. Greg. He made love to her last night. She figured she would enjoy sex with Greg, but she did not expect to literally see stars! The only disappointment was that Greg wasn't next to her. Out of nowhere, a horrible thought came to her.

What if he had already decided last night was a mistake? That it only happened because he had been drinking before he came home and she was just another roll in the hay for him? She couldn't handle that. How could she face him now? She took a shower, got dressed and headed to her morning lecture; she barely made it through. Coffee only made her feel worse.

Greg was in his office staring at his desk. Last night was amazing. He fucked Lucy silly. No, wait a minute. He didn't fuck her. He made love to her, and he now knew there was a difference between the two. Lucy was the warmest, most passionate and amazing woman he had ever been with. He could not believe his luck. She satisfied him completely in every way. He loved her, which was a first for him, and she loved him. He couldn't wait to see her today. They were supposed to have lunch with her father and uncle.

Greg found Lucy in his office around eleven. She was sitting in his chair staring off into space and she looked like she was ready cry. "Uh, oh, now what?" thought Greg. His heart was in his mouth. He came in and sat on the edge of his desk in front of her and pulled the chair closer to him. He cupped her face in both of his big hands.

"Are you all right, baby?" he asked softly. All she could do was shake her head. A tear rolled down her cheek. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he gently stroked her face. He waited patiently, hoping she wouldn't cry. She finally found her voice. Haltingly, with her eyes closed, she said "I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore, that you would tell me last night was a mistake." Greg's heart broke. He took her chin in his hand.

"Lucy, look at me." She looked up into those blue eyes. "Do I look like I regret anything?" She was still on the verge of tears and all she could do was shake her head no. "Lucy, night last wasn't a mistake. I love you. I want to marry you. Don't you believe me?" Greg asked. Lucy nodded her head. He pulled her out of the chair and hugged her close to him.

"All right then." he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "No more tears. We don't have to tell anyone we slept together, but shouldn't we tell your parents we have a relationship? Lucy panicked and found her voice. She pulled away from Greg. "No!" she cried. "I'll never be able to finish my residency if you say anything!" "Lucy, they can't force us to get married." "No, they can't force us," she replied tearfully, "but they can put so much pressure on me that I won't be able to finish." "Lucy, you thrive on pressure" said Greg. "Please, Greg" Lucy begged. "I just want you to love me." Her eyes were full of tears again.

Greg looked at her in surprise. This was the first time he had seen Lucy this upset about anything, and why wouldn't he love her? He loved her more than anything. "All right, baby." he said "We'll wait." Lucy sighed in relief and threw her arms around him. "I love you!" she said, hugging him and giving him a big smacking kiss on his mouth. She suddenly remembered something.

"Greg, why didn't you stay with me last night?" He started laughing. "Lucy, your family has been trying to push us together from the day we met. You just got through telling me you don't want them to know we have any kind of relationship. Did you want them to find us naked in bed together?"

Lucy didn't see what was so funny. "You could have stayed with me until I fell asleep." she huffed. Greg was still laughing. She was so innocent, but sexy at the same time. God, what a turn on! He was still sitting on his desk and he pulled her closer to him between his legs. "Lucy, you were asleep before I pulled the covers over you, that's how good it was for you. I never wanted to hold a woman after, but I wanted to hold you, and you passed out on me." She stared at him, then she remembered that's exactly what happened. "I guess you did do something right then." she retorted, not willing to let him have the last word. "I'll let you slide this time, Stretch." she replied.

Greg said, "Don't I have you this afternoon?" Lucy looked up at him and a very sexy smile appeared on her face. "Didn't you have me last night? Do you want seconds already?" Greg was stunned. He meant did he have Lucy in class today, but she deliberately turned the tables on him. He felt a tightening in his jeans. "Lucy, let's be accurate; technically, it would be fourths." he told her with a very wicked grin on his face as he pulled her closer to him.

Lucy had her arms on Greg's thighs. She leaned closed to him, giving him an excellent view of her breasts. "Hmm, I think you're right." she said in a husky voice, and in her very best Lauren Bacall, Lucy said, "If you need me, just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you Greg? You just put you lips together, . . . . . . . . and blow!" She blew a little raspberry on his chest where his shirt was open, and left the office. Greg had to sit down.

Lucy became a little more demonstrative with Greg, but still argued with him; that wasn't going to change. She accepted Greg for who he was with all his flaws, and he was thankful for that. She tried to make sure they were completely alone more often. She still would give him a kiss when no one was looking, but now she would flick her tongue lightly on his cheek when she did it. Greg was always glad he was sitting down when she did that. Every once in a while, he had a chance to grab her sweet little ass, and he did. And she stuck her elbow in his ribs every time.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

Lucy's parent's house was huge. When Lucy was a teenager, they had remodeled the basement into a very luxurious apartment and had moved down there; they were a couple who valued their privacy. The rest of the house was even more luxurious, but not stuffy. Everything was light and airy, sort of resembling an Italian villa. No wallpaper or dark paint on the walls, which made all the high-ceilinged rooms look a lot bigger than they were.

There was a huge eat-in kitchen, formal dining room, living room, family room and a small office for Frank. There was also a laundry room and a full bathroom off the kitchen. There was a stair case leading to each wing on the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a large window draped in ivory sheers.

The house originally had ten bedrooms. Lucy's parents had taken the three bedrooms in one wing of the house and made them into a large suite for Lucy, reserving the smallest of the rooms for a walk-in closet and she had her own bathroom. The three bedrooms and bath on the other side of the hall had been remodeled similarly for Jim.

The other wing had a master bedroom/bath suite at the opposite end of the house that had been Frank and Lina's, and there were also three guest rooms and another bathroom in that "wing". The back yard was enormous, with an in-ground pool, landscaped beautifully and was fairly secluded with the trees that lined the property.

Since Frank and Lina were in the "basement", Lucy and Greg pretty much had the second floor of the big house to themselves. Greg was able to make made love to Lucy whenever he wanted to. Greg wasn't too worried about getting caught; in spite of the intensity of her orgasms, Lucy was quiet. He wondered how he could make her completely let go. He doubted anyone would hear them up here, and so what if they did? All this secrecy was her idea, and he was surprised that he was letting her have her way; it didn't make sense to him. He hadn't actually popped the question yet, but he wanted to marry Lucy; she knew that, but he let her have her way anyway.

Greg would go to Lucy's room around ten o'clock. If he had to stay late at the hospital, and she was asleep when he got home, he would slip into bed with her and hold her for a little while, nibbling her neck until she woke up. Sometimes, they just explored each others bodies, finding the sensitive spots. Lucy jokingly referred to it as "playing". Lucy was the only woman Greg had ever never taken the time to do this with and he never knew he was ticklish until she began kissing and blowing raspberries on his belly on her way down to give him a blow job.

Greg liked to pull the scrunchie out of Lucy's curly hair and run his fingers through it. He could make her purr when he nuzzled her neck. She had a sucker bite that was covered by her hair, and Greg hadn't let it go away. You couldn't see it if Lucy kept her ponytail low on the back of her head. He would have to stop soon. Once she started playing baseball, she would be pulling the ponytail through the back of her cap and everyone would see it. He would have to be content with branding her elsewhere, probably her nipples. They were so sensitive that Greg sometimes thought he could make her come if he sucked them long enough! She certainly purred enough when he sucked them. Actually, it was more of a coo than a purr!

In the middle of "playing" one night, out of the blue, Lucy looked up at Greg and just said "Thank you." Greg looked puzzled. "Thank you for what, baby?" "I'm not frigid." she said, burying her face in his chest. She was embarrassed. Greg smiled. He took her face in his hand and made her look at him. She kept her eyes closed as one tiny tear rolled out of the corner of her eye. "Lucia Anne." he whispered against the corner of her mouth as he licked the tear off of her face. "You were never frigid. How many times do I have to tell you that? You were with a selfish little boy who probably still can't find his ass with both hands and a flash light. That remark made Lucy giggle a little bit and she put her head on Greg's chest. Greg went on, "You are a warm, loving, sexy woman. You completely satisfy me in every way. There was no way you could be satisfied by him. Now, no more tears, please." Lucy finally looked at Greg and he kissed her. Then they made love, and Lucy was not frigid. Twice

Greg was flattered at her response to him in bed; he had never known anyone that had such intense orgasms. Everything was a wonder to her and she enjoyed everything to the fullest. He wanted to hold and cuddle her all night, but she was pretty much incoherent when they were finished, and always out cold in ten minutes or less. As the saying goes, he usually fucked her into a coma! Greg usually left Lucy's room after about an hour or so whether she was awake or not. He could probably stay until morning because Lucy always got up early regardless, but for her sake, he didn't want to risk it. He was becoming obsessed with finding a way not to leave her in the middle of the night. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms.

Little did either of them know that her parents and aunt and uncle suspected something was going on, but they weren't sure what. They were going to have to wait for Lucy to stop being so stubborn. The only one who didn't notice anything was Jim, the big dummy.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

It was Easter Sunday. Lucy and her family were sitting down to dinner. Because her brother and sister-in-law were there, Greg was sitting next to Lucy instead of across from her. He took the opportunity to play "footsie" under the table with her. Looking at Lucy, you would never know what her feelings were. During desert, Frank said he had an announcement to make, but first, he handed an envelope to Lucy. "What's this Dad?" Lucy looked puzzled. Greg and Jim already knew what was in the letter and had huge grins on their faces. "Open it up and find out, Lucy." Frank said.

Lucy's hands were shaking. She saw the hospital logo on the envelope and realized what it was. "Please." Lucy was saying to herself. "I don't want to move now." She opened the letter quickly. It was official. She would be doing her residency at PPTH! She just looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "I don't have to move?" she asked her father. "Only if you want to do your residency somewhere else." her father said with a smile. Jim got out of his chair and both he and Greg grabbed her in a bear hug. For once, Lucy didn't know what to say. She knew she definitely earned the spot and had been praying that she wouldn't have to move away to do her residency. Greg still had his arm around her and he kissed the top of her head. She was so happy, she just sat there grinning, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Greg.

Then Frank made his announcement. Two days after Lucy graduated from medical school, he, Lina, Tony and Loretta were going to spend the summer in Italy. Now that Lucy was done with school, he and his wife decided that they were going to take more vacations. Jim and Lucy both said "It's about time!"

Jim's wife could not resist a catty remark. She noticed that Greg kept his arm around Lucy a little longer than she thought necessary, and she was annoyed at not being the center of attention. "Lucy is such a brat." Julie said to herself. "Well, Lina." she drawled, "Who's going to baby sit your daughter while you're gone?" Lucy glared at her across the table, and her hands curled into fists; only Greg noticed she was ready to go off on Julie. "You can't possibly be thinking about leaving her here alone with Greg of all people. Aren't you concerned about appearances or what he might do to her?" Julie said with sarcasm dipping from every syllable. Lucy started to get out of her chair, but Greg held her back.

"Listen, Julie, "Greg said "I would never ever do anything to harm Lucy, and her parents know it. What do you think I'm going to do to her anyway? Feed her drugs and take advantage of her?" Greg had never told his best friend that his wife had made a play for him a while back, and he wanted to say something now, but he couldn't do that to Frank and Lina; he hadn't even told Lucy. Jim began lecturing his wife on her rudeness. He reminded her that Lucy was quite capable of handling herself and anything House might think about doing to her, and he wouldn't do anything anyway.

Pretty soon, everyone at the table was arguing, and Jim had to take his wife home because she would not drop it. As Lucy helped her mother clear the table, she asked her father seriously, "Dad, do I have to feed Greg while you and mom are gone?" "Lucy!" Frank said in mock anger. "I expect you to take care of him like you would take care of your brother. "Does that mean I can give him rat poison then?" Lucy said mischievously. Greg just stared at her and shook his head. "Lucia Anne, behave yourself!" Frank told his head strong daughter. "Oh, all right." Lucy said. "But I'm not doing his laundry!" Greg and her father laughed at that. Lucy could not resist getting the last word in.

Lucy and Greg went into the family room to watch a ball game. Greg finally let himself look excited. "Lucy, we can spend the night together all summer. I don't have to leave you in the middle of the night!" She turned a wicked smile on him. "Oh, is my bitch of a sister-in-law right about you?" She put her hand on Greg's groin and rubbed. She leaned over and kissed him while she did that. His eyes opened wide at her gesture. She stopped and went to get them something to drink and settled in to watch the game.

After a few innings of arguing plays with him, Lucy moved closer to Greg and put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, Greg leaned down to softly kiss Lucy. Frank happened to be quietly walking by on his way to bed when he saw them. Lucy put her hand up to Greg's face and kissed back and pulled him down on the couch with her. Frank smiled and kept going. That wasn't the first time they kissed and judging by the fact that Lucy just pulled Greg down on the couch with her, he just knew that they were sleeping together. As Lucy's father, he probably should have been upset, outraged, or both, but he wasn't. He had no right to criticize his daughter for doing what he and Lina had done themselves. He went downstairs to tell his wife that he and Tony had been right about not pushing them. In the meantime, Lucy and Greg were getting pretty busy on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

Sometimes when Greg had to work late, Lucy would bring his dinner to the hospital. Since there was practically no one there, Greg had been able to convince Lucy to make love there as well (this was before PPTH had all the offices remodeled with glass walls), and it turned out that Lucy gave good lap dances, too. A couple of days after Easter, Lucy took Greg his dinner, and one thing led to another and pretty soon, they were naked. Greg had Lucy on the edge of his desk and they made love that way. Greg was pulling out of her when the condom broke. Lucy freaked. Greg had to threaten her with a tranquilizer to get her to calm down. She was sitting in his chair shaking like a leaf. "Oh, my God! What if I get pregnant?" She kept saying over and over. Greg knelt down next to her. "Sshhh, it'll be okay." "Greg, I could be pregnant." He was busy kissing her neck.

Lucy, calm down." he kept whispering. "You're not pregnant." He was making her want him again. This was serious and she didn't have enough willpower to stop him. He started making love to her again. Between his cum and her own juices, she was dripping wet. He started teasing her with his fingers. He reached for another condom and quickly brought her to another orgasm, but not forgetfulness.

She was numb the next day and wouldn't let Greg touch her. "I'll never be a doctor if I get pregnant!" she kept saying. Greg couldn't reason with her. She wasn't being logical. She even closed her bedroom door to him that night and kept it closed. He went to bed miserable. She wouldn't even let him comfort her. Two nights later, Lucy woke up at about four am. with cramps bad enough to double her over. Her period started. She was desperate enough to knock on Greg's door, but he wasn't there; fifteen minutes earlier, he had gotten an emergency call from the hospital. She made it down to her parent's room & woke her father up. "Daddy, it hurts. Please make it stop." she cried.

As Frank helped his daughter back upstairs, he noticed Greg's room was empty; he surmised he was called to the hospital. He got Lucy back in bed, but he didn't have anything in the house to get her out of pain, and she would resist taking it anyway. Sometimes his daughter was too stubborn for words. All he could do for the time being was give her a heating pad and try to make her comfortable which was pretty much like throwing a glass of water on a forest fire. He would go to the hospital, find Greg, and send him home with some pain medication for her with instructions to use force if necessary! He couldn't stand to see Lucy in so much pain.

When Frank went back downstairs, Lina had breakfast ready for him. He told her what was wrong and said he would find Greg and send him home with something to help Lucy as soon as possible. He quickly ate his breakfast, got dressed for work and kissed his wife good bye. Lucy woke up about an hour later, still in pain. She though a hot bath might help a little. It didn't. She got out of the tub dried herself off, put her pajamas back on and barely made it back to her couch. She curled up in a ball and tried her best not to cry.

Greg came home around nine. He went to the kitchen where Lina and Loretta were and asked about Lucy. Frank sent him home with some pain medication for her. Lina told him to go ahead upstairs. "Lina, you're going to hear a lot of yelling up there. Frank told me to give her this by force if I have to." Greg said. Trying not to laugh, Lina said she understood, but Lucy might be glad to see him anyway. "Probably not." Greg said to himself, not realizing that Lina knew he was sleeping with her daughter.

He went up to Lucy's room, knocked on the door and didn't wait for her to invite him in. He just strode in like he belonged there. From her spot on the couch, Lucy glared at him even though the pain was almost unbearable. "Why are you here?" she said through clenched teeth. "Your father sent me home to give you this by force if necessary." He held up a syringe. Lucy curled up so he couldn't find a good spot to inject her and tried to argue with him. Of course, it made the pain worse. True to form, Lucy started yelling loud enough for her mother to hear, but Lina didn't come to "rescue" her daughter from the big, bad doctor. She and Loretta sat in the kitchen with their coffee and tried to suppress their laughter as they heard Lucy yelling that she didn't want the shot and if Greg had better stay the hell away from her or she would hurt him!

"I don't want it. I'll lose the whole day and feel like crap when it wears off!" Lucy yelled at Greg. "Lucy, that's not a good argument, and you know it. You're whiter than a sheet and you look like you've been crying. This will help you. If you can convince me you don't need it, I'll go back to the hospital." Greg countered in a much lower, calmer voice, knowing Lucy loved nothing better than proving him wrong. Lucy tried, but she couldn't come up with a reason not to take the shot. She was in so much pain, she could do little more than give in, especially since she was ready to cry again. Greg found a vein & gave her the injection. She barely felt it. "Nice touch" she grumbled. The shot affected her almost immediately. Greg was counting on that.

"Why did my father send you here instead of coming himself?" Lucy asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, and she was right. "Lucy, I know everything." Greg said with a smile. "What?" she said. "Everything," She fell back on the pillows and groaned. "No one in this family knows how to keep their mouth shut!" Then Greg said "I told you that you weren't pregnant, didn't I?" Lucy just stared at him; she was well on her way to being stoned. "That's right, sweetheart, I knew all along you weren't pregnant." "How could you have known?" Lucy demanded. It was an effort for her to speak clearly "X-ray vison?"

"At this stage of a pregnancy, X-rays would be very bad for the baby." Greg replied just to irritate her. Lucy tried to hit him but the pain medication was affecting her reflexes. "I know your cycle, that's how." Greg replied with as innocent a look as he could muster. Considering it was Greg, the look wasn't all that innocent! "Damn!" She should have known he knew everything about her. The dilaudid was working. "Besides," he said softly while he stroked her face and neck, "would it be so terrible to have my baby?" "No." Lucy mumbled "Not at all."

Greg started gently massaging her belly, hoping to ease her cramps a little. He bent down to kiss the smooth, warm skin, rubbing her breasts at the same time. "Greg, stop it, please." Lucy moaned with pleasure. He just laughed and blew little raspberries on her belly before he pulled her pajama top up and sucked her nipples. Lucy was getting aroused. Now she wanted him and couldn't do anything about it. How mean could he get? Finally, he kissed her full on the mouth and she put her arms around him. Unfortunately, the dilaudid picked that time to knock her out; she fell asleep in the middle of his kisses. Greg put her back down on the couch and covered her with the afghan. He kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs to tell Lina she was asleep and went back to work.

Lucy still hadn't come downstairs when Greg, Frank and Tony came home for dinner. Loretta fixed a tray for both of them and told Greg to take it up to her. Greg went up to Lucy's room with it. Lucy was awake, but barely, and she was still in a little pain. Greg gave her another shot, although it was a much weaker dose than he had given her that morning. Lucy didn't fight him so hard this time. "Greg, were you serious before when you said you knew all along I wasn't pregnant?" "Sure, baby." "But how?" Lucy demanded. "Lucy, I know you and your moods. As soon as you start arguing more than usual with me, I know you're ovulating. And you crave salty food. You were already past that stage the night the condom broke." he replied. "I'm sorry." she said in a small voice. Greg looked at her. She was so damn beautiful. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. "You're forgiven." he said and he lightly kissed her on the mouth. She put her arms around him and they spent the next few minutes in a very pleasurable kiss. Greg's hands immediately went to Lucy's breasts and he massaged them gently, then bent down to suck her nipples. She sighed happily. Then she gave him a quick blow job as a partial apology for closing her door to him the past two nights. They ate dinner (well, Greg ate most of Lucy's) and sat back to watch TV.

Lucy was stoned, but this time, she stayed awake. She kept nibbling Greg's ears and neck until he made her stop. They heard Jim downstairs, and Lucy got an idea. She reached up and messed Greg's hair up. Puzzled, he looked at her, then he caught on. Jim was coming up the stairs. This was going to be fun! He unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of a few loops and unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and kicked his shoes off. Lucy pulled her hair out of the ponytail and messed it up. She pulled her pajama top up enough to show some skin and chewed her bottom lip to make it look like Greg had been kissing her.

Jim came into the room, and Lucy and Greg quickly pulled apart and acted like they had been "caught" in the act. "House!" he exclaimed when he noticed their "disheveled" state. "What are you doing to my sister? Was my wife was right about you?" Greg and Lucy couldn't keep straight faces anymore. They cracked up and Jim just stood there. "Wilson, what's wrong with you? We're just trying to watch TV." "Oh, Jim." Lucy managed to get out between giggles. "If you could only see the look on your face!" Wilson looked at both of them and realized that they had just played him. All he could do was shake his head. Lina, Frank, Tony and Loretta had come up the stairs behind Jim and stood quietly in the hall outside of Lucy's door. They all burst into laughter when Greg said they were just trying to watch TV.

Midnight. Lucy had fallen asleep with her head on Greg's chest again. He tried to wake her up, but the dilaudid was still doing a number on her. He finally got her over to her bed and put her in, not an easy feat considering he was hard and really wanted Lucy right now. She held on to his hand. "Please stay with me tonight" she mumbled. Greg sat next to her on the bed and kissed her. "Baby, I can't stay tonight. Everyone knows I'm in here." She tried to put her arms around him and kiss back, but couldn't; she was too wasted. Lucy put her hand on Greg. "Lucy, not now." Greg said as he stood up. He was going to take care of his boner in the shower after he got Lucy tucked in, but she had other ideas.

She managed to unzip his jeans and pull them and his boxers down. Greg was hard. He couldn't do anything but let her blow him. Her mouth was better than his hand any day, and she was good at it! She liked doing it, too. He never had to force her to give him a blow job. She reached under to squeeze his balls while she sucked him. Greg held Lucy's head and came in her mouth with four strong thrusts. "God, Lucy, that was good!" Greg managed to groan. Lucy smiled. "Stay until I fall asleep, please?" "All right." he said. He didn't get to stay long. She was out before he zipped his jeans up.

For all the aggravation her period caused Lucy this month, it was over the next day. She was a little pale, but pain free. She only had one lecture in the morning and went straight home afterward. Maybe she could study a little for the final on Monday. In spite of sleeping most of the day before, she was dead tired. All the pain meds did was help her sleep through it, and it wasn't a restful sleep at all. When Greg and Frank came home after work, Lina told them Lucy had been asleep since she came home. They went to check on her and found her fast asleep on the couch; her text book had fallen on the floor. Lina wanted to put her to bed, but Greg stopped her. "Don't wake her up. Let her sleep there for now." he told Lina, "I'll get her into bed later."

Lucy was much improved the next day, but Greg was still concerned about her. She dropped by his office for lunch. He knew she had hardly eaten anything for the last three days, so he ordered her favorite chicken sandwich from the cafeteria just the way she liked it. With pickles. "Blecch." thought Greg, "How can she eat pickles? Better yet, how can I be in love with some who does like pickles?" But that's what he got her, along with potato salad and Cokes for both of them to drink. Lucy was eating, but picking at her food. "Greg, please don't make a fuss over me." she said to him after he told her for the umpteenth time she needed to eat. He looked hurt. "Lucy, you were pretty sick, and you've hardly eaten anything for almost three days; you're still not eating enough. Please let me take care of you."

Lucy looked at him. He looked so cute when he was being concerned about her. "Look, all I had was a very bad case of cramps and now they're gone. I've had them before, and probably will again. It doesn't happen that often. I make a bad patient; I never liked being fussed over." she said quietly. "Please, baby, I want to take care of you." Greg said plaintively. "No fuss please, sweetheart." Lucy said softly as she kissed him. "Are you coming to my room tonight?" she asked and kissed him again. "I think it's time for make up sex." "Hmm." said Greg with a smile, "I'm not sure if you're up to it." "Please? I feel like taking a ride tonight." Lucy whispered in his ear. She put his hand between her legs. He could feel how wet she was through her clothes. Greg almost melted. He didn't want to let her go. And there was make up sex on the menu tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

Lucy's graduation day finally came. The last Sunday in April was bright and sunny. Lucy's residency at PPTH would start after Labor Day. Lucy was going to be a pediatrician, but during her residency, she would also be working with patients who suffered from chronic pain and had drug major addictions; that was going to be her sub-specialty. She had already done research on and had credit on a paper that one of her professors had written. He was at Columbia now, and his treatment success rate was very high. She would also be in Greg's department whenever he had a case. Knowing how hard she planned on working herself during the next two years, Lucy wisely decided to take the summer off. Her father approved of her decision. She was free to enjoy herself that summer.

Greg took her out for a celebratory dinner the night before graduation, and afterward they went to a little hotel on the outskirts of Princeton. That was the first time they didn't use condoms. Lucy was apprehensive because she was still afraid of getting pregnant, but Greg reassured her. They made love twice, and Lucy saw fireworks both times. She just kept looking at Greg while they were getting dressed. Greg couldn't read her expression. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be that good without a condom?" Greg just smiled. "Every time with you has been good, but tonight? There's no comparison" Lucy said. "You're too stubborn to listen to reason, so I decided to let you find out on your own." he said with a smirk. Lucy let him have the last word just this once. She went up to him and kissed him and told him she loved him instead.

The next morning, Lucy showered and came down to breakfast a little late, still in her pajamas. She got herself a cup of coffee, and sat down. "Lucy, how about some breakfast?" Lina asked her daughter. "You have a big day today." "No thanks, mom." she replied. "I'm not really hungry. Just coffee for now" She stole sections of the paper from her father while she drank her coffee. Greg knew this was a regular thing between them, and he enjoyed watching it. Lucy was about to go back upstairs to get ready when Greg stopped her.

The whole time Lucy had been in the dining room, Greg hadn't spoken directly to her. Now he said, "Lucy, wait a minute. I have a graduation present for you." Lucy stopped in her tracks. Greg handed her a small, beautifully wrapped package. Lucy didn't know what to do. She took the package from Greg and sat down next to him and unwrapped it. It was a jeweler's box. Lucy slowly opened it, and inside was the most beautiful necklace Lucy had ever seen. It was a huge pear-shaped opal slide (her birth stone) surrounded with diamonds and banded in gold on a thick gold chain. It looked like an antique, and Lucy just knew Greg had it custom-made. She took a deep breath and looked up at Greg. "It's beautiful, Greg. You shouldn't have. Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss, this time on his mouth instead of his cheek, and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Greg had the biggest smile imaginable on his face. This was as close as he could get to declaring his intentions about Lucy in front of her parents without proposing marriage, which he desperately wanted to do. Watching her daughter and Greg, Lina was glad she listened to her husband. Not pushing this was the right thing to do. Her headstrong, beautiful little daughter had fallen in love on her own. Greg was certainly in love with her and had been almost from the day they met. Her dreams of happiness for Lucy were coming true. Lina knew they were sleeping together and that didn't bother her. She couldn't criticize Lucy for doing the same thing she and Frank had done any more than Frank could.

She and Frank were actually amused that they were sneaking around, Greg because of his age, and Lucy because she was always open about everything, even her disastrous college affair. Did they really think that no one would notice that Greg was barely using his room any more except to change his clothes and take a shower? Lina and Frank had decided not to try to "catch "them doing anything or confront them. Who knew how Lucy would react if they got caught red-handed or if she was confronted with the fact that her parents knew she and Greg were sleeping together! They would come to Lina and Frank when they were ready. The only problem was making Loretta keep her mouth shut and leave them alone. Her brother-in-law wasn't a problem. He and Frank were always on the same side where Lucy was concerned. Lina knew Greg would take care of Lucy. If God blessed them further and Lucy was able to have babies, she would have beautiful grandchildren one day.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Greg. Lucy loves jewelry." Lina said. Greg had forgotten Lina and Frank were in the room. He just kept grinning and went up to his room to change for the commencement exercise. He didn't go into Lucy's room.

About an hour later, Lucy came running back downstairs with the necklace in her hand. She was quite capable of putting it on herself, but somehow she knew it would mean a lot to Greg if she let him do that in front of her family, and she went directly to him with it. Uncle Tony, Aunt Loretta, Jim and Julie were there by then. This was the first time Julie had been around since Easter dinner, and she turned green with envy when she saw Lucy's necklace. She turned to Jim and asked him why he never bought her jewelry like that. Jim quickly replied, "When you accomplish what Lucy has, I'll buy you the biggest diamond in New Jersey."

Jim was a little puzzled at the nature of the gift House had given Lucy. That was a serious piece jewelry he was about to hook around his little sister's neck. What was he up to? Lucy went over to Greg and handed the necklace to him. For a brief moment, Lucy's parents saw exactly how much Lucy loved Greg, that there were no limits to it; then her poker face came back. "Can you fasten it for me, please?" Lucy asked. She was glad her brother answered his wife the way he did and she was trying not to laugh. She turned her back to Greg and he fastened the necklace for her, lightly brushing her collarbone with his fingers as her brought the necklace around her neck. He was still smiling. Julie wasn't going to ruin this day for Lucy or him.

Lucy grabbed her car keys and said to Greg, "Come on, Stretch, ride with me!" "What do you mean, Lucy?" he said warily. He knew how Lucy drove. Like a bat out of Hell! "We can't all fit in one car." she said with a smile on her face. Greg looked at Jim helplessly. All Jim did was put his hands up in surrender and say, "She's right. Everyone won't fit in one car." "Why don't you want to ride with me, Greg? I know all the short cuts!" Lucy said mischievously. Then she took a good look at Greg's face. He was almost panic stricken at the thought of riding down to Philly with her behind the wheel. It was all Lucy could do not to laugh. She wasn't a bad driver; she just liked to drive fast. She tossed her keys to Greg. "You drive my car then. Let's go before we're late!" Greg breathed a sigh of relief, but had to admire how she managed to make some time for them alone, even if it was only on the drive down to Philly and back! As she went outside, you could hear her say, "Hurry up, Greg! If I ride shot gun, I'm in charge of the radio!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

As usual, the graduation ceremony was long and boring with all the speeches and other flotsam and jetsam that accompanies them. Finally, it was Lucy's turn to give the valedictorian speech. It was quick. Less than ten minutes. All the graduates received their diplomas and it was all over but the picture taking. Lucy's favorite picture turned out to be the one with her, her father, Uncle Tony, Jim and Greg. Greg was standing behind her with his arms around her and his chin on her head. She had it blown up to a 5x7, had it framed and kept it in her room, next to the one from the fund raiser dance last summer. Afterwards, Frank took everyone out to dinner.

Two days later, her parents and aunt and uncle left for Italy. Lucy and Greg went out to dinner, and Lucy was drinking gin and tonic. This was the first time Greg had seen her drink hard liquor, but it was still hard to tell how drunk she was, or if she was drunk at all. She was always in control of herself and knew what was going on, but not knowing what to expect held a certain excitement for Greg! When they got home, Greg got an emergency call from the hospital. Lucy groaned and went upstairs to take a bath.

After about five minutes, Greg came upstairs, but he had brought the cordless phone with him, along with a bottle of bourbon and a shot glass. He turned the radio on. When Lucy came out of the bathroom, she didn't notice the bottle on the night table. She went over to Greg, unbuttoned his shirt and began massaging and kissing his chest. He finished with the call and pulled Lucy close to kiss her. He could still taste her last drink. Dean Martin was singing _**"Besame Mucho"**_. Lucy was dancing for Greg and teasing him. She turned and saw the bottle on the night table. "I don't like bourbon" she said. "It's not for you, and you've had more than enough to drink tonight. It's for me. I'm going to do shots off you." Greg replied with a leer on his face.

He pulled her nightgown over her head and pulled her close. She got him out of the rest of his clothes, and they fell back on the bed. He reached over and poured the shot glass full. Lucy just watched Greg with those big brown eyes of hers. He took the glass and put it between her breasts. Then he slowly pushed her breasts against the shot glass. He dipped his tongue into the glass and trailed it over her breast to her nipple. He went back to the glass for more bourbon, and this time went straight to her nipple and licked and sucked it. Lucy groaned loudly. God, what was he doing to her? It felt so good.

He took the shot glass and dribbled the bourbon between her breasts and licked a trail down to her belly button. He lapped the bourbon out of her navel and worked his way further down. She begged him not to stop; Greg laughed into her stomach and worked his way back up to her breasts. This time he took the bottle and dribbled the bourbon right on her instead of using the shot glass.

There was a little pool of bourbon between her breasts, and he put his dick between them. He pushed her breasts together and started titty fucking her. Lucy kept trying to catch the head of Greg's dick with her tongue and lick the bourbon off, but he would pull back just as she got to it. Finally, let her lick it off. "Do you like bourbon now?' Greg managed to ask her as he fucked her mouth. Lucy nodded her head as she sucked him harder. He reached back to finger her. She was wet. Greg got off her and kissed his way down her body again. He spread her legs and continued to finger fuck her while she squirmed and begged him to make her come. She was twisting the sheets with her hands.

When his hand was soaking wet, he finally entered her oh, so slowly, teasing her. "Please Greg, I have to come, please fuck me now!" Greg laughed. This was the first time she talked dirty. "What do you want, baby?" "I want you" she begged breathlessly "fuck me now!" He laughed again. "What do you want, baby? Tell me!" he growled. "I want you to fuck me now Greg! Please fuck me with your big dick!" she begged. "Make me come over and over!" She pulled her legs up higher around his waist and pushed her hips up against him. That almost startled him into coming. She squeezed her walls around him and said "Fuck me now, Greg! Fuck me hard!" He started pumping her hard and fast, and she came, whispering "Te amo, Te amo" over and over in his ear. That put him over the edge, and he let go with his orgasm.

This time he didn't stay in her until he got soft. He pulled out and began kissing and fondling her body again. She was doing the same, spending a lot of time playing with his dick. He sucked her nipples like a starving man. The bruises were a dark purple. He pushed her back on the bed so he could eat her out. Lucy was moaning and calling Greg's name over and over. He licked her lips and tongue fucked her, working her clit with his thumb; he had her juices all over his chin. He was rock hard. "Greg, please don't stop!" Lucy begged "I want more!"

He worked his way up and down her body with his mouth and hands. Before he entered her, he rubbed her clit with the head of his dick. Lucy almost screamed with pleasure. Then he entered her and this time slowly began pumping her. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed her walls around him hard. He felt the flood of her juices on his dick and pumped faster; he was watching her and waiting for her to come. It was like watching waves crash on the shore, never ending, and he exploded inside her again, her name escaping from his lips. He groaned with the intensity and amazingly enough, Lucy came again when he did.

Greg's back was soaked with sweat. He pulled Lucy close and rolled on his side, still inside her. She held him tight inside her, stroking his back and whispering his name until he went soft and couldn't stay in her anymore. He didn't have to leave her tonight. He softly caressed her body. She smiled and ran her hand along his dick, but he wasn't getting it up again tonight. The next thing Greg knew, she was asleep. He smiled and pulled the covers over them.

"**Besame, besame mucho. Love me forever and make all my dreams come true. Dean Martin, Love Songs."**


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

Lucy woke to sunshine coming in the window the next morning. She rolled over. Greg was gone. Where was he? He didn't have to leave her. She looked at the night table. He left a note.

"**Sleeping Beauty:**

**You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. Something must have tired you out. I can't begin to describe how it feels to be with you all night. I didn't want to leave you. If the hospital hadn't called, I could think of a few ways to wake you up this morning. I'll call you later.**

**Greg" **

Lucy smiled as the phone rang.

Greg called Lucy from his office. "Good morning, Stretch" Lucy drawled on the other end of the line. Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to make you breakfast." "Sorry, sweetheart." he said softly, "You seemed tired." He could hear Lucy stretching in bed and so badly wanted to be there with her. "What do you want for dinner, Greg?" Lucy asked. "You." he replied. Then Jim walked in his office. "I have to go now, see you later." Lucy fell back asleep.

Greg made it home around five. Even though it was only the beginning of May, it was really warm, so Lucy had set the table out on the patio. She had grilled two perfect steaks, made baked potatoes and a salad, which Greg would ignore, but he would probably try to steal some of her steak. "Are you hungry? Lucy asked. "Starved" replied Greg. Starved. He would definitely try to steal her steak then! Lucy handed him the bottle of wine, "Open this and let's eat dinner.

While they ate dinner, Greg stole pieces of Lucy's steak and she pretended not to notice. They watched the sun go down. Lucy cleared the table and went back out to join Greg, He was sitting by the pool. She had brought the last of the wine with her and sat next to him. Greg pulled her close and they kissed. By now, it was totally dark. Greg was looking at the pool. He turned to Lucy. "The water's heated, let's go for a swim." he said. Lucy got up. "Where are you going?" "To get our suits." she said in complete innocence. Greg stood up and pulled her to him. "No suits." Lucy was nervous. "Don't worry, baby. No one can see us. Look at all the trees around the yard." Greg said.

He undressed Lucy and himself and dove in. Lucy was a little more cautious. She went in by way of the steps. "Warm water my ass!" Lucy gasped as she went in the pool. "It's frickin' freezing!" Greg laughed at her. "Chicken!" he called out, "Get in here!" He swam over to her and got out of the water and stood in front of her on the steps. Lucy could see what he had in store for her and she smiled.

Greg pulled her against him and kissed her again. When those little sounds of pleasure began escaping from her throat, he fell backwards into the pool, taking her with him! "Greg House!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to wriggle out of Greg's grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He just started laughing harder. Lucy got out of his grip and swam away. Greg swam after her, still laughing.

Greg caught her at the side of the pool. He wrapped his arms around her. "Still cold?' he asked as he nuzzled her neck. "No, not now" she whispered, pushing his head down toward her breasts and he grabbed on to a nipple. She reached down to stroke his dick. He groaned and switched nipples and kept sucking her nipples. She spread her legs a little and pulled him inside her; she was already wet enough. He grabbed her ass and she leaned back against the side of the pool so he could pump her.

The sensations of her hot, wet pussy and the cool water between them made them both horny beyond belief. He started pumping her harder and she urged him on. "Don't stop, Greg!" With one final, hard thrust, he came, and her orgasm came a few seconds later. They leaned against the side of the pool for a few minutes before he pulled out of her. Then they sat on the steps, half in the water.

They began kissing and fondling each other until Greg was hard as a rock again and Lucy's pussy was dripping with Greg's cum and her own juices. He laid back on the steps and pulled her on top of him. She was going to ride tonight. Lucy straddled him and rubbed her pussy up and down his dick, and finally positioned herself to get him inside her. She teased her clit with the head of Greg's dick, and then she slowly slid down until he was completely inside her. He put his hands on her hips as she began riding him. Her eyes closed as she got hornier by the second. She leaned forward so Greg could suck her nipples as she rode. She kept saying his name over and over while he sucked her nipples, and Greg knew she was right at the edge when she kept calling his name.

The sight of her big breasts bouncing and seeing his big cock go in and out of her hot little pussy was almost enough to make him come. It was quite a sight and he enjoyed it - a lot. He could feel his cock twitching inside her. He was still in control of himself, but barely. He wet his thumb with pool water and rubbed her clit. Lucy almost screamed with the sensation it caused and she begged for more. He kept teasing her clit until she couldn't take it anymore; first putting pressure on it and then stroking it until her juices gushed over his dick. He couldn't control himself anymore; he started thrusting his hips faster, and he came shortly after Lucy's orgasm started. She collapsed on him when she was through.

He cupped her ass with both hands while they were trying to catch their breath. Lucy buried her face in Greg's neck, kissing him. Eventually, their breathing returned to normal and they got out of the pool, picked up their clothes and went inside to shower. That was another first, showering together. Greg was having the best time soaping up Lucy's body, especially her breasts and between her legs. She was busy with his dick. He was hard again. He couldn't believe it. Three times tonight. "Still want more, baby?" he whispered as he lowered his head to suck her nipples. She moaned. "Yes" she whispered as she held his head against her breasts.

He kept sucking her nipples even though they were sore and bruised. She was getting loud for a change. She dug her nails into his back. "Now, Greg, now!" He pushed her against the shower wall, spread her legs and fingered her. His mouth never left her nipple while he did it. When Greg was satisfied that she was wet enough, he entered her hard and fast. Her eyes were closed.

"Lucy, look at me." Greg demanded. She struggled to open her eyes and he watched her while he kept pounding her. He watched her face as she came. She tried to keep her eyes open but couldn't as the waves of pleasure overtook her. He shot his load in her, one final explosion for the night. He kept pumping her until he went soft, riding out their orgasms. They used all the hot water in the tank. It was enjoyable drying each other off.

They got into bed facing each other, and Greg was stroking Lucy's back. She was playing with his dick. "I'm done for the night, baby. Sorry." Greg whispered. "Can't I just play now?" Lucy asked drowsily. Greg smiled at her through half open eyes and pulled her closer. "Sure, baby. It feels good when you do that. Whatever you want." He was completely satisfied. After a few minutes, Greg noticed she stopped. He looked down. She was fast asleep. Greg kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep himself.

Greg woke up about seven the next morning. He was cold. He rolled over, expecting to run into Lucy. Lucy wasn't there. That's why he was cold. He frowned. Where was she? Then he smelled the coffee. She was making him breakfast. He looked around for his pajamas. He didn't have any problems walking around naked, but Wilson might walk in, and House didn't want to cause that scene. They could be naked up here all they wanted. He found his pajamas and went downstairs.

Greg came up behind Lucy in the kitchen. He kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. "Why didn't you stay in bed? I was going to bring this upstairs." "Because, wench, right now the only thing I want in bed right now is you naked." Greg growled against her neck. He pushed her up against the counter and pulled her nightie up and began rubbing her breasts. She didn't stop him. She lowered his pajamas to pull his dick out. He was hard as a rock again.

"Mmm." Lucy smiled, "Nice and hard." She stroked him a little bit, then she spread her legs and pulled him in; she was ready for him. Greg just grinned. "You're not horny, are you, baby?" She squeezed her walls around him and said, "Fuck me, Greg!" "You talk dirty now?" he whispered against her neck. She dug her nails into his back again, and he obliged her. Again, she kept calling his name over and over and he pumped her hard. They both came to a very quick and satisfying orgasm at just about the same time.

Greg stayed hard inside Lucy, pumping her very slowly, and they kissed; Greg put his thumb on Lucy's clit, eliciting the most delicious sounding squeals of delight from her. Greg was just about ready to do Lucy again when they knocking on the front door. Greg wasn't in any shape to go answer it. Lucy did. Before Lucy got to the door, it opened. It was Jim. By the time they got to the kitchen, Greg had poured coffee for himself and was sipping it. He was pouting; Lucy just shook her head. "Damn Wilson anyway." Greg said to himself "What the hell was he doing here? Making sure his sister was all right? Lucy was fine."

"Jim, have you had breakfast yet?" Lucy asked "I'm starved" Jim said and sat down. Lucy made French toast, bacon and eggs. Greg was still mad, but he had two servings of everything. Lucy just sat there and tried very hard not to smile. Greg's cum had dripped down her leg and she wanted him again. She looked at Greg over her coffee cup. He was still pouting. "Damn it!" Greg said to himself. "Why the hell did he have to show up now?" "I want to do Lucy again, and I don't want to wait."

Greg went upstairs, took a quick shower and got dressed for work. He said good bye to Lucy and whispered in her ear "You owe me one, baby." "One what?" Lucy asked with a puzzled look on her face. Greg just leered at her.

Between their antics of last night and this morning, Lucy was exhausted, but still quite a horny little girl. Damn her brother anyway! She was ready to come again and then he shows up! And what was Greg talking about, she owed him one? Lucy went upstairs for a shower. She began soaping herself, and she winced when her hands went over her nipples. She looked down; they were completely bruised from Greg's constant sucking when they made love; that made her smile.

It felt so good when he sucked her nipples. He could almost make her come like that. He knew what she wanted without her having to tell him. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know she wanted half the things he did until he did them to her, and she was always satisfied. Who would have thought she would enjoy sex so much? She wondered what it would be like to videotape themselves and watch it after. How could she approach Greg with that idea?

It was a good thing she could keep a poker face around him! Her theory about sex with the right person was right. It was very good! When Lucy was through with her shower, she wasn't quite as horny as she was when she started, but she was really tired. She laid down on the couch and immediately fell asleep, thinking how much better she would feel if Greg were holding her right now.

Greg was sitting in his office. He had stopped pouting, but was still pissed at Wilson for interrupting his breakfast this morning. He looked at his watch. Almost eleven. Wondering what Lucy was up to, he picked up his phone to call her.

Lucy was in a fairly deep sleep and didn't hear the phone until the sixth ring. "Hi, baby, Greg said on the other end of the line. "I miss you." Lucy smiled on her end. "I miss you too, Stretch. What did you mean this morning when you said I owed you one? One what?" she asked. "You owe me one orgasm." Lucy could hear the leer in his voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry Greg she whispered into the phone, "I already took care of that in the shower."

Greg couldn't speak for a few seconds. He was stunned. His Lucy? Playing with herself? Damn! He knew what had happened with her college boyfriend, but being who she was, Greg presumed she kept herself in control unless he had her naked. Even then, she let him push all her buttons. Apparently he presumed wrong! "But I wanted to watch." he said, hoping to get her riled up. "Sorry, that's not really a spectator sport." she said in a very throaty voice. "Too bad you aren't here right now to finish what I'm starting. I'm naked on the bed right now" Greg almost choked on the other end of the line. "Lucy, are you doing what I think you're doing?" "Bye, Greg." Lucy whispered as she hung up the phone. Then she started giggling as she imagined the look Greg's face when he thought she was playing with herself!

Greg hung up the phone. The conversation with Lucy started him thinking. He knew that there was no way in hell Lucy would let him watch her play with herself, but he wondered if she would consent to him setting up a video camera in her bedroom and taping their love making. The only way to do that was to do an end run around her and set it up while she was out. Little did he know Lucy had been having the same thoughts, but was embarrassed to approach him with them. He went online and placed an order for some very high end equipment which would be delivered to him at the hospital. It was delivered right before Memorial day.

Lucy was probably having the best summer of her life. She was playing "house" with Greg and loved every minute of it. Truth be told, she liked it when they "played doctor" even better. The only fly in the ointment, so to speak, was her brother dropping in on them unexpectedly, trying to catch them at something. Lucy didn't come right out and ask, but she knew he didn't trust Greg alone in the house with her, so she just tried to make sure Greg didn't lose his temper and let the cat out of the bag. Lucy wasn't doing anything with Greg that she didn't want to do. But lately, she had been thinking that their relationship could be out in the open, but no one had to know they were sleeping together. Maybe she would talk to Greg about it.

Greg couldn't wait for the short baseball season to be over. More often than not, Lucy ended up with a bruise somewhere on her body. He had a fit one night because she had gotten hurt and "forgot" to tell him. Her center fielder had run into her when they both went after a pop fly. He hadn't seen the collision because he was still at the hospital. He saw the bruise when she came out of the shower wrapped in just a towel.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed. "What the hell happened to your shoulder!" "It's just a bruise, silly." she replied as she tried to kiss him. He gently pushed her away and turned her around to check her out. She winced a little as his long fingers went over it. "Lucy, I don't want you to play baseball anymore. You're either fighting or getting hurt." Lucy whirled around, ready for a fight, almost dropping her towel. "Like hell I'll quit! You can't tell me what to do, Greg House! It's just a bruise!"

Greg looked at her in amazement. "Lucy, please. I just don't want to see you get hurt." "Greg, I play to win. I'm too competitive to do anything else. I won't quit" Lucy said. They actually fought about it for 15 minutes until Lucy stopped and stared at Greg. "Greg, what the hell are we doing? Why are we fighting over baseball? I'm only bruised, and the season's almost over. Let's just drop it, please. It's not important enough to fight about, and if we don't stop, I'll make you sleep in your room, and I won't like that at all." Greg smiled at her eagerness to make love to him, but said seriously to her, "Lucy, I just worry about you, that's all. I love you." Lucy smiled. "I love you too, Stretch, but if you piss me off, you won't sleep in here tonight and that will bother me more than it bothers you!"

Greg went over to her and kissed her. He put his hand between her legs. She wasn't kidding. She wanted him. They got busy for awhile, and then Greg said, "Condom." "What?" Lucy shot back. "You're arguing too much with me. Unless you want to take a chance on me knocking you up, I have to wear a rain coat tonight!" Greg said with a smirk. "Can't I just give you a blow job then?" Lucy complained. "I don't like condoms!""And you think I do?" Greg queried as he opened her night table and got two condoms out of the box he put there.

"These are the thinnest ones they make, baby, and I want to be inside you, rain coat or not." "Crap!" said Lucy as she rolled the condom down his cock. Lucy putting the condom on Greg had become part of their foreplay, even though she now hated them. "I don't care how thin they are, I still don't like them." Lucy grumbled, "It feels better without one." Then he gave her the most amazing orgasm before he fucked her and had his. She had another one with him, and that almost made up for him not riding bare back.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**_

The day the video equipment was delivered, Greg had asked Lucy to make meatloaf for dinner if she didn't mind. It was a simple meal, but Lucy was happy to oblige. After the way her grandmother made meatloaf, it was a wonder that Lucy would make it, let alone eat it! Nonna Mazzelli thought it was too American a dish to serve at her table, and when she made it, she just threw some tomato paste on it, along with some fried peppers and onions, No salt, pepper, breadcrumbs or other seasonings. Just ground beef. Nonna was a good cook, but that was one of the few dishes of hers Lucy didn't like; she couldn't swallow it. As a matter of fact, no one liked it but fortunately, Nonna didn't make it very often.

If Lina knew in advance what her mother-in-law was making for dinner, she would make something for Lucy, Jim, and her nephews to eat, but Lina rarely got that warning from her mother-in-law. Eating Nonna's meatloaf is what probably made Lucy the drinker she was today. Even then, she sat next to her father at the table. He would slip her little sips of wine to wash the taste of his mother's meatloaf away. Lina knew and didn't object. She and Frank were raised with wine on the table. Lina had loved her mother-in-law, but she always needed something extra to wash down the meatloaf, too!

Lucy was eleven when she found out what "real" meatloaf was. She had been invited to dinner at her friend Ruth Ann's house. When it was time to sit down at the table, Ruth Ann's mother said she hoped Lucy liked meatloaf. Lucy's smile froze on her face. All she could picture was Nonna's meatloaf, and she knew no one here would let her have wine. She remembered her manners and said "Sure."

Ruth Ann's mother brought something brown to the table. It had gravy on it. No peppers or onions. So far, so good. There was a big bowl of mashed potatoes and another bowl with more gravy in it. And corn. Lucy hesitantly tasted the meatloaf. It tasted good, nothing at all like Nonna's! Oh, happy day! She had three pieces. When Ruth Ann's mother took Lucy home later, she begged her to tell her mother how to make meatloaf! It was simple, really. Ground beef, seasoned bread crumbs, chopped onions, carrots, and mushrooms.

Lucy made Greg meatloaf the "American" way and served it with mashed potatoes and gravy. She had everything ready and the meatloaf in the oven when she realized that she didn't have gravy. She grabbed her purse and went to the store. She ended up picking up groceries for the weekend instead of waiting until the next day. By the time she came home, Greg's car was already in the driveway. "I hope he's not sick." Lucy said to herself. She left her bags in the kitchen and went upstairs to find him.

Greg had just finished setting up the camera in her bedroom when she walked in. "Greg, are you . . . ." She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the camera. "What's that for?" she asked warily, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer. In addition to the camera, he had a bottle of her favorite Pinot Grigio chilling in an ice bucket. Greg just had an innocent look on his face. He covered the short distance between them and pulled her in for a kiss. Lucy tried to push him away.

"Greg, why is that camera in here?" "And the wine?" Greg wouldn't answer her. He sniffed the air. 'Mmm, that meatloaf smells good. Is it almost ready? I'm starved!" "Greg!" Lucy exclaimed. "The camera?" He just kept that same smile on his face and took her downstairs to the kitchen. Lucy gave up for the time being. He wasn't going to tell her until his belly was full.

They sat down to dinner. Greg tried to steer the conversation away from the video camera by talking about his patient and bouncing ideas off Lucy, which was sort of silly because she was slowly but surely getting drunk, but he tried to distract her as long as he possibly could. He kept her wine glass full and she wasn't eating a lot.

"Greg, what about the camera?" Lucy kept asking. She was starting to get mad now. Greg figured he'd kept her in suspense long enough. Drunk or sober, Lucy was ornery enough to kick him out of her bed, and sleeping alone wasn't in his plans tonight! "Lucy, I just thought it would be fun to tape our lovemaking. It could be a big turn on to watch it afterward."

Lucy just stared at Greg. Her eyes were getting darker, and Greg wasn't sure if it was because she was mad, turned on, drunk, or all three. Any one of those in combination or alone, could prove to be interesting. "Greg, isn't enough that you've been screwing me into a coma practically every night since my parents left, now you want to make a porn tape?" She was starting to slur her words. Greg just smiled. The secret to getting Lucy drunk was to make sure she didn't eat a lot! Otherwise, she could drink nearly as much as he could. "Don't forget the morning quickies, baby!" he leered at her.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you bought trashy lingerie to fuck me in, too!" Greg just smiled at her language. Lucy wasn't a prude by any means and she could cuss a blue streak, especially when she was mad at Greg (which was most of the time!), but she rarely dropped the "F-Bomb" in normal conversation, even when she was mad, just when they were in bed, and that had only started the night her parents left for Italy.

"Baby, you aren't the trashy lingerie type." he said with a chuckle. Lucy had finished the wine in her glass with one swallow and was working on her fifth drink. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy exploded. She started to grab the plates off the table and clean up. "I'm good enough for you to fuck into a coma every night, but not good enough to wear trashy lingerie while we make a porn tape so you can jerk off when I'm not around?"

She started loading the dishwasher. She was inexplicably near tears. Shit! Why didn't she just eat instead of drinking all that wine? She knew better. What she just said didn't make any sense, even to her! She couldn't even argue with him in the shape she was in! Ironically enough, the thought of a video camera wasn't as repulsive as it might have been; she had been thinking about it for a while, but was a little embarrassed about the thought and hadn't been sure how to approach Greg about it. She thought he might laugh at her, the big pervert. She should have known better.

Greg really didn't have any desire to see her in any type of lingerie, but saw she was ready to cry. If he wasn't careful, he would have a disaster on his hands! He quickly went over to her and took the dirty dishes out of her hands and hugged her and she tried to hit him. She was that angry with him.

"Baby, all I meant was that I don't need to see you or imagine you in lingerie to get turned on. I prefer you naked, and the quicker I can get you that way, the better. Just looking at you turns me on, even if you're wearing your baseball uniform." He kissed the tip of her nose. Lucy just stared up at him while she kept trying to get away. "Yes, your baseball uniform. You turned me on the very first day I laid eyes on you, and I haven't been able to turn off since." he said to her. "Plain and simple, I just can't wait to take your clothes off. Lingerie wouldn't do anything for me; it would just get in the way." He bent down to kiss her.

Lucy stopped trying to escape and snaked her arms around his neck in response and pressed herself close to him. In a few minutes, he began to get hard. He pushed his boner against her, and she pushed back, grinding her hips slowly against him and started unbuttoning his shirt. The wine finally had the desired effect on Lucy; Greg had her half undressed and pushed back against the counter. Then the phone rang. Damn it! Lucy answered. It was the hospital for Greg. She handed him the phone and finished cleaning up

Lucy was finished cleaning up and had put the leftovers and groceries away by the time Greg got off the phone. "Do you have to go back?" she asked. "Nope" he said as he pulled her into his arms again. "Now where were we?" he asked as he softly kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her mouth. After a few minutes, they came up for air. "I don't remember." Lucy said breathlessly.

"Lucy, I can send that stuff back if you want me to. I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Greg said to her. He did mean that, but all the while, he kept hoping she would give in. Lucy was fumbling with the zipper on Greg's jeans while he was talking. She looked up at him. "Let's go upstairs." Greg's mouth fell open. Lucy took his hand and led him back up to her room.

Greg got the camera ready while Lucy went into her bathroom and came back out in one of her little cotton nighties. While he was waiting for her, Greg poured wine for them and stripped down to his boxers. He had gotten rock hard waiting for Lucy to come out of the bathroom. "Starting without me?" she asked with a shy smile on her face as she noticed the bulge in his shorts. Greg had pushed "Record" on the remote as she was coming out of the bathroom. He handed Lucy her wine. "Are you really sure, baby?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her against him. "Yes." was all she said as she finished her wine.

He pulled her nightie over her head and she pushed his boxers down. They were both naked now, and whatever shyness or nervousness Lucy may have felt was gone. Greg could see that on her face. He put his hands on her breasts and began massaging them. She was moaning with pleasure. He leaned down to suck her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat with the pleasure of the sensation.

She grabbed his cock and started stroking him with one hand, and reaching under with the other to squeeze his balls. Unintelligible sounds were coming from Greg now. He took his hands off her breasts and pulled her against him. He put his hand between her legs and smiled. He pulled her closer and their kiss deepened; he could still taste the wine she just drank. He had his hands on her ass, cupping and squeezing her cheeks. They fell back on the bed.

Greg began kissing Lucy, first on the mouth, then working his way down her neck. Her hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it. He made his way to her breasts and began sucking her nipples. She was squirming and moaning as he put his hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit. More moans, and she was getting loud. Greg grinned. He started kissing his way down her body until he got to her pussy.

"Greg, don't stop, please!" she cried. He didn't. He put his face between her legs and started licking and sucking her clit. More moaning. Then he started fingering her, first one, then two fingers. Her hips were keeping up with the rhythm of his fingers. He kept pressure on her clit. She was soaking wet now. He couldn't help but grin as he kept his face between her legs. Without warning, she screamed his name and came all over his hand and chin.

When she was through, he pulled her into a sitting position. He put his wet finger along her lips. "See how good you taste, baby?" he said before he kissed her hard and licked her juices off her lower lip. Lucy didn't really like it when Greg did that, but it seemed to excite him, and wasn't an unreasonable thing to do, so she just let it go. She couldn't figure out why that bothered her, because she didn't have a problem swallowing Greg's cum. He still had not come himself, and there were drops of cum on the tip of his cock. Lucy leaned over and rubbed his cock over her nipples. "Greg, let me blow you." Lucy managed to get out. "No, he growled, I want you to ride me so I can suck your nipples when I blow my cum in you." Greg sat back against the pillows and Lucy gave him a lap dance.

She grabbed his face and began kissing him and grinding her hips against his boner. Their tongues pushed deep into each others mouth. There were all kinds of strange moans and cries in the room, but who knew who was making what sound? Their lips separated long enough to catch a breath, but their tongues were reaching out before their lips locked again. Lucy was wild. She played with her breasts while Greg watched with his mouth hanging open. She even flicked her nipples with her tongue.

She positioned herself to slide down on Greg's cock, and she put him inside her very slowly. Greg put his hands on Lucy's hips to steady her and to get her to match his thrusts; Once she got the rhythm, Greg grabbed her breasts and started sucking them, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He came up for air for a minute and reached for the bottle of wine. He trickled the wine on her breasts and licked and sucked it off.

Lucy was ready to pass out from sheer pleasure. He put his thumb on her clit. She moaned loudly and called his name. "Fuck me, Lucy!" Greg muttered against her nipple "Fuck me, baby!" More unintelligible sounds were coming from both of them. She squeezed her walls tighter around his cock and rode him a little faster. "Come on, Greg, blow your cum in me! Greg sucked her nipples harder and pumped her faster. Now Lucy was starting to lose control. "Greg, please, I want to come. Now!" Her walls started to spasm as her juices flowed over Greg's cock. He was looking at her while he sucked her nipples.

The look of pleasure on her face as she came made him blow his load inside her. "Fuck me, Lucy, fuck me!" he groaned as he thrust into her until he went soft. Lucy took Greg's face in her hands and kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. After their breathing returned to normal, she got off him. Greg rewound the tape so they could watch it.

Greg arranged the pillows behind his back, sat up and pulled Lucy next to him. He put his left arm around her, and his hand was dangling down on her breast. Lucy's arm was on his thigh near his cock. Greg started playing with her nipple while the tape played. Lucy had poured herself another glass of wine. Greg was watching Lucy's reactions; she wasn't embarrassed at all.

By her breathing, Greg could tell she was getting turned on again. She rubbed the palm of her hand over her nipples, which was turning Greg on. Slowly but surely, he was getting hard again, and he pressed up against Lucy. He might get to see her play with herself some more if he played his cards right!

"I think Junior's ready to go another round or two, don't you think?" Lucy said as she started to stroke Greg's cock. He rolled her over to face him. "Oh, it's not so bad now, is it?" he leered at her. She started to giggle. "I never said it was bad, and to be completely honest, it's turning me on." she said as she finished her wine. "Oh." she said sadly as she reached for the bottle. "It's all gone." She was really slurring her words now, but was aware of what was going on. Greg hadn't finished his wine and Lucy tried to take it, but he stopped her.

"You're drunk, young lady." Greg said with a smile, "No more for you tonight!" "No more what?" Lucy drunkenly challenged him, "Wine or sex?" "I'm not drunk yet. I want to finish that wine." Finally, she managed to get the glass from him and she finished it in one swallow. Then Lucy was all over Greg, kissing and nibbling his body; she was giving him sucker bites now, but she was mumbling, almost to herself, "Why does he think I'm drunk? I'm not drunk. I'm horny for him. I want him to do me again." Greg heard every word, and was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "Lucy baby" Greg said softy."I think you're drunk." "No." Lucy slurred, "Just horny." Greg was enjoying normally in control Lucy out of control.

"Greg." Lucy looked at Greg through wine-fogged eyes. I think you're succeeding in fucking me into a coma." she managed to say, although "succeeding" sounded more like "sushheeding"! "I didn't think it was possible but you seem to be doing it to me." she managed to say. "I don't know how much longer I can stay awake!" she slurred her words again. "Oh, is that so?" Greg laughed before he pulled her closer. "Are you sure it's not all the wine you've had tonight?" "Junior" was ready to go again. Drunk as she was, Lucy was ready for more and managed to straddle Greg and tried give him another lap dance, but while what she was doing was working for Greg, he had to hold her hips because she was too drunk to keep her balance very well, even though she had her hands on his chest. Lucy looked innocently at him and he was trying very hard not to laugh at her attempts.

"Shouldn't we be taping this for research purposes, doctor?" Lucy mumbled. She was wet and horny and wanted to be fucked. Specifically, she wanted Greg to fuck her silly. Greg grinned at her and said, "That's my girl." She wasn't aware that he had pushed "Record" again when they finished watching Round One. He just reached over and pretended to press the button again. Lucy managed to start him off with a blow job while he went down on her. She made him hard again after they both came. Then Greg pushed her back on the bed, got between her legs and he did fuck her silly, which really didn't take long because of how horny and drunk she was, and she screamed her satisfaction.

Afterwards, Greg pulled Lucy close and just looked at her. He was stroking her back very gently. "Wass wrong, Greg" she mumbled. Between all the wine and extremely satisfying sex, she was barely coherent. "Lucy, what did you do to me?" he growled. "What are you talking about, Stretch? You just screwed me into a coma." Lucy mumbled. She was puzzled. And awake. Greg's hands were all over her. "I probably should wait for a better time to say this, but I might lose my nerve. Lucy, I'm in love with you. Don't you know that? I want to marry you. I'd marry you right now if you weren't so stubborn about finishing your residency first." Lucy just looked at him. She understood what Greg was saying, but it wasn't registering fast enough; she was still a bit too drunk for that.

"Lucy, do you love me?' Lucy put her hand up to Greg's face. "Greg, I've been in love with you from the day we met." She was still slurring her words, but not as much now. She seemed to be slowly sobering up as she tried to focus on what Greg was saying.

"Baby, I can take care of you." Greg whispered against her hair. "Maybe not like your parents have, but I make enough to take care of you. Lucy, will you marry me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please marry me" Lucy put her hand on Greg's face again. Drunk or not, the look in her eyes was nothing but absolute love. "Oh, sweetheart, I know you can take care of me and support me. Yes, I'll marry you" she said. "What did you say?" Greg looked down at her. "I said "yes", _**ciuccio.**_" Lucy replied quietly, smiling up at him. A small smile appeared on Greg's face. "Do you mean that, baby?" "Yes, Greg, I do. More than you'll ever know." "Are you sure?" Greg asked again, still not believing what he just heard.

"Greg, I'm drunk, but I still know what I'm saying." "Yes, I will marry you." Lucy whispered as she pulled him down for a kiss. Greg was grinning ear to ear as he began making slow, sweet love to her. They explored each other like it was the first time, and kept at it until they both fell asleep from exhaustion and satisfaction. Before he fell asleep, Greg mumbled, "Junior?" They had forgotten the camera was on.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**_

Lucy woke up and looked at the clock. After seven! She was groggy. She drank way too much last night, but she wasn't hung over. A hangover might been better! "Damn, I'd better get downstairs and start breakfast before Jim gets here and catches us in bed!" she said to herself. Lucy tried to slip away to go to the bathroom first. A strong arm stopped her. "Where the hell do you think you're going, woman?" Greg grumbled sleepily. Crap! How long had he been awake? "Greg, please. I have to start breakfast. Jim will be here any minute. He'll find us here." Lucy still couldn't clear her head, and Greg still hadn't opened his eyes or loosened his grip on Lucy.

"He took Julie to New York for the week, remember? They won't be back until Sunday. It's only Thursday. I must really be good if I made you forget that!" he said. Lucy shook her head again, trying to clear it. She was still trying to escape, and Greg tightened his grip. Lucy finally broke free. "I still have to go to the bathroom." she said as she got off the bed. Greg rolled on his back and finally opened his eyes. Grumbling loud enough for her to hear him through the closed door, Greg said, "Damn it! I want to cuddle and she leaves me alone in this cold bed." From the bathroom, Lucy yelled back, "Bite me!" "Come back to bed and I will!" Greg yelled at the closed door.

Lucy came back out of the bathroom and grabbed her nightgown. "Hey!" hollered Greg, "This room is naked people only!" Lucy giggled as she slipped the nightgown over her head. "Sorry, Stretch, I need coffee!" Greg had a sad look on his face as he watched the nightie cover Lucy's body. "Oh, the humanity!" Greg yelled after her, "My woman leaves me up here with a hard on because she wants coffee." He put his hand under the covers to be sure. Yup. Junior was standing at attention, even after last night's work out, waiting for someone to do something with him. "She's not getting off that easily." he grumbled as he looked for his pajamas. "I'm at least getting a blow job before I go to work this morning." He took care of his own call to nature, and by the time he got to the kitchen, Lucy had coffee ready for him and was waiting to start breakfast. She handed him a cup. He put it down on the counter and kissed her.

"Thank you for last night, baby." he whispered in her ear as he nibbled it and worked his way down her neck. "You're welcome, Stretch, but for what" Lucy teased. "Letting me use the camera, everything." he replied. "Oh, wait a minute, I think remember something." Lucy said thoughtfully. "Did you mean the part about getting me drunk, screwing my brains out and then asking me to marry you too? Didn't I say yes?" Lucy said against his chest as she kissed it. Greg put his hand on her face and turned it up toward him. "Yes, you did." he said, almost afraid Lucy would change her mind.

"I'm not letting you off the hook!" she said with a smile. Relief flooded over Greg's face. "Oh, by the way, Lucy said with a grin, you didn't have to get me drunk to get me to make love on camera." Greg's jaw dropped. "I would have done it anyway. I was thinking of that myself, but I was afraid to tell you about it. I thought you might make fun of me. "And you didn't have to wait until I was drunk to ask me to marry you either." "Oh, God, Lucy, I love you." Greg said as he pulled her close to him. "You are one hell of a woman!" "Will you marry me?" "Yes, I will." "Oh, Greg." Lucy said with a grin. "Do you want to do that again on your birthday?" All Greg could do was grin.

Lucy smiled as she pushed herself up against Junior for awhile, grinding her hips slowly. "Don't tell me you want more?" Greg whispered in her ear. "Mmm, yeah. I think I want you 24 x 7." Lucy said as she pressed herself closer to Greg. "I've got it bad." "I think you need medical attention, young lady, and it just so happens that the doctor is in." said Greg in his best doctor voice. "He's not in yet." Lucy said suggestively as she pushed her hips tighter against Greg.

Greg put his "clinic face" on. "Good morning. I'm Dr. House. What seems to be the problem, Miss ahh Mazzelli, is it? There's nothing written on your chart" Greg continued as if Lucy had not spoken. Lucy started giggling. "Well, doctor, I'm not really sure. I have these strange tingly feelings right in the pit of my belly that won't go away and I seem to be tense most of the time. I just don't know what to do." "Hmm." said Greg. "Let's start with a physical exam first."

He gently put his fingers on her throat. "Pulse is normal." he said, although Lucy's pulse was beginning to race as she was getting aroused. Then he pushed Lucy's nightie up to look at her beautiful body. "Everything seems to check out." he said as he slowly massaged her breasts. They were both beginning to breath faster. "Ah, doctor, are you sure this is right? I've never been examined like this before." Lucy said as she leaned back against the kitchen counter. Greg ignored her as he moved his hands lower and went between her legs. "This is good." he said as he fingered her. "Patient responds to stimuli."

"What's the differential diagnosis, doctor?" Lucy managed to get out. She was horny now and she could see the bulge in Greg's pajamas. She pulled his pajama bottoms down and started stroking his cock. "I think the patient is suffering from "Not Enough Nookie." Greg said. "But doctor, I've never heard of that before. What is it? Is there a cure?" Lucy asked, still playing along, but barely able to keep a straight face. "No, I'm afraid it's a rare, chronic condition with only one course of treatment that isn't covered by insurance." Greg said solemnly. "As a matter of fact, the treatment isn't even officially approved by the AMA."

"What's the treatment, doctor? Cost and ethics don't matter." Lucy played along with him. "Multiple daily doses of Greg House and Junior." Greg muttered as he went down to suck Lucy's nipples. Lucy held his head there and said, "Are you sure?" Then she started giggling. "Who the hell is Junior?" Greg spread her legs and entered her, teasing her by going in with just the head of his cock, then going all the way in and doing her hard and fast. "Meet Junior." Greg said while he pumped her. She came quickly and loudly, and he shot his load in her shortly after she started, and he pumped her until he went soft and fell out of her.

"Feel better now?" he asked as he pushed a curl off her face. "Mmm, I think so." Lucy said, smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. "The treatment might be unorthodox, but it seems to be effective. They just stood there caressing each other until Greg realized he had to go to work. He went upstairs to take a quick shower while Lucy finally made him breakfast. If she had come up to shower with him, he'd never make it to work!

When he came back downstairs, breakfast was ready. Suddenly, Lucy remembered her game started at four instead of six that day. "Do you think you can get away?" she asked Greg. He knew this was important to her. "I'll try, and I'll take you for ice cream if you win." he said laughingly. Lucy glared at him. "What did I do?" he asked her. "Stop making fun of me!" she shot back. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"I'm not making fun of you, baby." "Greg, let me go, please. If you do me again, I'll never be able to play this afternoon." Lucy said as she tried to pry herself loose from Greg's grip. "But you need another dose of Junior." he said wickedly. After a very long kiss and grope session, Lucy reluctantly managed to wiggle free. "Double dose me tonight then!" she said as she ran upstairs to shower by herself. Greg just shook his head and took a deep breath. Definitely one hell of a woman! I am one lucky son of a bitch!

Greg made it to Lucy's game in the third inning. The game was tied, and the only thing he really missed was Lucy colliding with her center fielder again, only this time, he really knocked the wind out of her and the game was stopped for a few minutes until Lucy got herself together again.

The game stayed tied, and it was the bottom of the tenth inning. Lucy was at bat with no one on and two outs. She wanted the game to be over, and she didn't care if PPTH won or not. Her shoulder was really starting to hurt and she just wanted to go home and take a long, hot shower, even though she knew Greg would lecture her again once he saw the bruise. Thank God he didn't actually see the collision. He might have tried to take her out of the game.

The count was two and two on Lucy. She got ready for the next pitch. It was a fast ball, a little higher than she usually liked, but she swung anyway. She connected with the ball and it flew. She dropped her bat and ran. The ball was deep in left center field. Everyone was screaming. She slowed a little as she rounded first, watching the ball. Home run! The game was over! By the time Lucy reached home plate, the entire team was waiting for her. There was a big barrel that had ice in it to keep their water bottles cold. Someone picked it up and dumped the whole thing on Lucy. All Lucy could do was gasp. Jesus, was that water cold. She was soaked to the skin, but happy.

Greg was making his way toward her. "I heard you got hurt, young lady." he said in mock anger. Lucy just looked at him. "Your cousin Joey told me what happened. I'll look at your shoulder later." Suddenly, Lucy didn't want to go home, even though she was shivering from the ice water bath. Everyone went to Fiorello's to celebrate. Lucy had driven her car, so all she had was a couple of Cokes. The air conditioning in the bar was making her colder than she already was. Greg came up behind her and asked her if she was entering the wet T-shirt contest.

Until he mentioned it, Lucy hadn't given any thought to what the cold water and an air-conditioned bar might do to her. Lucy said good bye to everyone so she could go home and take a hot shower and get into dry clothes. "See ya later, Luce!" they all said after clapping her on the back again. Lucy and Greg went home in separate cars and she headed straight upstairs. Greg made sure the doors were locked and followed her.

She was already in the shower when he got upstairs, so he stripped and went in to join her. She jumped when he pulled the curtain aside and got in with her. "Damn it, Greg. You scared the crap out of me. What's wrong with you?" "Nothing." he said as he got himself completely wet, then reached for her. He kissed her gently and reached for the soap. As they soaped each other up, Lucy was starting to think that she might get out of this without a lecture. No such luck. She was starting to relax under his hands when he turned her around. "Jesus, Lucy! You're bruised half way down your back!" Greg exclaimed as his hands gently went over Lucy. She kept wincing, and he noticed.

I'm just bruised more than I usually am, Greg." "I know." he said in resignation. "I'm just relieved you're not seriously hurt." Lucy turned to face him. "That's it? No lecture? I was ready for a big fight." "No." Greg whispered as he rubbed his scruff against her shoulder and gently kissed it, "You'll play baseball no matter what. Just let me take care of you." "You always do." Lucy said breathlessly as Greg's hands moved all over her. Greg held her up against the shower wall and she forgot the soreness in her shoulder. They got out of the shower, dried each other off and went to bed. Pretty soon, Greg was ready to go again, and he had Lucy practically screaming with pleasure in no time. It was a good night all around; Lucy got double-dosed that night. Before she fell asleep, she mumbled to Greg, "You forgot to take me for ice cream." Greg just pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her. "Lucy, go to sleep." he whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**_

Greg's birthday was two weeks later. Every chance he got, he kept asking Lucy if she still meant it about using the camera again on his birthday. She would just smile mysteriously and say, "Of course, silly boy. Why would I change my mind?" "Well, what are you going to do?" he would ask repeatedly. "Greg, it's a present and you aren't supposed to know what your present is. It's a surprise. You'll have to be a good little boy and wait." Greg did an awful lot of pouting in two weeks.

Finally, Greg's birthday came, and still Lucy wouldn't give him the smallest hint of what she had planned, but Greg got to "unwrap" Lucy in the kitchen and he got a Happy Birthday blow job before he went to work that morning. All she told him was that she was going to make him homemade gnocchi and meatballs and chocolate cake from scratch. Greg was frustrated.

By 3:30, Lucy had everything ready. She ran upstairs, showered and dressed. Then she called the hospital to see if Greg had left. He was on his way and everything was ready. She was sure her brother was not going to "drop in" tonight. He and Julie had driven up to New York for dinner and a show and stay over night. No interruptions.

Greg got home around five. He walked into the kitchen looking for Lucy. Their dinner was in the oven waiting to be warmed up, but Lucy was nowhere to be found. There was a sign on the table. "Happy Birthday, Greg. "Follow the signs to your present." Greg smiled. The next sign pointed him to the dining room. That sign said, "Oops, you're cold. Not here. Try the family room." He walked to the family room. That sign said, "Sorry, colder. Try the stairs." Lucy had put signs all the way up the stairs. "Keep going. You're getting warmer. Warmer. Really warm! Starting to boil" There was one taped on her bedroom door. "You're boiling now, Stretch! Open the door!"

Greg slowly opened the bedroom door. His mouth dropped open. Lucy had hung "Happy Birthday" banners and streamers all over her room. There was a bottle of wine chilling next to the bed. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, and oh, how she was dressed! She had found a white halter dress like the one Marilyn Monroe wore in "The Seven Year Itch" and a blonde Marilyn wig. Lucy's girls filled out the dress much better than Marilyn's had. A lot more cleavage, just what Greg liked. Greg's jaw dropped. Lucy had the remote for the camera in her hand and she pressed "Record" as Greg slowly walked over to the bed, drinking it all in.

"Happy Birthday, Greg." Lucy whispered before she got on her knees on the bed and put her arms around him. He pulled her close for a kiss, and his tongue did a sweet dance around hers. He cupped her breasts through the dress and never broke his lip lock on her. Finally they came up for air. Lucy leaned over to pour them wine. Greg kept her body pressed against him, and his hand slipped up under Lucy's dress. He ran his fingers all the way up her tanned, smooth leg. He stopped. With a twinkle in her eyes, Lucy handed him his wine.

"Why Marilyn, you naughty girl. You seem to have forgotten something today." Greg said with a leer on his face. Lucy was naked under the dress. "Is that a problem, doctor?" she asked while sipping her wine. "I don't think so." Greg replied while trying to slip the dress off Lucy. Good Lord, he was rock hard already! Lucy stopped him. "Not yet, Stretch." She pulled his T-shirt off and started massaging his chest. Then she started working on his jeans and boxers. Greg had a perfect view of Lucy's cleavage. He ran his fingers across her breasts and slipped them under the dress and found her nipple. She let him rub it for awhile before she stopped him.

"Not yet." she said again. By then, she had pushed him down on the bed and propped him up against the pillows. He reached for the blonde wig and pulled it off Lucy's head and shook her curls out. "I don't like blondes." he managed to mutter as Lucy pulled off his shoes and socks, then the rest of his clothes. He finished his wine and tried to take the dress off Lucy again. She pushed him away. "God, Lucy, what are you doing? I'm ready to explode!"

Lucy examined him critically. "No, you're not." She fluffed up the pillows and pushed him back against them. She finished her wine, then poured another glass for both of them. Lucy started slowly stroking Greg's cock, and he was losing his mind. "Lucy, what are you doing?" he asked her again. It was practically a grunt. Lucy just looked at him while she was sipping her wine. She put both wine glasses on the night table and turned back to Greg.

"I have to sing "Happy Birthday" to you before you get your present. Greg groaned loudly in frustration. "Lucy, I can't hold out much longer!" It was Greg's turn to beg. "Sure, you can." Lucy said as she straddled Greg. He almost blew his load all over his belly right then and there when she did that.

As she straddled him, Lucy spread the dress around them. She began grinding her hips slowly against Greg's hard on. As she was grinding him, Lucy could feel drops of cum on his cock and smiled. She was wet already, had been since she heard Greg come home. She slowly slid the tip Greg's cock inside her and started singing Happy Birthday to him like Marilyn sang to President Kennedy. Breathless. Greg's cock was twitching inside Lucy and he was barely in control. Only being able to feel his cock inside Lucy and not see it go in and out of her was making him crazy. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her.

She reached back and unzipped the dress and let Greg unwrap his present. He pulled the dress over her head just as she finished singing. Greg came mere seconds after he "unwrapped" Lucy. He no sooner started sucking a nipple than he shot his load inside her. He groaned in frustration but didn't stop sucking Lucy's nipple. Lucy was excited enough by what she pulled off that she came with a loud gasp as soon as Greg's orgasm started. She kept riding him until he went soft.

Lucy tried to get off Greg, but he pulled her down to kiss her. "Lucy, you are incredible. That was incredible." he muttered against her lips. Lucy smiled and finally managed to get off Greg and worked her way down for a blow job. Greg tried to stop her. "God, baby, I don't think I can." Lucy blew some raspberries on his belly and refused to stop. In a little bit, Junior was ready again and Greg pushed Lucy on her back.

He started frantically kissing and caressing every part of her body he could reach. Lucy was getting hot. Greg put his face between her legs, licking her lips inside and out, top to bottom, and inserting one, then two fingers in her pussy. He moved his fingers in and out quickly while his tongue worked her clit.

Lucy was twisting and moaning under Greg's hands and mouth. "Greg, now!" Lucy moaned. "Fuck me now!" She started playing with her breasts, rubbing her nipples. Greg stopped eating her and spread her legs. He teased her with the head of his cock until she begged him again to fuck her. He pushed all the way in and started pumping fast and hard, butting up against her cervix with each thrust.

Lucy spread herself a little more and then wrapped her legs around Greg's waist. Her walls started to spasm. Her juices flowed over Greg's cock, and her orgasm started to come in waves. Greg couldn't control himself anymore and shot his load in her. He collapsed on her with a loud groan, burying his face in her neck, saying her name over and over.

"I thought you couldn't, Greg." Lucy said while trying to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs tighter around him, wanting to keep him inside her as long as she could. "Apparently I lied." he muttered against her neck, kissing it. He stayed on top of her until he could breath normally, then rolled off her.

Greg pulled Lucy close to him and held her, stroking her back. Lucy was playing with Greg's chest hair and was actually starting to doze off when Greg startled her awake by playfully slapping her butt and saying, "Hey, you promised me dinner, baby. Where is it? I'm starved!" "Greg, you did that on purpose! I was almost asleep!" Lucy exclaimed. "Too bad, baby, I want my birthday dinner." She groaned in frustration.

"Do you want to eat in the kitchen or up here?" she asked. "Up here." he said with a lopsided grin. "It's my birthday." Lucy rolled on top of Greg and was playfully kissing him. "Get your ass downstairs in ten minutes to help me bring everything up here, or you don't get desert!" "Oh, all right." Greg grumbled. Lucy reached for her robe. "Hey!" Greg hollered. "It's my birthday! I want you naked!" "Nope." Lucy said with a grin. Then she flashed him and went downstairs to warm up their dinner. Greg fell back on the bed with a loud groan when she flashed him.

Lucy had already started warming up dinner when Greg came down to help her. He brought the bottle of wine with him. He had put his pajama bottoms on, and Lucy looked slightly disappointed when she saw the pj's. "Greg, I thought you''d come down in your birthday suit." Lucy said with a wicked grin. Greg ignored her and put his arms around her. "You know what, baby?" he said as he nibbled her neck. "What, Greg?" "Let's just have dinner here. This is just too much to deal with."

Lucy worked herself free from Greg's grip and said, "Are you sure?" "Yes, ma'am, I'm sure." Greg said while trying to look like a solemn little school boy. "Oh, well." Lucy said, "It is your birthday". She set the table, and they sat down to dinner. As usual, Greg ate like he was starving, and like any good cook, Lucy appreciated it. Lucy chattered through dinner, mostly about baseball. When they were through, Greg helped her clean the table and load the dishwasher. Lucy put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to his chair. "It's your birthday, Stretch. You're temporarily excused from these duties."

Lucy got out the cake she had made from scratch. It was the same on her mother made for Greg last year when she had sent him all the flowers. She put an entire box of candles on it and brought it to the table singing "Happy Birthday" again to Greg. He laughed loudly when he saw all the candles. "Now you have to make a wish and blow out the candles, Birthday Boy." Lucy said with a grin. Greg was still laughing. "Baby, you are just too much."

He got all the candles out in one shot, but in a few seconds, about half of them lit up again. Lucy had gotten trick candles. The look on Greg's face was priceless and Lucy dissolved into a fit of giggles. "What's the matter, Greg? Not enough hot air to blow them out?" Lucy managed to get out. Greg tried again. The candles relit again. Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled the candles off the cake & put them in the sink to run water on them. Greg was still at the table, shaking his head when Lucy turned around. She went over to him and sat on his lap and started nibbling his neck.

"Are you having a nice birthday, Greg?" she whispered against his neck. "The best, Lucy. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Greg said before he kissed her. "Mm, Greg, shouldn't we be eating cake now?" Lucy managed to mumble when Greg let her up for air. "I want this now." he growled into her neck as he opened her robe. "Leave it open so I can see you." Lucy saw the bulge in his pajamas and obliged him. Greg turned her so she could give him a lap dance. Lucy began grinding up against him while he sucked her nipples hungrily.

"Greg, are you sure you want to do this now?" Lucy managed to ask. He looked at her, not even bothering to stop sucking her nipples. Lucy managed to wiggle free of his grip, but she didn't close her robe. She came back to the table with a knife, plate and fork and she handed the knife to Greg. "Cut your cake." she said. Greg cut the cake and Lucy put the slice on the plate, ending up with icing covered fingers in the process. Greg pulled her back on his lap, took her hand and licked the icing off of her fingers. Lucy started feeding the cake to Greg.

"Like it?" she whispered in his ear. "Mmmm, yeah. Did your mother fly back to make this for me?" Lucy stopped feeding Greg. "What did you say?" she asked. "Did your mother fly back to make this cake for me?" Greg said with a straight face. "That's it!" Lucy said as she got off Greg's lap and closed her robe. "Birthday's over. Sleep in your room tonight!" Lucy was just standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at Greg.

"Jesus!" thought Greg. "I was only teasing her!" He started thinking. It wasn't that time of the month to use condoms yet. He could set his watch by that. He'd better calm her down. He got up from his chair and slowly approached Lucy. She backed away from him with her hands curled into fists. "Lucy, I was only joking. I know you made the cake. It's delicious. I'm sorry." He put his arms around her. Lucy wouldn't relax. "Lucy, I'm sorry." Greg whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back. She relaxed and looked up at him with those big brown eyes. "Lucy, please don't cry." Greg said. "I won't. I'm sorry." she said. "You never teased me about my cooking before." Greg was lost in her eyes. He kissed her nose. "Let's go upstairs and finish my birthday." he said.

Greg helped her finish cleaning the kitchen, took her by the hand and led her back upstairs. When they got to her room, he pulled her in for a kiss. Lucy pressed herself tightly to Greg. Her bad mood had passed as quickly as it came over her. They walked over to the bed still kissing each other, and Junior was making an appearance. Lucy startled Greg by pushing him back on the bed.

"Lucy Mazzelli, are you getting rough?" he said with an evil grin. By then, Lucy had pulled his pajama bottoms down. She looked at him and replied very innocently, "I wanted to check out the bulge in your pajamas. I thought you might need medical attention. I think you do." She straddled him and just looked at him for a few seconds. Greg reached up to try and open Lucy's robe again. She pushed his hands away. "Lucy, baby, please let me see." he said hoarsely. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten what I look like naked? You're a bad boy." Lucy said.

Greg tried again and she pushed his hands away again. "No." she said softly. She could feel Greg's cock throbbing between her legs. "Lucy, please." Lucy slowly opened her robe. Greg reached for her breasts. She leaned back just out of his reach. "Lucy." he growled. Then he startled her by sitting up and grabbing her in a bear hug. He kissed her hard, and practically tore her robe off her; his hands were rough on her body.

"Is it still my birthday?" Greg asked with a rough edge to his voice that Lucy had never heard before. She hesitantly said, "Yes." Greg hadn't really been that rough, but she was starting to get scared. "Then can I have what I want?" Lucy didn't know what to do. "As long as you're not unreasonable or planning to hurt me, then you can have what you want." she said, trying to not be afraid. Greg looked at Lucy and realized that he somehow just scared the crap out of her. That wasn't his intention. "Lucy, I would never hurt you." he said gently. "If you don't like what I want you to do, just say so and I'll stop."

"Okay." she said hesitantly. Greg kissed her again and slowly began massaging her breasts. Lucy was moaning with pleasure. He put his hand between her legs and slowly fingered her. She was wet, but not as wet as he hoped she would be in a few minutes. He stopped. "Don't stop, Greg, please." Lucy whispered against his mouth. "I'm not going to, baby. I want you to turn around and get down on your hands and knees." Lucy was puzzled and scared.

It's all right, baby. I won't hurt you." Greg said soothingly. Lucy didn't move a muscle. "Baby, it won't hurt, and we'll both feel good." Lucy still wouldn't move. Greg tried again. "Baby, I promise I won't hurt you." Nothing. He couldn't figure out why she was so scared and he didn't want to force the issue. He just took her in his arms and started kissing her again until she relaxed, and Greg started making love to her again.

He gently pushed her down on her back and spread her legs. He fingered her until she was wet again. He got on his knees between her legs and started massaging her breasts. Lucy was completely silent, just watching him. Greg knew she was getting turned on. Her body, always warm, was getting warmer, but she wasn't making a sound or moving. How was he going to get a response out of her? He had a boner he wanted her to take care of!

"Young lady, you seem to be a bit warm. Are you getting sick?" he asked softly. "I think I should take your temperature." Lucy's expression had not changed, but she replied just as softly, "Do you want me to get a thermometer, doctor?" Greg smiled in relief. "No, that won't be necessary." he said. "I have a thermometer right here." He stroked his cock a little and started to "take her temperature."

"God, Lucy, you have a tight pussy!" Greg managed to get out as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Lucy started to smile and slowly began thrusting her hips. "Does my pussy feel good, Greg?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, baby, tight, hot and wet for me!" "It's only like that for your big dick, Greg." Lucy managed to get out as she slowly started losing control. She squeezed her walls around Greg as her juices flowed. He put his thumb on her clit and started pumping faster.

Lucy's head was rolling back and forth on the pillow and she drew her knees up so Greg could go in deeper. Greg felt her walls start to spasm, and he got ready to ride the waves of her orgasm. She said his name once, almost screaming with the sensations he was giving her. He couldn't hold back anymore. Her name escaped his lips as he pumped her hard and fast and exploded inside her. He went soft almost immediately. He pulled her close and they started gently kissing and fondling each other. The video camera was completely forgotten.

"She's amazing!" Greg thought as he looked at her as he gently stroked her breasts, belly and back. "She did all this for me, and what do I do? I scare her, but she lets me make love to her again anyway." He still couldn't figure out what he had done to scare her. Lucy was exhausted, but she put Greg's hand on her nipple so he could rub it. He did so very slowly and gently. "Greg?" Lucy whispered after about ten minutes of "playing". "Yeah, baby." Greg whispered against her neck. "Do me again?" "Really, baby?" he asked. "Aren't you satisfied yet?" he said with a wicked grin. "No never." Lucy replied with a sleepy smile.

Greg just looked at her, still gently stroking her body. He was so lost in the sensations of being with her like this that he really didn't realize he was getting hard again until Lucy put her hand on him. How on earth did she manage to have him get it up for the fourth time? He couldn't believe it. "It's not midnight yet. It's still your birthday." Lucy said as she pulled him down for a kiss, already spreading her legs for him. She really did want more tonight. Greg settled himself gently between Lucy's legs and slowly started pumping her. Before his lips hit Lucy's, Greg told her he loved her.

It was a very happy birthday for Greg House. He got what he wished for when he blew out the candles on his cake. Lucy sleeping in his arms, loving him like no one had ever loved him before.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**_

Lucy woke up before the alarm went off in the morning. She slipped quietly out of bed and went downstairs to make coffee and wait for Greg to wake up so she could make his breakfast. She started crying while she was making the coffee. Why didn't she let Greg do what he wanted to last night? Too late, she realized what he really wanted. He wasn't going to hurt her. The tears flowed freely down her face. Suddenly she heard Greg loudly complaining that she left him all alone upstairs in a cold, cold bed. She hurriedly splashed cold water on her face and hoped he wouldn't notice too much.

Greg came into the kitchen whistling. He was in a very good mood. Lucy poured his coffee and handed him the cup, but kept her head down. She tried to turn quickly so he wouldn't see her face, but she wasn't quick enough. He put his cup down and turned her around.

"Baby, what happened? What's wrong?" Greg exclaimed when he saw her tear-stained face. Lucy started crying again, and Greg really didn't know what to do. He had seen her with tears in her eyes before, but not actually crying. He pulled her close to him, and he could feel her tears on his chest.

"Greg, I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday." Lucy managed to get out. "Lucy, please don't cry. What do you mean you ruined my birthday? That was probably the best birthday I ever had! No one ever did anything like that for me!" Greg said as he stroked her back, trying to calm her. "I wouldn't let you do what you wanted to do. I knew you weren't going to hurt me, but I still wouldn't let you." Lucy managed to get out between sobs. "I didn't give you what you wanted." she sobbed again.

Greg just smiled and held her close while he kissed the top of her head. "Lucy, listen to me." he said softly. I wanted you so badly last night and I scared you instead. That wasn't my intention. I could have approached that differently. Once I saw you were scared, I would have never forgiven myself if I had forced you." Lucy pulled away from him a little bit and looked up into his eyes. He was telling the truth. "But it was your birthday." she said while the tears kept rolling down her face.

Greg kissed her forehead. "Lucy, you didn't ruin my birthday. I got what I wanted and more than I deserve." Lucy looked up at him again. "What do you mean more than you deserve? she said tearfully. "Why wouldn't you deserve anything?" "Lucy, I just can't get over that you can love someone like me." Greg said with a serious look on his face. "That's the part I don't think I deserve. "But I did get what I wanted for my birthday." he said as he kissed her nose. "You sleeping in my arms all night long, and knowing you love me." He bent down to kiss Lucy.

Lucy still hadn't stopped crying. "Hey, can I have some of that birthday cake for breakfast?" Greg asked. He had to try something to stop her crying. Lucy laughed through her tears. He actually looked like a little boy when he asked for cake. "Okay, Greg, you can have cake for breakfast." she said. "But just this once!" Greg responded to that by kissing her nose. Lucy sat down and had some cake too. While they were eating, Greg was thinking about last night. Lucy had been open to everything they had done since they started sleeping together, even doing it in his office at the hospital late at night. He never thought she would get scared.

Then it came to him. Because he had gotten a little rough and had asked her to get on her hands and knees, maybe she thought he wanted anal sex. Damn! "House, how can you be such an ass?" he asked himself. He never did anal, even with a hooker. All he wanted was to do Lucy from behind. He watched Lucy come back to the table with fresh coffee for both of them. She was so right for him. They were made for each other. She was a good cook, she fought with him and stood up to him, she slept with him and she loved him unconditionally, accepting him for who and what he was, even after last night. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

Before Lucy had a chance to sit down in her chair, Greg grabbed her arm and pulled her down on his lap. "Greg, now what?" Lucy asked. "Nothing. Can't I just hold you for a while? Your brother won't be barging in on us this morning." he said with a grin. "You can hold me all day long if you want to, Stretch, but I think you'd get bored after a bit." Lucy whispered in his ear. "Lucy, you could never bore me." Greg said as he pulled her closer and kissed her. After a few minutes of soft kisses and caresses, Lucy fed him the cake that was left on his plate. "I love you Greg." Lucy whispered as she fed him. "I love you too, baby." he replied gratefully.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**_

The week Jim spent in New York with his wife wasn't enough for her, so no sooner had they come home than Jim was making plans to take her back over the long Fourth of July weekend, this time to the Hamptons. She had made some friends who had summer homes there. Lucy was done playing baseball herself; PPTH won the championship, but she was also coaching a Little League team. That season ran until the middle of July, but at least she wasn't getting hurt. She was just arguing with everyone. That she was managing the team annoyed Greg, but she wasn't neglecting him either, so he couldn't complain.

Since Wilson was going to be off the radar over the Fourth, Greg decided to take a chance and take Lucy to Atlantic City and hit the casinos. He made reservations, and they left Friday morning. They checked into their hotel and went down to the casino. Greg showed Lucy how to play black jack and she quickly went up $600. Wanting to quit while she was ahead, Lucy kept nibbling on Greg's ear to convince him to go back to their room. Black Jack was fun, but she wanted something else. He finally took the hint and they cashed in their chips and didn't leave their room until Saturday afternoon.

They were in the shower, soaping each other up, giving each other a few wet kisses. Lucy was soaping up Greg's cock. He was nice and hard. "Greg?" Lucy looked up at him "What, baby?" he replied while soaping her all over. "Don't you think he's a little big to be called "Junior?" Greg started laughing. "I don't think he minds the name. He's always very glad to see you. Do you think your breasts mind it if I refer to them as "girls"? They're way too big to be called that, you know." He bent down to suck his girls. Lucy put his hand between her legs, and when she was ready, Greg slipped Junior in. Lucy went limp with pleasure in Greg's arm.

After their shower, they ordered dinner from room service, but it got cold. They got dressed and walked hand in hand around the town and watched the fireworks. They went back to their hotel and didn't come up for air until Sunday afternoon. They checked out and headed back to Princeton.

Jim dropped by late Monday afternoon. Greg and Lucy had been in the pool all day and looked relaxed. So relaxed that Jim almost caught them getting busy in the pool. Jim looked about as tense as a person could and not fall apart. Lucy felt bad for her brother, and that's all she talked about as she and Greg were getting ready for bed. "Baby, just calm down." Greg finally told her. "Your brother's a big boy now. If he wants your help, he'll ask you." "But Greg, he's my brother." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "I know, baby, I know. Please don't cry." Greg whispered as he held her close. They got into bed and Greg just held her all night as she tried not to cry. Greg was thankful for that.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**_

Lucy, Jim and Greg were having dinner out on the patio a few days later. Of course, Jim's wife didn't join them; she hadn't been at the house since she had her little tantrum the day Lucy graduated from medical school. She was afraid she might have to help with the dishes or something (or that Lucy might scratch her eyes out!). Jim and Greg helped Lucy clear the table and went back outside to drink beer.

Lucy had been quiet during dinner; she just didn't feel right. She made herself a cup of hot tea. She only drank hot tea if she was sick; it always comforted her. She went back outside, but didn't sit near her brother or Greg. She had her hands wrapped around her mug for the warmth.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Greg asked her. Jim looked at the tea she was drinking. "Are you getting sick? I never see you drink hot tea unless you are." said Jim. She gave both of them a dirty look. "There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted tea. If you're going to sit there and diagnose me without having any symptoms to go on besides me drinking a cup of tea, I'm going to bed!" She stormed into the house and went upstairs. They drank a few more beers, but Greg was beginning to worry.

By the time Greg came upstairs to get ready for bed himself, Lucy already had taken a bath and was sound asleep. He looked at her. She had her pajamas on; she must be sick. Greg didn't expect her to make love to him if she didn't feel well, but even though they had only been spending the entire night together for a few weeks, he was already used to the feel of her warm, naked body next to his whether they did anything or not. It made him wonder what was really wrong. He got ready for bed and quietly slipped in next to her. She didn't even notice. He pulled her closer to him and he held her all night.

Lucy woke up before the alarm went off for Greg. She felt like crap, and now her throat was sore and she was having trouble swallowing. "That's all I need now." she said to herself. "Getting sick and having those two _**ciuccios**_ trying to take care of me." She slipped out from under Greg's arm and went to the bathroom. When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She felt worse than she looked, and she looked pretty bad. Damn it!

She went downstairs to start breakfast for Greg and her brother like she had been since her parents left for Italy. She knew Jim was deliberately dropping by thinking he could catch Greg up to no good, but she also knew Jim always jumped at the chance for a good breakfast, which he never got at home unless he made it himself. Julie never learned to cook, and their housekeeper didn't start until nine and only made them dinner once or twice a week. Either Jim cooked or they went out to dinner All Julie ever had for breakfast was toast and coffee. Lucy wasn't going to let her goofy brother go hungry, but their mother would have to continue what Lucy unintentionally started when she came back from Italy!

Greg came into the kitchen the same time Jim walked in the front door. The bacon and eggs were ready. Lucy served Jim and Greg, sat down and played with her food. Now that her throat was sore, the only thing that felt good was the hot coffee she was drinking. She couldn't swallow anything else without causing herself more pain than she already felt. Greg saw that she wasn't eating and asked her what was wrong. Jim noticed too, but kept his mouth shut. If Lucy wanted help, hopefully she would ask for it. "Nothing." she said as she sipped her coffee. She was starting to loose her voice.

Greg tried again. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Lucy just glared at him and left the table. Greg tried to go after her, but Jim stopped him. "House, just help me clean up here." They heard her bedroom slam and both men cringed. Jim went on, "Something is wrong, but she's a lousy patient. I know there's nothing around here to treat her. Let's go to the hospital, get what we need and come back." Greg looked at his best friend. He knew Wilson was right, but everything in him screamed to stay home and take care of Lucy.

They went upstairs and knocked on Lucy's door and walked in. Greg was a little nervous because he couldn't remember if he had picked up all of his clothes. But when he and Jim went into Lucy's room, Greg breathed a small sigh of relief. She had made the bed, picked up the bedroom and removed all traces that he was sleeping there with her. It had been a real effort for Lucy to pick up the room. She wasn't sure if she cared if Jim came up and noticed anything of Greg's in her room. That's how lousy she felt.

Greg had a habit of tossing their clothes any where and every where when they started making love, but she was pretty sure she found it all. Lucy had just gotten comfortable on the couch when Greg and Jim walked in. They both tried to get her in bed, but the look on her face stopped them in their tracks. They had actually considered picking her up and forcefully putting her in the bed until she glared at them. They both kissed her on the cheek and said they would come back later. Greg took one last look at her over his shoulder on his way out. Lucy was almost asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**_

Greg and Jim came back to the house about an hour later. Lucy had fallen asleep right after they left for the hospital. Jim had brought his medical bag. Lucy heard them come up the steps. She was pissed off that they woke her up, and she let them know it. They didn't pay any attention to her. While they were gone, Lucy's fever had shot up to 101 and she had chills. Greg took over and Jim didn't protest, but he was puzzled by Greg's actions.

He knew that these two were attracted to each other, but was sure nothing had come of that attraction. Jim couldn't understand why Greg was so worried about Lucy. He was acting like he cared. Jim had all the natural older brother issues when it came to Lucy and sex. She was his baby sister, so he couldn't see that Lucy and Greg were in love and sleeping together. He didn't want to see it.

Certainly Lucy would say something at least to him if anything were going on between her and Greg, and so far, she hadn't. At least Jim thought she would say something to him. After all, he had been the one who had comforted her the most after that disaster she went through in college. He remembered how fired up she was, not because the relationship went down in flames because she wasn't emotionally invested in it, but because the idiot boyfriend called her a frigid bitch.

He couldn't even remember how many nights they sat out on the patio talking about it. Taking sex out of the equation (he had to because he was her older brother), Lucy was still the warmest, most loving human being he knew, and he knew she couldn't possibly be frigid. She just hadn't met her match yet (or so he thought!).

Lucy's throat was swollen and her lungs were a little congested; it looked like she might have bronchitis. Since her voice was going, laryngitis, too. Greg took a swab to test for strep just in case. She was hanging around all of those Little League rug rats, who knew what she could have picked up from one of them! Greg swabbed Lucy's arm with alcohol and gave her an injection of antibiotics.

Just to get Lucy riled up, both Jim and Greg said she really should have the shot in her ass. Lucy just glared at them as if to say, "Try it. You'll never have kids if you do!" Her throat was so raw, she wasn't going to say a word unless she had to. Her hands curled into fists. Greg and Jim noticed, but kept discussing her like she wasn't even there. Greg didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to admit her to the hospital, and Jim actually thought that was a good idea.

Lucy was uncharacteristically cooperative with them until she heard that. Then she went ballistic on them. "I'm not going to the hospital and that's it! People with bronchitis are not admitted to the hospital. You gave me antibiotics, and the best thing for me to do is sleep. Both of you get the hell out of here now!" They both stared at her like she had grown horns or something.

Jim spoke first. "Lucy, you know House is right. You shouldn't be alone. You have a fever." Then Greg chimed in. "Lucy, please be reasonable. You really shouldn't be alone when you're sick like this." "If either one of you tries to take me out of this house against my will, I'll scream so loud they'll hear me in Atlantic City!" Lucy barely managed to get out of her raw throat.

Greg and Jim looked at each other, then at Lucy. As sick as she was, she looked like she was ready to kill both of them. It really wasn't worth it trying to take her to the hospital and she was right. People with bronchitis weren't usually admitted to the hospital. Greg was still worried. "Wilson, what's your schedule like today" "I'll be done with my last patient by 3:30. Why? Greg made an "executive decision". "My team can take care of our patient, so I don't need to be in the hospital right now." he said "I'll stay here with Lucy. They can call me if they need me. Make sure you get that swab tested before you come back here.

That got Lucy all riled up again, but she was about to find out that they had played a dirty trick on her. When Jim and Greg went to the hospital pharmacy to get antibiotics for Lucy, Greg had a sedative mixed in with it. Lucy was beginning to feel the effects. She was getting light headed and realized what had happened. She looked at Greg. "You dosed me, you son of a bitch!" She shook her head to try and clear it, and looked at Jim, who was conveniently looking at the floor. "You let him?" she mumbled as she looked at her brother. Greg grabbed Lucy as she fell forward off the couch. He gently laid her back against the pillows, checked her pulse and pulled the afghan over her.

"You do realize we're in deep shit when she wakes up, don't you?" Jim asked. Greg, looking at the sleeping Lucy said "Yeah, I know, but do you know of any other way to make sure she stays put and sleeps? That's what she needs right now. Sleep." He unplugged the phone so it wouldn't wake her if the hospital called him, and he and Jim went downstairs.

Lucy slowly started to wake up around five. She smelled Chinese food. "What the hell happened?"she asked herself as she shook her head. Everything started to come back to her slowly. Greg and Jim had come back from the hospital to check on her. They were actually going to try and admit her until she had a fit. Damn, did that hurt her throat! Greg gave her an injection of antibiotics, and she was out like a light. They dosed her to make sure she stayed put in her room. Where the hell did they think she was going with a temperature of 101? She shook her head again to try and clear it and made her way to her bathroom. She looked like hell, but felt better. She took her temperature - 99. Good.

Then she brushed her teeth and followed her nose to the kitchen where Frick and Frack were enjoying Chinese take out. Greg quickly got out of his chair and went over to her. "Lucy, why are you out of bed?" Greg said to her with concern in his eyes as he led her to a chair. Lucy tried pushing him away but didn't have the strength to do it. Greg tried not to laugh. "Are you two idiots or what?" Lucy said with some of her normal crankiness, but she barely had a voice. "Why the hell did you have to dose me? I don't think I was going anywhere with a fever. Did either of you think to get me some soup or something?"

Both Greg and Jim just smiled. She was getting better if she was hungry and Greg had been smart enough to get her some Won Ton soup. He was trying to see if she still had a fever and Lucy was being her cranky self, pushing him away. Jim was smart enough to leave her alone. He knew his little sister was bitchy when she was sick, which fortunately wasn't too often. "Lucy, I'm just trying to see if your fever has gone down." Greg said. "Leave me the hell alone!" Lucy snapped "I took my temperature already. It's 99." Greg just put his hands up in resignation and didn't say anything else. Lucy swallowed some soup. Oh, did that feel good going down her throat!

Lucy, I called John and told him you wouldn't be able to coach for a few days." Jim said to her. "Damn, I forgot all about that. Thanks." Lucy told her brother. Greg and Jim looked at each other and then at Lucy. For her to forget about baseball meant she was in bad shape.

Lucy finished her soup, thanked them for getting it for her and went back upstairs without another word. She sat on her couch for a few minutes and decided to take a hot shower and wash her hair. She was all clammy from sweating out the fever. Jim and Greg were watching the game in the family room. After her shower, Lucy went downstairs to watch the rest of the game with them. She sat in the recliner instead of between them. She was still pissed at being dosed.

The game was over at 10:30. Lucy went back upstairs without saying goodnight to either Greg or her brother. As a matter of fact, she didn't speak to either of them during the game. They thought it was funny that Lucy was still pissed, but they knew they were still in deep trouble when she got better. They enjoyed the cease fire. Lucy started coughing during the game; the chest congestion was getting a little worse.

Lucy had just gotten comfortable on her couch and was dozing when Greg came in. Without a word, he handed her a bottle of prescription cough medicine and went to take his shower. Lucy looked at it. There was vicodin in it, so she took half the dose indicated. When Greg came back out, Lucy was still on the couch. He went over, sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Come on, Lucy, please get in bed." he said. Lucy angrily tried to pull away from him. "No!" she said as she had a coughing fit.

Greg put his arm around her again and tried again. "I'm sorry I dosed you, baby." Greg whispered as he stroked her hair. "Just leave me the hell alone and go to bed." she grumbled. Greg was almost laughing because she was still pissed and she had run out of steam to take it out on him. "Come on, you should sleep in bed. It's better for you." "No." Lucy said. "I'm going to cough all night and you have to go to work in the morning." "No, I don't, baby. Tomorrow's Saturday. he said with a grin, "If I didn't know your brother would be barging in for breakfast, I'd keep you in bed with me all day!"

Lucy really wanted nothing more than to get into to bed and have him hold her for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow, but she wouldn't admit it. She just looked at him. "Look, Lucy, I'm really sorry I dosed you this morning. I know you hate it when people fuss over you, but I was worried. You're just too damn stubborn for words sometimes. I wanted to make sure you got the rest you needed." He had a contrite look on his face, but Lucy was still pissed. Greg tried again. "Lucy, you have bronchitis. I can't catch it. Just come to bed." Greg said with a smart ass smile on his face. He could see that she wanted to fight him, but she just didn't have the strength to do it.

Lucy was about to tell him where to go and exactly what he could do with himself when he got there when she had another coughing fit that almost reduced her to tears. She gave up. She would have to deal with him and her brother later. Still trying to contain his laughter, Greg just picked her up and put her in bed. He got in and pulled the covers up over them, and put his arms around her. Lucy snuggled close and eventually fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

Lucy woke up before seven on Saturday. Sometime during the night, Greg had let her go and was sleeping on his back with his right arm flung out to his side instead of around her. She was still sleeping on his other arm. She slowly got off the bed so he didn't wake up. On her way to the bathroom, she looked at him. Except for the scruff on his face, he almost looked like a little boy sprawled all over the bed. Lucy just shook her head.

She went to the bathroom and took another shower and washed her hair again. She had sweated out the rest of the fever overnight, but she felt 100 percent better than she had yesterday. She looked at her throat. It was still swollen, but she couldn't see any signs of infection. Greg still hadn't heard her moving around. Amazing. She got into a clean nightie and matching robe and went downstairs to make coffee.

The sun was shining and it looked like it was already hot. As the coffee was brewing, Lucy went out on the patio. It was 80 already. She looked off to the west. The sky was pitch black. "Oh, man, she said out loud in a voice that was no more than a squeak, that's going to be bad when it gets here." She went back in the kitchen and turned the radio on. The weather forecast was just starting, and they were predicting severe thunderstorms to hit Princeton around noon. "Greg's here, not at the hospital. I should be OK." she thought. She took the coffee and two cups out on the patio. She might as well enjoy the sun while it was out. She poured her coffee and got on a lounge chair and started to read the paper. No sooner had she sat down than Greg wandered out on the patio.

"Lucy, you should stay in bed and rest." he grumbled sleepily as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He had pulled on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. His hair was still rumpled from sleep. "Oh, bite me!" Lucy said in her squeaky voice. "I want to enjoy the sun before that gets here." She pointed at the sky. Greg sat down next to her on the lounge chair and pulled Lucy against him. "Open up and say "ah", young lady. I want to see that throat." Greg said with a laugh. Lucy did as he asked and stuck her tongue out at him when he was through. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it!" Greg said with a leer on his face. She stuck her tongue out again.

Greg took another look at the sky as he nibbled Lucy's neck. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and tilted her head back so he had better access. She let out a contented sigh. "You aren't going to be scared, are you?" he whispered against her hair. Lucy turned to look at him. "Baby, I know." he said with a smile. "How long have you known I'm afraid of thunderstorms?"she squeaked. "Since you had that bad migraine last summer. Your father told me." Greg said as he started to nibble her neck again. "So I really have no secrets from you then, do I? Lucy said. "Nope" Greg replied with a smile. "None whatsoever. I even know that little red mark on your leg is from the DVT you had when you were fourteen."

Well, why haven't you been giving me grief about being afraid?' she queried. "You hide it pretty well, and I don't want to." Greg said "Oh, I see." said Lucy as she stuck her tongue out at Greg again. He started to tickle her and showed her no mercy whatsoever. "Greg! Please stop! I give up!" Lucy cried as she unsuccessfully tried to get away from him. Greg stopped and hugged her close to him. "Are you going to behave yourself?" he asked her. "Yes, sir." Lucy said meekly as he pulled her back on the lounge chair. They finished their coffee and the paper and settled back to enjoy the sunshine.

"Lucy." Greg said. "What, Greg?" "I love you." Lucy kissed the palm of his hand and snuggled closer to him. "Lucy." "Now what?" she squeaked "I love you." He was going to be a pain in the ass this morning. "Greg, if I say I love you, will you shut up?" "Yes." "I love you too, Greg." she replied with a smile. In the meantime, Greg had slipped his hand down Lucy's nightie and was gently rubbing her nipple, and she was contentedly cooing at his touch. "Lucy." Greg said again.

"Greg, I love you, now shut the hell up!" Lucy said with a grin. "That's not what I was going to say." Greg said pretending to be hurt as he pulled his hand away from her nipple. Lucy played along. "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" She wanted him to put his hand back on her nipple. Her voice was getting squeakier and squeakier. "Can I give you an orgasm? "Greg!" Lucy exploded with laughter. He grinned. "Oh, I love you, too." he said.

"Greg, if you don't shut up, you'll sleep alone tonight!" Lucy said with an evil grin. "Sorry." Greg said, immediately contrite, as he sat back and went back rubbing Lucy's nipple. She was dozing off. With Lucy's rack, the nightie she had on barely covered the girls, so Greg had an almost unobstructed view of his two favorite things. "You know what?" said Greg as he put his coffee cup down. "This is a really nice view." "What view?" Lucy asked drowsily as she looked up at Greg. Greg scratched his chin. "The yard." Lucy just groaned and sat back against him, giving him a better view of her breasts. He kept rubbing her nipple. Lucy wanted him to take her back in the house and make love to her, but she was about to find out that Greg had other ideas about the location.

After a few minutes, Greg turned Lucy on her side and began kissing her. This time, his hand slipped down between her legs. She was already wet, and he wasn't all that surprised. He began slowly rubbing her clit, then pressing it, then rubbing it again. Then he slowly slipped two fingers inside her and finger fucked her. "Greg, not out here!" Lucy moaned even as she spread her legs a little for him and moved her hips with the rhythm of his fingers. "We've been out here before." Greg whispered against her mouth. "It was dark." Lucy managed to say. "Baby, no one can see us." Greg muttered. In spite of the fact that Lucy was a little nervous that someone might see them, she was unzipping Greg's shorts. He had gone commando. That excited Lucy even more.

Junior was raring to go and Lucy wanted to suck him, but Greg wouldn't let her. Lucy had now forgotten it was daylight, the approaching storm, forgotten everything but getting his cock inside her. Greg slid his shorts down and pulled her leg up across his hip and slowly slid Junior in. Lucy was hot and soaking wet. He slowly rolled on his back, pulling Lucy on top of him and she started riding him. He slipped his hands under her nightie and started rubbing her breasts. Her hips were matching him thrust for thrust. He stuck his thumb in her mouth and she licked and sucked it, so eager for what he was going to do next, she flooded his cock with her juices.

Greg grinned crookedly at her. He was having a hard time controlling himself when he looked at her riding him. He pushed her nightie up so he could suck her nipples. Junior began twitching inside Lucy, ready to explode. Greg was still in control, but barely. He always tried to make her come once before he did. He put his wet thumb on Lucy's clit. It was swollen with her excitement. He rubbed her clit first and Lucy started to moan with delight.

"Oh, God, Greg!" "Please don't stop!" Her head was rolling back and forth as she rode him. "Greg, please, make me come!" Her walls started twitching and her juices poured over his cock. Then she lost control, and Greg kept rubbing her clit. As he blew his load inside her, Lucy came again with the pressure he kept on her clit. Lucy kept riding Greg until he went soft and she just collapsed on him. Some of his cum was dripping out of her and on his pubic hair. They kissed, and Lucy got off Greg and laid next to him. He kept her nightie pulled up and her body was naked to his gaze and caress. Slowly, their breathing returned to normal.

"Greg, we shouldn't have done that." Lucy managed to mumble. Greg laughed, "Why?" he said as he held Lucy close to him. "What are you doing to me?" she whispered. Someone could have seen us. I want you all the time, and I don't seem to care that I'm lying here more or less naked for anyone to see. Is that normal?" Greg hugged her. "Baby, the only one who can see you right now is me, and I feel the same as you do. I haven't had more than one orgasm a night since I don't know when. With you, I'm like a teenager. We satisfy each other. We're made for each other. I want you any way I can get you." he said while he kissed the top of her head. Lucy said, "Greg, you can give me orgasms with your fingers and mouth. I never thought that was possible with anyone. It blows my mind how good you make me feel."

Oh, really?" Greg said with a smug smile. "No one else is trying to claim my girl, are they?" For a few seconds, Lucy was shocked. Did he actually think she was sleeping with anyone else or that anyone had or could come close to how he made her feel? Then she looked up at him - he had a big, shit-eating grin on his face, and she realized he accepted what she had said as a compliment "There's no one else, Greg. The only competition you have is you. I really can't imagine anyone else making me feel the way you do. You're the only one." Lucy said very quietly. Greg turned her face up him. "Thank you, baby." he said as he lowered his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I really do love you Lucy."

They had only been playing tonsil hockey for a few minutes when they heard a car door slam. "Damn your brother, Lucy!" Greg exclaimed. Doesn't he ever call before he comes over?" Lucy had thrown her leg across Greg again and was slowly grinding her hips against him, and was just about ready to slide Greg's cock inside her. Junior had been ready for another round, but the sound of the car door chased him away for the time being. Lucy smiled and gave him a quick kiss and zipped him up before she got off the lounge chair, but before she zipped Greg's shorts, she ran her finger up the length of Junior. He twitched a little. Greg groaned loudly. "He's trying to catch us nekked, Greg." Lucy said with another smile as pulled her nightie down and closed her robe. She had picked up the coffee cups and newspaper and was headed for the kitchen when Jim came out on the patio.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**_

"I see she hasn't killed you yet, House." Jim said to his best friend. "No, not yet." Greg replied in a smart ass tone, "But it's still early." Lucy came back out with a full pot of coffee and some bacon and eggs for her boys. She didn't have much of an appetite and her throat was still pretty sore, so she just picked at Jim's food. For once, he didn't get all bent out of shape.

Jim looked at House and his sister. He still couldn't believe that his parents had left the country and left Lucy alone with House of all people. Okay, Lucy was an adult and could take care of herself, but with House? But so far, Lucy hadn't said anything about House trying to do anything to her. Neither one was acting any differently than they ever had toward each other. Maybe he should stop coming over here unannounced after all, regardless of what his wife said. He hadn't caught them at anything. He would just keep coming for breakfast. He wondered if his mother would keep making breakfast for him when she came back from Italy. He had gotten used to Lucy feeding him!

Jim decided to just jump right in and see if he could get either one of them to admit anything. "I see you're doing better, Lucy." he said to his sister. She gave him a dirty look over her coffee cup. "No thanks to you two morons." she said hoarsely. "Where the hell did you think I was going to go that you had to knock me out?" "Lucy, we just wanted to make sure you got the sleep you needed." Jim said defensively, "Oh, you tested negative for strep."

"Where the hell was I going to go with a fever? I know I'm stubborn, but I think I'm smart enough to know when I need to take it easy." Lucy grumbled. "Ah, hah!" Jim said, "Princess Lucy admits to a flaw!" Lucy started to stand up, acting like she was going to punch her brother. "House!" Jim said in mock fear, "Aren't you going to help me?" "No way." said Greg, "She might hurt something important. Besides, she already accepted my apology. I'm not taking any chances" Lucy sat back down laughing. "I'm not through with you yet, Greg!" Lucy managed to say. He pretended to be scared of her, the big _**ciuccio**_.

"Lucy," Jim said to his sister, "aren't you the least bit nervous being here alone with House?" "Why should I be nervous, Jim? He hasn't bitten me yet. He's been a perfect gentleman." Lucy said with a sweet smile on her face. "Why would he want to bother with me anyway? I'm sure there are more interesting females in Princeton than me." Jim turned to Greg. "You? Perfect gentleman? House, you mean to tell me you haven't tried anything with my sister yet? She's gorgeous and running around half naked. Doesn't that give you any ideas? Are you gay?"

Lucy just stared at her brother, then looked at Greg who was trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. "It sounds like he's pimping for you!" Lucy said with a grin. Then she turned back to her brother. "Jim, you're still in trouble for letting him dose me. Please don't make me yell at you. I can barely talk as it is." "All right, Lucy, I'll stop. I know House isn't trying to take advantage of you. My wife is a bitch." "Oh." Lucy managed to squeak out. "Is that why you've been dropping in unannounced all summer? She thinks Greg's over here laying pipe? Why the hell did you marry her anyway?"

Lucy was starting to boil over, and Greg was trying not to laugh at her outrage at her sister-in-law. He was "laying pipe" as Lucy so bluntly put it, but she wanted it as much as he did. No force necessary here, which is probably what Julie was hoping for. Lucy loved him and he loved her. Greg just wished their relationship was out in the open. He understood her not wanting anyone to know they were sleeping together, but he wanted to be openly affectionate with her. He wanted to hold her hand or give her a kiss without looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. He had an idea about how to change that, but it would have to wait until her parents came back from their trip.

He wasn't a patient man, but it would be worth the wait. Although they could read each other very well, he didn't even guess Lucy had been having the same thoughts. Jim put his hand out to his sister. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I know you don't like her, but I think I still love her. I'm trying to make it work." "Just make sure she minds her own business where I'm concerned, please." Lucy took her brother's hand and shook her head. "Keep coming for breakfast, Jim." she told him.

Just to needle him, Lucy asked her brother, "Oh, by the way, what makes you think I'd be quiet if I were sleeping with Greg?" Jim's jaw dropped almost to the table and Greg lost his fight not to laugh. "Lucy!" Jim exclaimed, "What's gotten into you?" Lucy just smiled and said "Nothing. Yet." She got a very mischievous look on her face and raised her eyebrows at Greg. Jim got all huffy and flabbergasted and couldn't form complete sentences. "Lucy, do you mean?" Jim managed to get out. "No, butt head. I mean I wouldn't be quiet. You'd hear me at your house." Jim was finally speechless and Greg was laughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

Jim decided it was time to change the subject, but the subject matter wasn't much safer. "House." he said. "Do you know you're might have a basket case on your hands in a couple of hours?" Lucy glared at her brother and her hands curled into fists again. "Wilson, I already know Lucy's afraid of thunderstorms. I think I can take care of her without giving her a sedative." Something made Lucy look at the sky again. "Now wait a minute." Lucy squeaked. "This time I might not object to getting dosed! Look!" They all looked. The first storm was almost on top of Princeton, blowing in faster than the weather service predicted; even as they sat and watched, the sky was getting darker. Huge bolts of lighting snaked through the clouds.

Lucy started shaking and ran into the house. Greg and Jim looked at each other. "House, maybe I should stay for a while. I don't remember the last time she panicked so fast." Greg was still looking in the kitchen although Lucy had run upstairs. He couldn't believe how fast she moved. "Let's get the chairs into the pool house and make sure everything is locked down." he told Wilson "Then we'll see if you should stay or head home to your darling wife."

Lucy was pissed at herself. She wasn't completely fear free, but over the years, she had gotten pretty good at pretending she wasn't afraid of thunderstorms. What the hell just happened on the patio? She was relaxed; she just got laid. Why couldn't she control her fear this time? Greg and her brother were here; it wasn't like she was alone. Lucy quickly pulled on shorts and a T-shirt and bravely went outside to see if Greg and Jim needed any help with the patio furniture.

When she got there, they were both running around trying to make sure everything was secure. It was really windy, and the rumble of thunder was almost constant. Greg stopped what he was doing when he saw Lucy on the edge of the patio. "Lucy, get back inside." he yelled over the wind, "We're almost done here." As scared as she was, Lucy stayed where she was until both of them were done and they all ran back in the house. They got the flashlights out just as the storm hit. In less than five minutes, the power had gone out. The rain was coming down in sheets. You literally could not see Jim's car in the driveway.

Jim was going to try to go home, but Lucy grabbed his arm very tightly. "Please, Jim, stay until this blows over. I'll lose it if you try to go home now. Just call Julie to tell her where you are so she doesn't worry. Please don't leave now. Please." Lucy had grabbed Jim's arm with both hands. Jim didn't even try to argue with his sister. She was white with fear.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**_

They got a battery powered radio and went into the family room to wait for the storm to blow over. Lucy sat on the couch hugging a pillow trying not to be afraid, but not succeeding at all. She was shaking like a leaf. Every bolt of lightning and crash of thunder made her shake more. Greg went and sat next to her and put his arm around her. That caring gesture surprised Jim; it was out of character for House, just as his taking care of Lucy yesterday was.

His guilt made him keep his mouth shut. He should have been the one comforting Lucy, not House. He was the one responsible for her fear. After almost two hours, the first wave was over. They listened to the radio. There were trees down everywhere in the area, but no one had been seriously hurt. Basements were flooded, property was damaged. They went outside. Water was running down the street in little rivers, but this neighborhood seemed relatively unscathed. The back yard and pool was littered with leaves and twigs. Everything could be cleaned up.

Jim looked at his sister. Some of her color had come back. "Lucy, are you going to be all right? I should go home before the next storm hits." "I'm OK, Jim. Go home and see if anybody dropped a house on your wife." Lucy said with a small smile. Jim smiled and hugged her. As scared as she was, she still couldn't resist making a bitchy remark. "Are you really going to be OK?" he asked, pushing one of her curls out of her face. "Yeah, I think so. Greg can take care of me." Jim looked at Greg. "You think you'll be OK, House? He was really concerned. Lucy hadn't been this panicked since he had accidentally forgotten her in his grandmother's basement all those years ago. He would always feel guilty about that.

"I think I can take care of a little girl with laryngitis, Wilson." Greg replied sarcastically. Lucy responded the way he hoped she would. "Who are you calling a little girl, you overgrown baboon?" she said hoarsely. Lucy quickly turned and went back inside the house. As she slammed the front door, you could barely hear her say, "I can take care of myself! I don't need either one of you! Both of you go to hell!" Jim smiled. As long as Lucy could keep that attitude, it should be okay, and he almost felt sorry for House if he tried to help her now. Jim made his way home, but the drive to his townhouse that normally took less than ten minutes took over half and hour because of the mess the storm caused.

Greg went back in the house. He found Lucy in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast dishes. There was no power, so she couldn't run the dish washer, but she rinsed off everything and loaded the dishwasher for when the power came back on. Lucy was noticeably jumpy and the second storm hadn't even hit yet, but you could hear the wind blowing, warming up for the second round.

Greg quickly went up went upstairs to his room. Yesterday at the hospital, he had caught part of the weather forecast for today. So far, he had not seen Lucy in a complete panic over a storm, but this one sounded like it was going to worse than the first one. He got a syringe of Ativan when he and Jim got her antibiotics just in case. He put the syringe in his pocket and went back downstairs to the kitchen and helped Lucy finish cleaning up. They could hear the wind picking up again as the next storm started to roll through.

"Lucy, are you sure you don't want me to give you something?"Greg questioned gently. "No." Lucy said stubbornly. She was determined to stay calm. "Just stay with me". Her face had gone pale again. They went back into the family room as the second storm hit full force. Lucy just clung to Greg, shaking even more than she had during the first storm. Greg put his fingers against her neck. Her pulse was racing and she was breathing faster. "Lucy, I have to give you something now. You're about to have a panic attack." Greg said to her. Lucy was staring straight ahead, and Greg wasn't even sure she heard him. "It won't knock you out, baby, I promise. It's just going to make you relax a little, okay?"

Rational, about to be a doctor Lucy already knew that she was about to have a panic attack and needed help, but eight-year-old Lucy was in charge and had a death grip on Greg's arm. She was almost paralyzed with fear. "Please don't leave me alone." she whimpered. "I won't, baby. I'm right here." Greg said softly and calmly. Lucy didn't even notice he gave her the shot. In less than a minute, Lucy started to relax and stopped shaking as much, but she wouldn't let go of Greg. Although Greg said the shot wouldn't knock her out, she eventually fell asleep, and he held her until the storm was over.

Power had been restored to most of Princeton by nine o'clock. Greg half carried Lucy to her room. He sat her on the couch and picked up the room a little bit. He put clean sheets on the bed and debated whether or not to try and get her in her pajamas. She was barely responsive to him because of the Ativan; he expected that. He just took her clothes off, put her to bed, and went to take a shower. He was amazed at how quickly his shower went when Lucy wasn't in there with him!

Greg walked back out into Lucy's room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Just then, the phone rang. Greg grabbed the phone before the first ring was complete. "House." he practically hissed into the phone. "Oh, it's you, Wilson. She's asleep. I had to give her Ativan." "She didn't fight you?" Jim said in surprise. "No, she didn't." Greg replied. "She was about to have a panic attack. I'm hoping she sleeps through the night. I'll stay in her room just in case she panics again." Greg waited for Jim to say something about him being in Lucy's room, but he could feel Jim's guilt at being responsible for Lucy's fear coming through the phone.

"I'll sleep on the couch. She claims it's comfortable enough." Greg said to his best friend. All Jim said was "Take care of her, House." "Don't worry, Wilson. I love her, too. Good night." Greg quickly hung up the phone before his best friend realized that Greg House was a human being with feelings for his sister.

Greg dropped the towel on the floor and got into bed with Lucy. It was still raining, but it was a steady, soft rain, and there were only faint rumbles of thunder now. The thunder penetrated Lucy's sleep and she started to wake up. Greg quickly put his arms around her and pulled her close to him to calm her. "Shh." he whispered against her hair, "Don't be afraid, baby. I'm right here. It's all over now." She turned to face him. "It's over?" she mumbled. Greg pulled her close. "Yes" he whispered while he gently nuzzled her neck. "It's over." "Greg?" Lucy whispered against his chest. "What, baby?" "Make love to me."

"Lucy, go back to sleep." Greg said with a chuckle. She had been scared out of her wits all day, and now she wanted to make love! "You've already got my clothes off. Why not?" Lucy asked him. "Because you should just go back to sleep, young lady." Greg said with another smile as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to go to sleep now." Lucy said with a little pout. Greg took her chin in his hand. "Go to sleep now, young lady. He kissed the tip of her nose. We'll talk about sex tomorrow." "What if I'm not in the mood?" Lucy asked seriously. "I'll put you in the mood then. Now go to sleep." Greg said with a laugh. "Hold me, Greg." Lucy whispered against his chest. "I am, baby." "Tighter. Greg pulled her as close as he could. The Ativan took over again and Lucy finally fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**_

As ususal, Lucy woke up the next morning before Greg. She must have spiked another fever over night because she was all sweaty. She went to the kitchen to start the coffee. While it was brewing, she left a message with their yard man to call her as soon as he could. When the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup and went to take a look at the back yard. It was a mess. There were twigs, leaves and small branches everywhere. Greg came up behind her. He put his arms around her and looked at the yard, too. "Oh, baby, that's a mess." he said. "We'll get your brother over here to help clean up." "I called the yard man already. It'll go a lot faster." Lucy's voice was barely a whisper this morning.

Greg was nuzzling Lucy's neck when he suddenly bit her. "Ow!" she exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you wait for breakfast?" "She turned to see Greg grinning from ear to ear. "Well, he said innocently, "yesterday, you told your brother I hadn't bitten you yet. I thought maybe I should bite you now and find out tasty you are. Oh, and by the way, as far as I'm concerned, you are the most interesting female in Princeton." All Lucy could do was shake her head.

Greg gently kissed the spot he had nipped on Lucy's neck, then he turned her all the way around for a kiss. "Greg, I don't know what happened to me yesterday. I haven't acted like that since I was eight. Thank you for understanding." Lucy said in her squeaky voice after they came up for air. Greg took her chin in his hand and said, "No apologies necessary, baby. Those storms were pretty bad. Stuff happens. I like taking care of you when I can."

"But you didn't take care of me, Greg." Lucy said impishly. "What do you mean, woman?" Greg exploded. "I held you and comforted you and gave you a sedative! What the hell else did you want me to do?" He was really upset. "Greg, I wanted you to make love to me last night and you refused me." Lucy said with a grin. "Lucy Mazzelli, I ought to take you over my knee!" Greg retorted. "Watch out, Stretch, I might like that!" Lucy flung back at him. Greg stopped his rant and stared at her with his mouth open. Then the phone rang. Lucy answered. It was Jim.

"I hope you're calling to say someone dropped a house on your wife." Lucy said to her brother. "I see you're OK now." Jim said on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I'm okay, but the yard is a mess. Put your old clothes on and get your ass over here to help clean up." "Wait a minute!" Jim exclaimed. "What about the yard man?" "If you and Greg help, it will go faster. I'll help, too." Lucy said.

Jim knew it was no use arguing with Lucy. She had made up her mind that the yard was getting cleaned today, and that was that! "Make sure you bring clean clothes. You can shower and change after and we'll cook something on the grill." Lucy sweetly told her brother. "See if the witch wants to come, too. Oh, wait, never mind, she might break a nail." "Oh, all right." Jim said in resignation. "I'll be there in an hour. "See you then!" replied Lucy.

As soon as she hung up the phone, it rang again. It was their yard man. He would be able to come over around ten, but it would only be him and his youngest son. He had everyone else out on other clean up jobs. "That's OK, George." Lucy told him. He had been their lawn man for years. "My brother and his friend will help. So will I." "OK Lucy," he said, "see you at ten." Lucy hung up the phone and had a coughing fit.

Greg had poured himself a cup of coffee and was standing at the patio door listening to Lucy arrange everything. She was amazing. Scared out of her mind less than 24 hours ago, she just took charge of everything. But she was making him work! And she started coughing. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "Lucy, why the rush to get the yard picked up?" "Because I looked out there and saw the mess, that's why." Lucy said.

"I don't think you should be doing anything this morning but going back to bed. You're really wheezing, and I thought you wanted to make love?" Greg whispered against her neck. Lucy snaked her arms around Greg. "I told you I might not be in the mood, didn't I? Lucy said with another impish grin. But we have an hour before my brother gets here. What are you waiting for?" she said as she slid Greg's pajamas down a little.

Lucy was backed up against the counter. That seemed to be their second favorite spot in the kitchen, their favorite being Lucy sitting on Greg's lap. Then there was the shower, the pool, and last, but not least, Lucy's bed! Pretty much anywhere Greg could get her, he did! Greg put his hand between her legs. Wet. He fingered her a little and rubbed her clit. She squealed with delight. Actually, it was more of a squeak since Lucy's voice was almost non-existent this morning. He took Junior out and rubbed her clit with the head. More squeals/squeaks. "Greg, now!" "I want you now!" "Really, baby?" he said with a wicked grin. "What do you want?" He just wanted to hear her squeaky voice. "You. Now."

He slid his cock all the way in and started doing Lucy hard and fast. He felt her walls start to spasm and his cock was covered in a flood of her hot juices. Greg kept pumping her and he put his thumb on her clit again. Her nails were digging into his back. "Greg now, please make me come now" He put more pressure on her clit and got ready to ride the waves of her orgasm; she quickly went over the edge with a long sigh of satisfaction, and he shot his load at the same time. He kept thrusting until he went soft. Slowly, their breathing returned to normal.

"We'd better get dressed." Greg whispered in Lucy's ear. "I should shower first." she said into his chest. "Want some company?" he said, grinning. "Not this time." Lucy worked herself loose from Greg's grip and ran upstairs. Pretty soon he heard the shower running. Only then did he go upstairs to get dressed. He could hear Lucy coughing from his room.

By the time Lucy showered, dressed and came back downstairs, Jim was there, and shock of shocks (for Lucy, anyway!), he was making breakfast for a change! "What do you think you're doing in my kitchen?" Lucy managed to squeak out. "I was hungry and didn't want to wait." he said with a guilty look on his face. "It's not your kitchen, it's Mom's." he added.

"While she's gone, it's my kitchen, butt head." Lucy retorted. "Oh, stop looking like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." Lucy said. "You should be cooking for me anyway!" Listening to Lucy's voice, or lack of it, all Jim could do was stand there with his mouth open. She didn't sound that bad when he talked to her earlier. Then Lucy pointed at the stove. "I think your eggs are starting to burn, big brother." Jim quickly turned back to the stove.

Lucy went over to help her brother and started making toast and coffee. "Wait, Lucy, I'll make the coffee." Jim said. "Oh, no, you won't. Your coffee is nasty!" Greg jumped in, "Yeah, Wilson. You're a pretty good cook, but your coffee sucks! I want Lucy's coffee!" "I can pour your coffee in my car if I run out of gas!" Lucy said in her squeaky voice. Jim just looked at his sister and House. "Lucy, how can you take sides with House against me? I'm your brother!" Jim whined, even though he was playing along with them. Oh, stop whining, you big baby." Lucy managed to say before she started coughing. Both Jim and Greg immediately went over to her as she kept coughing for several seconds.

When she looked up, she saw both of them looking extremely worried. "What the hell is wrong with you two wing nuts?" she asked them. "Haven't you ever seen anyone cough before? They looked at each other, then back to Lucy. "Young lady." Greg said, "That does not sound good at all. Did you take the cough medicine we prescribed?" Lucy just stared at Greg like he had grown horns or something. "The cough medicine you morons prescribed has vicodin in it. Is it OK with you two if I try to eat something before I take it and get stoned?"

"Oh." Jim said. "I guess we forgot that little detail." "Well, you won't mind if I try to eat something then, right?" Lucy managed to say. It was all Greg could do not to scoop Lucy up and carry her upstairs and put her back to bed. That's where she needed to be. Lucy and Jim finished making breakfast and everyone sat down. Lucy surprised herself as well as Jim and Greg by eating some bacon and toast. It was painful to swallow, but she was hungry.

After they cleaned up the breakfast dishes, Jim sat Lucy down and gave her the cough medicine himself. "Don't you trust me?" said Lucy. "No, I don't, little sister." Jim said with a smile, Lucy swallowed the cough medicine. "Tech! That's nasty." said Lucy as she reached for her coffee to wash the taste out of her mouth. "It tastes like your coffee, Jim." She said with a grin. All Jim could do was shake his head. If she was trying to needle him like House did, she was getting better.

The yard man came about ten minutes later. He had his sixteen-year-old son with him. They went out back and started working. Greg tried to make Lucy stay in the house, but she wouldn't have any of it. Greg gave up. He went over to George and had a quick conversation with him. The next thing Lucy knew, George had sent his son Bill over to Lucy with orders that the two of them were to clean the pool, and she was not to do anything else.

Lucy turned to look at Greg, ready to give him hell. He was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, daring Lucy to challenge him. Lucy scowled. "I'll deal with him later." she thought as she turned back to start helping Bill clean the pool. Jim noticed the exchange between his sister and House and was impressed, but he had a feeling House was in for it after everyone left!

With everyone helping, cleaning the yard would go quickly. Lucy and Bill were cleaning the twigs out of the pool when Lucy had another coughing fit. She was coughing so hard, her ribs were hurting. Poor Bill didn't know what to do as he looked to his father for help. Greg, Jim and George all came over to where Lucy was standing. Greg got to Lucy first. Not only was she coughing like crazy, but she had started sweating again. She really wasn't exerting herself enough to sweat as much as she was, but she looked like she had just run a marathon in a rain storm.

Greg took one look at her and said, "That's it, Lucy. You're done here. Go back inside. We can handle this without you!" Greg tried to take the skimmer out of Lucy's hands, but she wouldn't let go. Jim was watching and trying not to laugh. Lucy was ready for a fight and would drown Greg if she could! This could be entertaining. "Lucy, let go of this thing and go inside now!" Greg said emphatically. "Greg House, don't you dare tell me what to do! Leave me alone!" Lucy said in a very hoarse voice. Jim, George and his son all tried to reason with Lucy, but she was so infuriated with Greg, she wouldn't listen.

Greg had had enough. Now Lucy was arguing with her brother and was not paying close attention to him, so he took advantage of that fact. He quickly yanked the skimmer out of Lucy's hands, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her kicking and hollering back into the house. "Wilson, open the door!" Greg yelled over Lucy's protests. Jim opened the door for them, laughing very hard, as were George and his son. Greg just kept going upstairs with the kicking Lucy over his shoulder.

He walked into her room and literally dropped her on the bed. Before he could say anything to her, she jumped right back up and tried to punch him. "How dare you?" she tried to yell. Greg stayed calm. "Lucy, look at yourself." He turned her to face the mirror over her dresser. "You look like a wet dishrag. You can barely stand up. You're still sick." Get another shower, lay down in your bed, not on the couch, and watch TV. We can take care of the yard."

Lucy started coughing again and went limp in Greg's arms. He pulled her close to him and held her while she coughed. "Are you going to stay in the house now?" he asked gently as he kissed her forehead. "Do I have a choice?" Lucy said tearfully. Greg just smiled and pushed her hair away from her face. "No, you don't, Lucy. Stop being so stubborn." he said to her.

"Will you at least let me make you guys something to eat?" Lucy asked in her non-existent voice. "We'll see how you feel when we're finished, baby." He found a clean pair of pajamas for Lucy and pushed her into her bathroom before she had time to think up another argument. He started running the water, turned to Lucy and said, "Are you going to take your clothes off or do I have to do it for you?" "You wouldn't dare with my brother here!" Lucy snapped back with some of her old spirit. "Greg laughed at her. "Try me!" he said with a smirk. Lucy glared at him and started undressing. Greg waited to make sure she actually got in the shower before he left.

When Greg went back outside, Jim looked him up and down. "Wilson, what the hell are you looking for?" Greg snapped at his friend. "Blood. You're lucky to still be in one piece!" Wilson said with a smirk. Greg just shook his head. "Yeah, well, I'm not out of the woods yet. I actually ordered her to take a shower and get into bed. Once she gets better, I think I'm in for it!" Wilson laughed.

They finished cleaning the yard around two. Jim and Greg offered to make a late lunch for George and his son, and they accepted the offer. They decided on burgers on the grill. Greg wanted to go and check on Lucy, but Jim said he would, that Greg could get the grill ready. "Besides, if she's awake, she might hurt you!" Jim said with a grin. Jim quietly went into Lucy's room.

She had taken her shower as ordered, put clean pajamas on and had gotten into bed instead of sleeping on her couch. Jim smiled at that. She actually listened to Greg. He wished he had been able to tape Greg throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her into the house. His parents would have loved it! He couldn't wait for them to come home now so he could tell them. Maybe Lucy had met her match after all. He put his hand to her forehead. Cool to the touch. Good. He left her sleeping and went back downstairs.

Greg looked at Jim. "Well, how is she?" he demanded. "Did you tell her to get into bed, House?" Wilson asked. "Why? Is she sleeping on that damn couch? I'll put her in bed myself if she is!" Greg replied angrily. "Whoa, easy there, Sea Biscuit! You're going to find this hard to believe, but she actually listened to you. She's sound asleep in her bed." Jim said. Greg just shook his head in amazement. Lucy actually listened to him for a change! "Let's start cooking those burgers. I"m starved!" Greg said as he headed out to the patio. The men spent the rest of the afternoon eating burgers and drinking beer (Except for Bill. He drank Coke.).

Around seven, the boys finally decided to call it a night since most of the beer was gone. Jim found the check Lucy had written earlier and gave it to George. George looked at it and said it was too much. Jim looked at the check and told him that Lucy must have wanted to give him that much for coming out on a Sunday, regardless of the circumstances. George told Jim to tell Lucy "thank you", and he and his son went home. Jim and Greg cleaned everything up and Jim went home.

Greg made sure the doors were locked and went upstairs to check on Lucy. She was still asleep, and he just stood at the foot of the bed looking at her. "Damn, is she stubborn!" Greg said to himself. He stood there watching her sleep, and he began to get hard. "House." he said to himself, "Don't be such a horny old goat. You know damn well if you wake her up, she'll give you what you want, and it's just not fair right now. You can wait until she's better."

Greg swayed a little as he turned to go take his shower; he had quite a buzz from all the beer he had drunk this afternoon. Greg was also sore from the unaccustomed work he did today. He laughed at himself as he took his shower. He needed Lucy in here to give him a massage. He looked down at himself. Junior was standing at attention now. "He's probably wondering where Lucy is." Greg's beer-fogged mind thought. He leaned up against the shower wall and jerked off, calling Lucy's name as he came. Not nearly as satisfying as having her in the shower with him, but it served its purpose.

Afterwards, he dried himself off and went back into Lucy's room. She still hadn't moved. He dropped his towel on the floor, pulled the covers down on his side of the bed and tried to slip in next to Lucy without waking her, but she woke up when she felt him next to her. "Greg, what time is it?" Lucy mumbled. "Almost nine, baby. I didn't mean to wake you." Lucy realized that Greg was naked. Lucy didn't have a problem with naked Greg, but naked or not, he wouldn't be in her bed if Jim was still here. She sat up. "Weren't you supposed to wake me up so I could make dinner?" she asked him.

"Lucy, we didn't want to wake you. You need sleep." Greg replied as he tried to pull Lucy back down on the bed. "Did you stop and think that I might be hungry, butt head?" Lucy yelled (Or tried to yell. She still didn't have much of a voice!). Greg started laughing at her. "What would you like to eat? I'll make it for you." he said with a slightly stupid smile on his face. His beer buzz was still in full force, but Lucy was so irritated with him, she apparently didn't notice.

"Oh, screw you, Greg House. I'll make it myself!" Lucy said as she got off the bed in a huff. Greg was laughing so hard, he couldn't stop her from leaving the room. "Baby, I can't screw you if you're not in the room!" Greg said, unable to control himself. "Crap, if she heard that, she'll kill me for sure!" he said to himself. By the time he found his pajamas, she was already in the kitchen making herself a sandwich.

"Do you want one?" Lucy asked as she glared at Greg when he came into the kitchen. Greg was trying so hard not to laugh at her. She was so wiped out she could barely stand up, yet she was still trying to fight him. They made a good pair tonight; he was half kicked in the ass and she was sick. "If you don't mind, yes, I would." Greg said with a straight face. Lucy got turkey out of the refrigerator and started making sandwiches. "Turkey." thought Greg. "At least I won't have to see pickles tonight!"

"What do you want on your sandwich?" Lucy asked. "Lettuce, tomato and mayo, please." Greg replied, barely keeping a straight face. He got himself another beer (like he needed it!) and a Coke for Lucy. He got a glass and filled it with ice for her. Apparently, she still hadn't noticed that he was just about feeling no pain and he was adding to his buzz with another beer. Lucy brought the sandwiches to the table, and she slid Greg's plate across the table so hard it would have fallen on the floor had he not been anticipating she would do that.

They pretty much ate in silence, and Lucy finished her sandwich before Greg did even though her throat was still sore and she was having a little trouble swallowing. She was that hungry. She got up and went back to her room. Greg just shook his head and finished his beer. He had another beer while he cleaned the kitchen. Then he went upstairs to try and deal with Lucy.

Lucy had gotten back into bed. She had fluffed the pillows up and was watching TV. She glared at Greg as he walked a bit unsteadily into the room. He didn't say a word. Lucy still had not commented on his being slightly drunk. He got in bed next to her and put his arms around her. She went limp against his chest. "Greg, why am I so tired? I feel like crap." She was almost in tears. "Baby, you aren't giving yourself enough time to recover. Your fever is gone, and so is whatever infection you had, but your body needs time to bounce back. You know all this. You're stubborn, that's all. And yes, you are a lousy patient."Greg replied as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Lucy tried to hit him, but even half drunk, he had too good a grip on her. He was laughing at her. Before Lucy could say or do anything, she started coughing. "Lucy, did you take your cough medicine?" Greg asked her. He was concerned. She sounded pretty bad. "When I went downstairs to get something to eat." Lucy managed between coughs. "I want you to come to the hospital tomorrow for a chest x-ray just to be sure we're treating you right. I don't want this to develop into pneumonia" Greg was surprised when all she said was, "I just have bronchitis, butt head!" In about a minute, he realized why. She had run out of steam again and was starting to fall asleep. Greg eased his hand over to the TV remote and turned it off. He pulled the covers over them and he went to sleep, too.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**_

Greg woke up the next morning to a cold bed. Lucy was gone, and he wasn't really all that surprised. Apparently, she was a habitual early riser regardless of how she felt. He rolled over on his back. Damn! Every muscle in his 39-year-old body hurt! All because he helped clean up the yard yesterday. Greg slowly got off the bed and looked for his T-shirt. He slowly pulled it on and managed to find his way to the kitchen. Lucy was waiting there for him with fresh coffee.

"Hangover?" she softly asked as she handed Greg his coffee. Greg just stared at her. "I didn't think you noticed anything last night." he said with a sheepish grin. "But it's not a hangover. Every muscle in my body hurts from cleaning the yard yesterday." "Oh." said Lucy, "I noticed all right. I was too pissed that you didn't wake me up to eat to say anything about it, you old buzzard." Greg looked at her in surprise, but she was smiling. "Lucy, every muscle in my body hurts." he complained.

Lucy was standing behind his chair, and she softly massaged his shoulders. Greg groaned with delight. Her hands felt so good on his shoulders and back. "Oh, yeah, baby, that feels good." he said as he rolled his head back and forth. Lucy bent down and softly nibbled his neck. Greg turned and pulled her down on his lap and they started kissing. "Greg, I thought you just wanted a massage." Lucy whispered in Greg's ear. "Junior needs a massage, too." Greg said while he massaged her breasts through her pajamas. Lucy started to sigh with pleasure. The door bell rang."Lucy, I'm going to strangle your brother one of these days!" Greg said. "I'll meet you in the shower tonight to finish your massage." Lucy said as gave him one last kiss before she went to let Jim in.

Lucy gasped when she opened the door. She knew Jim couldn't drink as much as Greg or her, but he looked worse than Greg! "Jim, are you all right?" Lucy managed to ask before she started laughing. "Very funny, Lucy. I ache all over and you make fun of me." he grumbled at her. "Not my fault both of you are out of shape!" Lucy said as she led her brother to the kitchen and sat him next to the other "invalid".

She poured coffee for both of them and started breakfast. As she was cooking, she looked at both of them. They were sitting there comparing their aches and pains. Lucy just shook her head in amusement. "If Dad could see the two of you now. What a couple of wusses you turned out to be!" They both gave her dirty looks.

Lucy brought the food to the table and sat down with her two babies. Their conversation consisted mostly of moaning and groaning and complaining and comparing aches and pains. Lucy was trying very hard not to laugh at them. They both looked at her. "It's really easy to criticize when you didn't do any work yesterday. I'd like to see how you would have felt this morning if you had actually done anything yesterday!" Greg whined. For about two seconds, Lucy glared at Greg, and he thought, "Oh, shit! I'm in big trouble." He was.

"Listen, you big baby, if you hadn't gone caveman on me yesterday and carried me into the house, I would have been working out there with you, but I wouldn't be sore and complaining this morning!" she retorted. "Lucy, you were sick. You couldn't stay out there!" Greg said defensively. "You didn't even try to reason with me!" she exclaimed, "You just tossed me over your shoulder, carried me upstairs and threw me on my bed!"

In spite of the pain he was in, Jim was laughing at Lucy and Greg fighting. Apparently she had quite a different view of what happened yesterday than they did! Lucy got up from the table. "Lucy, I tried to reason with you!" Greg said as he went over to her. "We all did. You wouldn't have any of it! You and your stubbornness didn't give me any choice!" Suddenly, Lucy started coughing so hard, Greg had to hold her up. Jim got up and went over to her, too.

Lucy stopped coughing and looked at both of them. "What is with you two? I'm not coughing up a hair ball or anything. I have bronchitis" she grumbled. "Wilson, I think we should take her for a chest X-ray. I don't want her to end up with pneumonia. Can you imagine how hard it would be to take care of her then?" Lucy tried to protest, but they overruled her.

"Lucy, get dressed and come to the hospital with us. We'll get the X-ray done right away." Jim said to his sister. Lucy started argue, but Jim grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her upstairs. He cleaned up the breakfast dishes, and House went upstairs to change for work. As Greg was coming up to his room, Lucy was leaving hers. He held her for a minute and kissed her forehead before he let her go back downstairs.

Lucy took her car keys and both Jim and Greg protested her driving herself. "How am I supposed to get home after if I don't drive myself?" she questioned them. "Well, I can drive you back, Lucy." said Jim. "What about your patients, butt head?" Lucy shot back. Greg solved the problem but not completely to Lucy's satisfaction. He met her half way.

"Wilson, I'll drive in with her and you can give me a ride home tonight. That way, we only have to worry about her driving home instead of both ways." Greg stated flatly as he grabbed the keys from Lucy's hand. Lucy tried to get them back, but Greg just kept his hand raised out of her reach.

"Greg, give me my keys back! I'm driving!" she yelled. "Lucy, you're not going to give me a heart attack this morning with your NASCAR driving. I'm driving to the hospital, and you'll drive yourself home. Period. End of sentence." Greg said with a smile on his face. Lucy made one more try for her keys, glared at Greg and went out to her car. Jim looked at Greg. "House, you're playing with fire!" "I know, Wilson, I know!" Greg said with another smile. Wilson looked at House. He was happy! They followed Lucy outside.

Ten minutes later, the three of them walked into the hospital and went directly to X-ray. Greg and Jim left Lucy there and went to their offices. About an hour later, Lucy came back to Jim's office with her X-ray, and they paged Greg. They both looked at her film and decided that they were just dealing with a bad case of bronchial congestion, no pneumonia. Lucy's laryngitis was a bonus for them. She would only argue with them if she couldn't keep quiet anymore!

They were pretty sure they knocked out whatever infection she might have had with the antibiotic they gave her Friday morning, but they drew blood anyway. "Lucy, this congestion should clear up in a few days if you keep taking the cough medicine and take it easy." Greg told her. "That stuff really tastes terrible." Lucy said. She was still exhausted to the point where she wanted to cry. Greg refrained from going over to her and holding her, although he badly wanted to.

Jim went over to his sister and comforted her. "Lucy, you know we're right, don't you?" Jim asked his sister. "Duh! Don't you think I know I need to take it easy? I don't like taking it easy." Lucy sniffed. Jim just laughed and hugged her tighter. "Goosey, go home, watch TV and eat bonbons today. It's not a crime. You earned it." "Bonbons." Lucy sniffed again. "Do I look like Peggy Bundy? Or your wife?" "House, walk her to her car. I have a phone call to make." Jim said with a laugh as he turned his sister over to House. "What time are you coming home tonight?" Lucy asked both of them. "Probably five. Why?" Greg asked.

"So I can make dinner." Lucy replied simply. "Don't cook, Lucy, I'll bring something home for us." was Greg's response. Lucy started to protest, and Greg told her if she didn't listen to him, he would throw her over his shoulder again and admit her to the hospital. "You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed. "Try me, Lucy." Greg was very serious now. "I was ready to undress you and put you in the shower yesterday if you didn't do it yourself. I won't have any problems cuffing you to a hospital bed to make sure you rest." Jim was laughing at his sister's reaction to House's threats. It looked like Lucy Mazzelli had met her match. Lucy's hands had curled into fists, but she wasn't making a move. "Give me my keys, please." was all she said. She snatched them out of Greg's hand and started to walk out of the hospital, with Greg barely able to keep up with her.

When they got to her car, Greg took the keys from her again. "Greg, give me my keys! I want to go home now!" Lucy was doing what passed for yelling with no voice. "Baby, just calm down for a minute. Let me hold you before you leave, OK?" Greg said as he put his arms around her. Lucy just leaned against Greg and sighed. "Greg, I'm so tired." she said against his chest. "I know, baby. Just go home and try and sleep if you can. I'll bring dinner home and it will be just the two of us. No brother, OK? Three days of him is three days too much!" Greg whispered against the top of her head. That made Lucy giggle a little bit.

He opened the car door for Lucy, put her in and kissed her after he made sure no one was around. That bit was definitely going to change when her parents came home. He definitely knew now that he no longer wanted to sneak around and hide his feelings for her. Just now, not being able to hold her in Wilson's office drove him bananas. Once they "officially" became a couple, people would assume they were sleeping together, but no one would know for sure, and that was fine with Greg, although he wanted to shout that from the roof tops too. He knew Lucy would strangle him if he did!


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**_

Greg went back to Jim's office, walking in without even bothering to knock, as usual. "Wilson, what was so damned important that you couldn't walk your sister to her car?" Greg asked. "The housekeeper comes today, remember? Lucy always helps her when she does. I asked her to make sure Lucy doesn't lift a finger today and she'll also make dinner for the three of us."

Greg's heart fell. He wanted to be alone with Lucy tonight and her brother was making dinner plans for three. Oh, well. Greg understood that things were not good between him and Julie. Lucy wanted to be there for him, and strangely enough, so did Greg, but not 24x7! "Maria will bring her daughter to help out today, and she'll make dinner. I'll pay for the extra help and cooking." Wilson stated simply.

Three of us?" queried House. "What about Julie?" "She doesn't like Mexican, and she doesn't like Lucy." Wilson said with a shrug." "No shit, Wilson. Lucy doesn't like Mexican either!" Greg replied with a grin. That got a smile from Wilson. On a serious note, Greg asked Wilson what was up with his marriage. Wilson had a pained look on his face. "I wish I knew, House. I wish I knew." he said. "I'm trying to make it work and she just keeps ignoring me. House wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do for Wilson other than listen to him. "Wilson, if I can do anything, let me know." House said before he left for his own office.

As Lucy turned into her street, she saw Maria's car in the driveway. "Crap!" Lucy said to herself. "I'm so messed up, I forgot it's Monday. How am I going to help Maria today? I can barely stand up, but I have to try." She went into the kitchen and saw Maria getting ready to clean the house. Maria took one look at Lucy and made her sit down. "Little One, you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a little bit? Carmen and I can handle this today. I'll bring you some lunch later, and I'll make dinner, too. Are you going to argue with me like you argue with your brother and Dr. Greg?"

Lucy's shoulders sagged in defeat. "When did Jim call, Maria?" "When he got to the hospital this morning, baby girl." Maria had been their housekeeper since Lucy was eight. After Aunt Loretta, she was Lucy's third mother. "I give up. I'll go lay down." Lucy said as she slowly walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. Maria just shook her head and went back to her cleaning and preparations for dinner.

Just then, her daughter Carmen came in with rest of the groceries Maria needed to cook today. She was going to make chicken quesadillas and salad for their dinner tonight. Dr. Greg liked her quesadillas. For Lucy, well, she would make her some soup and see if she wanted it for lunch. She and her daughter went about cleaning the house without Lucy's help.

Maria made chicken soup for Lucy with a rich, golden broth, lots of chicken, fresh vegetables, and pastina. According to her brother's instructions, she found the cough medicine and made a tray to take up to her stubborn patient.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Maria asked as she came into Lucy's room. "I woke up a few minutes ago, Maria. Mmmmm, that soup smells delicious!" Lucy said. "Take your cough medicine first, Lucy." Maria told her. Lucy made a face. "Lucy, doctor's orders. You have to take this medicine or you might end up in the hospital whether you like it or not!" "Oh, all right. Is there anything to wash it down with?" Lucy grumbled. "Ginger ale." Maria replied. "Now open up and swallow this like a good girl."

"Stop treating me like I'm eight." Lucy grumbled as she took the medicine. "Then don't act like you're eight!" Maria retorted. Lucy washed the taste away with the ginger ale and started eating the soup. It felt good going down her throat, but sadly, she really couldn't taste it; her taste buds had gone on vacation, but she finished the entire bowl. When she was through, Maria told her to get into her pajamas. Lucy obeyed without a fight, and Maria knew it was because of the cough medicine her brother and Greg prescribed for her. If Lucy weren't medicated, she would be fighting Maria tooth and nail!

While Lucy was in the bathroom, Maria changed the sheets on her bed and did a quick clean up in the room. She looked around. Lucy's mother had told her that Lucy and Greg were sleeping together, but you would never know it by looking at her room. Unlike her brother, Lucy always cleaned her room herself. There was never a lot of work to be done in here, and Lucy did the laundry. Greg's "room" was just as neat.

Lucy came out of the bathroom just as Maria was fluffing the pillows on her bed. Lucy headed straight for the couch, but Maria intercepted her. "To bed, Lucy. Doctor's orders. You can watch TV from your bed, too." Maria told her difficult patient. "Please, Maria. I just want to lie down on the couch." Lucy mumbled.

"No. Get in bed, Lucy." Maria said firmly. She guided Lucy to bed and tucked her in. She picked up the tray and turned to take one last look at Lucy on her way out. She was already asleep, thanks to the cough medicine. "Good!" Maria thought to herself. "Carmen and I can clean the house and not have to worry about her trying to help us. She won't move for hours." Maria was right. Lucy slept until five, when she heard her brother and Greg come into her room.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**_

Jim and Greg saw Lucy was still sleeping and tiptoed into the room, but they weren't as quiet as they thought they were. Lucy woke up when she heard them whispering to each other. She never opened her eyes as she started cussing them out.

"What the hell is wrong with you morons? I was trying to sleep!" Lucy's voice was starting to come back. Greg and Jim looked at each other. Looked like the cease fire was over. The cough medicine had worn off and her voice was starting to come back. "I see you're feeling better, little sister." Jim said.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Lucy grumbled as she sat up rubbing her eyes like a little kid. "Why are you here? Lucy complained. To herself, she thought, "Greg said he would pick up some dinner and it would just be the two of them tonight. What the hell happened?" Lucy looked up at Greg. All Greg could do was shrug his shoulders helplessly.

"Maria made dinner for us tonight. Why don't we all have dinner up here?" Jim asked carefully, trying to avoid any explosions. Lucy still looked like she was really pissed, but all she did was glare at him. "That's why he's here." Lucy thought, "He loves Mexican, Julie doesn't, and he's trying to avoid going home until he has to. Poor Greg." Lucy said to herself as she looked up at Greg again.

There was no expression on his face at all. He wanted some alone time tonight, and so did she. Maybe if she pretended to be tired, Jim wouldn't stay long. Lucy loved her brother and wanted to help him, but not right this second. All she wanted right now was for Greg to get in bed with her and hold her.

"I don't want to eat up here. This isn't a hospital room. Get out of here now!" Lucy yelled. Coming down off that cough medicine really made her grouchy. Greg finally spoke. "Oh, come on Lucy. We can eat up here. It'll be fun!" Lucy stood up with her hands curled into fists and looked at both of them. "Get the hell out of my room now!"

"I think she's taking the uncooperative patient bit a little too far, don't you House?" said Jim with a smile on his face. Now Lucy was looking for something to throw at them. She found the sandals she had on when she went to the hospital that morning. They didn't think she would throw one. They thought wrong. She took aim and the sandal whizzed by between them, barely missing Jim's ear, totally shocking him.

"OK, Lucy, we'll be downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you." Greg said laughingly. Jim was still in shock. "Oh, come on Wilson." Greg said. "Don't be so shocked. You know damn well if she wanted to hit either one of us, sick or not, she wouldn't miss!" Greg pushed Jim out of the room. The other sandal followed them out into the hall.

Lucy picked up her shoes and went to the bathroom. She had cramps. Not as nearly bad as they were in the spring when she had been afraid she was pregnant, but bad enough. She went down to the kitchen. Maria and her daughter were still there, and Lucy went over to set the table and put the food out. Maria tried to make Lucy sit down; she had heard Lucy's rant when her brother and Dr. Greg went up to check on her. That most likely meant Lucy was feeling much better, but Maria was going to mother-hen Lucy whether she liked it or not!

"Maria, please let me set the table. I've done absolutely nothing today and I feel terrible. You had to bring your daughter over here to help, and you cooked for us. That's the least I can do!" Lucy said. Maria looked closely at Lucy. Her eyes were clear now, and she didn't look nearly as tired as she did this morning. Good. She could stop worrying so much.

"Okay, chica, go ahead. It was no problem bringing Carmen over here today, and it was my pleasure to cook for Dr. Greg. I taught you how to make quesadillas. You should be making them for him all the time." Maria told Lucy. Lucy just grinned at Maria. "Dr. Greg and my brother should be cooking for me once in a while instead of me doing it all the time!" "Lucy, he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you sometimes. Take care of him." Maria told Lucy very seriously.

"I know he loves me, Maria. I love him, too." Lucy said with a far away look in her eyes, not even realizing what she had just said out loud. Maria and Carmen smiled at that. Prickly little Lucy Mazzelli finally in love! "Well, go feed him and your brother then. I'll see you next week." Maria said as she smacked Lucy lightly on her butt. "Ow!" Lucy exclaimed "Why are you hitting me?" "Lucy, set the table and feed them. I'll see you next week." Maria said with a smile. Lucy hugged her and said "Thank you!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**_

Lucy set the table, and went looking for Jim and Greg. She didn't have to look very far. They were in the family room drinking beer. Lucy just stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, watching them. "What a couple of jackasses!" Lucy said to herself. "Greg said he wanted to be alone tonight and he's sitting there letting my brother drink beer!" Lucy cleared her throat loudly to attract their attention, startling them.

"You went through the trouble to have Maria cook today. Isn't my cooking good enough for you two connoisseurs?" Lucy said sarcastically. "Get your asses in the kitchen now. It's ready." Lucy turned and went back to the kitchen. When Greg and Jim looked at each other, you knew they were both thinking the same thing. "We're in for it now!" They meekly followed Lucy to the kitchen.

Maria's quesadillas were excellent. Greg and Jim ate like they were starving, but Lucy was playing with her food. She didn't feel quite as good as she was acting, and although her voice was slowly coming back, her throat still hurt like hell. She just should have had some soup. "Did the results of my blood work come back yet or do I have to call and get them myself?" Lucy asked which ever one would pay attention to her.

Greg and Jim stopped chewing their food and looked at each other. Greg thought to himself, "Damn it! Now that she seems to have settled down a little, I'm not even talking to her! I'm too busy shoving food in my mouth." He stepped up to the plate. "Lucy, I'm sorry. Your results did come back. No signs of infection." he said with a smile, hoping to avoid an explosion. "Thank you, Greg. It's nice to know one of you cares about my well being." Lucy said with just a touch of sarcasm. Both of them looked at Lucy's plate. It was still almost full.

"Lucy, do you really feel all right?" Jim asked her. "You've hardly eaten anything, and the food is delicious." "I'm fine Jim. I really can't taste anything, and I'm still a little tired." Lucy replied "My throat is still sore, too." Greg had been watching Lucy closely. "Wilson, where do you want to go for breakfast tomorrow? I'm buying" Greg said. "I'm coming here for breakfast." Jim replied. "No, you're not." Greg replied. "What do you mean, no I'm not?" Jim exclaimed. "Where else am I supposed to have breakfast?" "Moron, didn't you just hear me say I was buying? Your sister has been feeding our sorry asses all summer. She's been through hell the past four days. Can't you give her one day off?"

Lucy realized that Greg was trying to get them alone time, but she went into cranky mode anyway. She couldn't help it. Coming down off that damn cough medicine was a bitch, and the force had already been disturbed enough by them forcing her rest and take her medicine. "Greg, I feel well enough to cook. What's the big deal if I get up to make breakfast? You two will probably force me back to bed afterward anyway, whether I want to go or not." she snapped. "Besides, I have to try and eat or you might try to force feed me or something equally hazardous to your health." Greg looked at her. Hopefully, she realized what he was trying to do. He looked in her eyes. She knew. She was just being Lucy. Not liking being told what she could and couldn't do.

"Yeah, House, she needs to eat too!" Jim piped in. In a very authoritative voice, Greg told his best friend, "Wilson, I said I was buying. This summer was supposed to be a vacation for your sister, and she's been taking care of us instead. Give her a break for at least one day, for Christ's sake. I'll make sure she tries to eat something and we'll go wherever you want to tomorrow."

Wilson shook his head. Damn it! House was right, as usual. How could he be so inconsiderate of his sister? He was spending time here to avoid going home. He honestly didn't think Lucy minded cooking for him and House. "Lucy, have I really been such a pain for you this summer?" he asked her.

"Jim, you're a pain in the ass all the time. Why should this summer be any different? I'm cooking for you two Looney Tunes because I want to, not because I have to. But what I want to know is why are you passing up the chance to have Greg buy you breakfast?" Lucy said with a smart ass smile on her face. "House, are you really going to buy, or are you going to stick me with the check like you usually do?" Jim asked. Greg just shook his head. "Wilson, not only will I buy breakfast, I'll buy lunch tomorrow, too!"

"Can't pass that up now, can you Jim? Let's check his wallet tomorrow morning to make sure he has cash and his credit cards haven't expired." Lucy said mischievously. "Lucy, so help me, I am going to take you over my knee! I'm trying to cut you a break and you're acting like a brat!" Greg exclaimed. Suddenly, Lucy didn't care what Greg was trying to do. She was ready for a fight now.

"Try it! Let's see what you got, smart ass!" Lucy retorted as she stood up and started to clear the table. Wilson just looked at Lucy. She was all fired up, and he was slightly concerned that there might be some blood shed - House's! "House, how many times do I have to tell you you're playing with fire? She might not win a fair fight, but you'll get hurt!" "Oh, shut up, Wilson!" Greg snapped as he started to help Lucy clear the table. "Get off your ass and help clear the table before she blows up again."

Greg and Jim cleared the table and brought everything over to the dishwasher where Lucy was standing. She was so worked up, she wasn't paying attention to either of them and they startled her. "Get the hell out of here!" Lucy yelled at both of them. "Isn't there a ball game or something you could be watching?" "Lucy, we're just trying to help you clean up the dinner dishes!" Jim said. He didn't think he had ever seen Lucy get this worked up so fast.

"I don't need help!" she snapped. Jim looked at her. "Lucy, are you pregnant?" Greg almost swallowed his tongue. He knew her like a book, and faithfully used condoms when they had to, even though Lucy put up a fuss about it. She couldn't be, but if she was, all the better. They would get married, that's all there was to it. She couldn't make him wait until she was ready, and she would get through her residency just fine. It would just take her a little longer because she would have to take time off after the baby was born. And they had built in baby sitters. Nonna and Pap Pap!

Lucy just looked at her brother. "How the hell could I be pregnant? Osmosis? I would have to be seeing someone for that to happen, unless you want to pin the blame on Greg! Maybe he drugged me and did me in my sleep!" "Oh, Christ!" Greg thought to himself "She's mad enough to accidentally spill everything! I'd better fix this fast! Whether she's pregnant or not, I want her parents to know about this from us and not Wilson. He'll never keep his mouth shut that long!" He turned to Lucy. "Lucy, why are you so grouchy? Because your brother asked you a stupid question? He does that all the time" Greg said.

Lucy looked at Greg. She realized what she had almost let slip, which did not help her mood any. Damn it! She hated how she felt when prescription drugs wore off. That's why she avoided them. But since she was still genuinely mad and Jim and Greg, she threw her dishtowel at Greg and stalked out of the kitchen. "You two clean up!" she hissed "I'm going back to bed!" And she left both of them standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Come on Wilson, let's clean up, and unfortunately for you, you'll have to go home to Julie. I don't think Lucy wants to see either one of us tonight!" "Are you sure you want me to leave, House? She's pretty pissed. I'm afraid she'll start arguing with you just for the sake of arguing." Wilson said, all the while wondering why she was so grouchy if she wasn't pregnant. "Yeah, she's pissed all right, but she'll be asleep in ten minutes and the world will be safe for a while!" Greg said with a smile.

As Lucy was going into her room, she started coughing again. She hurried into her bathroom so no one would hear her. "Son of a bitch!" she thought to herself "That hurts!" She started running water to take a bath. She got in to soak when it hit her. She was supposed to finish Greg's massage in the shower tonight. Oh, well, the evening was ruined anyway. Her period started, her brother came home with Greg for dinner, and she almost let slip that she and Greg were sleeping together, all because her stupid brother asked if she was pregnant!

She finished her bath and got out of it in the same mood as when she started; cranky and tired. She put on clean pajamas, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail, and went out into her room. No Greg yet. Either Jim was still here or he was waiting for her to fall asleep before he came back up. She looked for her cough medicine. It was on the night table, next to a glass of ginger ale. One of them must have snuck up here while she was taking a bath. She swallowed the cough medicine, drank some ginger ale and got into bed. Within five minutes, she was asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**_

Lucy had been asleep for about an hour or so when Greg thought the coast was clear and finally went upstairs. Greg stood at the foot of her bed and watched her sleep like he had the night before, except tonight, along with the thought that she was stubborn, he asked himself how he ended up with someone as beautiful and loving as she was.

Greg went in and took his shower. While he was soaping himself up, he remembered with regret that Lucy was supposed to finish his massage in here tonight. One of these days, he really was going to strangle Wilson if Lucy didn't beat him to it! He quickly finished his shower, got into his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed behind Lucy.

He didn't really want to, but he had to wake her up. They had to talk. He put his arms around her and started nibbling her neck. "Baby, wake up." He whispered as he kept nibbling. Finally, he got a response. "Greg?" Lucy mumbled as she turned toward him. "Who else were you expecting, baby?" Greg said as he kept nibbling her neck.

"Check my calendar. I'm not sure." She whispered as she tilted her head back so Greg had better access to her neck. "Check your calendar, huh?" he said as he nipped her neck a little harder. Lucy gave a little yelp and Greg gently licked and kissed the spot he had just nipped. She turned all the way over to face Greg and put her hand on his face.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily. "A little after seven. Are you really all right, Lucy?" he asked. "Right now, I'm just sleepy." Lucy answered as she moved closer to Greg. "Are you pregnant?" Lucy's eyes snapped open. "What?" "Lucy, are you pregnant? We need to talk if you are." "What left field did that come out of?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, you've been grouchy the past two days, even for you." Greg said seriously. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Greg! My brother asks a stupid question, and now you decide to be just as stupid?" Lucy angrily exclaimed. "I'm not pregnant! I just don't like being sick or being fussed over, which you two butt heads seem to enjoy doing!"

"Lucy, even if you want to terminate, we still have to talk about it." Greg was not going to let go of it. Lucy just stared at him. "I don't want you to terminate, Lucy. I want the baby and I want to marry you." he said.

Lucy just shook her head, trying to absorb what Greg was saying. She knew what the odds of her getting pregnant were. Pretty slim, and she was at risk to miscarry early. If she made it all the way, she would have to deliver via C-section. Fertility treatments weren't an option. She couldn't take the hormones because of the danger of her developing blood clots like she did for the short time she had been on birth control pills.

If she somehow got pregnant by accident before she and Greg got married, she wouldn't terminate, even if Greg refused to marry her. If she made it all the way through, and Greg wanted to be involved in his child's life, he would be, if not, well he wouldn't be. She would never force that out of him. Her family would help her regardless. She tried to get up, but Greg had too tight a grip on her.

"Greg, please let me go. I want to marry you, too. Don't you think I would tell you if I were pregnant? I thought we were going to be alone tonight and you come home with Jim. I have cramps and my period started. I was supposed to finish your massage in the shower. How the hell can I be pregnant? The odds are against me, we're careful, and you use condoms even though I don't want to! And I'm not grouchy!" Lucy was struggling harder to get free of Greg, but it wasn't working. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her.

He finally had her pinned and looked directly in her eyes. "You're sure you're not pregnant?" he questioned. "Greg, I started my period. I'm not pregnant, I promise. I would tell you if I were. I want your baby as much as you do." He was almost disappointed she wasn't. Lucy was starting to cool down a little bit, and she put her hand up to Greg's face.

"You are grouchy, Lucy!" Greg said. Lucy glared at him. "Baby, you do realize you almost let it slip when your brother asked you if you were pregnant!" Greg said with a smile. "Yeah, that could have gotten a little ugly, huh?" Lucy replied. "That's why I came up here." He's such a pain in the ass sometimes!" "He's a pain all the time!" Greg exclaimed. "He would have called your parents and insisted they come home!"

"Are you through with the inquisition now? Lucy asked. "For now, yeah, I think so." Greg replied as he pulled her closer. "Are the cramps really bad? I can go to the hospital and get you something if you want me to." Greg said. "Not really bad, but bad enough." Lucy replied. "The cough medicine has vicodin in it. It's helping a little." "Hmm, how about if I massage your belly like I did before?" Greg whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy started to giggle. "Greg, if I remember correctly, my belly wasn't the only thing that got rubbed!" "Mmm, I remember. Still want me to do that?" Greg whispered as he continued to nibble her neck and pull her pajama top up. The vicodin in the cough syrup was having the desired effect on Lucy. She was moaning softly and pushing Greg's head down toward her breasts. He bypassed them for a minute, going down to her belly, slowly massaging and blowing little raspberries on it. Then he worked his way back up to her breasts and started sucking her nipples. "Greg, you're mean! I want you so much, and I can't right now!" All Greg did was laugh and kept sucking her nipples.

Lucy could feel Greg's cock against her leg. She needed to do something with it. "Greg, I think Junior needs a little attention." Lucy whispered. Greg looked at the bulge in his pajamas. Lucy put her hand on it. "Let him out to play, baby." Greg said. Lucy pulled his pajamas down and started stroking Greg. Lucy took her finger and rubbed the drops of cum on Greg's cock all over the head. Greg was groaning. He made Lucy stop what she was doing and took her top off. She knew what he wanted.

Greg put his cock between Lucy's breasts and started fucking them. Lucy kept trying to catch the tip of his cock, but he pulled away too quickly for her. He saw the look of disappointment in her eyes and put his cock in her mouth, and she sucked him and brought her hand up to stroke him at the same time. Greg was groaning with the effort not to come; he was trying to hold on as long as he could, but Lucy was too good at this. If she wanted to, she could make him come fast or torture him. She managed to reach under his balls and found that sensitive spot and started to put pressure on it.

Greg started pumping her mouth faster, and she sucked harder as she could feel his orgasm build. She stopped putting pressure on that sensitive spot. She was torturing him tonight, but he wanted her to. "Lucy, suck my cock. It feels gooooood!" Greg's voice trailed off in ecstasy as his head rolled back.

Lucy sucked harder and started using pressure again. Greg started pumping faster; Lucy knew he was almost ready. She used her free hand to stroke Greg as she sucked. She felt him twitch, and she sucked harder. "Lucy!" Greg cried as he shot his load in her mouth. Lucy smiled as much as she could with her mouthful of Junior. Greg kept pumping until he went soft.

"God, Lucy!" Greg said as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "You give the best blow jobs I've ever had!" He started nibbling her neck again. Lucy smiled as she said, "How can that be, Greg? How much competition do I have?" "None at all, baby." Greg said while he kept nibbling her neck. "Greg, you've been with lots of women before me. How can you say "none"?" Lucy asked. Now she was serious.

Greg supported himself on his elbows and looked at her. "She's so hot in bed, but she's still so innocent that she could ask me that question!" Greg said to himself. "Lucy, the difference between you and anyone else I've been with is that you actually like giving me a blow job." he told her with a leer on his face. Lucy put her hands up to Greg's face and he kissed both of them. "And you love me and I love you." He whispered. As he started to give in to sleep, he mumbled into Lucy's neck "mine."


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**_

Thanks to the cough syrup, Lucy slept like a log, but she still woke up before the alarm went off for Greg. This time, he was ready. He had held her all night in such a way that she couldn't possibly move without waking him. Lucy was too groggy to realize it until she tried to move. "Where do you think you're going, baby?" Greg growled without bothering to open his eyes. "I have to make breakfast for you." Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy, no, not this morning. I want you to rest." Greg said sternly. "No, Greg. Let me go! I'm fine. I can cook!" Lucy was still mumbling and was trying to try to get away from him. She wiggled from his grasp and tried to stand up, but she lost her balance and fell back on the bed. Greg started laughing as he sat up in bed and pulled Lucy back against his chest.

"Baby, remember I promised I'd make you breakfast this morning and take brother dear out? You can barely stand up!" he said with a chuckle. "I'd be able to stand up if I wasn't all doped up with cough syrup!" Lucy grumbled. "Stay in bed, baby. I'll bring you breakfast up here" Greg said as he kissed the top of her head. He went to the bathroom.

When he came back out. Lucy was still sitting on the bed, pouting. Greg sat down next to her, pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran his fingers through it. "What would you like for breakfast baby? An omelette? French toast? Pancakes?" Lucy looked at him. "You don't know how to make pancakes. Or an omelette." she said. "Lucy, before I came here, who do you think cooked for me? I didn't live on take out. I can cook, but not nearly as well as you do." Greg answered as he kept his fingers in her hair. "Just some bacon and toast, please. And coffee." Lucy grumbled. "Sure, baby. Coming right up." Greg said as he kissed her forehead.

Greg went into the kitchen whistling. What was her going to do with her? She was so damn stubborn!" he thought yet again. He put the coffee on and made the bacon and toast. He made sure he didn't leave a mess, found a tray, put all the food on it and went back upstairs, hoping Lucy was in a little better humor. He walked into the room and saw that Lucy was still on the bed pouting.

He mentally shook his head and put the tray on the floor. He walked over to the bed and fluffed the pillows up. Lucy just looked at him and never said a word. After he finished with the pillows, he picked her up and put her up against the pillows and brought the bed covers up to her lap. "Will you stop treating me like I'm some kind of invalid?" she snapped as she pushed his hands away from her.

Greg didn't answer. He just went to pick up the tray and put it in front of her. He got back in bed on the other side, put his arm around Lucy and made himself comfortable. "Lucy, are you going to eat, or do I have to force feed you?" Greg said with a smile on his face. Lucy glared at him and picked up the coffee. She tasted it. "Not bad." she grumbled as she picked up a slice of bacon.

Greg just kept smiling and drank his own coffee while he watched Lucy. Lucy managed to finish one slice of bacon before she started playing with the food. "Lucy, you have to eat. You look like you've lost about five pounds since you got sick. I don't want an anorexic girlfriend." Before Lucy could answer him, she started coughing. "Greg, I'd like to eat just to shut you up, but I can't really taste anything and it's still hard to swallow." She looked defeated.

"Lucy, open up. Let me look at your throat. It's possible we missed something even though your blood work and throat culture came back negative." Greg told her. "You? The world-class diagnostician miss something? How can that be?" Lucy said sarcastically. Greg totally ignored her sarcasm. "Open up." was all he said. She obliged him. Greg couldn't really see anything beyond the fact that her throat was still quite swollen. He kissed her forehead. "Listen, baby, I want you to come down to the hospital later this morning. I want to draw blood again and do another throat culture, just to be safe."

Uncharacteristically, Lucy said, "If you think it's necessary, all right." That totally floored Greg. He looked closely at her. "OK, who are you and what did you do with Lucy Mazzelli?" Lucy finally giggled. "Greg, it's been five days. I'm tired of being sick." she said. "Now I'm scared." Greg said with a chuckle. "You're being agreeable. There is definitely a disturbance in the force today!"

"I'm always agreeable!" she snapped at him. "Ah, that's my girl!" Greg said with a smile. He looked at the clock. "Baby, I'm going to get dressed for work. I know your throat is sore, but try to eat something anyway, OK?" "I'll try, but I won't make promises I can't keep." Lucy grumbled as she made herself a little breakfast sandwich with the bacon and toast. She really was hungry.

Greg went across the hall to his room to get ready for work. When he went back to Lucy's room, he saw that she had eaten everything on the tray, and he wondered how painful it really was for her. Probably a lot. She was sipping his coffee and the expression on her face was almost pure ecstasy. His coffee wasn't that good. He knew it was the warmth of it going down her throat. Greg sat down next to her.

"Good. You were able to eat. Now I don't have to force feed you." Greg told Lucy. "I almost wish I hadn't eaten anything just to see you try that, you big ape." Lucy retorted. "Listen, baby. One of these days, I really am going to take you across my knee and give you a good spanking. That's what you need!" Greg said sternly. "Try it!" Lucy snapped back. "You'll be singing soprano in the church choir if you do!" She got off the bed and picked the tray up to take it downstairs. She had enough of being in bed during the day, especially if Greg wasn't going to be with her.

Greg cleared his throat. "Ah, young lady, just where do you think you're going with that tray? Did your doctor give you permission to get out of bed or leave the room?" Lucy was a bit wobbly when she stood up. "I am not spending the day in this room and in bed! I'm going to take this down to the kitchen and see what kind of mess you left in there. If I let you live after I see the kitchen, my brother will probably be here and you can take him to breakfast like you promised, and make sure you don't stick him with the check!" Lucy snapped. By that time, Greg was standing at the door with her. "At least let me carry the tray, Lucy." he said softly. Lucy had her back turned to him. In a small voice, she said, "Thank you, Greg." "For what?"he replied. "Taking care of me." "Lucy, I want to take care of you. You don't have to thank me. Besides, you're cute when you're grouchy."

The last sentence did him in. Lucy turned, still holding the tray. "I'm not grouchy!" she said as she shoved the tray as hard as she could against Greg's stomach. He really wasn't expecting a physical assault and he was surprised. She knocked a little of the wind out of him. Lucy turned on her heel and went down to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Greg followed with the tray. By the time he got there, Lucy was reading the morning paper. She was starting to feel better, probably because she had eaten something. When she saw Greg come into the kitchen, she looked up at him and said, "Thanks for keeping the kitchen neat."

He put the tray on the counter and pulled Lucy out of her chair. She immediately put her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. "Hey, take it easy, baby. I'm not leaving yet." Greg whispered against the top of Lucy's head. "Greg, please stay home today. "Lucy, I'd like nothing better than to stay home with you, but you know I can't. If your brother knows I'm here, he'll come over too, and I'm tired of looking at his sad face." Greg sad. That made Lucy giggle.

"I want you, Greg. It's been almost a week." Lucy whispered against Greg's shirt. Greg put his hand under Lucy's chin and turned her face up to him. "Horny little monkey." he said with a smile. "It's only been two days." Lucy looked at him. "Two days, baby. Last time was Sunday, before we cleaned the yard, remember? It's only Tuesday." Lucy shook her head. "I don't even know what day it is?" "Apparently not." Greg said with a smile as he bent down to kiss the puzzled look off her face. "You can't do anything anyway, remember?" Lucy made a face.

"It still doesn't change how I feel." she said as she pushed Greg into a chair and started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She pushed his legs apart and got down between them. Junior was at half mast, waiting for Lucy. "Baby, not now." Greg groaned. "Your brother . . . . " His voice trailed off as Lucy took him in her mouth and started sucking him. She licked the drops of cum on his cock and just worked the tip with her tongue. Greg was groaning loudly. "Oh, yeah, Lucy, gooood." his voice trailed off again as he got harder. Lucy reached under and squeezed his balls, then she let her fingers move to that sensitive spot.

She put steady pressure on it as she took almost all of Greg's cock in her mouth. He was thrusting in her mouth now, unintelligible sounds coming from him. She was going to make him come fast this time. Lucy kept up the steady pressure as she sucked him, and felt him twitching as she increased the pressure just slightly. Greg called her name as he blew his load in her mouth. Lucy kept sucking and licking him until he went soft.

As she got up from the floor, Greg pulled her into his lap and started kissing her. "Lucy, how can I go to work now? I want you to do that to me all day." Greg whispered against her neck. Lucy pulled his boxers up and zipped him up. She kept her hand on him and whispered, "You couldn't handle it all day, you dirty old buzzard." Then she nipped his ear. "Mmmm. Maybe not, but it would sure be fun trying!" he said with a lecherous grin. "Who are you calling old?" They kept kissing and whispering silly things to each other until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Since when does your brother ring the doorbell?" Greg wondered. "He must have just remembered his manners." Lucy replied as she gave him a few more kisses before she would have to pretend that there was nothing between her and Greg. The door bell rang again. "I'll go." Lucy said, giving Greg's ear one last nibble.


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

Lucy opened the front door to find Jim standing there tapping his foot impatiently. Lucy took a good look and him and couldn't resist saying, "Who pissed in your cornflakes?" "Lucy, what took you so long to answer the door?" Jim said suspiciously. "Hot monkey sex with Greg!" she said with a grin as she led the way back to the kitchen. Lucy was feeling good enough to torment her brother as usual. "Lucy, that's not funny at all!" Jim exclaimed. Now they were in the kitchen. "House, what are you doing to my sister? Are you giving her drugs? Did you get her pregnant?" "Wilson, what the hell is wrong with you!" Greg exclaimed.

Lucy put herself between them so they wouldn't start hitting each other. "Greg, apparently, my brother can't take a joke. He asked me what took me so long to answer the door, and I told him we were having hot monkey sex. Like I'd really sleep with you in the first place. I don't think I could get that drunk." Lucy said. Greg just shook his head and played along with Lucy.

"Wilson, your sister and I have been arguing ever since I made the mistake of waking her up this morning and asking her what she wanted for breakfast. She's too grouchy for me to go anywhere near her before she has coffee, and I never know when you're going to barge in. When did we have time for hot monkey sex?" "I'm not grouchy!" Lucy exclaimed as she lightly slapped the back of Greg's head. "Ow, Lucy!" Greg exclaimed. "Oh, don't be such a big baby." Lucy told him, and in the same breath, she told her brother, "And I'm not knocked up by Greg or anyone else!"

But Jim was harder to convince than Greg was last night. "Lucy, I want you to come down to the hospital so I can run a pregnancy test." he declared. "Like hell I will!" Lucy yelled at her brother. "I'm not pregnant! My period started yesterday." Lucy said as she had another coughing spell. Greg went over to her quickly.

"Wilson, I was able to talk her into coming in for some more blood work. I want to make sure we didn't miss anything, so shut up about a pregnancy test before she changes her mind, will you? I noticed in her file that one time her bronchitis did turn into pneumonia. I'd like to avoid that. Your parents wouldn't let us take care of her anymore if she did get pneumonia." "Oh, brother." Lucy groaned.

"Lucy, did he really make you breakfast?" Jim asked. He seemed to have finally let go of the idea of her being pregnant for now. Lucy grinned. "I got breakfast in bed!' she said in a little girl singsong voice. "And you didn't. Nyah, nyah!" Then she stuck her tongue out at him. "Breakfast in bed? You let him in your room?" Jim asked his sister.

"Well, he had to wake me up, and how else was I going to get breakfast in bed, butt head?" Lucy retorted. "Besides, he slept on the couch in my room the night of the storm in case I panicked again, and he didn't even bite me. Apparently, he doesn't know a good thing when he sees it!" Greg just looked at Lucy. How could she have known he had told that to Wilson? She was out cold that night, or so he thought. He'd ask her about it later.

Jim didn't know what to make of anything. Lucy was being herself, and then some . What was going on? She could tell him if she was pregnant, but she was denying it. If it was House's baby, he would make sure he did right by Lucy. For now, he would just have to believe Lucy and hope for the best. As long as she didn't go to a clinic to terminate. "Lucy, House, I'm sorry. I just can't get over the fact that you and my sister are alone under the same roof and you're behaving like a gentleman." "Wilson, regardless of how I have used women in the past, I would never treat Lucy the same way. She's much too special, and it would be disrespectful to your parents. They've done too much for me for me to do that to them. I'm not that much of an ass." Greg told his friend.

It was true. He wouldn't treat Lucy the way he had treated other women. She really was special, at least to him. He was definitely going to play this traditional and corny when her parents came home. He was going to ask Frank's permission to date Lucy. They weren't due back for another five weeks, and already he didn't want to go back to leaving her in the middle of the night and go back to his room. He was really bugged that except for this morning, she was already gone when he woke up.

He didn't like waking up alone in a cold bed, but all summer, Lucy was always waiting in the kitchen with fresh coffee and making breakfast for him. He really didn't think there would be any serious consequences if they were caught in a compromising position, but if they were openly dating, that compromising situation wouldn't seem so strange! But he wasn't going to discuss it with Lucy. He was just going to do an end run around her and deal with the fireworks that were sure to follow. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad. Yeah, right! This was Lucy he was dealing with.

Jim looked sheepishly at Greg. "House, where are we going to breakfast?" he asked. "Any place you want to, Wilson." Greg said with a grin. "Any place at all." Lucy spun Greg around. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. Lucy stuck her hand in Greg's back pocket and pulled his wallet out. "Lucy!" he exclaimed. "Just making sure you keep your word and pay for breakfast and lunch!" she said mischievously. She opened up his wallet. He had plenty of cash.

"Woo hoo! His credit cards haven't expired, either!" she exclaimed as she kept looking through his wallet. "Look Jim. A condom. See, I told you we didn't have hot monkey sex! Only one? I knew you were only good for one go 'round!" Lucy said to Greg as he snatched his wallet and the condom out of her hands. What got into her? He looked at her. Her eyes were clear, so she wasn't stoned on cough medicine. Could she really be feeling this good because she ate something? He took a step toward her. Lucy stepped back from him with a huge grin on her face and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lucy Mazzelli, I'm going to take you over my knee!" he exclaimed. "Watch out, Greg, I might like that!" she replied, but he kept walking toward her. Lucy turned and ran upstairs, teasing Greg as she ran. "Can't spank me if you can't catch me!" they heard her say. "Come on, Wilson, let's go. I'm starved." Greg grumbled. "Your sister is just plain nuts." he said. Jim was just standing there, speechless at the exchange between Lucy and Greg. Now he knew for sure he didn't know what was going on! He couldn't figure out what got into Lucy either! "House, the two of you are nuts. I think you belong together!" Jim said as they left for breakfast.

Lucy showed up in Jim's office at 9:30. Greg was there. He drew Lucy's blood, did the throat swab and took everything to the lab himself. Jim's phone rang. It was their parents, calling to see how everything was. Of course, big mouth Jim couldn't keep his mouth shut and had to tell his mother that Lucy had bronchitis. Lucy punched her brother's arm as she took the phone from him and tried to reassure her mother that she was fine and on the road to recovery. Naturally, he whined at being hit by Lucy. By this time, Greg had come back from the lab. "Wilson, why the hell can't you keep your mouth shut once in a while?" he questioned. "Lucy isn't in any danger. Your parents didn't have to know anything until they came home."

Now Lucy was talking to her father telling him exactly how Greg and Jim were treating her and that she was feeling much better. She kept shaking her head and shook her fist at Jim. "Dad, please tell Mom I'm fine and being babied and fussed over against my will. Don't let this mess up your trip. You waited too long for this." she was telling her father, but she could hear her mother in the background asking all sorts of questions. "Dad, do you want to talk to Greg? He's right here. He'll tell you the same thing I just did, except he keeps saying I'm grouchy!" Greg started laughing.

I don't need to talk to Greg." Frank told his daughter. "Just do what he tells you to do. And you are grouchy." "Ah, Dad! Not that! He'll try to make me stay in bed all day! And I'm not grouchy" Lucy told her father. "Lucia Anne, just listen to Greg. I have to go calm your mother down now. We'll call again next week. Tell Jim good bye." Frank told his daughter. "Bye, Dad." Lucy said. Before she hung the phone up, she hit the back of Jim's head with the receiver. "Lucy! That hurt!" he exclaimed. "Why the hell did you have to tell them I have bronchitis?" Lucy yelled at him. Right then, their cousin Tony walked in. He looked at Lucy ready to tear up her brother and Greg just standing there watching with a smile on his face, trying to control his laughter.

"Greg, what's going on here?" Tony asked as he took in the scene. "Does she need to be sedated or something?" "Oh, Lucy's just getting ready to rip her brother a new one. Their parents just called, and big mouth over there had to tell them that Lucy has bronchitis. Lina is beside herself. It's going to take a while for Frank to convince her that Lucy is fine and they don't have to fly home now." Greg replied.

Lucy was standing in front of her brother with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your lights out! When are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut? You got Mom all worked up for nothing!" Lucy was seething. "Lucy, they should know you're sick." Jim said in defense of himself. That just infuriated Lucy even more than she already was. "That's not a good enough reason! I'm not sick, you_** ciuccio**_! I have bronchitis! It's boring! They didn't have to know until they came home!"

Tony tried to play peace maker. "Jim, you know you shouldn't have said anything to them. Obviously, there's nothing seriously wrong with Lucy." he said in a normal tone of voice. "Oh, and guess what, Tony? This dummy thinks I'm pregnant! He wants to run a pregnancy test on me!" Lucy exclaimed to her cousin. Tony just stared at Lucy. "Well, are you?" he asked. Lucy groaned.

"You're as big a _**ciuccio**_ as he is! How could I be pregnant? Osmosis? I'm not seeing anyone, and I think I know how to prevent a pregnancy if I were. He thinks Greg drugged me and did me after I passed out or something equally ridiculous!" Tony turned to look at Greg. He held his hands up. "Tony, if I did the deed, I would marry her. End of discussion." Greg said with a smile as he looked at Lucy.

Tony looked closely at Greg. His father claimed that not only were Greg and Lucy in love with each other, they were sleeping together. Judging by the look on Greg's face, it appeared to be true. Why was Jim not seeing that? Lucy didn't respond to Greg's remark, but it really annoyed her. She was just standing there, trying to calm down. "How could he give Tony such a glib, smart ass answer? He'd marry her if he did the deed? Hah! What if she didn't want to marry him? Lucy was saying to herself.

"Tony, did you have any damage from that storm Saturday? How about your parent's place?" Lucy asked her cousin, eager to steer the conversation away from the possibility of her being pregnant. "Everything's fine, Lucy. Just a bunch branches and leaves. Your house?" Tony replied. "Pretty much the same. Everything's cleaned up now." she said. "Do you have any plans for Saturday? Bring everyone over for a cook out. The kids can swim all day, get them good and tired so they go to sleep early!"

Lucy, I don't think you're up to cooking for a lot of people." Jim interrupted. Lucy whirled on him. "I'm not up to cooking for Tony and his family, but it's okay if I cook for you and Greg, right? Is that how it works? I'm sick and tired of doing nothing! If I want Tony, Liza and the kids over Saturday, I'll invite them. It doesn't take much effort to marinate some chicken and have you three cook it on the grill. Oh, and bring your wife if she wants to lower herself to join us. She won't have to lift a finger, not that she ever does!"

Lucy was getting all riled up again, and had Jim backed up against the wall. He looked at Tony and Greg for help, but neither one made a move. They didn't want to get hurt, and the trouble he was in right now was all his fault anyway. Jim grabbed Lucy's hands before she started swinging. "Lucy, calm down. OK Pool party Saturday and the men will take charge of the grill!" "That's about all you're good for anyway!" Lucy snapped as she turned to go. She grabbed her purse, and on her way out, she asked Greg to call her if he got any test results back.

Jim tried again to make peace with his sister before she left. "Lucy, what would you like me to bring home for dinner for the three of us tonight?" Lucy stopped in her tracks. "What I want for dinner is to not see you tonight. Go home to your wife!" she snapped. Tony and Greg were trying so hard not to laugh.

Jim really was trying to apologize, and Lucy just wasn't having any of it. "Lucy, please. We have to eat dinner. I'll get whatever you want." Jim said. "Like I said, what I want is to not see you tonight! Better yet, I don't want to see you until Saturday, and that means no breakfast either. I've had more than enough of you the past few days to last me quite a while. Saturday might be too soon." Lucy snapped again.

Jim looked stunned at Lucy's outburst. "Well, what's House going to eat for dinner then? Now Jim was trying to kid her into accepting his apology. Lucy had had enough, especially after the smart-ass answer Greg gave Tony . "He's a big boy now." she snapped. "He's on his own tonight, same as you! Maybe he'll buy you dinner too, or maybe Julie will boil some water and give you Cup 'O Soup!" Lucy said as she headed for the door. "House, talk to her!" Wilson pleaded.

"Lucy, wait, I'll walk you to your car." Greg said while trying to keep a straight face. "I don't need an escort! Get away from me!" Lucy snapped as she quickly walked out of Jim's office. "Damn! Not only is she a horny little monkey, she's a cheeky one, too!" Greg said to himself as he went after her. Tony lost his battle and started laughing as Lucy stormed out of Jim's office.

Greg had a hard time keeping up with Lucy as she headed to the parking garage. "Lucy, will you slow down? You don't have to run away from me, do you?" Lucy never slowed down. Over her shoulder, she said to Greg, "You mean you and those long legs can't keep up with me?" Greg caught up to her and grabbed her arm as he said. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything! Your brother is the one who's the jackass." Lucy stopped in her tracks. "If I did the deed, I'd marry her, end of discussion?" she repeated what Greg had said in Jim's office. "What if I didn't want to get married!" Lucy was still seething.

They were at her car. Greg looked around before he put his arms around her. "Calm down, baby. You're so mad, you might let something slip. Your brother is just concerned about you, that's all. He knows how I usually treat women and what my past relationships have been like. I've changed a little, thanks to you, but I don't think he sees that. I'm so screwed up, I never thought I could love anyone, but I love you. You and I are made for each other. I want to marry you, baby or not. I thought you wanted to marry me too."

By the time he was finished, Lucy's anger had completely evaporated. She knew she shouldn't have said she might not want to get married if she was pregnant, but she was really ticked off, and thankfully, Greg seemed to realize that. It was so hard for him to be open and trust her, and she knew it was harder still for him to even believe she loved him.

Lucy knew from the beginning that she loved Greg, but it took them almost a year to admit their feelings to each other, and that night was the first time they made love. It was worth the wait! She also knew of the strained relationship he had with his father, although he still hadn't told her what happened to cause it. Lucy put her arms around Greg's waist and laid her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Greg. Of course, I want to marry you. You know I didn't mean that, don't you?" she whispered. Greg held her tighter.

"Greg, are you ever going to tell me why you have such a terrible relationship with your father? It might help to talk." Lucy said to him. Greg put his finger on Lucy's chin and turned her face up to him. He was lost in those big brown eyes. How could he tell her everything? How could she understand, even with the capacity she had for loving him unconditionally? He leaned down and kissed her bottom lip as she pressed herself against him. "Lucy, what difference does it make if you know or not?"

Lucy was puzzled. Then it hit her. "Greg, are you afraid I won't love you anymore? Are you afraid I'll pity you instead?" Now there was pain in Greg's eyes. "Yes." was all he could say. Lucy put her hand up to Greg's face. "Stretch, I would still love you to pieces. I will always love you. Nothing can change that. I would try to understand. I know I can't change anything that happened in the past, but shouldn't us loving each other make some difference and be a comfort to you?" For Lucy, it was as simple as her declaring her love for him and that she would be there for him as long as he wanted her there, which she hoped would be forever.

"Lucy, always is a long time. How can you say you will always love me?" Greg asked. "Greg, regardless of what the future holds, I know will always love you. _**That will not change**_." Lucy whispered fiercely against his chest Greg held her close. "How can you be so wise, little girl?" he whispered gratefully in her ear. "I'm lucky to have found you." Lucy smiled and said, "No, I'm the lucky one." She looked around the parking garage. No one in sight. She pulled Greg down to her and kissed him soft and sweet, with lots of tongue.

After what seemed like a week or so, she broke away and looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Do not, under any circumstances, bring my brother home for dinner tonight. I will kill both of you if you do. I want to be completely alone tonight. I don't even want him there long enough to watch a baseball game, and I meant it when I said I don't want to see him until Saturday. Bring home some Chinese. We'll eat on the patio and watch the sun go down, and someone might get lucky in the pool."

Greg had a huge smile on his face. "Are you going to finally finish my massage, baby?" "Maybe, maybe not." Lucy replied, eyes still twinkling. "Don't forget to tell Jim I don't want to see him tonight!" Lucy got into her car and sped out of the garage. Greg could not resist smiling as he headed back towards Wilson's office.


	41. Chapter 41

_**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**_

Tony stayed behind in Jim's office to try and talk some sense into him. "Why do you keep insisting Lucy's pregnant?' he wondered. Jim just looked at his cousin. "Tony, she's been acting moody for the past few days, even for her. When I went to the house this morning, she said it took her so long to answer the door because she was having hot monkey sex with House! I think she is pregnant and I'm worried House won't do the right thing by her!"

"First of all, it sounds like Lucy is starting to feel better if she's telling you that. She could always push your buttons, Jim. What makes you think they're sleeping together, and why do you think Greg wouldn't do right by Lucy if she did get pregnant? You know she gets grouchy when people make a fuss over her when she's sick. Hell, she's grouchy under normal conditions!" Tony exclaimed.

"This is Lucy we're talking about, Tony. I don't want to see her hurt by House or anyone else." Jim replied. Then Tony said to his cousin, "Jim, don't you get it? Can't you see he likes her - a lot!" "Tony, are you crazy? House has never sustained a decent relationship in his life. I don't think he knows how. Now you expect me to believe that he has genuine feelings for Lucy? That's just too bizarre!"

"Jim, open your eyes." Tony said. "Constant bickering aside, can't you see how Greg acts around her? Or how she glows when she's with him?" Jim shook his head in disbelief. Lucy and . . . _House_? That just can't be! "Tony, you're crazy! Lucy and House? She wouldn't. I'm running that pregnancy test." Jim told his cousin. As he was saying that, Greg walked into his office.

"Wilson, you're a bigger ass than I am!" Greg said. "Lucy's not pregnant by me or anyone else! She told you last night she started her period. I can see why you would doubt me, but why don't you believe her?" Greg exclaimed. "House, shut up! I'm going to run that test, and so help me, if Lucy is pregnant with your baby, you will do right by her, or else!" Jim yelled at his best friend.

Greg drew himself up to his full height. "Or else what, Wilson? I didn't get Lucy pregnant. What do you think is going to happen when she finds out you didn't trust or believe her? It's going to be a lot longer than Saturday before she'll want to see or talk to you again! How are you going to explain that to your parents?" Jim just pushed Greg aside and went to the lab.

When Jim got to the lab, no one was there. Perfect. He looked for Lucy's file. The results of the tests Greg ran weren't in yet, but there was enough blood left over for Jim to run his test. Jim bypassed hospital protocol and just started to run the test. He entered no information into the computer. There didn't need to be an official record of this. Jim's anger and frustration quickly dissipated and turned into guilt. The test was negative. Lucy had been telling the truth and he didn't believe her. He was so ashamed of himself and his suspicions, he avoided House for the rest of the day. He didn't even track him down to make him buy lunch.

Greg just couldn't believe the way Jim was acting, and he hoped that Jim just walked out of his office to let off steam somewhere and not invade Lucy's privacy by running that test. Why wouldn't he believe Lucy when she told him she wasn't pregnant, and why was he convinced he wouldn't do right by Lucy if she was? Well, maybe Wilson had reason to believe the worst of him given his track record, but Lucy would never lie about being pregnant to her brother. Oh, well, one way or another, it would work itself out. Lucy and Jim would probably have one more huge fight before they kissed and made up. At least they would be alone tonight. He had to remember to make sure he got her shrimp broccoli for dinner. Then he would try to steal some of her shrimp!

Greg couldn't find Wilson at lunch time, or for the rest of the day, for that matter. "He's probably off someplace wallowing in guilt because he didn't believe his sister." Greg thought to himself. He went down to the lab to check on Lucy's tests before he headed home. Everything was negative. The only thing that concerned Greg was that her throat was still swollen. A shot of prednisone would help the inflammation. He stopped at the pharmacy on the way home to get a very weak dose for her. That should do the trick.

When Greg got home around five, he found Lucy out on the patio. She was on one of the lounge chairs. Greg went outside and knelt down next to the lounge chair. Lucy was half asleep. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he stroked her forehead. No fever. Good. "I tried to clean the house a little and do some laundry, and I ran out of steam. My throat feels worse and I feel like hell again. Did the tests show anything?" she managed to say. "Everything is negative, baby." Greg said with a smile as he continued to stroke her forehead and face. She really couldn't handle being sick.

"My tonsils were taken out when I was five. Why is my throat so swollen and sore then?" she asked. She looked like she was ready to cry. "Come on, let me see." Greg took a look at Lucy's throat. It's just inflammation. I'll give you a shot of prednisone, and it should help with that. You shouldn't have tried to do anything today anyway." Greg told her.

Lucy just started mumbling under her breath and complaining in general while Greg took the syringe out of his pocket, swabbed Lucy's arm and gave her the shot. Then he told her to move over, got on the chair with her and put his arms around her. She snuggled close to him and sighed contentedly. They stayed that way until Lucy heard Greg's stomach growl, which started the giggles.

"Why didn't you say you were hungry?" she said with a smile as she rubbed his belly. Greg took her hand and said, "Lower, baby. Rub lower. Lucy giggled and obliged him and he groaned loudly. Lucy kept her hand where it was. "I want to hold you. You don't mind, do you? There won't be any interruptions tonight." Greg said in a smart ass tone. "Well, that will have to wait. Now I'm hungry, too! What did you bring me?" Lucy said as she got off the chair and headed to the kitchen.

"Come back here!" Greg yelled at her "I'm not finished yet!" "Oh, put a sock in it and get in the kitchen!" Lucy said over her shoulder. Greg covered the distance between him and Lucy in about three steps. He grabbed her and held her close. "A sock is not what I want to put in it, baby!" he whispered in her ear. They went into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Oh, by the way, little girl, thanks a lot for telling your brother you couldn't get drunk enough to sleep with me. Nice touch." he grumbled. "I thought so, too! Oh, good, you got me shrimp broccoli!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she looked through the containers. She went up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before she warmed the food up. Greg had other ideas about the length of the kiss and it was a few minutes before Lucy could completely break free.

"Do you want to take this outside?" Lucy asked Greg. "Sounds like a plan, baby." Greg said. He got a tray, and took everything out on the patio for her. Lucy brought their drinks out and they sat down to eat. Lucy was hungry, but she was still having a little trouble swallowing. The broccoli was murder going down her throat, so she stuck with the shrimp and rice. Greg got Hunan shrimp for himself and was enjoying it. Every so often, he reached over and tried for one of Lucy's shrimp, but she was too quick for him.

After about the fifth try, he managed to snag one, but she grabbed his hand and pulled his fork towards her mouth. He looked at her in amazement. Lucy always let him steal her food! She got his hand close enough to her mouth and snatched the shrimp off the fork. "I don't take kindly to people stealing my shrimp, Greg!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Whoa, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think you'd mind sharing with me." Greg said while he put on a sad puppy dog face. Lucy started laughing and picked up one of the shrimp and fed it to Greg. He licked the sauce off her fingers, then he bit her!

Lucy yelped. "Greg! That hurt!" "I'm sorry, baby, I thought you were giving me another shrimp." Greg said as he took her hand and gently kissed the fingers he had just bitten. He pulled Lucy's chair closer to his and they fed each other the rest of their dinner between kisses, although Greg ate most of Lucy's as well as his own. After they finished, they cleaned up the table and put everything on the tray to take back in the house. "Let's go back on the lounge chair, Lucy." Greg said.

"Sure, just let me take this inside." Lucy replied. Just as she walked up to Greg and put her arms around him, they hear a car pull in the driveway. Lucy looked up at Greg. "Who can that be?" Lucy wondered. In about two minutes, they knew. They saw Jim walking though the kitchen and head out to the patio to join them. Lucy looked at Greg. "Didn't you tell him to stay away tonight?" She was annoyed. Greg just shrugged his shoulders. "Take it easy, baby." he said. Jim came out on the patio. "Jim, what are you doing here? Didn't I ask you to stay away?" Lucy asked as calmly as she could.

"Lucy, you're not pregnant." Jim said sheepishly. Greg groaned inwardly. "What a dumb ass! He ran the test anyway and now he's going to tell Lucy what he did." he said to himself. "God only knows what she'll do now!" "Well, yeah, I know I'm not pregnant, Jim. I've been trying to tell you that since last night!" Lucy told her brother. "No, Lucy, that's not what I meant." Jim stuttered. "Out with it Jim. What are you talking about? What did you do" Lucy demanded.

"There was some blood left over from what House drew this morning to run his tests. I ran a pregnancy test on you." he said quickly. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. Then she found her voice. "How dare you invade my privacy like that? Who the hell do you think are? Isn't my word good enough for you anymore?" Lucy was getting angrier than she was this morning at the hospital. "There goes my night!" Greg thought to himself. "All I wanted tonight was to lie on that lounge chair with her in my arms, watching the sun go down, now this!"

Lucy whirled on Greg. "Did you know he was going to do that? Why didn't you stop him?' Greg let out a heavy sigh. "Lucy, I really didn't think he'd do it. He left his office in a huff, and I thought he was off someplace blowing off steam and feeling guilty because he didn't trust you. He avoided me all day." Greg said. "Oh, bull! You didn't believe me either!" Lucy exclaimed as she rubbed her forehead with her hand. She had to try to stay calm.

Jim spoke up. "Lucy, please forgive me. I was really out of line. I'm sorry." he said plaintively to his sister. His tone didn't work on Lucy. Greg tried to intervene for Jim's sake. He knew how much he loved his sister and really didn't want this to get to a point where Lucy wouldn't speak to him. That would probably kill Wilson, and how could either one of them explain the cold shoulder to their parents?

"Lucy, come on. Can't you see he's really sorry about what he did? He's worried about you being alone with someone who has a reputation like I do with women, that's all." Lucy looked at Greg for a few seconds. Her resolve to stay calm dissolved. "You're both full of crap. Neither one of you trusts me or believes me!" She turned and ran into the house. Jim and Greg ran after her, but Lucy was too quick for them. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door in their faces. Then she locked it. Both Jim and Greg stood outside her door trying to get her to come out, and she wouldn't even answer them except to tell them to leave her the hell alone. They didn't realize she was crying. Finally, they gave up.

"You know, Wilson, right now I could strangle you. Lucy had finally calmed down from this morning. She didn't have to know what you did. You could have just said you believed her and left it at that. Why didn't you?" "House, don't you think I know that now? Wilson said. "I just can't adjust to the fact that my parents trusted you enough to leave Lucy alone with you." "Wilson, your father knows what kind of reputation I have with women, but he looked past that. You should too. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not treating your sister like I treat other women. I've never met anyone like her. She's warm, caring and real. I enjoy her company outside of a sexual situation, if you can believe that." Greg told him.

Jim just looked at Greg. "You do enjoy her company, don't you?" "Yeah, you moron, I do!" Greg replied. Jim sighed heavily. "Well, she's not going to talk to either one of us tonight. I'll stop by in the morning to try and apologize again." Jim said. Greg just stared at him. "No, House, I'm not coming for breakfast. I just want to see if she will accept my apology. I'll buy breakfast. Maybe Lucy will join us." Defeated, Jim went home to his wife.

Behind her locked door, Lucy alternated between tears and anger. How could Jim do this to her? Of all the dirty, underhanded, rotten things to do! She was pacing the length of her room back and forth, not calming down in the least. "Mazzelli, get a grip on yourself! You're going to aggravate yourself into a stroke!"she kept saying out loud, like a mantra. After about ten minutes of pacing, she decided a long shower might calm her down. Not quite. She was brushing her hair when Greg knocked on her door.

"Lucy, can I come in, please?" he said softly. "No, I'm tired. Go to bed!" she snapped. "Lucy, can I sleep with you tonight? I just want to hold you." Greg asked. "Go to bed and leave me alone!" Lucy snapped. She knew she was being completely unreasonable, but she didn't want him in here. Greg tried one more time. "Please, Lucy?" No answer this time.

His shoulders sagged in defeat and he went downstairs and poured himself a good, stiff drink of bourbon. He had another one, grabbed the bottle and went up to his room with it. He got into bed alone for the first time since the two nights after that condom broke when they were making love in his office a few months ago. He finished a little more than half the bottle before he fell fitfully asleep. Across the hall, Lucy was wide awake, unable to sleep for any length of time. She would sleep for about a half hour at a time, maybe less, and wake up with a start. She didn't like to sleep alone anymore. Even though she knew if she went across the hall, Greg would welcome her with open arms, she was just to stubborn to do it.


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**_

By 5:30 Wednesday morning, Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten all the sleep she was going to get until she completely calmed down and found a way to forgive Jim for running that test. She missed Greg next to her in bed, and she knew had to apologize to him. He really was an innocent bystander. Lucy turned the radio on. Cloudy, muggy and rainy all day.

"Well, that eliminates sitting by the pool." she said to herself. Then she got an idea. She was not going to calm down anytime soon sitting in the house or by the pool. She quietly got dressed and found her purse. Sandals in hand, she tiptoed down the hall past Greg's room. The door was partly open and she looked in. Greg was sleeping on his side, hugging a pillow like he held her at night; she could see he was naked. He was snoring lightly.

Lucy saw the nearly empty bourbon bottle on the night table and almost forgot her resolve to calm herself down before she spoke to him and desperately wanted to get in bed and wake him up with kisses, even though he would probably be hung over. She quietly drew a deep breath and went down to the kitchen. She made a full pot of coffee and brought the paper in.

When the coffee was done, she got one of her travel mugs out and filled it up. Then she got the thermal pitcher and poured the rest of the pot in it and got a mug out for Greg. She wrote a quick note and put it by the coffee mug where Greg would see it. Lucy quickly looked for her keys. She was starting to lose her resolve and was tempted to go back upstairs, take her clothes off and crawl into bed with Greg, and too bad if Jim caught them. Keys in hand, she picked up her travel mug, grabbed her purse, and slipped out of the house. Greg hadn't stirred once; he didn't hear a thing.

Lucy had decided to drive down to Philly for the day. The drive itself should go a long way in calming her down. She found the Oldies station she always listened to and started singing along with the radio. Sonny and Cher were singing "Baby Don't Go", and Lucy was singing right along, having a good time.

"_**Baby don't go. Pretty baby, please don't go. I love you so. Pretty baby please don't go. When I get to the city, my tears will all be dry. My eyes will look so pretty. No one's gonna know I cried.**_

_**Sony & Cher, The Beat Goes On"**_

Lucy took one of her short cuts to avoid rush hour traffic on the freeway. About half way down, Lucy realized that she was hungry. She hadn't had a greasy McDonald's breakfast in a while, and that sounded good. She pulled into the first one she saw, got breakfast and a paper and found herself a quiet table. Lucy's sense of taste hadn't completely returned, so it took her two bites of her breakfast sandwich before she realized something was wrong with it. It tasted horrible! There was no way she could finish it. She just ate her hash brown and finished her coffee.

Back in Princeton, Greg's alarm clock went off. He swore and nearly threw the clock across the room. Well, why not? Lucy was pissed off at her brother and it spilled over to their relationship. Because Wilson did not believe Lucy when she said she wasn't pregnant, he started World War III with her and Greg was paying the price. Lucy locked her bedroom door last night and he drank a serious amount of bourbon before he went to sleep alone. He really missed that warm little body next to him at night. Damn it! He stumbled into his shower, wishing Lucy was in there with him. Was he ever going to get the rest of his massage? He felt a little better when he was finished and got dressed.

He went out in the hall and saw Lucy's bedroom door open. He quietly went into her room. Maybe if he kissed her awake, she would at least not be mad at him anymore, but Lucy wasn't there and the bed was neatly made up. Greg looked in the bathroom. Where could she be? "Maybe she's in the kitchen waiting to make me breakfast?" Greg asked himself. He went downstairs, but wasn't smelling any coffee or food cooking. Now he was starting to worry. As he went into the kitchen, he saw the thermal pitcher on the counter. A mug and the paper were next to it. He saw Lucy's note under the mug. As he picked up the note to read it, Wilson walked in.

"House, where's Lucy" he asked. Greg handed him Lucy's note. "Be back around dinner time. Lucy" was all it said. They looked at each other. Where could she have gone? Greg went over to the phone and dialed Lucy's cell. It went straight to voice mail. "Lucy, it's Greg. Please call me when you get this." He hung up. "House, how can we find her? Where do you think she could have gone? What if she's sick or hurt or had an accident?"

Wilson was in a panic. He didn't know if Lucy was still as upset as she was last night, and was afraid something would or had already happened to her. Greg was running his hands through his hair. "I have no idea, Wilson, no idea at all. We'll have to wait until she picks up her voice mail. She left us coffee. Have some." Then they both left the house and headed to the hospital. All day long, they would keep trying to call Lucy to no avail. She didn't realize her phone was off.

As Lucy was leaving McDonald's, she got an idea on how to start the day in Philly. There was a little full service hair salon near the university that she had gone to during medical school. They opened at seven to accommodate faculty and students before class. Lucy called, and Tina, the girl who usually cut Lucy's hair answered. "Hey, Tina, it's Lucy Mazzelli! Do you have time to give me the works this morning?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's good to hear your voice again! How are you? When do you start your residency? "Oh, I'm not too bad. I'll start my residency in September. Can you squeeze me in? I'm half way to Philly now." Lucy answered. "Lucy, girl, you know summer's slow for us. How quick can you get here and what are we doing today?" Lucy laughed. "Everything. Haircut, massage, facial, manicure & pedicure! I'll be there in a half an hour" "Great!" Tina said "We'll be ready for you!" Lucy hung up and absentmindedly turned her phone off.

Lucy made it to the salon around 7:30. She found free parking on a side street. Bonus! She walked around the corner and into the salon. Tina was waiting for Lucy with open arms. "Lucy! You look like hell! What happened?" she exclaimed. "Gee, thanks, Tina!" Lucy said with a smile. "I'm just getting over bronchitis and I haven't really eaten much for a few days because I can't taste much of anything.

Suddenly, Lucy almost doubled over with a stomach cramp. "Whoa, Lucy, are you all right?" Tina asked. Lucy straightened up. "I think so. Do you have any ginger ale? That should help." Lucy managed to say. "Sure, kid, just come over to my chair & I'll get it for you." Tina steered Lucy over to the chair and she gratefully sat down. Tina was back in a flash with the ginger ale & Lucy started sipping it slowly. "OK, girl, what are we doing today?" "Well, how about a nice trim, a facial, massage, a manicure and a pedicure? Can we do all that today, Tina?" Lucy asked hopefully. "Lucy, I told you we're slow in the summer. We'll get everything done for you, no problem!"

Tina took Lucy back for her facial. While the mask was drying on Lucy's face, she had her massage. Wow! That sure went a long way in easing the tension she had in her body. Tina washed the mask off Lucy and took her over for her manicure and pedicure. Lucy and all the girls in the salon were chattering away, catching her up on all the gossip and what professor was sleeping with which student.

The pedicure chair was also a massage chair, and Lucy swore she would marry the chair if it were legal! All the tension was gone now. Fingers and toes done, she had her hair washed and was back in Tina's chair getting her haircut. "Damn, Lucy, you have the most gorgeous hair I've ever worked on!" Tina exclaimed as she gave Lucy her usual trim, cutting lots of long layers into Lucy's wavy hair. "This length is perfect for you. Don't you ever dare go short!" Tina exclaimed. "Don't worry, Tina, this is as short as it gets!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

Three hundred dollars later, Lucy was done. She took a look at herself in the mirror as she was paying her bill. She still looked like she had been sick, but the circles under her eyes were not as pronounced as they were when she came in. Some of the color had come back to her face. By then, it was 11:30 and Lucy was starting to get hungry. She went over to Little Italy for lunch. She found a little outdoor café and decided to eat there. Her stomach still wasn't quite settled, so all she got was some home made Wedding Soup and more ginger ale. What she really wanted was a glass of wine, but after that cramp she had this morning, she wasn't all that sure she could handle it.

Lucy spent the rest of the day wandering in and out of all the little shops she used to between classes while she was in medical school. She bought some shoes, and wandered into the lingerie shop where she bought most of her bras. They had some really beautiful things, not trashy, but Greg claimed that he didn't care if she wore them or not. "Screw him!" Lucy thought. This little nightie is beautiful, and so is the matching robe. And it's my favorite color, too. He can take it off me if he doesn't like it." The nightie was a deep eggplant color that came down to just above Lucy's knees, and would cling to every curve when she put it on. It had spaghetti straps and a deep ivory filmy lace top. The matching robe had the same ivory lace trim on the hem. She found a few bras, panties and some little cotton nighties that Greg claimed he liked her in (or out of, whatever the case!).

There was actually a thunderstorm, but she made it through all right. Lucy started to wonder why her cell phone hadn't rung once all day. Jim and Greg should have called her at least once to find out where she was. She went fishing for the phone in her purse. "Oh, no!' Lucy thought to herself. "How could I be so damn careless!" After she had called Tina about getting a haircut, she had absentmindedly turned it off. Greg and Jim must be beside themselves because they couldn't get in touch with her!

Lucy checked her voice mail. They were worried all right. She had twenty voice mails from both of them. As she deleted them, she looked at her watch and saw it was almost 5:30. "Oh, well, no point in calling them now. I'm already in trouble anyway. It won't matter what I say and there's no sense in arguing with them on the phone. I'll be home in an hour. " Lucy thought to herself. Her stomach was still doing flip flops on her, so she got herself some more ginger ale, got in her car and headed back to Princeton. She didn't do her usual bat out of hell driving on the way home. Even though she knew Greg and Jim were worried about her, Lucy was determined to stay relaxed and took her time.

Lucy saw Jim's car in the driveway next to Greg's as she drove down the street. "Damn." she said out loud. She had been hoping that Jim wouldn't be here. She knew he was going to give her hell for staying out of touch all day and he wouldn't believe her when she said she didn't realize the phone was off. Come to think of it, she doubted Greg would believe her, either. Well, she had to face the music unless she wanted to sleep in a hotel tonight. Hah! Maybe when she realized that her phone was off all day, she should have just checked into a hotel for the night and called them from there! She pulled her car into the garage, got her bags and went into the kitchen.

Jim and Greg were sitting there, and if they had been worried about her, it didn't show on their faces at first and hadn't affected their appetites. They were stuffing their faces with steak sandwiches and fries from Fiorello's and drinking beer. Normally, Lucy loved Fiorello's food, but not tonight. The last thing on Lucy's mind was one of those steak sandwiches. She had been a little hungry when she came in, but they took her appetite away. Lucy put her bags on the counter and went to get herself something to drink. Jim and Greg still hadn't said a word to her yet, but that didn't last long. Jim broke the silence.

"Lucy, where the hell have you been all day? We've been worried sick about you!" The words just exploded out of Jim's mouth. Greg just shook his head and kept eating. Lucy looked pale and he wondered what was wrong. Trying to maintain her composure, Lucy simply said, "I spent the day in Philly. I left a note." She didn't want to fight with her brother anymore, but she was starting to tense up again. "Lucy, we kept calling you all day long! Why didn't you answer your phone?" "Because it wasn't on." Lucy answered. Jim's face was getting red.

"You let everything go to voice mail on purpose! What do you think Dad would think of your behavior!" Jim yelled, choosing to forget that every time he or Greg called Lucy, their calls went directly to voice mail and her phone didn't ring once. Her phone really was turned off, but Jim wasn't convinced that Lucy didn't do it deliberately.

That did it for Lucy. She put her glass down on the counter and her hands were clenched into fists. "Are you calling me a liar, Jim?" Jim started stuttering. "Because if you are, get the hell out of this house right now! I said my phone was off and it was. I called to see if I could get a hair cut while I was driving down to Philly, and I must have turned the phone off without realizing it when I was through. It never dawned on me that I did that until about an hour ago when I started wondering why you two weren't trying to find me. It was off, and it wasn't done deliberately. If Dad were here, he would believe me! I don't care if you believe me or not! I want you out of here now! Go home!" Lucy grabbed her bags and went upstairs.

Jim knew he made another mistake with Lucy when he implied she wasn't telling the truth about her phone being off accidentally, but he couldn't stop himself. Why was it so hard for him to deal with the fact that not only was his little sister all grown up, she had completed medical school and was about to start her residency and she wasn't even 25? Jim had always known the day would come when Lucy wouldn't need her "protector" anymore, but he didn't realize how much it would hurt him. Lucy would always be the baby of the family. And to top it all off, he was finally realizing that what he had suspected about House and his sister from the beginning was true. And because he had vowed not to interfere in Lucy's life like his Aunt Loretta always did, he had been turning a blind eye to everything, hoping it would all blow over, but he couldn't do that any more.

His cousin Tony opened his eyes to the fact that House acted like a school boy around Lucy; he was chasing her and she wasn't discouraging him like she did everyone else. She actually seemed to be encouraging him and handling him just fine, and like his cousin Tony had said yesterday, there was a glow about her when she was around him. Holy crap! Could it be possible that House might be his brother-in-law one day?

Jim looked over at Greg. He was just finishing up his beer. "House, aren't you going to help me out here? I wanted to apologize to Lucy, and I got her all worked up again." "Wilson, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I live here and I don't want her any madder at me anymore than she usually is! You knew damn well Lucy's phone had to be off because all of our calls went straight to voice mail, but you implied she was lying anyway. She was calm when she came home.

All you had to do was say you were sorry, and you screwed up again. We were both worried about her even though we knew she was off someplace blowing off steam. She went shopping. Granted, she could have told us what she was doing, but she probably didn't decide where she was going until she got in her car. It would have defeated the purpose if we knew where she was headed anyway. If you knew, you would have driven around Philly all day looking for her. She was intent on getting away from both of us. In her mind, leaving us a note was sufficient because she is an adult and can take care of herself, whether you choose to believe that or not."

It sounded like Greg was lecturing Jim for a change, and he was. He was worried about Lucy all day too, not because he thought something might happen to her, but because he knew that she still wasn't 100 percent over the bronchitis and it would take longer because she just wouldn't rest enough. Right now she was probably upstairs cussing at herself because although it was the right thing for her to get away from them, walking around Philly all day was not the thing for her to do in the shape she was in. Hopefully, he wouldn't sleep alone tonight. They didn't have to do anything. He just wanted to hold her safe in his arms and watch her fall asleep.

"Well, I might as well go home now. There's no point in hanging around here if she won't talk to me." Jim said morosely. "I can't believe I made her this mad." Greg just looked at his friend. "Wilson, if she's not asleep already, I'll try to talk to her. And if she hurts me, you'd better leave town!" That got a little smile from Jim, but as he walked out of the house, his shoulders sagged. He actually hoped Julie wasn't home. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, much less listen to Julie's whiny voice.

When Lucy got to her room, she threw her bags in the corner. What was she going to do? She had felt so good after she had that massage, but it was all wasted because Jim got her all worked up again. She really didn't mean to leave her phone off all day, but Jim didn't want to believe that was an accident. And here she was hoping that the whole fight was over. Yeah, right. Greg wasn't much help. He just sat there stuffing his face, but that was probably a smart move on his part. Lucy and Jim fighting spilled over into Lucy and Greg's relationship, and he didn't want to make matters worse! Smart man!

Lucy was exhausted. She wasn't 100 percent and had done too much today. She got a clean nightie and went to take a bath. She left her bedroom door open, and she hoped Greg would take a chance and come in soon. She couldn't wait for him to put his arms around her.

Greg cleaned up the kitchen. He noticed that when Lucy came home, she went straight to the refrigerator for some ginger ale. The last time she was around a Fiorello's steak sandwich, she ate most of it, and he was stuck eating her chicken sandwich. She didn't even steal fries from him or Wilson. Going on the assumption that Lucy was hungry but her stomach was acting up for some reason that he didn't know about yet, Greg got another glass of ginger ale and found the saltines.

Hopefully, she had left her door open. He hadn't heard it slam when she went upstairs. As he walked down the hall, he smiled in relief at the open door. He walked in and almost dropped the ginger ale on the floor. Lucy had managed to finish her bath before she got a severe stomach cramp. She was curled up in a ball on the floor at the end of her bed, holding her stomach and trying not to cry.

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Greg cried as he quickly went over to her. "I don't know. My stomach really hurts!" Lucy cried as she threw her arms around Greg. Greg helped her up and carried her over to her bed. "Where does it hurt, baby?" Greg asked with concern. Lucy just put her hand on her belly. Greg gently laid her back on the bed and put his hand on her forehead. No fever. He was concerned about appendicitis. He started to examine Lucy, his big hands moving gently over her body. He knew he found a tender spot when she inhaled sharply. "Greg, you didn't get sick from the Chinese food last night, did you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, baby." he replied as he put his hand on her face. "What did you eat today?" "I tried to eat breakfast at McDonald's this morning. The sandwich was nasty. I thought it was me because I couldn't really taste it. I just ate the hash brown and finished my coffee. I almost doubled over in the salon, and was like that off and on all day. I just had some soup for lunch. I've been drinking ginger ale all day. I think this is the worst I've felt all day." Lucy's face was still contorted with pain.

"I think it's just food poisoning." Greg said reassuringly. "But Greg, I only had two bites of that sandwich!" Lucy cried. "Lucy, you're still not 100 percent recovered from the bronchitis. All it took was the two bites you had. And you had another fight with your brother. Are you nauseated? Do you want to throw up?" he asked her gently. "Just a little queasy, Greg. Not enough to want to throw up." Lucy's voice was almost a whimper. She sat up and put her arms around Greg.

"I'm sorry, Stretch." she whispered. "Sorry for what, baby? What did you do?" Greg asked her as he stroked her back. "I left without telling you where I was going." Lucy was on the verge of tears. "Shh, don't cry, OK?" Greg whispered. "Try not to do it again. I almost had to sedate your brother. Too bad you weren't here to see him." Lucy looked up at Greg.

"Sedate him? Why?"

"Lucy, he started panicking after the first time I tried to call you and your phone went straight to voice mail. He was convinced you were in a ditch somewhere, and it didn't get any better as the day went on. The longer you stayed out of touch, the jumpier he got! Every time he heard a phone ring anywhere, he was convinced it was the police calling him to come and bail you out of jail or identify your body!"

Lucy just shook her head in disbelief. "I was never in any danger, Greg! I didn't even do my NASCAR driver imitation on the way down or coming home! What did you think was going to happen to me?" Greg had no intention of lecturing her, but now he was going to. He pulled away from her and made her look directly at him.

"Lucy, if you want to annoy your brother or drive him crazy, be my guest. I'll even help you, but don't you ever do that to me again!" Lucy blew a fuse. "What do you mean? Do what to you? I didn't do anything to you!" She was ready to fight again, and Greg didn't want that. He was convinced that half the pain she was in now was stress-related and the other half from a slight case of food poisoning, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Don't ever run out on me like that again!" he said as he buried his face in her neck. "I was worried sick, too." he said into her neck. Suddenly, Lucy wasn't mad anymore. She just put her hands on Greg face and looked at him. "I didn't "run out" on you Greg." she said as she kissed him softly. "Lucy, I didn't know where you were or if you were all right. I think that might qualify as one definition of running out on me. I had to be my usual smart-ass self today and pretend all was well. You're lucky I haven't given you a good spanking yet!" he said to Lucy with a smile. "You wouldn't dare do that to me! I'm sick!" Lucy said with a giggle. "Lucia Anne Mazzelli, don't push your luck with me!" Greg whispered as his lips went down to meet Lucy's in a sweet kiss.

Before they had a chance to come up for air, Lucy got another stomach cramp. She fell back on the bed moaning in pain. "Take it easy baby." Greg said as he ran his hands over her belly again. Even though the pain was a little intense, Lucy was convinced she only had food poisoning, especially since that's what Greg thought, too, but she couldn't resist a snide comment.

"What are you looking for, doctor? Do you think it might be something other than food poisoning?" Lucy said as the pain began to subside. Greg looked at her seriously. "Do you want a second opinion? We can always call your brother." Lucy sat up. "That's not a bad idea." she replied with a smart-ass smile. "Let's get a real doctor in here." Greg looked stunned. "Lucy! Don't you trust me?" Lucy put her arms around him. "Of course I trust you." she said. "You're right. It's food poisoning." She smiled and snuggled against Greg.

After a few minutes, Greg pulled away from Lucy. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing." he said. "I'm going to take a shower, OK?" "Want some company?" Lucy asked. Greg laughed. "Baby, it looks like you already took your shower before I came up here." Lucy groaned in frustration and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"So you're telling me you'd rather be alone in there?" she said. Greg kissed the top of her head. "No, that's not what I meant or said, little girl. You already got your shower, so I guess I'll fly solo tonight. I won't be long, OK?" As he stood up to go, Lucy smacked his butt. "Hurry up!" she said with a smile. Greg left the room whistling and happy.


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**_

True to his word, Greg's shower didn't take long at all. He found a clean pair of pj's and pulled them on. Bare-chested, he went back across the hall to Lucy's room. She was sipping the ginger ale. "Belly still hurt, baby?" he asked. "Almost gone, Stretch. I'm just thirsty now." Lucy replied as she put the glass on the night table and started fluffing the pillows up. Greg got in bed with her and immediately put his arms around her, not realizing how badly Lucy wanted him even though she was completely wiped out

Lucy's hands started roaming all over Greg. "Hey, baby, take it easy!" he said with a smile. "You still need to rest, and there's a ball game on I want to watch!" Lucy gave him a shove. "Greg! You mean a ball game is more interesting than me?" she said huffily. "Never, baby, never." Greg said as he put his arms around her again. "Well, why is Greg House turning down sex? I don't get it." Lucy looked puzzled.

Greg just looked at her. It never ceased to amaze him how eager she was to make love, even if she didn't feel 100 percent. "Lucy, I'm not that much of a horny old goat that I would make love to you if you didn't feel well." "I'm fine, Greg." Lucy interrupted. "Listen, baby, it's a really big boost to my overblown ego that you want me all the time, but we don't have to make love every night. Believe it or not, I can actually be satisfied just holding you like this. You still need to rest. I can wait. I'm surprised you're still talking to me right now. You can hardly keep your eyes open." Greg told her softly.

Lucy might be wiped out, but she was still argumentative. "Greg, I'm not tired! I want you. I missed you last night, and I'm sorry I locked my door and you drank all that bourbon." Lucy pressed her face against Greg's chest and he felt a few hot tears fall on him.

"Lucy, how did you know I drank last night?" Greg asked her."And please don't cry." Lucy looked up at him. "You didn't close the door, and I looked in on my way out this morning. I almost changed my mind and crawled into bed with you." "Why didn't you, baby?" he whispered against her hair.

"I wasn't sure you would want me there and I just had to get out of here." Lucy said in a small voice. "Baby, I always want you in bed with me. Don't doubt that." Greg told her. "I'm sorry my fight with Jim affected us like this. He can be such a huge pain in the ass sometimes. I could cheerfully strangle him." Lucy said with a small smile on her face.

Greg laughed. "Make sure you apologize to him first so he can let go of some of that Jewish guilt and die happy!" Greg said with a chuckle. "Why do I have to apologize? He accused me of being pregnant, and went behind my back and ran a pregnancy test, and he called me a liar!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Whoa, Lucy, calm down! He actually did want to apologize tonight, but you know your brother. He still thinks you need protecting, and he stuck his foot in his mouth again. He just can't seem to help himself, and I told him that. He does love you, you know. He's not just a busy body!" Greg told her.

Damn it, Greg, don't you think I know that? But I'm not apologizing. He needs to find a way to apologize to me without sticking his foot in his mouth!" Lucy said flatly. "And he needs to apologize to you, too!"

"Lucy, he doesn't have to apologize to me. We are sleeping together, although there's no force involved!" Greg said with a smile. Lucy wasn't having any of it. "Greg, he accused you of giving me drugs and getting me pregnant. You're entitled to punch him at least once!"

Greg chuckled at Lucy being mad at her brother for him, but she was starting to get herself worked up again. She was about to get off the bed and start pacing the room to calm herself down, but Greg had a good grip on her. He pinned her on her back and kissed her until he felt her relax.

Lucy pressed up against him, and Greg knew he won this battle when he heard the little sighs of contentment escape her throat. He was kissing her neck now. "Are you going to calm down now, little girl?" he said between nibbles on her neck. Lucy was limp in his arms. "You are so mean, Greg House!" she managed to say. Greg was busy with her neck.

"Why is that, baby?" he growled. "You have no intention of making love to me, do you?" Lucy moaned. "Maybe after the ball game." he said with a perfectly wicked look on his face. "I won't be in the mood then." said Lucy as she scowled and gave him a shove. She reached for the remote and turned the game on for him and got out of bed.

"Lucy, where are you going? Are you going to make me sleep alone again?" Greg asked while holding her wrist. He knew she wasn't mad now, just frustrated because he wanted her to rest instead of making love to her. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I give my bed up to you, Greg House! I have to go to the bathroom, if you don't mind." Lucy snarled.

Greg couldn't help but laugh, which earned him another dirty look, which made him laugh harder. "By all means, baby. Take care of business. I'll still be here when you're through!" he said with a chuckle. He settled back on the pillows to wait, although he did cringe a little when Lucy slammed the bathroom door.

Five minutes later, Lucy came out of the bathroom and turned the lights off. She looked calm, but you never knew with Lucy. Greg patted her space on the bed, and she got in and gave him another dirty look for the hell of it. Greg pulled the covers over them and pulled her close to him even though she resisted him a little bit. Lucy finally relaxed to the rhythm of his heart beat and was asleep in less than ten minutes. Greg fell asleep shortly after she did. He didn't really want to watch a game unless Lucy was arguing about it with him and lost interest quickly.

Around one am. a huge bolt of lightning lit the sky, and the ensuing clap of thunder made the windows rattle, startling both Lucy and Greg out of a sound sleep. "Take it easy, baby. I'm right here." Greg whispered to Lucy as he reached for the remote. The TV was still on and he reached for the remote and put The Weather Channel on to see what they were dealing with.

There was a severe thunderstorm warning up for Princeton and the surrounding area, but the storm was moving quickly. Lucy blinked with every rumble of thunder, but she was nowhere near panicking like she had been last week. For a change, the storm had been predicted correctly and was over in fifteen minutes.

Lucy put her hand up to Greg's face. He kissed her palm. "Greg?" Lucy whispered. "Yeah, baby?" he replied. "Please make love to me now." "Horny little monkey." he said with a smile. "Please, Greg." Lucy begged. Greg smiled again. "Greg." Lucy sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Greg leaned down to kiss her ever so gently. Lucy's mouth opened almost immediately to let Greg slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced around each other while Greg's hand roamed over Lucy's body. Lucy pulled Greg's pj's off and threw them on the floor. Junior was at half mast, and Lucy needed to change that, fast. She managed to push Greg on his back.

Take it easy, baby!" he said with a smile. Lucy ignored him. She started kissing and licking his body, one hand stroking Junior. She got down to his belly and started blowing raspberries all over, making him laugh. Finally, she spread his legs as she made her way to Junior. She stroked the inside of his thigh as she slowly took him in her mouth, swirling the drops of cum around the head with her tongue, sucking hard and making Greg groan.

She took her tongue and ran it down the length of his shaft while she took his head between her fingers and stroked it. More drops of cum escaped and Lucy used her thumb to rub them around. When Lucy got to Greg's balls, she sucked and licked them, making him groan louder. "Oh, yeah, baby, don't stop!" he mumbled. Lucy worked her way back up his cock, and took as much of him in her mouth as she could. She used one hand to stroke him and the other to squeeze his balls. Greg watched her take almost all of his cock in her mouth and he couldn't help thrusting into her mouth.

Pretty soon Greg realized he couldn't hold out anymore. He didn't want to come in Lucy's mouth, although the sensations she was giving him were out of this world. He put his hand on her chin to stop her. She opened her eyes and shook her head "no". "Lucy, I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to be inside you." Greg managed to grunt out. She still wouldn't stop. He put both his hands on her shoulders and managed to pull her off.

"Greg, I'll make you hard again. I want to blow you." That's what Greg wanted, too, and he pushed her back down. Again, Lucy took almost all of Junior in her mouth, and again, Greg couldn't resist fucking her mouth. She reached down to that sensitive spot and applied pressure. Greg couldn't take it. He exploded in Lucy's mouth. "Oh, God, Lucy! That felt so good!" Greg cried as he pulled her up next to him.

Before she could do anything else, Greg quickly pulled Lucy's nightie off and began kissing her neck, working his way down to her nipples. He latched on to one, and Lucy began moaning within seconds. Both nipples got equal attention from him, making Lucy squirm. She had her hand on Junior and was stroking him steadily, making him hard again. Greg's hand wandered down between Lucy's legs, stopping at her soft hair, then she spread her legs a little for him as his hand dropped lower.

Greg was not all that surprised at how wet she was, and all she had done was give him a blow job. He began rubbing her clit, and more juices flowed. He slowly worked two fingers into her pussy and started stroking her, and she matched him thrust for thrust. "Oh, God, Greg! Please fuck me now!" Lucy cried in Italian as she twisted back and forth under Greg's hands. Greg laughed wickedly. "Not yet, baby, not yet." he said, even though he was close to exploding again.

"Greg, please! I want to come with you inside me! Fuck me now!" Lucy cried again. Greg laughed again as he started teasing her with his cock. First he rubbed her clit with his head, and Lucy nearly screamed with delight. "Now, Greg, please! I want you inside me now!" Lucy cried as she reached up to guide him in. Greg easily entered Lucy, but once he was all the way in, Lucy started moving her hips. Greg propped himself on his elbows, watching her. "Greg, please!" she begged again.

Greg felt a fresh flow of her juices and started pumping her. Lucy's orgasm was almost immediate and the most intense one Greg had ever seen her have, but she was quiet. Her head was rolling back and forth on her pillow as she said Greg's name over and over, her hands were twisting the sheets. She was almost crying. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he shot his load inside her after about three strong thrusts, riding the waves of her orgasm. As Greg had his orgasm, Lucy had another one nearly as intense as the first, and she went limp under him, but he kept pumping until he went soft.

Greg gently put his arm under Lucy's back and rolled them over on their sides. Lucy was barely responsive. "You OK, baby?" Greg whispered against her forehead. "I don't know." she barely managed to get out. Greg laughed as he pushed a stray curl away from her face. "Horny little monkey." he said again. "You keep coming like that and you'll kill me." he whispered against her forehead.

"Can't take it, old man?" Lucy managed to get out with a small smile on her face. "I'm not old with you, Lucy. I'm not old." Greg told her as he pulled Lucy tight against his chest. In a few minutes, her breathing had become soft and regular. She was asleep. Greg fell asleep with his chin on her head.

Lucy woke up before seven. She tried to get out of bed, but Greg stopped her. "Where are you going baby?' he growled as he pushed his boner against her leg. Lucy tried to wriggle away, but couldn't. "Greg, please. I need coffee now, and I want to make breakfast for you." Lucy said. "No breakfast this morning, baby. Your brother told me last night he was going to apologize to you this morning and buy breakfast for all of us. You're the guest of honor this morning. Lucy stopped squirming. "Voluntarily paying, or do we have to stick him with the check?" she said incredulously.

"Baby, after the way he acted with you when you came home last night, he'd run naked through the hospital to make you accept his apology. Lucy groaned and fell back against Greg. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did you have to mention my brother and naked in the same sentence? Now I'm scarred for life. That image is burned into my brain now!" Lucy groaned again. Then she started giggling.

Greg just looked at her, not knowing what had given her the giggles. "Lucy, what's so funny?" he asked. It took Lucy a few minutes to compose herself long enough to answer Greg. "My brother, running butt naked through a hospital board meeting, and everyone pointing and laughing!" She lost it and the giggling started again. Greg shook his head, but it was too late. That same image was burned into his brain now, but Lucy's giggles were contagious and he started laughing with her.

After a few minutes, the laughing stopped and some kissing started, and Greg wouldn't let Lucy go. "Stretch, please. I have to go to the bathroom, and I still need coffee. I can't wait for Jim to get here. He reluctantly let her go, but not without giving her ass a quick squeeze. She walked around the room naked, getting the clothes she was going to wear. Greg settled back on the pillows and watched her through half open eyes. From the very first time they made love, she had no problems walking around naked in front of him. She was not embarrassed by it, but she would not let him in the bathroom when she was using it, and she wouldn't go in when he was.

Lucy came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go out to breakfast. She had put on a pair of form fitting purple plaid capri pants (her favorite color) with a solid color clingy tank top that showed just enough cleavage to attract attention. She went back to her closet and got a pair of white Keds. She looked like she just stepped out of some sixties beach movie. She put on the necklace Greg had given her when she graduated from medical school. Greg still hadn't moved from the bed. Lucy walked back to the bed and gave Greg's leg a shake. "Hurry up and get dressed, you slug." she said playfully. "I'm going to make coffee now."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Greg said as he pulled the covers down. Junior was standing at attention. Lucy stopped in her tracks. That Greg had a boner was no surprise. He always woke up with one. Sometimes he could keep her in bed to cuddle a little but, but since she always desperately needed coffee in the morning, they usually had their fun in the kitchen before her brother came over and she made breakfast for them.

It suddenly dawned on her that she would be giving him a blow job up here before she had her coffee once her parents came home. Her parents were pretty open minded, but not so open minded as to let their daughter give her boyfriend a blow job in the kitchen! But she didn't want to think about how many things would change when her parents came home. She wanted to enjoy every second left.

She looked at Greg and said seriously, "Hmm. You know, I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that before. Looks like it could be serious. Let's take a look" Lucy sat cross-legged next to Greg on the bed and started stroking him. She leaned down and kissed him on his chin, and he closed his eyes. "Maybe we should take you to the Emergency Room, or do you want my brother to examine you?" It was so hard to keep her lips from twitching with laughter. Greg got an annoyed look on his face. "I think you're enough of a doctor to take care of this." Greg grumbled. Lucy started to giggle. "Not before coffee, Stretch! Not before coffee!"

She got off the bed, and Greg picked up a pillow and threw it at her. Lucy was still giggling as she ran out of the room. "Hurry up and get dressed so you get your blow job!" she said over her shoulder. Greg rolled over in bed and grunted in pain. He landed on Junior hard enough to make him protest. He got off the bed and went to his room to get dressed as quickly as he could. It wasn't easy. Junior was still letting Greg know he had no business rolling on him.

Lucy was in the kitchen waiting for Greg. She had already had one cup of coffee and was starting to feel human. When Greg finally came down, she would have another one with him. Finally, she heard him come down the stairs. Took him long enough. When Lucy got up to pour his coffee, he stopped her. He put the pot back and pulled Lucy into his arms for a kiss. Lucy's hands were all over him, finally landing on his package. She pushed him down in a chair and unzipped his jeans. Greg just sat back and groaned in delight.

Lucy got down on her knees and pulled Junior out of his boxers. He was ready for her. She started by swirling her tongue around the head, working the drops of cum all around. Greg had pulled Lucy's hair out of its ponytail and was running his fingers through it. Lucy was working her way down Greg's cock with her tongue. "Oh, yeah, baby, suck me!" Greg moaned. It's so gooood . . . . Ahhhh . . . Yeah. . . .!" his voice trailed off in ecstasy.

Lucy slipped her hand underneath his balls and squeezed them gently. She could feel Greg getting ready to come, and sucked him harder. He started thrusting up into her mouth faster as she sucked him. "Yeah, Lucy! Yeah!" Greg's voice broke off as he came in Lucy's mouth. Lucy smiled as he slowly went soft and she licked him clean. Greg's breathing had not returned to normal when he pulled Lucy off her knees and into his lap. He buried his face in her neck.

"Baby, I don't want to go to work now. I want to lock all the doors, take you back upstairs and tie you to the bed so you can't escape. I want to fuck you all day long. I want to fuck you into a coma." Greg growled against her neck. Lucy hugged him and started giggling. "You usually fuck me half way into next week. Does that count towards being fucked into a coma, Stretch? Didn't we have a similar conversation about this a couple of days ago? You couldn't handle this all day!" Lucy whispered in his ear as she wiggled herself in place to give Greg a lap dance.

Greg reached under Lucy's tank top and started massaging her breasts through her bra. "Mmm." Lucy moaned softly. "That feels so good." "Yeah, Lucy, I guess we did have that conversation, but like I said the first time, we would sure have a lot of fun!" Greg said with the most wicked look Lucy had ever seen on his face. He rubbed his scruff against the top of breasts.

Lucy decided to get him back. "If we did that, would we use the camera?" she asked him with a completely innocent look on her face. Greg stopped massaging her breasts and looked in amazement at her. "Are you serious" he asked. " I thought you did that for me and weren't really interested in it anymore!"

"Well, I did do it for you, but I'm still interested. Why not? We've only used the camera twice, right? Wasn't it any fun? Seems like you wasted your money if we don't get some more use out of it, and it really turned me on when I watched it after." Lucy replied with the same innocent look on her face. Greg pulled her close to him. "Lucy, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met!" "I love you too, Greg." Lucy whispered in his ear. "Do you want your coffee now?" she asked. "Yeah, what are you waiting for, woman?" Greg said with a laugh as he smacked Lucy's butt.

Lucy brought fresh coffee to the table for both of them. Greg pulled Lucy down in his lap for a kiss. "Greg, the coffee's going to get cold!" Lucy managed to say. "I can do two things at once, baby." Greg growled. He held her tight with one arm and used his free hand to sip his coffee. Between sips, they kissed, spending about ten minutes doing that before they heard the door bell ring. Lucy tensed up a little.

"Take it easy, Lucy." Greg told her as he stood up. "I'll answer it this time. Hold on to that temper of yours." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't stick that tongue out unless you plan on using it, little girl." "Oh, go answer the damn door." Lucy replied as she stuck her tongue out again. Greg left the kitchen laughing. She was a handful, all right, and he loved every second of it, even the fighting. He really liked how they made up!

Greg opened the door to Jim's mopey looking face. He looked at Greg. "Well, did you talk to her last night?" he asked. "Yeah, Wilson, I did." Greg said. "Well?" Jim said again. "Try not to stick your foot in your mouth again, Wilson. She thinks you owe me an apology, too." Greg said with a smirk. "Why do I have to apologize to you, House?" Jim was dumbfounded. "Well, she took offense when you accused me of giving her drugs and getting her pregnant." Greg smirked again. "Oh, all right." Jim replied. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it."

Greg led the way to the kitchen. Lucy was still sitting in the chair she and Greg has been sharing. Brother and sister just looked at each other. Greg was standing behind Jim, silently hoping he wouldn't blow it again. Jim started to say, "Lucy, please forgive me, I'm sorry.", but before he got to "forgive", Lucy slipped out of her chair, ran over to him, and threw her arms around him. Jim pushed her away a little so he could look at her. She had tears in her eyes. "Lucy, can you forgive me?" Jim said quietly. Lucy just nodded her head "yes" because she was afraid she was going to cry. Jim hugged her and just said, "Thank God!" He looked over his shoulder and mouthed "thank you" to House. Greg just smiled in relief, thankful Lucy didn't start crying

Lucy pulled away from her brother. "You owe Greg an apology, too!" she said. "Lucy, he doesn't owe me an apology." Greg said with a smile. He was so relieved these two kissed and made up. He didn't know how much longer he would have been able to deal with Wilson's moping around. Lucy didn't mope. She just blew her stack all the time, but as long as she didn't shut him out, he could handle her (but he would never tell her that!).

"Yes, he does!" Lucy exclaimed. "He had no business accusing you of drugging me and getting me pregnant!" Lucy was fired up all over again. Lucy turned to her brother. "Jim, apologize to him right now! You had no business accusing him of drugging me!" "OK, Lucy, OK!" Jim exclaimed. He offered his hand to House. "I'm sorry, House. I know you won't hurt Lucy." Greg shook his hand. "Apology accepted, Wilson. Now, when do we eat?" Lucy shook her head. Leave it to Greg to think about his stomach!

Lucy turned to the counter to get her purse. She stopped for a minute. How could she drive her brother nuts today? She picked up her purse and car keys. "Oh, by the way, Jim, you owe me $100!" "What! What do you mean I owe you a 100 bucks! How?" Jim sputtered, looking helplessly at House. Since Greg had no idea what Lucy was talking about, he just shrugged his shoulders, but he wanted to see where that devious little mind was going.

"Lucy, why does he owe you money?" Greg asked. "Among other things, I spent $100 on a massage yesterday, and I was fine until I came home and you shot your mouth off again!" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I don't believe you spent that much!" Jim sputtered. "Oh, you don't, huh?" Lucy said as she went through her wallet. She found the itemized receipt and showed it to Jim. He just stared at it, and Greg looked at the receipt, too. "Hand over the money, Wilson." Jim knew when he was licked. He pulled his wallet out and gave Lucy the money. "Thanks!" she said with a grin.

Then Lucy took a good look at her brother. He always wore a suit and tie to work, but he had his best suit on this morning. She knew it was his best suit because she had helped him pick it out. "Who died?" she asked with another grin. "No one, why?" he asked. "Well, you're wearing your good suit and my favorite tie." Lucy said with another grin. "Oh, I have a board meeting this morning." Jim replied. Greg just shook his head, closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. With everything that had been going on between Lucy and her brother, he had completely forgotten that there was a board meeting this morning. Lucy was having a much harder time.

Board meeting?" she gasped before she completely lost it. She was giggling so hard, she just sat down on the floor. She looked at Greg helplessly as she continued to giggle so much she had tears in her eyes. Jim looked at Lucy laughing on the floor. "House, what's wrong with her? What did she take?" It took Greg a few seconds to compose himself and answer.

Wilson, I had a little talk with her this morning. The only way I could convince her not to strangle you was to say you would do anything to get her to accept your apology, including running naked through the hospital. She took that one step further, and now she's scarred for life." "What do you mean "scarred for life", House?" Jim wanted to know.

Well." Greg said, dragging out the word. "For some reason, she decided to picture you running butt naked through a board meeting and everyone pointing and laughing at you. And that's the end result!" Greg finished up with his lips twitching again with suppressed laughter as he pointed to Lucy, who by this time had stopped giggling and was trying to catch her breath. She looked at her brother, and lost it again. "I'm sorry, Jim!" Lucy managed between giggles. "I couldn't help it!"

"Don't be sorry, Lucy." Jim said with a grin as he held his hand out to her to help her off the floor. "Everything's back to whatever normal is with you, and you're tormenting me. That's our relationship, little sister." Jim had a huge smile on his face as he pulled Lucy up from the floor, and she hugged him again. Lucy picked up her keys. "Want to ride with me, Greg, or are you too chicken?" Lucy asked him.

"Lucy, if I ride with you, I won't have a ride home tonight." Greg said with a smile. "I'll pick you up tonight!" Lucy said. She knew Greg was trying to avoid being in a car she was driving. "Ah, come on, Greg! I can't drive that fast through town!" "House, I'll bring you home tonight." Jim interjected. He could see House was not happy with Lucy's offer. "Coward!" Lucy said to Greg. She threw her keys at him. "You drive to breakfast and go to the hospital with Jim then." As she went out to the garage, she made clucking noises. She got in the passenger side of her car. "Hurry up!" I'm hungry!" she yelled.

They all met at Finkleman's Deli, two blocks from the hospital. The hostess showed them to a booth, and Jim slid in next to Lucy. "What makes you think I want to sit next to you, Jim?" Lucy said. "Lucy, it's easier to double-team him if we sit like this!" Greg said. Jim groaned. He was not going to get much breakfast this morning with these two around, and he was right! He ordered a stack of pancakes and bacon. Greg got waffles and bacon. Lucy just got bacon and toast. She was really hungry, but her stomach still wasn't quite right.

She stole Jim's food but passed it over to Greg. Jim noticed and asked what was wrong.

Greg answered. "She got a bit of food poisoning on the way to Philly yesterday. "Lucy, why didn't you say something to me when you came home last night? What did you eat" Jim asked. "I didn't say anything about it because you were being a_** ciuccio**_. It was more pain than anything, and as I recall, I wasn't talking to you last night!" Lucy replied while sipping her coffee. "Lucy, what did you eat?" Jim repeated. Lucy gave Greg a dirty look. "You know what, Greg? You have a big mouth too." she told him. Greg just smiled. "Lucy." Jim said impatiently.

"Oh, I got one of the breakfast sandwiches. I only took two bites of it and threw it away and just ate the hash brown and finished the coffee. I had a belly ache for most of the day, that's all." Lucy snapped as she reached for her coffee. "House, is she really OK? No fever or nausea or vomiting, anything like that?" Jim questioned. "Wilson, it was food poisoning, plain and simple. If she was completely over the bronchitis, she probably wouldn't have had any symptoms at all. Between that and fighting with you, it was more painful that it had to be. I gave her ginger ale, and she fell asleep before nine. Is that an accurate enough history for you? Greg replied with a twinkle in his eyes, watching Lucy all the time. "Lucy, are you sure you're all right now?" Jim asked. Lucy just groaned. "I'm fine. After I leave here, I have to go grocery shopping and then do the laundry, and tomorrow I have a game. I'm going to be busy."

"Lucy, I don't want you doing anything today." Jim told his sister. Lucy groaned again. "Jim, please don't start again. I have to go shopping. We're having a cook out Saturday, remember? And I need groceries anyway, and the laundry won't do itself." Lucy retorted. She was getting worked up again. "Lucy, I don't think you're up for any of that." her brother told her. "Jim, don't tell me what I can & can't do. Do you want to fight again?" Lucy asked.

Jim gave up, sort of. "Lucy, let one of us go to the grocery store with you at least." Jim said while looking pleadingly at House.

"House, help me out here!" Jim said. "Wilson, that's not point. She's too stubborn to listen to reason. If she does all that and tires herself out, at least we'll know she's getting a few hours of sleep." Greg said, looking directly at Lucy. Lucy just stuck her tongue out at him. "One of these days, Lucy, one of these days." Greg said, totally frustrated with her. "Ah, come on. You wouldn't have me any other way, Greg." Lucy said with a sultry smile on her face. Jim was confused (of course). One minute these two were acting like Heckyl and Jeckyl, the next, they acted like they really liked each other.

They all had more coffee, and their waitress brought the check. Jim dutifully took out his wallet to pay. Lucy pulled her wallet out. "What are you doing, Lucy?" Jim said. "This one's mine." "I know, big brother. I leave nicer tips than you do!" Greg almost choked on his coffee. He had seen Wilson pick up the check many times. At times, he could be generous to a fault. He looked at the tip Lucy left. Like brother, like sister.

Jim and Greg walked Lucy to her car. "Greg, are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" Lucy said impishly. "Lucy, if I ride with you, I'll have to go to the Emergency Room!" Greg exclaimed. "You're such a coward! If I come to pick you up, would you feel better if I let you drive home?" Greg put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. She had a huge grin on her face.

Lucy, your brother will drive me home. What do you want me to bring home for dinner? Skip cooking tonight. Your brother has to entertain the board members all day anyway. You think you can do it all, but you'll be too exhausted to cook by the time you do everything you want to do today." Lucy pouted. "Will you stop babying me?" "Only if you don't cook tonight." Greg said with a smile. "Well, I guess so. " Lucy said. Lucy got a good bye kiss from both of her boys and watched them walk down the street. She got into her car and took off flying. She had a lot to do this morning.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**_

Lucy headed straight to the grocery store. She literally needed to buy EVERYTHING! Between being sick and those two knuckleheads babying her until she wanted to scream, the cupboards literally were just about bare. Lucy just went up and down the aisles, filling her buggy to the brim. Good thing she was able to get that money out of her brother! But then, he was eating her cooking, too. He should kick in! Lucy loaded her car up and headed home. By the time she brought everything in and put it away, it was after nine.

She was starting to feel tired, but she was not going to give into it. She had way too much to do! Lucy went upstairs and started cleaning Greg's room. Even though he had only slept there once since her parents left on their trip, Lucy changed the sheets on his bed every week out of force of habit. She dusted and ran the vacuum, cleaned his bathroom then went across the hall to her room.

That was going to require a little more effort. Sheets definitely needed changing and there were times Greg wasn't always the neatest person she knew, especially in the bathroom (so far, he hadn't left the seat up!). But she had to admit that since she had been sick, he had done a pretty good job keeping things semi-neat in here. Her room finally cleaned up and neat enough for her, she gathered the dirty sheets, towels and clothes and headed down to the laundry room. The sun looked like it was going to stay out today, so she had put her bathing suit on. She could relax by the pool and take care of the laundry at the same time.

By 12:30, Lucy was having her lunch on the patio. She heard the dryer stop, and went in to fold the towels and sheets. Then she started on the rest of the laundry. She would ask Greg to help her bring everything upstairs when he came home from work. Between loads, she swam a few laps in the pool. By two, everything was done and what could be put away was folded in baskets. Lucy swam a little longer before she suddenly and completely ran out of steam. She swam over to the ladder and went to lie down on a lounge chair.

"Damn it!" she said out loud. "The last thing I want to hear from Jim or Greg is a big fat "I told you so", especially from Greg, but he won't be home for a couple of hours yet. I'll just take a nap and be good as new when he gets here." Lucy said with some satisfaction. She quickly fell asleep in the sun, not even thinking that Greg was finding a way to come home early because he knew Jim would be tied up with the board members.

Shortly after Lucy fell asleep, Greg came through the kitchen calling her name. He looked out on the patio and saw her on the lounge chair. She was out cold and hadn't heard him at all. He quickly went upstairs to change into his trunks. He went outside, and saw Lucy still hadn't moved. When Lucy was asleep, she usually slept like the dead. Greg smiled. It looked like the Little Energizer Bunny did too much today and wore herself out again.

He wasn't surprised. The more she resisted getting the rest she needed, the longer it would take her to get back to normal. And she was starting her residency soon! He was going to have his hands full trying to make sure she got rest when she could! Since she still hadn't moved, he decided to swim a few laps himself. He dove in, making as much noise as he could. Nothing from Lucy's direction. He got out of the pool and went over to wake her up. He stood next to the lounge chair, blocking the sun.

Lucy stirred on the lounge chair. "What happened to the sun?" she wondered to herself, still not opening her eyes. The only thing she did was to move a little on the lounge chair. By now, Greg was having a hard time not laughing at her refusal to wake up. He was still dripping pool water, so he shook his head and sprayed her with water. That did the trick.

Slowly, Lucy opened her eyes and saw Greg standing over her. If looks could kill! Then she closed her eyes as slowly as she had opened them. "What time is it and why did you wake me up?" she mumbled as she sat up. Greg got on the chair next to her and put his arms around her. "Not even four, Lucy." She had barely been asleep for an hour. Lucy shook her head, trying to clear it. "Why are you home so early? What happened? Are you all right?" She was completely disoriented.

"Lucy, take it easy. Your brother is going to be stuck with the board members for dinner, too. I decided to leave my team in charge and come home early to spend some time alone with you, but instead of finding my favorite little girl waiting for me with open arms, I find her sound asleep without a care in the world." Greg said with a smile as he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm not a little girl." Lucy mumbled, but snuggled closer to Greg.

"How did you get home?" she mumbled again as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. "Oh, I took a cab. I was in a hurry." Greg said as he kissed the top of Lucy's head. He began massaging Lucy's breasts through her bathing suit. She was purring contentedly now. "Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up." Lucy said. "I would have let you drive my car home." "I wanted to surprise you." Greg said. "You did. It's a nice surprise." Lucy said sleepily.

Greg leaned back on the chair, bringing Lucy with him. "Are you really all right, baby?" he asked. "I didn't expect to find you fast asleep out here." "I just ran out of steam, that's all, but I got everything done. I just need you to help me take the clean laundry upstairs later if you don't mind." Lucy said. Greg didn't answer her. He was busy pulling Lucy's bathing suit down so he could see those lovely breasts of hers. Greg was breathing a little faster, and Junior was at half mast and rising fast.

Lucy pulled Greg's trunks down a little to help him along. Greg was softly kissing Lucy then he stopped what he was doing and stood up. Lucy looked up at him. "Why did you stop?" "Let's go take a shower." he told her. "You still owe me a massage." Lucy pulled up her swim suit and held out her hand. Greg pulled her out of the chair and led her into the house. Once they got inside, Greg pulled her against him and pushed her bathing suit down again so they were skin to skin.

Between the air-conditioned house and Greg's hands, Lucy's nipples were erect. Greg bent down to suck them briefly. Lucy moaned softly as he did. Then they stood pressed against each other, kissing until they needed to take a breath. Lucy took Greg's hand, and without another word led him up the stairs to her room.

When they got there, Greg finished sliding Lucy's bathing suit down past her hips and to her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside and just stood there. Greg just marveled at her beauty and reminded himself once again how lucky he was that she loved him. Lucy stepped closer to him and quickly pulled his trunks down. Junior was standing at attention now. Greg wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her deeply, their tongues stroking each other. She was still warm from the sun.

Lucy wrapped her hand around Greg's cock and slowly started stroking him, making him groan. Lucy broke the kiss. "Want that massage now?" she said with a wicked grin. Greg responded with his own wicked grin and tossed Lucy over his shoulder. This time, Lucy didn't kick or cuss at him. She massaged his back and he had a little fun squeezing her ass. Greg gently pulled her off his shoulder when they got to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be a caveman again, Greg?" Lucy whispered. "Go run the water, you horny little monkey." Greg said with a lazy smile. Lucy went over to the tub and started running the water. It warmed up quickly. Greg enjoyed the view he had of Lucy's sweet little ass and was absentmindedly stroking himself while he watched her. "I wonder if she knows she has a little dimple on each cheek?" he thought to himself with a grin. Lucy turned from the tub and saw the look on his face, and she felt the wetness between her legs (not that she hadn't been went since he woke her up outside!).

Then she noticed what Greg was doing. She smiled. "Isn't that my job?" she said as she went over to Greg. "Job? I though you enjoyed me screwing your brains out every chance I get." he said with one of his lazy smiles. "Well, maybe "job" is the wrong word, but the fringe benefits are excellent, and I have no problems with you screwing my brains out. I'm very satisfied with that." Lucy said as her hand joined Greg's on his cock and he groaned. Lucy took his free hand and put it between her legs. He smiled at her. He picked her up again and they went into the shower.

Greg stood them both under the spray and pulled Lucy close and started nibbling and licking her bottom lip. He lowered his hands and began gently squeezing her ass. Lucy pushed her hips against Greg and groaned with pleasure. She reached for the soap and they began soaping each other up. Greg lathered his hands up and went between Lucy's legs. She leaned against the wall with her legs spread for him, moaning softly as his fingers explored her and built her desire. Lucy's eyes were closed.

Greg was watching her as he was soaping her up and gently but steadily fingering her. All the expressions on her face were pure ecstasy. He decided that she was getting to the edge too quickly. He didn't want her to go over yet. He abruptly stopped stroking between Lucy's legs. Her eyes flew open. "Greg?" "Want me to wash your hair, baby?" Greg asked. She looked up at him. The only thing she could say was "sure". She couldn't figure out why he was teasing her like that, and she was afraid that if she tried to argue with him, he wouldn't finish what he started!

He pulled her under the spray with him and completely wet her hair. Lucy poured the shampoo in Greg's hand and turned her back to him. He started lathering her hair up and massaging her scalp. That felt better than the massage she had down in Philly, especially when he leaned down to nibble her neck! He pulled them both back under the water and started rinsing her hair off and he began massaging her shoulders. As much as Lucy wanted him to fuck her into a coma right now, she stopped him.

"I owe you a massage, Stretch, not the other way around." Lucy said softly. "So you do, baby, so you do." Greg's lips curled in a lazy smile. Lucy turned him around and soaped up his back and began massaging his shoulders and working her way down his back to his ass. Greg thought she would work her way back up to his shoulders, but he got a surprise. She started rubbing his ass, too. He groaned, and Lucy leaned in to kiss his back.

When she was finished with his butt, she reached around and started stroking him. With her breasts pressed up against his back, Greg groaned louder than before. She smiled and kissed his back again, and kept stroking him. He let Lucy keep stroking him until he was near the edge himself. Then he stopped her and turned around. Lucy just looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Why did you stop me?" she whispered. He didn't answer her. He just pulled her against him and put his hand back between her legs and she pushed against his hand, moaning softly. She was always wet for him. Lucy looked up at Greg. "Are you going to let me give you a blow job, Stretch?" she said through half closed eyes. "You really like that, don't you, baby?" Greg said as he pushed her head down. He watched her as she wrapped her lips around his cock, licking the drops of cum already there.

"Oh, yeahhhh, Lucy! Suck me!" Greg moaned. Lucy had her back to the shower wall, and Greg put his hands against the wall above her head and started fucking Lucy's mouth. Lucy took more of him in her mouth, sucking him as hard as she could and stroking him. Even as he was thrusting in her mouth, Greg was thinking he had to stop soon. However many orgasms he was going to have tonight, he wanted them to be in Lucy's pussy, not her mouth, but damn did she give good blow jobs! Her massage technique was good, too. He almost came all over himself then! He gently pulled her to her feet.

"Greg!" she exclaimed while trying to get back down on her knees and take him back in her mouth. Greg pulled her back up against him. "Lucy, I don't want to come in your mouth tonight. I want to be inside you." He pushed Lucy against the shower wall and lowered his head to her nipples. Lucy pressed her hips against Greg again. Oh, it felt so good when he sucked her nipples! He could bring her right to the brink that way! Lucy was moaning and begging Greg for more, and all he did was chuckle and pull her tight against him.

"Greg, please!" she begged again. She was squirming and trying to find a way to get his cock inside her NOW! Greg put one hand between her legs. "Hmm, I don't think you're wet enough, my horny little monkey!" he said with an evil grin. All Lucy could do was gasp. How could he say that? "Greg, please!" she begged him again. I want you to fuck me now!" "Are you sure?" he teased again. Lucy was so far gone, she could only nod at him. He moved her legs apart and teased her entrance with his head and she pushed herself against him. Now Greg was getting closer to his own orgasm and he wanted to be inside Lucy.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside her, eliciting small moans of pleasure from Lucy. Once he was all the way in, he grabbed one of her legs and brought it up around his waist. Lucy moaned softly at the extra penetration. Greg held her leg there and started thrusting slowly at first, then picking up speed as Lucy began moaning for more. He slipped his hand between them and started rubbing Lucy's clit, starting a fresh flow of her juices flowing on his cock.

Lucy's hands had been stroking Greg's back, and now they were holding his ass. She was almost crying with ecstasy. "Oh, yeah, Greg! Make me come! Fuck me hard!" she begged him. "What's that, baby? What does my horny little monkey want?" Greg's was practically grunting with the effort he was making not to come. Lucy was beyond words now, only unintelligible sounds coming from her. Greg was having trouble holding back, and he wanted Lucy to come first. He slipped his hand between them again and rubbed her clit a little harder than he had before. Lucy's hands squeezed his ass again as he started another fresh flow of juices from her, then her walls started clenching him. She had that tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach now. He knew she was there, and he started thrusting faster as her orgasm hit. "Lucy . . . . baby . . . . look . . . . at . . . . me . . . . Come on. . . . . baby! Come for me!" Greg grunted each syllable as he thrust faster.

Lucy tried to open her eyes for Greg, but no sooner had she done that then they slowly closed again. Her head was rolling back and forth, and she was making soft, unintelligible sounds that could not be mistaken for any thing but ecstasy when her orgasm started. Greg was riding the waves when he shot his load into her, and that started another orgasm for Lucy nearly as intense as her first.

Like last night, she was fairly quiet, in spite of the intensity. The little moans of enjoyment kept escaping from her throat. Her leg fell from around Greg's waist and she almost collapsed, but he held her up and pumped her until he went soft. She was limp in his arms and her knees kept buckling when she tried to stand on her own. Greg managed to hold on to her. He held her close and kissed her forehead.

They were both still short of breath, but Greg managed to ask Lucy if she was all right. She was still quivering from her orgasms and just shook her head. Lucy put her arms around Greg and held on tight, burying her face in his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around her while their breathing slowly returned to normal. Finally, Greg reached down to turn the water off. Lucy tried to stop him. "Baby, the water's starting to get cold. We used all the hot water again." he said with a smile. Lucy was still leaning against the wall. She literally could not move.

He turned the water off and helped Lucy out of the shower. Greg picked up two towels and they started drying each other off. By then, Lucy had recovered enough to start playing with Greg's cock again. "Lucy, haven't you had enough yet? You can barely stand. You really are a horny little monkey, aren't you?" Greg asked as he watched what she was doing. He was smiling. As ususal, her eagerness was a big turn on for him, but even after what they just did in the shower, Greg knew there would be a Round Two, but wasn't sure when he would be ready!

She looked up at him. Her eyes were still dark with the passion Greg was always able to arouse in her, and he was lost in them. "Why can't I just play?" she asked softly as she continued fondling him. With a smile, Greg pulled her close again. "Give me a little time to recuperate, baby. Didn't I tell you last night if you keep coming like that, you'll kill me?"

Lucy pushed herself away from Greg. She looked a little upset. "Well, if you don't want me to touch you, just say so." she said as she picked up the towel she had dropped on the floor and wrapped it around herself. She was shivering a little away from the warmth of Greg's body. "Don't give me a song and dance about how I'm just a horny little monkey and never get enough." she said over her shoulder as she went out into her room to get her pajamas.

Greg just groaned in frustration. Now what was wrong? Puzzled, he started thinking again. Granted, she was argumentative, but no more than she usually was with him. They still had about another week or so before the arguments escalated and they needed to use condoms. She wasn't pregnant, so it wasn't those hormones. What was wrong with her? What was with the mood swings? Hopefully, it's only because she's tired, and there's nothing else going on that he didn't know about yet. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went after her.

Lucy was just standing in the middle of the room with her head down, her back to the bathroom door. Her shoulders were shaking, and Greg hoped she wasn't crying. He went up to her and took her chin in his hands and turned her face up to him. Her eyes were full of tears, but nothing had fallen yet. "Oh, God, Lucy, please don't cry. I can't handle your tears, baby." He gently put his arms around her.

"Lucy, I was just teasing you. You can play with me as much as you want." he whispered in her ear. She put her arms around him and kissed his chest, still trying not to cry, and she was shivering because she was cold. "I'm sorry, Greg. I'm just so tired, I can't stand it. I guess I did too much today, and I'm cold now." she said. They held each other, and Greg gently stroked her back until she calmed down and her body warmed up a little bit.

They stood like that until his stomach started growling. Lucy started giggling. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked him. "You!" he said with a leer on his face. "I'm just the appetizer. I was talking main course, sweet cheeks." she said with a smile as she gave his ass a quick squeeze. Greg's stomach growled again, getting another giggle from Lucy. "Better let me have another appetizer, baby!" he said with a smile.

"Didn't you say you needed some time to recuperate, Stretch!" Lucy said with a big grin. Greg knew when she called him "Stretch" everything was all right. "Come on, what do you want for dinner? I bought out the grocery store this morning. I can probably whip up anything you want." Lucy said. "Lucy, didn't you agree this morning that you weren't going to cook today? I found you sound asleep when I came home, and you just admitted that you did too much today. You aren't completely recovered from your bronchitis and you won't be for a long time unless you take it easy. You're not an easy person to take care of when you're sick." Greg said seriously.

"Greg, you don't understand. I want to cook you dinner. I'm pretty sure I can manage that if you help me a little!" Lucy sounded and looked like she was ready to cry again. "Lucy, you're so tired, I can't even tease you. I understand perfectly. Your father is right. You're as stubborn as a mule." Greg said with a smile. That earned him a patented "Lucy Glare".

"Great." Lucy grumbled as she tried unsuccessfully to pry herself loose from Greg's embrace. "First I'm a horny little monkey that can't get enough, now I'm a stubborn mule. Well, which one is it? I can only be one or the other. I can't be both." She had such a look of sadness and frustration on her face, Greg started to laugh, which earned him another dirty look, but he kissed her forehead.

"Lucy, I'll just order steak sandwiches & fries from Fiorello's for us. They deliver, remember?" Lucy looked up at Greg. Those sandwiches were good, and she was hungry, and she did agree not to cook tonight. She really shouldn't go back on her word now, should she? "Well, what are you waiting for? Order the food. I'm hungry too!" she exclaimed as she smacked Greg's butt.

As Greg walked over to the phone to place the order, he said , "Your wish is my command, your highness." The food would be there in fifteen minutes. Enough time for a relaxing make out session, maybe? Lucy had dropped her towel and started to put her pajamas on. Greg stopped her. "Just a robe, OK baby?" he asked softly. "I want to play, too." he said. "Only if you wear nothing but your boxers." she shot back. "Deal, baby." he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Now who's the horny one?" Lucy managed to say before Greg said "Shut up, Lucy." and his lips landed on hers.

Greg grabbed his wallet and they went downstairs to wait for the food. No sooner had they got to the kitchen than the door bell rang. "That was quick." Lucy said as she got the money out of Greg's wallet and headed to the front door. "Where do you think you're going, Lucy?" Greg said in a very demanding tone. Lucy had no clue why he was using that tone with her. She had a puzzled look on her face. "To pay for the food?" she said. "Not dressed like that you aren't!" he exclaimed. "You're almost naked!" "Greg, I'm wearing a robe. You can't really see anything." Lucy said. He gently put his hands on her breasts. "Mine." he growled softly. Lucy shook her head, handed him the money and let him answer the door.

Lucy got out plates and a beer for Greg. She stuck with Coke for now. She smelled the sandwiches before Greg got back to the kitchen with them, and her mouth started watering. She quickly grabbed the bag from Greg, catching him off guard. "Lucy, are you that hungry?" Greg said laughing. "You have a problem with that? You and Jim have been trying to get me to eat for almost a week, now you're complaining when I actually do want to eat something? I'm batting a thousand today! Make up your cotton picking mind, please! I can't take your indecisiveness!" Lucy snapped as she put the food on the plates. All Greg could do was shake his head. Damn, was she moody! And he loved every minute of their relationship.

They sat and ate their dinner, and Greg was telling Lucy how hassled her brother looked today being stuck with the board members. "He'll probably need at least a couple of stiff drinks tonight, but don't feel too sorry for him Greg!' Lucy said with a laugh. "Why is that, baby?" Greg asked as he tried to steal one of Lucy's fries. She slapped his hand away. "Ow! Lucy, that hurt!" Greg whined. "Big baby!" Lucy said as she fed him the fry. Greg licked her fingers and asked her again why he shouldn't feel too sorry for Jim.

"Oh, Greg, please! He loves every second he schmoozes with those old fools!" "You know what, sweetheart? You're right! You're absolutely right! Your brother is the _**King of Schmoozers**_!" Greg said as Lucy gave him another one of her fries. "Don't tell me it's taken you this long to figure that one out, Stretch?" Lucy said with a giggle. Greg pulled Lucy out of her chair and into his lap. "No, baby. I've always known that. He does it very well, doesn't he?" Greg said as he slipped his hands inside Lucy's robe. Lucy's breath came a little faster.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked. She could feel the start of his boner against her leg. "I told you I wanted to play, too." he said. Lucy turned on Greg's lap so she was straddling him. She pushed her hips against him, relishing the feel of his rapidly growing erection against her. Lucy put her hands on his face and they started kissing, her lips parting quickly to let his tongue in.

Greg opened Lucy's robe and pulled it down off her shoulders so she was naked from the waist up. He lowered his lips and started sucking her nipples, first one, then the other, gently sucking, nuzzling and licking them, making his hickeys even darker than they already were. He could feel Lucy's wetness against his boxers and put one hand down between them. Lucy wiggled and pushed up against his hand and moaned softly. They sat there for what seemed like hours, and Lucy was just about ready to let Junior out to play when the phone rang. Greg groaned in frustration. "Lucy, if that's your brother, I'll strangle him!" he said. Lucy giggled and went to answer the phone. Not if I get to him first!" Sure enough, it was Jim.

"Lucy, where's House? I haven't been able to find him all afternoon! He hasn't answered his pager all day!" Jim sounded frazzled. "He came home early to check on me, Jim." Lucy replied. "What happened?" "Put him on the phone now! I could have used a little help from him this afternoon!" Jim demanded. "Jim, I won't give Greg the phone until you tell me what happened that you needed him today. You always handle the board yourself."

"Lucy, just put him on the phone." Lucy handed the phone to Greg. She was going to clean the table while Greg was on the phone, but she got a perfectly wicked idea. There was still a rather large bulge in Greg's boxers, and she hadn't bothered to pull her robe back up. Junior was still waiting to be let out to play. She quietly walked over to Greg and started massaging his chest. She startled him, but he still kept up his end of the conversation with Jim without missing a beat.

Fast as lightning, Lucy pulled Greg's boxers down with one yank. He shook his fist at her. Lucy ignored him. She pulled a chair over, pushed Greg into it and started giving him a blow job. Lucy worked the head of Greg's cock with her tongue. He leaned back in the chair, trying to think of a way to get Wilson off the phone. Since Lucy was sucking him with no mercy, he was having a hard time thinking of anything but what she was doing to him and how good it felt, especially with the view he had of her breasts.

"Wilson, if you called just to bitch at me, this conversation is over. There isn't anything you needed to know about my department that you don't already know or my team couldn't have told you. I'm going to hang up on you now, and please don't be offended. If I don't help your sister, she'll try to take all the clean laundry upstairs by herself. Since some of it is mine, it's only fair that I help her. Enjoy your rubber chicken dinner. See you in the morning." Greg managed to get out. Then he hung up the phone. He was finally able to respond to what Lucy was doing to him.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you? I was trying to have a conversation with your brother!" Greg exclaimed. Lucy looked up at him with twinkling eyes, but didn't say anything. She had been taught that it wasn't polite to talk with your mouth full, and she had more than a mouthful. He pulled her off the floor and into his lap. Lucy didn't take too kindly to that.

"Greg, why can't I give you a blow job?" Lucy said as she tried to get off his lap and back to Junior and the business at hand. All her squirming managed to do was to make Greg hold her tighter. "Lucy, what did I tell you in the shower? Don't take this personally, but I don't want to come in your mouth tonight, even though you give the best blow jobs I've ever had. I want to be inside you and feel your warmth and wetness when I do." Greg said with a lopsided grin. That made Lucy wetter.

When Lucy pushed him in the chair, she had untangled his boxers from around his feet and pushed them aside. Since he was naked, Lucy should be too. He slid her robe all the way off. Lucy was in the perfect spot for a lap dance. "If you want to be inside me, what are you waiting for?" Lucy said breathlessly. Greg had started sucking her nipples again. Lucy put her hand down and started stroking Greg slowly. He groaned and sucked her nipples harder. She moved her hand and started grinding her hips against him, running her hands through his hair as he sucked her nipples.

Greg felt her wetness and smiled as Lucy positioned herself to slide his cock inside her. She teased her entrance and slowly slid down his length. "You have a big dick!" Lucy mumbled in Greg's ear. When he was all the way inside her, Greg put his hands on her hips while she rode. She took one of her breasts and held it to his mouth so he could suck her nipple.

Lucy's breath was coming faster now. "Greg, please, I want to come now! Don't make me wait!" All Greg did was laugh. He put his thumb in his mouth. Lucy smiled in anticipation of what was coming next. Then he put his thumb in her mouth, and when it was wet, he reached down to rub Lucy's clit. It was swollen with her excitement. Greg smiled as he rubbed it, first gently, then bringing more pressure. ""Is that what you want, you horny little monkey?" he grunted against her nipple. He felt Lucy's juices flow on his cock, and he was ready to come. Lucy was riding him, holding his head against her chest. She was beyond words again.

"Greg." she managed to get out. "Please let me come!" He kept up the pressure on her clit. "What do you want, baby?" Are you horny?" he teased her. "I want to come now!" Lucy managed to say. "I'm not stopping you, baby. Just let go" Greg said as he thrust up harder into her. That pushed Lucy over. Her walls clenched around Greg's cock as her orgasm started with another fresh flow of her juices and she was making the little ecstatic noises in her throat.

Greg shot his load into her and pulled her tight against him as he kept pumping her, riding the waves for the second time in a couple of hours. Lucy took Greg's face in her hands and planted little kisses all over it. "Greg, I love you." she whispered between kisses. He held her tighter, and she knew that was his way of saying the same to her.


	45. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**_

Lucy was sitting on Greg's lap, They were still kissing and he was holding her tight, stroking her back. Eventually, their breathing returned to normal, and Lucy just put her arms around Greg and laid her cheek on his head while he gently kept rubbing her back. "Lucy, come on. Let's get the kitchen cleaned up and I'll help you take the laundry upstairs. We'll watch TV in bed." Greg said against her neck. Lucy just shook her head "No".

"Baby, we can't sit here naked forever. Your parents might notice when they come home!" Greg said with a chuckle, still rubbing her back. Lucy just looked at Greg. "You think?" she said with a grin as she reluctantly started to slide off Greg's lap. "I thought if maybe we kept quiet, we could get away with it for a little while."

"Smart ass!" Greg said. "I know" Lucy said. Besides, your brother might walk in and be totally shocked that his baby sister has a very fulfilling and enjoyable love life. He'd never recover!" Greg said with another chuckle as he kissed Lucy on the nose. Lucy was still smiling as she picked her robe off the floor and handed Greg his boxers. "He would be upset, wouldn't he?" she said.

Greg stood to pull his shorts up. As Lucy started to tie her robe closed, he stopped her. "I haven't recuperated yet, but I'd still like to play, OK baby?" he said with a lopsided grin. Lucy went up on her toes to kiss him. "Pervert. If you play, then I'll want more, and you'll have the nerve to tell me to leave you alone! You're just too mean for words!" she said.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Greg demanded, pretending to be outraged. "You! You haven't pulled your shorts up yet! I don't mind it a bit, but are you going around like that the rest of the day?" Lucy said with a smile. Greg's shorts were still around his knees. "Oh, I see." Greg said as he finished pulling his shorts the rest of the way up. "Now let me see if I have this straight. I'm a pervert because I want to play with you and I haven't pulled my shorts up yet, but when you play with me, that doesn't make you a pervert?" He still had that lopsided grin on his face.

Oh, I guess I never thought of it that way." Lucy said thoughtfully. "I must be a pervert, too!" she said before she stuck her tongue out at him. "One of these days, Lucy, one of these days!" Greg said. "One of these days what?" Lucy challenged him. "I was a good Italian girl until I met you." "What made her say that?"Greg wondered to himself. He moved closer to Lucy and reached out to touch her face.

"You're still a good Italian girl, Lucy. What's wrong, baby?" For a few seconds, Lucy looked sad then she shook her head. "Nothing, Stretch. I love you." She put her arms around Greg and held him tight. "Come on sweetheart. Let's finish in here and take the laundry upstairs and get you in bed. You look like you're just about asleep on your feet." Greg told her as he kissed the top of her head. Lucy looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were brimming with love for Greg.

"Are you really going to make me go to bed this early, Stretch?" Lucy asked, still smiling as they cleaned up the kitchen. "It's not even seven." "Yes, you are going to bed, but you don't have to sleep, you know." Greg said. "Oh." Lucy said thoughtfully. "Maybe I don't want to play, either." Greg playfully smacked her butt. "Come on, little girl, we're done in here. Let's get the laundry upstairs and you into bed."

Surprisingly, Lucy was cooperative. She was more tired than she cared to admit and had been hoping Greg wouldn't notice, but naturally he had. Of course him catching her sleeping on the patio didn't help matters any, but Greg just knew her too well. It wouldn't have mattered in the least. He'd force her to get into bed! After all, he already tossed her over his shoulder when she was trying to clean the pool after the storm! Lucy took the basket with her clothes and Greg took his and the basket with the clean sheets and towels and they headed upstairs.

Greg went into his room and started putting his clothes away, but not before he goosed Lucy as she went into her room. That got a delighted giggle from her. As he got to the bottom of the basket, something purple caught his eye. "Must be something of Lucy's in here by accident." he thought to himself. He picked it up. It was the negligee and matching robe Lucy bought herself when she was in down Philly. He held up the filmy nightie and smiled.

She would definitely look smokin' hot in this! No doubt about it! Greg's mind wandered a little & imagined Lucy in this and him slowly peeling it off her, making her hot and wet. That remark he made about not caring what she wore to bed must still be bothering her for her to buy this. Maybe he could tease her a little about it, but he'd better be careful. After the comment she just made about being a nice girl before she met him, he knew that them not being open about their relationship must finally be getting to her. He had been thinking that for a couple of weeks, and now he was positive.

He had known all along what Lucy's reasons were for not wanting to be open about things right now, and he didn't agree with them. He loved her more than enough to go along with it, but things had to change now whether she liked it or not. He thought they would have told her parents about them long before now. She loved him unconditionally and wanted to be his wife, but she didn't want anyone, specifically her Aunt Loretta, putting pressure on them or interfering with her plans. She had her timetable, and he respected that, but he knew Lucy could handle her residency and being married to him at the same time.

Although he would prefer eloping to Virginia, he was willing to go through with the big wedding he was positive her family would give them. He already thought of them as being married anyway. A piece of paper and a religious ceremony wouldn't make that much of a difference to him. It was just a formality that needed to be gotten out of the way.

Now he was all the more determined to bring this out in the open. When her parents came home, he was definitely asking Frank's permission to "officially" date Lucy and eventually marry her. As observant and astute as Greg was, he still didn't realize that Lucy's parents knew what was going on, and that they were just waiting for Greg and Lucy to come to them with their news. Greg knew he shouldn't blind side Lucy because of her temper, but it might be the only way. He would try talking to Lucy about it in the mean time, but if she wouldn't discuss it, he would go through with his plans. He could weather the storm. After all, he just came through another one, didn't he?

Smiling confidently, he put his pajama pants on and went across the hall to Lucy's room to see if she needed any help. The quicker he got her into bed, the quicker she would be getting some of the rest she needed. Granted, she had only had bronchitis, but he was very concerned that she wouldn't take it easy and at least sleep when she could. It was kind of cute finding her asleep on the patio this afternoon, but it told him she needed more sleep than she was getting. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her. It felt so good just to hold her. She made him feel complete.

Lucy had just finished in the bathroom and walked into her room at the same time Greg came in. She had brushed her hair and the curls were falling softly over her shoulders. She was wearing one of the little cotton nighties that he liked. He held the negligee against his bare chest and said, "I found this in the basket with my clothes. Did you buy this for me?" The blue eyes were twinkling. Lucy just stared at him with absolutely no expression on her face. "Crap!" she thought to herself. "I wanted to use that as a surprise one night before my parents come home! And he has such a shit-eating grin on his face too, almost like he knows what I'm up to!"

Gee, I thought it would set your eyes off more, but now I see it's really not your color, is it? Blue probably would have been better. The size is all wrong, too. Can't imagine what I was thinking there. I suppose I'll have to wear it myself. Better luck next time I want to try and surprise you, I guess." Lucy said with just the slightest bit of sarcasm as she snatched the negligee and robe from him and put them in a drawer.

"Lucy, I meant it when I said I didn't care if you wear that stuff or not. You turn me on, not a night gown, although what you have on right now is very appealing."Greg said carefully. She really did look quite hot in that little nightie. If it weren't for the fact that he wanted her to rest, the nightie would already be off and tossed across the room somewhere, and he'd be all over her. He wanted to hug her, but he couldn't figure out what kind of mood she was in because of her ability to control her emotions and he was almost holding his breath waiting for the volcano to erupt.

Lucy just looked at him, and she still had no expression her face what so ever. She was a little too tired to fight with him, even playfully. "Greg, I didn't buy a damn thing for you and your pleasure. You made it quite clear to me that seeing me in any kind of lingerie holds no particular appeal for you, and that you don't care what I wear to bed since you take it off anyway. I bought that for me because I liked it. If you don't like it, too bad. You can always sleep alone in your room." she replied calmly.

That remark didn't surprise Greg very much. Lucy had already proved she was ornery enough to kick him out of here, no matter how much it bothered her to sleep alone now or how badly she wanted him. "Are you going to watch TV in here with me or are you going back down to the family room?" she continued calmly as she picked up the laundry baskets and started to leave the room.

"I thought I was going to stay in here with you." he replied slowly. "Where are you going? You're not going to leave me alone tonight, are you?" Greg asked. After all the fireworks since she had been sick, Lucy's calm demeanor was really unnerving. "Greg, I think I already told you that I have no intention of giving up my bed to you for any reason. Since you keep insisting that I rest, I thought maybe you might leave me alone up here as soon as you got me tucked in and watch TV downstairs. If it's OK with you, I'd like to put these laundry baskets away and make sure the doors are locked. Do you want me to bring you a beer when I come back up or what?"

Now Lucy had a very sweet, angelic look on her face. That expression, along with her calm voice made Greg even more nervous. "OK, yeah. A beer sounds good, baby. Thanks. Hurry back." "I will, don't worry." Lucy said as she left the room. Greg was still uneasy as he went to brush his teeth. Now what was she up to?

Lucy wasn't up to anything, at least not this time. She was cussing herself out as she went downstairs. How could she have been so careless when she was folding clothes this afternoon? The best part of it was she didn't even realize the negligee was with Greg's clothes until he brought it in her room, that's how exhausted she was! She was on autopilot. She had planned on using that negligee as a surprise for Greg a night or two before her parents came home.

That plan also included a special dinner and using the video camera again. Lucy still hadn't gotten over how much of a turn on it had been to watch them make love on tape and making love all over again. She was even going to greet him at the door wearing the negligee and could imagine the look on his face. How corny was that? But she knew he would have gotten a kick out of it, whether he liked her to dress up for him or not. Look how he reacted to her dressing up like Marilyn Monroe on his birthday! Now the whole surprise was ruined.

Oh, well. What's done is done. She'd just make him a special dinner, or they would go out someplace, or maybe she would just get good and drunk because they would have to sneak around again. After the way their relationship had developed since her parents left on their trip, she didn't want to do that anymore. Greg had said from the first time they slept together that he wanted to marry her, and he had actually proposed to her twice since then, and she had said "Yes" both times.

If they told her parents about them, Greg could stay with her the entire night & it wouldn't be so strange if they got caught. If all Greg did was hold her at night, she wanted him there when she woke up in the morning, She felt calm and secure knowing he was beside her at night. They really should talk about the situation, but she still wasn't ready to

Lucy already knew that the only answer was to tell her parents that she and Greg were in love and eventually would get married, but she just dreaded what would happen after that all came out in the open. That's why she didn't want to talk about it. Dealing with Aunt Loretta would drive Lucy bats for sure, and Greg shouldn't deal with that insanity. Having to deal with her under normal circumstances was more than enough! (Even Lucy admitted she was more than a handful sometimes, but not out loud, and especially not in front of Greg!).

Lucy put the baskets in the laundry room, checked the doors, got Greg a beer and herself a Coke and went back upstairs. Lucy was so tired, climbing those stairs was like climbing a mountain. Her legs felt like rubber. When she got back to her room, Greg was already in bed and the TV was on. "I'll be satisfied just being held tonight. I'm that tired!" Lucy said to herself, trying not to stare too long at Greg's chest. The pillows were all nice and fluffed up. Greg patted the spot next to him for Lucy. She finally smiled and so did Greg, although his was a smile of relief. Lucy handed Greg his beer and got in bed with him. They settled in to watch the game.

After about the first four innings, Greg and Lucy stopped paying attention to the game. It was just about dark, and the only light in the room was from the TV. They were snuggled close, gently kissing and stroking each other. They were "playing" as Lucy always put it, but there wasn't anything sexual about it. Lucy was completely relaxed, drowsy, and happy being in Greg's arms. Greg thought that now might be a good time to try and talk to her about how things would change once her parents came home. Lucy stiffened up as soon as he asked her what they were going to do.

Greg, I don't want to talk about it now." "Lucy, we have to." It was obvious she knew they had to do something, but it looked like she wasn't ready to deal with it yet. "Greg, please, I don't . . . ." was all Lucy got out before he interrupted her. "Baby, please just listen to me. I don't want to go back to leaving you in the middle of the night. It makes me feel like I'm leaving a hooker or something cheap like that. I don't want to treat you that way. What do you think it would look like if we somehow got caught in bed? You know you're not always quiet."

That earned him another patented Lucy Glare. He'd been getting a lot of those in the past week. "Whose fault is it if I'm not quiet? I can't help it. You obviously know what buttons to push, don't you? If I make too much noise for you, then don't do me anymore! Leave me the hell alone and go back to your own room!" she snapped. Greg smiled and held on to Lucy as she tried to get away from him.

Lucy, if we're openly dating, it won't seem so odd if we get caught. Sleeping together would be a natural part of our relationship. We're doing it bass ackwards, baby. No one knows that there is anything going on between us, and if we keep everything secret and we get caught in a compromising situation, it looks like we're giving into a physical attraction and just screwing each other's brains out, and we both know it's more than sex." Greg was pulling out all the stops. "Lucy, sweetheart, I want to be able to hold your hand or give you a kiss without looking over my shoulder to see who's looking. I love you. Does that embarrass you? I thought you loved me."

Lucy had buried her face in Greg's chest. His words were having an effect on her all right. It was almost like he had read her mind. "Greg, I don't think I can handle what my family will do. You being affectionate with me doesn't embarrass me and neither do you. I love you with all my heart! Please don't ever have any doubts about that. Don't ever think I don't love you, even for half a second! That will never change!" Lucy' voice was choked with emotion. "Lucy, your father won't insist that we plan a wedding or get married right away. He loves you too much. He wants you to be happy, and he knows how hectic the next two years will be for you." Greg said as he kissed Lucy gently.

I'm not worried about him or Uncle Tony or even my mother. I'm worried about Aunt Loretta. She's like a steamroller. She's been pushing for this from the day you walked in this house, and she won't rest until a wedding happens and she'll get my other aunts in on it. I don't want to explain myself or my reasons for waiting to her or fight with her, and I don't want you subjected to that."

Lucy had gotten herself under control again. The sudden calm naturally made Greg nervous. What was going to make the volcano erupt this time? The question wasn't if Lucy would erupt. That was inevitable; all the warning signs were there. The question was what would trigger it and how long would it last, and much like a volcano, the warning signs didn't tell you when the eruption would happen. You just had to fasten your seat belt and be ready for anything.

"Lucy, subject me to what?" Greg said. "The Matchmaker of Princeton? If you stop and think about it for a minute, it's really funny that Loretta somehow thinks she could have made this happen. I know what she's been up to from the day I met you. From all the stories your brother told me about your family over the years, I fully expected your aunt to try to put us together if I ever got within five feet of you, although I admit I thought he was exaggerating a little bit. I didn't come here expecting to fall in love with anyone, especially you."

"I just expected you to be the pain in the ass little sister I never had or be a friend like your brother. That I fell hopelessly and completely in love with you had absolutely nothing to do with her. It happened on its own. You and I belong together. We were made for each other. Sometimes I wish your brother had gotten me here sooner. No one could have forced us into something we didn't want. All this was meant to happen. Loretta doesn't get credit for any of it! I would never have come to Princeton and this house if her attempts at match making mattered to me or offended me. You are what matters to me, more than I ever thought possible." Greg tried again.

"Please, Greg, not now. I know we have to do something, but I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just enjoy the rest of the summer, please? I just want you to love me. Please love me, Greg. Please?" Lucy whispered as she laid her head against Greg's chest. Those were just about the same words she used in his office after the first time they had made love and Greg wanted everything out in the open then, and they had the same effect on him now as they did then. How could he not love her? He couldn't begin to imagine his life without her in it now.

He was pretty sure he knew what was behind those words. From all the conversations they had before the first time they made love, Greg knew that when Lucy's idiot college boyfriend called her a frigid bitch, she stopped dating and focused on medical school. Even now, after all the times they had made love and both of them always satisfied beyond words, Lucy apparently still was insecure about her lack of sexual experience being a problem in their relationship, and that he would eventually drop her if he had a better opportunity. This was the first time he had seen those insecurities surface since then.

After all this time, Greg thought he had been able to help her get over them. How could he convince her that she satisfied him like no one ever had or ever could, and the satisfaction wasn't just sexual? If all he wanted was sexual release, he'd be using hookers, or he would have stayed with Stacy, and the sex with her wasn't all that good when he thought about what he had with Lucy. As a matter of fact, until he met Lucy, he thought that sex was all there was to relationships, and when that went, so did the relationship. That thinking, along with his other "issues" certainly explained his general skepticism of love in general. But he learned how wrong he had been when he met Lucy.

Everything she did when they made love came naturally to her, and it was fulfilling beyond description for him. Lucy satisfied him in every aspect of their relationship in and out of bed. Now she was shaking with the effort not to cry because she knew he couldn't handle her tears. "OK, baby. We'll talk about it later." Greg whispered as he gently kissed her. He didn't want to upset her anymore. "I do love you, Lucy. I know I should say it more often, but you know how hard that it is for me. I hope you'll never doubt how much I love you, either."

Lucy's grip on Greg's arm tightened when he said that. She did know how hard it was for him, and what that little speech cost him. Her arguments for secrecy hadn't changed, and Greg still didn't agree with them, but at least she admitted they had to tell her parents. That was a step in the right direction. Soon, he felt Lucy's slow, even breathing against his chest. She had fallen fast asleep.

"Good." Greg thought to himself as he gently ran his hand through the curly hair. "No eruptions tonight, but there will be a doosey when your parents come home, baby. You know what we have to do, but you don't want to talk about it. Your stubbornness is going to cause this one this time, but once you cool off, everything will be all right."

He reached over and turned out the light, lowered the volume on the TV and watched Lucy sleeping peacefully in his arms. Seeing her curled up next to him like that made Greg feel good about them and everything in his life. Feeling good about himself was something new and different, too. He couldn't wait to marry her. The feeling he had while holding Lucy in his arms was indescribable, watching over her, knowing she loved him with all her heart and soul. Greg never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. When he thought about it, _**HE**_ was the one who should be insecure about this relationship, not Lucy. He had way too many trust issues, and he knew he wasn't the nicest person on the planet, and look at his track record with women, and his lifestyle in general before he moved here.

Greg was always amazed that as young as she was, Lucy had always seemed to instinctively understand him. It had been that way from the very beginning. She always managed to look past his issues, even before they admitted their feelings to each other. She believed in him. Even though she was up to no good when she did it, look what she did for his birthday last year with all the flowers, and that was just to make him feel part of something instead of being a crab ass all the time, although he kind of liked it when she called him "Dr. Cranky Pants".

Her warm and giving nature overrode his anger that day. Why? Because she said flat out that he didn't scare her, and she figured he'd either get over it if he was that angry with her or do something just as silly to her to get even. He remembered how her eyes sparkled when he thanked her for remembering his birthday.

Then he thought about what she did for him on his birthday with the video camera this year, and everything that happened that night and the next morning. Even after he scared her, she still wanted them to make love. With very little effort on her part, she brought out the best in him. Even when they fought, he knew she loved him, and for the life of him, he would never understand why she did love him like she did. He was floored earlier this week when she told him that no matter what the future brought, her feelings wouldn't change. He didn't deserve the happiness she had brought into his life, but now that she had, he didn't want to let it go. Eventually, he fell asleep, too.

The next morning, Greg actually woke up before Lucy did, and he watched her sleeping for a few minutes, not even guessing that she had been doing the same thing with him every morning all summer. Lucy was curled up half on top of him, her head on his chest, arm possessively around him, and her leg thrown across his hips. This was one morning she wasn't going to sneak out on him to make breakfast!

He smiled as he carefully and slowly untangled himself from her and got off the bed. He had to pee. Lucy scowled in her sleep and shivered a little, missing his warmth almost immediately. Greg smiled again and pulled the covers over her, leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. She never woke up. She just gave a little contented sigh.

When he came out of the bathroom, Lucy had curled up in a ball, hands under her chin, and was still sound asleep. Greg didn't try to wake her up. He had a taste of what she could be like before she had coffee the other day! He got dressed and went downstairs and made coffee. He would bring her breakfast in bed again. That might be slightly less risky, and she deserved another morning off.

Much the same as Greg had been doing all summer, Lucy slowly awoke to the fact that she was cold. She reached out expecting to put her hand on Greg's chest, but she was alone. Where was he? Unless he got called to the hospital, he was always there in the morning, even these past few days when she had been sick. She was the one who left him "alone in a cold bed" while she made breakfast. Looked like he was getting even with her!

She turned over and looked at the clock, expecting to see a note next to it from him saying he had been called to the hospital, but no. All she saw was that it was already seven o'clock. Seven! She should be making breakfast for Greg and Jim right now. She did her thing in the bathroom, found her robe and headed downstairs.

She smelled coffee and food cooking. She stumbled into the kitchen, and there was Greg, standing at the stove making breakfast. "Greg, why didn't you wake me up?" Lucy grumbled sleepily as she made her way straight to the coffee like a moth to a flame. "Lucy, you just lost your chance at breakfast in bed again. You really are grouchy without caffeine, aren't you?" Greg said with a loving smile on his face. "I'm not grouchy." Lucy literally growled as she sipped her coffee. Her growl made Greg laugh.

"You know what, Stretch?" What, baby?" "Your coffee really isn't half bad." Lucy said with a smirk. The caffeine was working quickly this morning. Greg came over and stood next to Lucy, put an arm around her and kissed her forehead gently. "Lucy, one of these days, I'm going to take you over my knee and spank you! " Lucy just looked up at him with a very serious look on her face. "I don't think I'd like that at all, Greg." she said. "Don't worry, baby. I won't spank you." Greg said as he put her coffee mug on the counter and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Suddenly, Lucy pushed away. "Greg! The eggs are starting to burn!" she exclaimed as she dove for the frying pan. She got there just in time and set the pan on a burner that wasn't on. "Lucy, who cares about some old eggs anyway?" Greg said with one of those lazy half smiles of his that always made Lucy weak in the knees as he pulled her back to finish kissing her. Lucy could never get enough of Greg's kissing, but she was hungry, and kissing usually led to other things, and that would put off breakfast, and she just didn't want to wait that long this morning!

She finally managed to get free, and the look on his face was quite comical. "Lucy, I'm not finished kissing you yet" he said in a highly offended tone. Now he looked like a sad little boy. "Greg, I'm hungry, and while being kissed by you is extremely enjoyable, it won't quite satisfy me like some bacon and toast would, although it comes very, very close. Thank you for starting breakfast. I'll finish cooking for you and Jim. You can help me if you want to." Lucy smiled up at Greg and she looked quite mischievous.

"I said I wasn't finished kissing you yet, monkey!" Greg started to pout. He pulled Lucy back into his arms. "Greg, I'm hungry and my brother will be here any minute." "Baby, all I want to do this morning is kiss you silly, nothing else. Now, pucker up, buttercup!" Greg said with another one of his lazy half smiles, but this time, Lucy started giggling instead of giving in to Greg and her desire to be kissed. "Pucker up buttercup?" she managed between giggles. "If I pucker up, buttercup, it will be like kissing my brother!" Lucy dissolved into giggles again. Greg was trying not to laugh with Lucy, but it was hard. Her giggles could be quite contagious and always made him happy.

He put his hand on the side of her face and turned it up to him. Lucy was still giggling, but Greg lowered his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Lucy wasn't giggling anymore, but she was making those little sounds in her throat that let Greg know she was getting aroused and he was the reason for that arousal. He started working his way down her neck, whispering her name and making her purr. Lucy tried to put her had on Greg's package and he stopped her. Lucy pulled away and just looked at him.

"Uh, uh, baby, not this morning. I told you all I want to do is kiss you silly, and I meant it. No roaming hands for you, little girl." Now it was Lucy's turn to pout. Greg smiled down at her. "Dr. Mazzelli, how many times do I have to tell you that there is nothing carved in stone that says we have to make love morning, noon and night, not that I would mind trying something like that. I am actually satisfied with holding you like I did last night or kissing you silly like I'm trying to do now, but you won't let me. I realize that I turn you on in at least 100 ways, and it's impossible for you to keep your hands off my body, and my big dick in particular, but you need to pace yourself." Greg said with a self-satisfied smirk.

At first, Lucy scowled at Greg's smart-ass comments, but then she said, "Greg, how else can I show you how much I love you?" Lucy's voice sounded desperate and she looked scared. That wasn't Greg's intention. "Baby, sex isn't the only way. Is that all you see in me? Sex? I'm nothing but a sex toy to you?" Greg said with that smile on his face.

"Lucy, for the life of me, I don't know why you love me and put up with me, but you do. I really don't deserve it. I'm just not that lovable, and I hope never I take you for granted. Everything you do for me tells me you love me. Every time you look at me, even if we're arguing, I know you love me. This summer was supposed to be a vacation for you, and you've been getting up every morning, even when you're sick to make me breakfast." Greg said gently, hoping to avoid a storm.

"Greg I love you." Lucy said in an emotion-choked voice. "I want to make you breakfast. I'm not doing anything now that I wouldn't do when we're married. I would take care of you. I want to take care of you." she whispered. Her insecurities about their relationship were starting to get the better of her, and she wanted to kick herself. "And you are lovable."

"Baby, please, no tears." Greg put his finger under Lucy's chin and turned her face up to him again. "And don't you ever doubt my feelings for you either, you horny little monkey." Greg said, hoping she would laugh at the horny little monkey part. For a few seconds, there was no expression on her face. Then she smiled. "Well, Stretch, what the hell are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to kiss me silly this morning!" Greg lowered his head, and before he met Lucy's lips with his, he whispered "I love you, baby." Lucy gently pressed herself closer to him when he said that. Then he started to kiss her silly.


	46. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**_

Eventually, Lucy and Greg had to come up for air. They were still standing near the stove, and Lucy's coffee had long since gone cold. They were holding each other close, and Greg was massaging Lucy's back, making her purr like a contented kitten. Greg thought he had no intention of having sex of any kind anywhere in the house this morning, but his hands slowly wandered down and cupped Lucy's butt. He couldn't help himself! It was such a perfect fit! Lucy had been reluctantly behaving herself until he did that. She looked up at him, eyes bright with mischief and love.

"Just what do you think you're doing back there, Dr. House?" I was given the impression that there wasn't going to be any monkey business around here this morning!" She lightly pressed herself closer to him. "Well, you have such a cute little ass, I thought I'd give it a squeeze it this morning. That's not a problem, is it, baby?" The blue eyes were twinkling, matching the mischief in Lucy's eyes.

"Oh, I see. You can play, but I can't, just like last night after dinner." Lucy replied very seriously, still reluctantly keeping her hands above Greg's waist and on his back. She wasn't going to do anything without being asked! Two could play at this game, and she was determined to win this one at all costs! Lucy Mazzelli could out stubborn Greg House any day!

"What if I want to squeeze _**your **_butt, Dr. House?" "Well, Lucy, that wouldn't be a problem if I could trust you to keep your hands on my butt and not move them elsewhere." Greg replied before he started lightly chewing Lucy's bottom lip. He was trying to stay serious, but he still had his hands on Lucy's butt, and let's face it, he did want her regardless of what he had told her. He also knew Lucy too well. She enjoyed making love and everything that went along with it so much, she didn't need much encouragement to start anything, and she seemed to be enjoying this little game. He decided to play the game a little longer.

"Your little ass fits so perfectly in my hands, I just can't resist it!" he said as he gave her another gentle squeeze. That did it for Lucy. She started giggling. "What's so funny, monkey?" Greg asked her. As soon as Lucy stopped giggling, she answered. "You! You just got done preaching to me about how it's not necessary to have sex morning, noon, and night for me to show you I love you, and here you are, squeezing my butt, and expecting me to behave myself. Right now, all I want to do is push you in a chair and give you a lap dance! I said it before, and I'll say it again. Sometimes you're just too mean for words!

Greg took his hands off Lucy's butt, put them on her face and turned it up to him. I think I need to kiss you some more." he whispered. "Why?" Lucy whispered back. "You're not silly enough yet." Greg whispered again. "Oh." said Lucy. "Hop to it then." This time Greg kept her face cupped in his hands while he kissed her. Lucy began moaning softly, and her hands unconsciously roamed over Greg's back and lower. Greg didn't stop her, but it was very hard for him to stay unresponsive. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her back upstairs and make love to her until she was silly instead of just kissing her silly!

Greg wrapped his arms around Lucy and started stroking her back again. His lips traveled across her cheek and down her neck with little nibbles & licks. He didn't linger long enough in any one spot to leave a visible mark on her. Lucy was still moaning softy and making those little noises in her throat that told Greg she was getting aroused. He pushed Lucy's hips against him. Her eyes flew open and she looked up at Greg. He was losing the battle and getting aroused himself.

"Umm, Greg, what happened to no monkey business?" Lucy whispered. Greg looked at her, eyes half closed, but still twinkling. "I can't help it if Junior has a mind of his own, can I?" Lucy smiled. "I think he takes his orders from you, Stretch." "Baby, Greg whispered against Lucy's neck, "how about we forget all about the discussion we had about love making and you give me that lap dance?"

Lucy was up to no good, but Greg just didn't realize it yet. She pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and started whispering into her ear how much he wanted her and what he wanted to do to her. So slowly that he didn't realize what she was doing, Lucy untangled herself from Greg's arms.

He looked at her in amazement and said, "Baby, what . . . ?" Lucy gently put her hands on Greg, turned him around, steered him to the table, pushed him into a chair just as gently, gave him one sweet kiss, and turned away from him. "Lucy!" Greg exclaimed as she slipped away from the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make more coffee and start breakfast. What does it look like?" She looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "You mean you won't even give me a blow job this morning?" Greg said. He was completely stunned. "Not right now, Stretch. I don't think we have enough time before my brother shows up, and I don't want to rush it. Besides, I'm really getting hungry."

Lucy's expression finally registered on Greg's brain, and he was totally floored. She wanted him all right, but she was also determined to throw his words back at him and not do anything. "You mean you're actually going to listen to me for a change?" Greg said in amazement. "You pick _**now**_ to listen to me? _**Now**_?" "Yep. You finally made me see the light!" Lucy had the most mischievous grin Greg had ever seen on her face. He stood up and covered the distance between them in two steps. Lucy giggled and tried to get away, but he was too quick.

Greg pulled Lucy close to him. "Do you mean to tell me that you _**don't**_ want sex now?" "Greg, I never said I _**didn't**_ want sex, did I? I _**always**_ want you. How can you even think that I don't? I'm offended!" Lucy still had that grin on her face. "Well, what's wrong then?" Greg wanted to know. "Let's try this one more time. Stretch, you just got finished telling me that I don't have to make love to you all the time to prove or show you that I love you. I'll let that go for the moment because I haven't come up with a solid argument against that. You kissed me silly, which I enjoyed very much. I'd like you to do that again, but I'm hungry, and I want breakfast. If you want to help me, that's fine. If not, that's OK, too."

Lucy still had the cat that swallowed the canary look on her face. Greg decided to try and wipe it off and lowered his lips to hers. Lucy put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Greg's hands were rubbing her back and lower, then he slipped one of his hands between her legs. Damn! She was soaking wet and she was still saying no! Lucy held her breath, and hoped Greg would stop. If he left his hand where it was, she would forget everything, including what he had said earlier, and give him the lap dance and they would both be very happy afterward!

"Baby, are you sure you want me to stop?" Greg whispered against Lucy's neck. Junior was almost at complete attention and Greg's jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight. Lucy was having a hard time resisting. Finally, she was able to gently disentangle herself from Greg's embrace. They were both short of breath, and Lucy's face was flushed with desire.

"Greg, please sit down and read the paper while I make breakfast." Lucy was almost pleading with him. She was not going to give in to her desires this morning, even if it meant spending an hour fantasizing about Greg in the shower after he left for work. "OK, baby." he said reluctantly as he kissed her forehead and went back to the table.

Lucy looked at the eggs that had started to burn earlier. She made a face and slid them down the garbage disposal. She went to see what was in the refrigerator. Ooh! She forgot she bought fresh zucchini and mushrooms. She pulled them out of the fridge along with more eggs.

"Greg, how does frittata sound for breakfast?"she looked at Greg with a big smile on her face. He got up and came to stand next to her. Lucy backed away from him, afraid of not being able to resist him yet another time. Greg chuckled at the look on her face. "Baby. I'm not going to bite you!" he said. "I want you to bite me, numb nuts! If I let you near me, I'm done for!" Lucy retorted. "Stay away from me! Can't you answer my question without coming over here?"

In trying to stay out of Greg's reach, Lucy had unknowingly backed herself into a corner with no way out except to climb over him. She held her hands up in self defense to try and hold Greg off. "No, I can't answer your question unless I come over here and hold you." he said in a wicked tone as he pulled her close against him.

Lucy stayed stiff as a board, trying not to respond to him. It wasn't working out very well for her. He was rubbing her back, and her arms went around him. They just stood like that for a few minutes. Greg was smirking so much that Lucy was ready to slap the scruff off his face! She finally broke the silence.

"Well, does frittata sound good for breakfast or what, Stretch?" Mistake number two - Lucy looked directly up at Greg when she asked that question, not realizing he was bending down to kiss her again. "Frittata sounds great, baby, but I want an appetizer first." he said before his lips landed on Lucy's. She tried to push him away, but her desires started to overtake her again and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as his tongue found its way into her mouth.

Soon she was making those noises in her throat again and Greg held her tighter. He might get some action before Wilson showed up after all! No sooner had Greg's hands wandered down to cup Lucy's butt again, than the front doorbell rang. Greg groaned. He wouldn't let go of Lucy, but the door bell rang again. The sound of the doorbell was just as effective as being doused with ice water for Greg.

Lucy reluctantly pulled his hands off her and said, "Please answer the door, Greg." Her face was still flushed with desire. Then she slipped away from him and started slicing the zucchini & mushrooms for the frittata. She poured olive oil in the frying pan and started sauteeing the zucchini & mushrooms and chopped a small onion to add to the frying pan, which of course brought tears to her eyes. By that time, Greg and Jim were back in the kitchen. She turned to hug her brother. "Lucy! Why are you crying? What did House do to you?" Jim exclaimed.

"Wilson, why do you automatically assume I did something to her to make her cry?" Greg was genuinely outraged. He really wanted to make love to Lucy now regardless of what he had told her earlier and Wilson was accusing him of making her cry! If Jim had showed up a little later or if Lucy wasn't so stubborn, it would be all over with and both he and Lucy would be happy right now and Wilson wouldn't be so irritating! Damn older brothers with bad timing and stubborn little monkeys anyway! Lucy giggled. "_** Ciuccio**_, I'm making frittata for breakfast. I just sliced an onion!" She pointed at the frying pan. Jim looked at the frying pan, then at his sister.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" That was Jim. Ever the skeptic, even with proof, especially where Lucy and House were concerned. "Wilson! Lucy just chopped an onion! All I did this morning was wake up before she did and make coffee for her. You're starting to piss me off now!" Greg exclaimed as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Will both of you stop it?" Lucy said as she once again put herself between Greg and her brother. "Jim, you see I sliced an onion. What is your problem anyway? How bad was the dinner with the board?"

"Lucy, House, I'm sorry. The dinner went a little to well for Julie. You know how quickly she gets drunk? Well, she outdid herself last night and tried to dance with all the board members, and I don't mean the foxtrot! I didn't know what to do except get her home as quickly as I could, and we've been arguing ever since! What am I going to tell Mom and Dad?" Jim was beside himself with worry. Lucy and Greg just looked at each other for a few seconds.

Jim, you don't tell Mom and Dad. That's all there is to it. It's bad enough you told me. Why was she at the dinner anyway? You usually don't bring her. " Lucy said quietly. She took the frying pan off the burner and went to hug her brother tight. He put his arms around her and shook with anger at his wife. Greg didn't know what to do, so he just waited, hoping to get a clue from Lucy. Julie really balled things up this time!

Lucy rubbed her brother's back until she felt him start to relax a little. "Jim, please make me understand why the hell you married her. She was always wrong for you." Lucy told her brother. "Goosey, I loved her. I still love her." Jim replied helplessly. Suddenly, Lucy got a look on her face that made Greg nervous. All he could do was wait and see what she would do now.

Earlier that summer, Greg had finally told Lucy what Julie had tried to do to him shortly before she and Jim had gone to New York for a week. Jim hadn't started joining them for dinner almost every night at that point. He was just there for breakfast, and Lucy and Greg were alone for dinner. As usual, Lucy wasn't drunk, but she had drunk enough wine with dinner to mellow her out so he felt safe telling her.

Lucy became visibly upset when she heard what Greg had to say. Her only concern then was did her brother know what Julie had tried to do. She took Greg at his word that he didn't do anything, she had that much faith in him.

Greg assured her that Jim knew nothing, that he couldn't say anything to his best friend about it. They made love later and afterward, Lucy clung to Greg while she tried not to cry for her brother. Greg made her promise not to say anything to Jim or her parents, and Lucy kept quiet. Neither one of them could or would deliberately hurt Jim or her parents.

As Lucy started yelling at her brother, Greg's mood changed from apprehension over what Lucy might say or do to one where he was trying to contain his laughter. The flush that Greg put on Lucy's face earlier was not completely gone. She still looked like she had been sick, her eyes were still red and teary from the onion fumes, and she was getting madder by the second. She was quite a site to behold standing there barefoot, hands on her hips in a semi-transparent nightgown, and she hadn't bothered to close her robe when her brother came in! Actually, she never had a chance to close her robe because of the bomb Jim just dropped on them!

"Oh, come on! Love?" Lucy exclaimed. "Is she that good a lay? She can't be _**all that **_in bed! Are her blow jobs really that good, or are you just so desperate, you'll take whatever piece she gives you? If that's the case, you aren't my brother anymore! Don't come and cry on my shoulder" Greg almost lost it when she said that! If he had said something along those lines to Wilson (and he had in the past!), it would have been the wrong thing.

Blunt though it was, that was something that Lucy could get way with because it was the truth. As usual, her timing was perfect, and Greg knew her language would get worse unless she calmed down, and she probably wouldn't. Greg hoped she wouldn't drop any F-bombs. Wilson probably couldn't take that on top of whatever his wife had done last night! Jim looked at his sister in amazement, but he wasn't startled at her language. She could be quit salty at times, and Jim had a feeling she was just warming up.

"Lucy, what do you mean I'm not your brother anymore?" Jim was startled out of his self-pity party. "You always come to me with your problems, few though they are. Why can't I come to you now?" "Jim, I'm very grateful that you are there for me when I need it. I hope you'll always be there if I need you." Lucy replied. "But don't tell me you wouldn't say the same things I'm saying to you now. You're acting like some love-struck wuss instead of my brother. Do something about the situation and quit whining. _**My**_ brother wouldn't act like this or have put up with her crap all this time. You can do a hell of a lot better than her if you would just take your time! Hell, you'd be better off with a hooker! Greg could probably help you out there!" That made Greg laugh, but not too loud. Lucy might turn on him!

"Wait a minute Lucy." Jim stuttered. "No, Lucy is not going to wait a minute. I've been quiet too long! Julie is the worst of your three wives. It's always been obvious that she never liked me, and I never cared about that, but she's always been disrespectful to Mom and Dad and the rest of the family, and she never had cause to be. Everyone tried to welcome her, but I guess we're not good enough for her, are we? I still don't understand why you let her treat our parents that way, but I kept quiet for your sake, like the rest of the family has because you seemed to be happy. Not anymore. That bitch won't even have your baby! Who the hell does she think she is anyway? You deal with her and get her to apologize to the board. Get a little backbone for a change, or do you want _**me**_ to kick her ass for you?" Just like when Lucy was little, she wasn't going to let anyone give her brother crap or grief. Giving Jim grief was the same as giving Lucy grief, and you didn't want to give Lucy grief. She was still ready to fight for him

The entire time Lucy had been ranting, Greg had been silent. He was an only child, and the family he had was just not this close. They were scattered all over and were rarely in the same place at the same time unless there was a wedding or funeral to attend. Holidays in the Mazzelli family could turn into sheer bedlam if everyone tried to show up at the same place at the same time. Look at the cookout last year when he accidentally dropped Lucy in the pool. There were more than twenty people there just for an end of summer cookout!

When Greg first moved to Princeton, he initially felt like an outsider who would never belong, which was fine. That's the way it usually was with him and he was sort of a loner anyway, mostly focused on his job and not much else. Because of the way his father treated him, he had trouble with closeness and affection. Consciously or unconsciously, Lucy would not let that happen. Her warm and loving nature drew him into her family in spite of his cranky self and now into her bed every night. It was all done out of love, and he was glad of it.

Lucy had temporarily finished yelling at her brother. Greg looked closely at her. She looked like she was cooling down, but you never knew with Lucy. He decided to play it by ear and see which way she went. He hoped Wilson would do the same. Lucy's face was a little on the pale side now. Greg hoped she wasn't having a relapse. If he and Wilson canceled that cookout she had planned for tomorrow, she would go nuts on them, and they probably would have to sedate her! She was looking forward to seeing her cousin, his wife and kids.

Jim opened his mouth first. "Lucy, don't you think I know my wife is disrespectful to my parents and family, that she doesn't like you? What do you want me to do? Divorce her? Have three bad marriages behind me?" Jim was in a state now.

Lucy wanted to help her brother, and the only way she knew to try and get through to him was to be mean. "Jim, straighten out the situation with her. I really don't give a rat's ass if you stay married to her or divorce her. The only thing I know is that you're not happy with her. You never really were, but it's starting to show now, and I don't like it. It hurts me too much. You love her? I don't think you know what the word means!" she snapped.

Jim looked at his sister and started to get angry - at her! "Lucy, you don't have any room to talk about love or relationships! You don't even know how to hold on to a man!" Jim couldn't have hurt Lucy more if he had hit her. Greg was stunned. "How could he tell Lucy that? He's not a cruel man!" Greg thought.

Talk about stunned! Lucy was having trouble processing what Jim had just said to her. Her eyes filled with tears, then her hands curled into fists. Before she took one step towards her brother, Greg realized what she was going to do and quickly grabbed her in a bear hug. She started struggling with all her might to break free of Greg. "Let me go, Greg!" Lucy said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill him!" She was fighting like a wild cat, but Greg had a very good grip on her.

Jim finally realized what he had said to his sister in anger and regretted it immediately. He tried to apologize, but it just made Lucy try harder to get away from Greg and go after her brother. She was out for blood. Finally Greg said, "Wilson, just get the hell out of here, OK?" I'll take care of Lucy." Jim didn't want to leave and looked like he was on the verge of tears himself, but he left House to take care of Lucy.

There was no other choice for him at the moment. He doubted that Lucy would accept his apologies this time. This was a lot worse than him running a pregnancy test on her without her knowledge. His anger and frustration at his own situation made the words come out of his mouth. Lucy had been blunt with him, but she was always blunt, and her words were said because she loved him. Her words were also true. He just lashed out at her like a spoiled child and hurt her terribly, maybe damaging their relationship permanently. That would haunt Jim forever, just like he was still haunted by the fact that Lucy was still afraid of thunderstorms.

Lucy was still trying to get away from Greg, but he wouldn't let her go. "Come on, baby, calm down. He didn't mean it, sweetheart. Come on, calm down. You'll make yourself sick." Greg whispered in Lucy's ear. He wanted to rub her back to try and relax her, but he was afraid that if he loosened his grip on her, she would go running after Jim. God damn Julie anyway! This is all her fault!

Finally, Lucy stopped struggling. She looked up at Greg. There was absolutely no expression or emotion on her face. In a very quiet, flat voice, Lucy said, "He meant it, Greg. He hates me. He's right. I don't know how to hold on to a man. I won't even tell my parents about us!" and she burst into tears.

Now Greg was even more furious with his best friend. How could he hurt his sister like this? If he didn't want Lucy's opinion, he should never have told her what happened. This time, Greg didn't try to get her to stop crying. He just stood there holding her until she cried herself out.

Finally, Lucy stopped crying. Greg had been able to loosen his grip on her and rub her back. She was calming down as much as she could and she gently pulled away from him. "Do you still want your breakfast, Greg? I'm still hungry." Lucy looked up at him through tear-swollen eyes. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to cook for me. I can get something at the hospital." Greg softly said as he brushed a curl from Lucy's face.

He really didn't want to go to work now. Lucy needed him, although she would never admit it. "Please, Greg. I have to do something. Let me make breakfast." Lucy begged quietly. He realized if she didn't do something, she might start crying again. "On one condition. You let me help you, Okay?" he said. "Okay." Lucy said through her tears. "Make some more of that coffee of yours!" Greg smiled again. "Coming right up, baby!" He gave her a quick kiss, put the coffee on and hung over Lucy's shoulder while she finished the frittata, giving her unneeded advice on how to cook. He was making a pest of himself to try to cheer Lucy up a little.

Lucy finished the frittata and slid it on a plate. She tried to get around Greg, but he wouldn't let her. He blocked her every move. "Greg, this is going to get cold if you don't get out of my way, please!" Lucy finally said in frustration. "Well, that just wouldn't do now, would it?" he told her in a very smart ass way. He took the plate from her hands, put an arm around her and led her to the table.

They sat down to breakfast, and read the paper. Since they were alone for breakfast for the first time in weeks, Lucy started to unconsciously steal sections of the paper from Greg, like she did with her father. Greg smiled and didn't say a word. He wanted her to calm down as much as she possibly could before he left for work. He was a little late already, but he didn't care. Making sure Lucy was all right was more important than his patient. His team could hold down the fort until he got there.


	47. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**_

After about a half an hour or so of very comfortable, companionable silence, Lucy and Greg were finished with breakfast. Lucy poured Greg another cup of coffee and started to clean the table. Her tear-stained face looked so sad, and her eyes were so swollen from all the crying she had done. Greg gently grabbed her wrist. "Wait, baby, I'll give you a hand."

Actually, Greg didn't want to help her clean up. His preference was to leave the kitchen as it was, take her back upstairs, get back into bed with her and hold her all day. They could clean the kitchen later, and at this point, he didn't care if anyone caught them in bed or not! They wouldn't be doing anything anyway, and he wanted to comfort Lucy.

"Greg, it's all right. Finish your coffee and go to work. I made you late." Lucy said in a very subdued, un-Lucy-like voice. All the fight had gone out of her, and Greg didn't like it. He was going to have a hard time forgiving Wilson for doing this to Lucy. "Baby, my team can hold down the fort until I get there. I don't give a damn if I'm late this morning, okay? As a matter of fact, I feel like calling off."

Tears started pouring down Lucy's face again. She didn't want him calling off because of her! "I'm sorry." she hiccuped through her tears, knowing how much they bothered him.

Greg got up and put his arms around her. "Please, baby, don't cry now. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's all over." he whispered. Lucy just shook her head "no" and cried even harder. "Greg, you don't have to babysit me, OK? I'll be fine." Lucy said even as the tears continued. The front of Greg's shirt was damp with Lucy's tears now.

"Lucy, do you want me to talk to your brother when I get to the hospital, make him apologize to you?" Greg asked her. He couldn't stand to see her in tears like this. He picked up his napkin and was trying to wipe the tears from Lucy's face. Lucy pushed him away from her.

"No, don't bother." "Why, Lucy? You didn't do anything wrong! He was cruel to you! He didn't have to hurt you the way like he did!" Greg exclaimed angrily. "Please Greg, don't bother with it. I don't have anything to say to him anyway. I'm not even sure an apology will help. Even if I had sugar-coated it a little bit, he still didn't want to hear the truth. If he doesn't want to hear the truth, he should know better than to come to me." Lucy said with a little sniff as she walked over to the sink to splash cold water on her face.

Greg knew Lucy well enough to know that she wasn't going to budge from her position until she was good and ready, so he changed the subject. He picked up a dishtowel and patted Lucy's face dry, drawing a small smile from her. Then he looked at the clock and saw it was eight thirty. He kissed Lucy on the forehead and reached up in the cupboard for a travel mug. He poured the rest of the coffee in it.

"What are you going to do today, baby?" he asked while he was closing the lid on the mug. "Oh, I thought I'd get a shower and maybe drive down to Philly again, I don't know." Lucy said. It sounded like some of her sass was coming back. She actually had a little smile on her face when she looked at Greg. Greg stopped what he was doing, looked at her and said, "Don't you dare run out on me again, little girl! Not twice in one week! I'll take you over my knee for sure!"

"Greg, how can I be running out on you if you know where I am? You asked me what I was going to do today, and I told you one possibility. I promise I'll leave my phone on this time! And didn't you just promise me you wouldn't spank me?" Now Lucy was smiling a little more, thank God! Greg put his arms around her. "Unless you promise me you'll stay in Princeton, I'm taking your car keys with me today!" he said with a smile. "And I will spank you!"

Lucy had a big smile on her face now, but it hadn't quite reached her eyes. Well, maybe it did, but Greg couldn't quite tell because her eyes were still swollen from crying. "Seriously, baby, what are your plans for today?" Greg asked her while he kept rubbing her back. "Well, I certainly can't go out looking like this with my eyes all puffy, so first a shower, then see what I look like after. Then I have to make sure I have everything I need for the cookout tomorrow. I can't go to Philly anyway. I have a game at four, remember? And don't try to stop me from going, either!" Lucy replied. "Oh, do you mind stopping for some beer and pop on the way home tonight?" she asked.

"Lucy, are you sure you still want to have this cookout? What about your brother? Is he still supposed to come over?" Greg questioned her gently. Lucy put her forehead on Greg's chest and sighed. "I don't care if he comes or not." she said quietly.

"Lucy, you're evading my question. Is your brother supposed to come or not?" Greg said sternly. Lucy looked up at him. The blue eyes were full of concern and love for her. "Greg, I'm not evading the question. I really don't care if he comes or not. I'm not going to make a scene in front of Tony's kids. If he comes, there's no law that says I have to talk to him. I'll be busy with the kids anyway. I'm pretty sure Tony and Liza were at that dinner last night too. If they were, they know what Julie did, and they know Jim most likely will have talked to me about it before I hear any gossip from the grapevine. They might not know exactly why I'm not speaking to Jim, but they won't be surprised. They know exactly what my opinion of Julie is. Jim and I have had fights before, and we'll have them again, I guess." Lucy said simply, but there was a sad note in her voice.

Greg heard that and saw the forlorn look on her face. It made him angrier at Jim than he already was. Lucy would eventually accept an apology from her brother, but Greg was sure their relationship would never be the same. "What am I going to do with you, baby?" Greg said with a smile. "Well, I can think of a couple of things, but _**you**_ said we don't have to do that every day, and you're already late for work!" Lucy said with a little smirk.

Greg laughed and lowered his head to kiss Lucy good bye. Of course, his hands wandered down to squeeze her butt, which drew a giggle from her. "Dr. House, behave yourself! Why the fascination with my butt this morning?" Lucy said.

Greg groaned and reluctantly let Lucy go. "Such a mean little girl. Won't even let me cop a feel before I go to work." he said with a sigh. He was perfectly willing to be even later for work now, but Lucy's stubborn switch had flipped on again, but that was a good thing.

"Greg, you've been copping a feel since I woke up, and I'm not mean or grouchy or a little girl! What do you want for dinner?" Lucy asked, swiftly changing the subject. "Don't cook, baby. Since you have a game, I'll bring something home for us." he replied, knowing it was a complete waste of time and energy trying to talk her out of managing that game this afternoon.

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Greg, will you stop babying me! I can cook dinner! What do you want!" She was trying for mad, but with her tear-stained face, it just wasn't working. She just looked all the more like she should still be in bed resting. "Lucy, stop being stubborn. I'm bringing home dinner and that's it!" Greg said in a stern voice. "No!" Lucy snapped. "I'm cooking dinner!" Look out! Lucy's sass was coming back!

"That's it, Lucy!" Greg exclaimed. Before she had a chance to react, Greg quickly picked her up, went over to a chair with her trying to kick her way free, sat down and tried to put her over his knee. Lucy was trying her best to get away. "Greg, don't you dare spank me!" she squealed. "I'll lock you out of my room tonight!" Lucy was squirming so much in her attempt to get away from Greg, he just let her go, and she fell to the floor, landing hard on her butt. She looked up at Greg in disbelief, rubbing her butt where she landed on it. Son of a bitch! He let her fall on purpose! She thought he would at least try to pin her and kiss her!

Greg saw the stunned look on her face and smiled one of his crooked smiles. He put his hand out to her to help her up, intending to pull her back onto his lap. As he leaned towards Lucy, she saw her chance to get even. She took his hand as he leaned closer to her, and when she thought he might be off balance, she tightened her grip and yanked as hard as she could. Her timing was perfect. Greg was off balance and he landed on the floor next to her!

Giggling, Lucy tried to roll away and get up, but Greg was too quick. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Lucy was just looking at Greg, her mouth slightly open. Greg moved in for a kiss, quickly slipping his tongue in Lucy's mouth. Lucy let out a little sigh of satisfaction and pressed closer to Greg, responding to his kiss. Then the phone started ringing. They both groaned in frustration. Lucy got up first and Greg just stayed on the floor, looking up Lucy's nightgown. Damn, she had the sweetest little butt!

Lucy looked at the caller ID on the phone. It was the hospital. "Greg, answer the phone, please. It's the hospital, and I don't want to talk to Jim if that's who it is." Lucy said. "I'm enjoying the view from down here, baby." Greg smirked. He looked at Lucy, fully expecting her to have a snappy comeback, but she was just standing there looking at the phone like it was a snake or something. He reluctantly got off the floor and answered it.

"House." he snapped into the phone. "Oh, it's you. No, there's nothing wrong. Yes, I know I'm late. Is there anything going on that can't wait until I get in? Then why can't you just wait for me to get there? Can't you find anything to do?" Greg slammed the phone down. Thinking it might be her brother, Lucy had tuned out Greg's side of the conversation and jumped at the sound of the phone slamming into the cradle. "Greg! You're going to break the phone! What's wrong?" Greg put his arms around Lucy. "I'm sorry, baby. It seems that MacGregor took it upon herself to check up on me."

MacGregor was Dr. Cindy MacGregor, one of Greg's fellows. She was a statuesque blond who had Greg in her sights since he hired her last year, but she was wasting her time. She continually tried to get Greg alone, and dressed and acted very provocatively, but nothing worked. Greg never gave her a second look, not even to cop a feel, before he started sleeping with Lucy. He had hired her because she was a good doctor and had the qualifications he was looking for, but he was chauvinistic enough to keep her around as eye candy, and that was it, for him anyway. He didn't care who nailed her. The only candy Greg wanted to taste was Lucy.

As soon as Greg told her who called, Lucy's insecurities about not having enough experience to please Greg started gnawing at her again. Under other circumstances, you would never be able to tell, even by Lucy's body language, she was that good at disguising and controlling her emotions when she had to, but after everything that happened this morning, she just couldn't. Now she looked defeated. Greg noticed immediately and put his arms around her again.

"Baby, you know she's nothing but an employee to me, don't you?" he asked her softly. Lucy just looked at Greg, then down at the floor. "I know." she whispered. "Come on, walk me to my car like a good little wife." Greg said with a smile. Lucy looked at him. "Wife? When did we get married? Did I miss something? Where's my ring? Where's your ring? Did I sleep through the ceremony? When did we get married?" Lucy couldn't help but smile as she jokingly looked at her hand and then Greg's for a wedding ring. That's what Greg was aiming for - a smile, for starters.

"Oh, wait, I know. You slipped me a mickey!" Lucy said with a grin. Greg laughed. He was saying the right things. She was starting to perk up a little more. "Baby, as far as I'm concerned, you are my wife. Lucy just looked at Greg. He took her chin in his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "A piece of paper is just a formality we have to deal with at some point, baby. I've considered us married since the first time we made love. You are my wife in every way."

Lucy was stunned. Yes, he had proposed to her already, twice, as a matter of fact, but she never expected to hear Greg say he already considered them to be married! "Do you really mean that, Greg?" "Yes, I do, Lucy." Greg said as he swooped down on Lucy's mouth. Her lips parted immediately and their tongues danced sweetly around each other, with Lucy sighing contentedly and pressing herself close to him. They came up for air, and Lucy tried to push him out the door so he could go to work.

"Well, I like this!" Greg exclaimed. "My bride is trying to get rid of me already! I guess the honeymoon is over now!" Lucy started giggling. "What honeymoon? Did you take me to Disney or the beach? Did I have fun?" Greg started laughing and kept trying to get Lucy in a bear hug. "Why all the questions, baby? Don't you believe we went on a honeymoon?" Greg said laughingly. "Nope!" Lucy said as she kept herself just out of his reach as she led him to the garage. She was jumping a little as she did, and her big breasts were bouncing in such a way that Greg was really considering calling off again and tying her to the bed and keep her there all day!

"Greg, you're late. Get your rear in gear & get to work! You have a high-maintenance wife to support!" Lucy exclaimed, still playing along with the wedding scenario. Greg gave her one last little kiss, gently squeezed her butt, which got another giggle from her, & left for work.

As Lucy closed the garage door and went back into the house, the phone started ringing. It was the hospital - again. She had no choice but to answer. If it was Jim, she could hang up. She gingerly picked up the phone. "Mazzelli residence." Lucy said. "Oh, it's you, Lucy." It was MacGregor drawling at the other end of the line, as if she didn't expect Lucy to answer the phone in her own home. Lucy just rolled her eyes and wished she were in the same room with her, She wanted to scratch her eyes out!

"What can I do for you this morning, MacGregor?" Lucy asked. Her insecurities seemed to have evaporated after that silly scenario she and Greg just played out, although she knew he was serious when he said he already thought of her as his wife.

"Oh, I was just calling to see where House is. He's so late this morning. Nothing's wrong, is it?" Lucy could hear the sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "No, nothing's wrong, MacGregor. He was out late with one of his hookers, that's all. He literally didn't roll in until three thirty and wouldn't get up this morning." Lucy just couldn't help herself. Well, she could, but she didn't want to! Greg would get a kick out of this! "Oh, I see." MacGregor was taken aback at Lucy's words. Even though she had known Lucy from the time she had been hired, she still didn't have her figured out. "You don't mean he brought a hooker to your parent's house?" MacGregor was aghast at the thought!

"Oh, hell no, MacGregor! He knows better than that! I just had to give him hell because he made so damn much noise when he came in, he woke me up. You know how that goes. But he should be there any minute now, and I'm sure you can take care of him. I'm pretty sure he's hung over, but he won't admit it." Lucy said. "Oh, well, yeah, sure." MacGregor stuttered. "Sorry to have bothered you, Lucy."

"No problem, MacGregor. Have a nice day. Good bye." Lucy said with a huge grin on her face as she hung up the phone. She felt much better now. It was a good thing MacGregor couldn't see the satisfied cat that swallowed the canary look on Lucy's face!

Lucy went upstairs and took a nice long shower. When she finished, she took a good look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes weren't quite so red and puffy now, and her face wasn't all tear-stained. She just looked like she was having an allergy attack or something. She dried herself off, got dressed and went downstairs to see what she needed for the cookout tomorrow.

Instead of chicken, Lucy decided to have steaks and get hamburgers for Tony's kids. She would make baked potatoes & a big salad, which Greg would surely ignore, The boys would eat baked potatoes. Fresh cantaloupe and ice cream for desert, and lemonade for the boys. Greg was taking care of the beer & pop. She grabbed her car keys & headed out to shop. Her first trip was to the pool store to get the chemicals to treat the pool water.

When she got there, she saw the cutest little raft for the baby. It was a turtle that he could sit in while Lucy dragged him around the pool. He was almost eight months old and sitting up. It was time he got in the pool. Lucy got little swimmies for his arms, too. It was going to be a fun day for him! Then Lucy stopped at the grocery store and got what she needed for the cookout. She got home around ten. She put everything away, changed into her bathing suit, grabbed one of Greg's button down shirts to use for a cover up and went outside to take care of the pool.

When Greg got to the hospital, he headed straight to his office to drop his back pack and coffee mug off, intending to find Wilson and rip him a new one. When he walked into his office, he saw a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, and two aspirins on his desk. He looked in his conference room, and saw his team there, studying case files. MacGregor saw Greg and hurried over to him. "Are you all right this morning, House?" she asked.

"MacGregor, just because I'm late doesn't mean anything's wrong. I've been known to over sleep on occasion." Greg snapped. "What's this doing on my desk?" He pointed to the aspirin and drinks. "Well, I thought you might need something after last night." she stuttered. Greg just shook his head in confusion and went looking for Wilson. He didn't have time to figure out what was biting MacGregor's ass right now, but somehow had a feeling it might have something to do with Lucy. First, he needed to strangle Wilson!

Wilson was sitting in his office. He was in a funk and barely remembered his first patient. How could he have been so cruel to Lucy? All she did was tell him the truth about him and his marriage, and he lashed out at her. It would be a long time, if ever, if he forgot the look on her face when he told her she didn't know how to hold on to a man. Right now, he wished House hadn't grabbed Lucy in a bear hug to keep her away from him. Whatever Lucy did to him would have been no more than he deserved. He doubted she would ever forgive him.

As House was quickly walking down to Wilson's office, he practically ran over Tony Jr. "Hold on, Greg!" he exclaimed. "Where's the fire?" "Sorry, Tony, I have to go and kill your cousin!" Greg was loaded for bear. Tony managed to grab Greg by the arm and stop him. "Greg, what are you taking about? What did Jim do now?" Exasperated, Greg said, "Tony, were you at that dinner last night?" "Liza and I were both there, Greg. Why?" Tony replied.

"Then you know what Julie did, right? Wilson came over for breakfast this morning to talk to Lucy about it. She got all fired up and told Jim how she really feels about Julie and his marriage, and you know Lucy. She comes straight to the point. I guess he didn't like hearing the truth, so he told her she had no room to give him advice about his marriage since she doesn't even know how to hold on to a man! I had to physically restrain her from going after him and she just stopped crying about ten minutes ago!"

Tony's grip on Greg's arm tightened. "Lucy doesn't cry, even over her brother. Greg, please tell me he didn't say that to her. Please tell me that this is all a very bad joke." "Tony, would I be this angry if it were a joke? I don't know what to do when she cries!" Greg spat out. "OK, Greg, let's go talk to that idiot now!" said Tony. Like all the men in the Mazzelli family, Tony was going to defend the only girl, whether she wanted them to or not!

They both stormed into Jim's office without knocking. Jim had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands and was startled out of his funk when they came in. He wasn't surprised to see House breathing fire at him, but he was surprised to see Tony. He didn't know he was at the hospital this morning. He stood up to "face the music".

Greg didn't wait for anything. He was too furious. "Wilson! How the hell could you do that to your sister! Do you have any idea how much you hurt her this morning?" He had backed Wilson against the wall and was up in his face with his hands on Jim's shirt.

"House, wait a minute! Don't you think I know how much I hurt Lucy this morning? I honestly regret those words, and I can't take them back!" Wilson didn't even try to put up a defense against a possible physical assault from House. If House wanted to punch his lights out, he would take it. He deserved whatever House dished out and then some.

Since Jim was not making any move to defend himself, that kind of knocked the wind out Greg's sails and he let Jim go with a shove, but Tony jumped right in the water.

"Jim, if you didn't want to hear the truth from Lucy, why did you tell her about what happened in the first place? Knowing how she feels about Julie, you shouldn't have told her anything. Did you have to say what you said to her? Of all the things you could have said, that might have been the cruelest! You're not a cruel man! Why?"

By this time, Jim had worked his way back to his desk and slumped into his chair. "Tony, don't you think I know I probably can't make this right, that my relationship with my sister will never be the same even if she accepts an apology?"

Greg put his hand on Jim's chair and roughly spun it around so Jim was facing him. He put his hands on either side of the chair and got into Jim's face again. He was still in a rage. "Why did you do it then, Wilson? I had to pick up the pieces. Giving comfort isn't one of my strong points. I suck at it! I couldn't leave her in tears. Do you realize that she just stopped crying about ten minutes before I left for work? I've never seen her so torn up, and I don't want to see her like that again! I was ready to stay home with her today, but she threw me out! That's how tough she's pretending to be! She doesn't even seem to mind if you show up for her cook out tomorrow! I should have just let her try to tear you apart!"

Wilson's spine suddenly stiffened. Hearing that House took care of Lucy once again ate at him even more than it had been, and he finally realized that was what his problem was. "House, do you really want to know why I lashed out at Lucy like a three-year-old? Do you really want to know why I hurt her like I did?" Both Tony and Greg just stood there amazed at Wilson's show of backbone. Jim stood up and went on before he lost his courage.

"_My life sucks_! My_** third**_ marriage is going down the tubes, and I don't know how to fix it. For weeks, my wife has been insinuating that you're sleeping with and taking advantage of my little sister and ruining her reputation, although for the life of me, I don't know why she would give a crap about Lucy or her reputation. Maybe she's just trying to cause trouble between you and me, ruin our friendship.

Lucy's been running around in front of you half-naked all summer without a second thought, like it's the most natural thing in the world. You are apparently behaving like a gentleman, and she hasn't said one word against you. I still don't believe my parents trust you alone with her! My parents being gone and the two of you alone doesn't seem to phase either one of you.

_**You**_ seem to enjoy her company. You, you, you're not even acting like yourself! You're not treating her like you've treated every other woman I've seen cross your path. You've even been taking care of her since she's been sick. I'm her brother. I should be taking care of her, not you! You, who wouldn't even make a cup of tea for Stacy when she had a cold, but you brought Lucy breakfast in bed a couple of days ago!"

"You're treating Lucy like you actually want a real relationship with her, and she's handling all of it like a pro while my life is going to hell in a hand basket! You could have told me the same thing she did this morning and I wouldn't have cared. Lucy has always been honest with me, and I should have known what she would say. I was feeling sorry for myself, and I still am. I'm jealous of my sister's ability to deal with my best friend! She can get you to do anything! I don't think any amount of apologizing will bring my relationship with my sister to where it was." Jim ran out of nerve and just plopped down in his chair and put his head back in his hands. He looked like _**HE**_ wanted to cry now.

Tony and Greg were speechless. They just stood there looking at Jim, not quite knowing how to respond. Finally, Greg spoke. "Wilson, I called you a bigger ass than me the other day. I take that back now. I was wrong. Jealous of how your sister deals with me? You're not an ass. You're just pathetic!" he spat at his best friend. He turned and walked out of Jim's office. Tony just stood there speechless. He found it impossible to believe that Jim was jealous of Lucy and that he still did not see that she was head over heels in love with Greg and he with her! Greg was right. Jim was pathetic!

Lucy was not doing anything special or out of the ordinary to attract Greg's attention. She was just being herself. He looked at his cousin and shook his head sadly. "Jim, you better straighten your wife out before our parents come home. Sooner or later, they'll find out. Apologize to Lucy too." Then he left Jim to wallow in his self pity.

Greg stalked back into his office. Again, MacGregor popped out of the conference room and came to stand in front of his desk. He glared at her. "MacGregor, what the hell do you want, and what is this still doing on my desk?" He pointed to the juice, water and aspirin.

MacGregor was flustered. She wanted him so badly and nothing she did worked. "I called you again and Lucy answered the phone. You must have just left. I was concerned about you. She told me you had been out late last night and were probably hung over. She said you woke her up when you came home."

Greg just looked at her for a minute, then shook his head. "MacGregor, you had no business calling me once, let alone twice unless it was a matter of life and death. You're sticking your nose in my business and it doesn't belong there. I didn't go anywhere last night. Lucy ordered take out for dinner and we watched a ball game. We went to bed at eleven." MacGregor had a look of disbelief on her face. "She played you, and you deserved it." Greg smirked


	48. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**_

MacGregor's jaw dropped. She turned on her heel and went into the conference room. The other fellows heard the conversation and were having a hard time controlling their laughter. Tim O'NEAL just looked at MacGregor. "MacGregor, why don't you just give it up? House could care less about you on a personal basis. Any interest he has in you is strictly professional. He didn't hire you to get in your pants!"

"Yeah, MacGregor." said Jim Johnson, barely controlling his laughter. "Anyone with half a brain can see he only has eyes for Wilson's little sister!" MacGregor glared at both of them. "Oh, you think so, huh? Well, we'll see who ends up with House. Me or that little spoiled brat! I don't give a damn if she is the Dean's daughter!"

Although the door between the conference room and Greg's office was closed, he could hear enough of the conversation to know he had to be on his guard now, but he was still amused by the whole thing. Regardless of her inexperience, Lucy played MacGregor like a winning poker hand this morning, but she really didn't have to. Like Johnson said, he had eyes for Lucy and Lucy alone.

He was counting the days until her parents came home, like a kid counting the days until Christmas, so he could bring everything out in the open. He decided to bring the beer and pop home for Lucy at lunchtime instead of waiting until after work. Maybe he could talk her into a nooner since she seemed to be feeling better! All of a sudden, everyone's pager went off. Their patient was hemorrhaging. Greg stayed in his office doing paperwork he hated while his team went to take care of their patient.

Around 11:30, Greg's team finally reported back to him. The cause of the bleeding and all the patient's symptoms turned out to be a benign liver cyst that until now had been missed with every test they had performed. The cyst ruptured and the patient was rushed to surgery and ended up losing about a quarter of his liver to insure the entire cyst had been removed. The patient had been given four units of blood and was now in stable condition. Greg told them to monitor him closely and he would be back after lunch.

"Well, where are you going?" MacGregor asked. "None of your damn business, MacGregor." Greg replied. "You're not my mother." Greg was whistling as he left the hospital. MacGregor's mouth was hanging open at his indifference, and the other two were just cackling like hens laying eggs. She glared at both of them and stormed off in a huff.

Lucy was outside just finishing up adding chemicals to the pool when Greg came home. She had the radio on and was singing and didn't hear him come in. Greg had put the beer and pop in the big walk-in refrigerator in the laundry room and went out into the kitchen. Lucy walked into the house still singing. She was holding the raft she had bought for the baby in her hands, still not noticing Greg standing there. He cleared his throat, and she literally jumped, he scared her so much. "Greg, what the hell is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!" Lucy cried as she dropped the raft on the kitchen floor.

Greg was immediately contrite. Her face had actually gone white when he cleared his throat to get her attention. He quickly put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought I would bring the beer and pop home for you now and see if you would make me some lunch. I guess I should have called, huh?" Once Greg put his arms around her, Lucy calmed down almost immediately and her color came back. "Yeah, a call would have been nice!" she retorted

She looked up at him, trying to decide whether or not to yell at him or kiss him. He solved her dilemma. He gave her a little kiss on her forehead, nose, then her mouth. His tongue found its way in and Lucy leaned closer to him as those little moans began escaping her throat and she could feel him getting hard. They kissed for a few minutes before Lucy pulled away.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Greg had that look on his face that made Lucy weak in the knees. "What do you want for lunch, Greg?" Lucy asked, pretty sure she knew what the answer was. Her stubborn switch was still on. He could have had some this morning instead of trying to convince her that they didn't have to have sex all the time when he clearly wasn't ready to practice what he was preaching!

He pulled her close again. "You." he whispered against her hair. He started kissing her again, and when they came up for air, Lucy said, "There's really not enough time. Why do you want to rush it?" Greg just looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so frustrated, he decided not to push anything. He didn't want to fight with her after this morning.

"You're right. I don't feel like rushing anything now. How about a sandwich?" he said with a smile. Lucy went up on her toes to kiss him. "Coming right up, Stretch." "Stretch." he thought to himself. "When she calls me that, we're okay." Greg marveled at his patience and his feelings for Lucy. He was never like this with Stacy. When he wanted her, he took her, and that was that. He didn't care if she was in the mood or not. While Lucy pretty much wanted him all the time, he had been amazingly considerate (for him) of her desires and feelings from the first time they made love. Even though Junior kept betraying him, Greg really meant what he told Lucy this morning. He was actually satisfied just holding her. Brother, did he have it bad for her!

Lucy brought their lunch to the table, but before she could sit down, Greg stopped her and pulled her chair next to his. "Greg, what are you doing?" she asked with a puzzled look on her beautiful face. "I want you to sit next to me, baby." he said with a grin. "You're so silly." Lucy said as she pushed her chair as close to Greg's as possible and sat down. They ended up feeding each other their lunch between kisses. That really wasn't quite fair to Lucy because Greg ate more of her sandwich than she did, but she wasn't that hungry.

While they ate, Greg told Lucy about his patient, and when they were finished, Lucy cleared the table. Greg came up behind Lucy as she was loading the dishwasher, which now had enough dishes between this morning and now to run. He turned the machine on and took Lucy in his arms again. She tried to pull away. "Greg, we really don't have time. What if your patient codes again?" "Baby, my team can handle it. You know I don't go near my patients unless I have to. Speaking of my team, what did you tell MacGregor this morning? I understand she called again right after I left for the hospital." Greg couldn't wait to hear this one.

Without looking the least bit embarrassed or apologetic, Lucy told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "You were barely out of the driveway when she called again. She was so concerned for you because you were late and hadn't called her. I wasn't aware she kept your schedule. She thought something was wrong with you and you wouldn't tell her. Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. So I told her you were out with one of your hookers last night and didn't get in until 3:30 and you made so damn much noise when you came in, I had to give you hell. She's actually dumb enough to think you brought a hooker into my mother's house! I told her you were probably hung over but wouldn't admit it, and that she could take care of you when you got there." Lucy looked up at Greg. He had a huge smile on his face, then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Baby, she believed you when you told her I was probably hung over! When I got to my office, there was a glass of water, juice, and two aspirin on my desk. As soon as she spotted me come in, she came over, but I didn't have time to figure out what was biting her ass right then. I had to find your brother." Lucy started to get upset and tried to get free of his embrace.

"Greg, I asked you to drop it. What did you do?" Greg started rubbing her back. "Come on, baby, take it easy. I didn't hit him, but I did have my hands on him." Lucy's eyes got wide. "Greg!" "Lucy, I didn't hit him, although he deserves it. Your cousin Tony was there. He'll tell you the same thing I'm telling you, but I found out why he said that to you this morning."

"Why?" Lucy said hesitantly. "Lucy, his marriage is in big trouble and he doesn't know how to fix it. Since your parents have been gone, Julie's been needling him about you and I being here alone and me supposedly ruining your reputation or something. That's why Jim's been over here as much as he has."

"I know that's why he's been over here all the time, but that's not why he said that this morning. That's no reason to take it out on me. There has to be something else." Lucy said sadly. "I know, baby. And to top it off, he's jealous of you!" "Jealous of me? Why?" Lucy was starting to get upset again. "Baby, he's jealous of the way you handle me, like it's nothing at all, and he can't stand the fact that I actually took care of you when you were sick. He thinks you've replaced him as my best friend."

Lucy looked up at Greg with tear-filled eyes. She tried to say something, but couldn't. The tears started flowing again. "How can he be jealous of me?" she managed to say. "You're still his best friend. I don't "handle" you. I love you! What did I ever do to him but love him and defend him?"

"Shh, baby, don't cry anymore, please. He's in so much mental pain, he can't see I'm in love with you. His life is a mess. He's about to see marriage number three go down the tubes. I was there when he got the divorce papers from number one and I was there when number two went south. You weren't. I know you two talked all the time, but you weren't there all the nights I had to take him home because he was too drunk to drive. He answered so many of my middle of the night calls, I had to do it or see him get arrested for drunk driving or possibly getting into an accident. He sees this as me not being there for him anymore.

Lucy just looked at Greg. This was the first she had heard of Greg picking up the pieces for Jim. She knew all about their drunken escapades in the past, but she never thought that any of them were related to Jim's marriages falling apart. Despite their age difference, they had talked about everything. Her relationship with Greg was the only thing she had not discussed with him. She had stopped crying and chuckled a little bit.

Greg took her chin in his hands. "What's so funny, baby?" he said with a soft smile. "I just got the front of your shirt wet again. I don't think I'll have to wash it this week if I keep this up!" Greg smiled again. "Speaking of shirts, the one you have on looks pretty good on you."

Greg opened the shirt and started rubbing Lucy's breasts through her bathing suit. Lucy's face started to get flushed. "Greg, stop it, please." Her voice was barely a whisper as she began to get more aroused and she could see Greg's erection start. Greg took her hands and put them on his package. He groaned at the contact.

Without realizing it, Lucy unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his shorts down. Junior was at attention now. Greg could have taken her up against the counter, but not this time. They were going to do a little horizontal salsa. He thought quickly. If he took her up to her bedroom, she would have time to get stubborn on him again. He firmly took her by the hand and led her to the family room.

Greg quickly stripped before Lucy could change her mind. He pulled his shirt off her and slid her bathing suit down past her hips. Now they were both naked and there was no way Lucy could or would stop him. She was already wet when he pulled her against him and began kissing her, crushing her breasts against his chest. Lucy was moaning Greg's name over and over, pushing herself against his hard on. Slowly he pulled her down on the big sectional sofa, kissing her neck.

They laid side by side on the couch while Greg started kissing Lucy's neck again and working his way down to her nipples. He latched on to one and Lucy moaned with pleasure. Her small hand went down to stroke him. His hand joined hers for a bit, then he pushed her on her back and began kissing her neck again. When he got to her breasts, he took turns sucking both nipples, making them stand out. He worked his way down her belly until he got between her legs. He was going to have desert now. He spread her legs and put his tongue on her clit. Lucy began squirming and moaning. Greg worked her pussy inside and out, swirling his tongue around her clit and slowly inserting two fingers inside her

"Greg, please!" she cried. "What, baby? What's wrong?" Greg said wickedly as he kept up his "assault" on Lucy. Once again, Greg had her beyond words. "Fuck me now, please!" she managed to say as she thrust up against his hand. Greg grinned again. "What do you want, you horny little monkey?" he said softly, still fingering her slowly. Lucy had done little more than stroke his cock, but he was just about ready to come anyway. Just watching her responses to him was a turn on right now! Lucy's body was hot from head to toe and her head was rolling from side to side. It took a while for her to find the words, but she responded to him. "I want you to fuck me with your big dick. I want you in me balls deep when I come. Make me come!" she said in a voice ragged with passion.

"Oh, is that all?" he said. Lucy was about to lose it. "Greg, please!" she begged him again. Greg spread her legs and rubbed the head of his cock on her clit for a little bit. "Greg!" she cried again. He slowly slid his cock inside her. When he was in balls deep, he asked her, "Is this what you want, baby?" He had propped himself on his elbows and was watching her reactions. She pushed her hips up against him and wrapped her legs tight around his hips. "Fuck me now Greg! Fuck me hard!"

And he was happy to oblige her, slipping his hand between them so he could rub her clit. He felt a fresh flow of her juices on his cock and started sucking one of her nipples. He felt her walls clench on him with another fresh flow of her juices. He pumped her harder and she came hard, crying his name. He couldn't hold back anymore and he shot his load, riding the waves of her orgasm. He kept pumping her until he went soft, gently kissing her neck and breasts. He collapsed on her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally, their breathing returned to normal. Greg rolled them on their sides. He kept kissing Lucy, small little kisses on her neck, nose, breasts, and he kept rubbing her back. He was "playing" now, and Lucy was returning the favor, completely satisfied. "Greg, why did you go back on your word from this morning?" Lucy asked softly. Greg chuckled.

"I guess I look a bit hypocritical now, don't I?" he said while rubbing Lucy's back. "Hmm, I guess that's one way of putting it, isn't it?" Lucy said as she softly kissed his chest. "I don't suppose you can help it if your body betrays your words, can you?" Greg laughed. "I guess not, Lucy. I guess not. I do have a bit of a problem and you seem to be the only treatment." Lucy looked at him, puzzled. "Greg, what the hell are you talking about?" Greg's hand was on Lucy's breast now.

"Lucy, you still don't have any idea what effect you have on me, do you? I mean physically as well as emotionally? Since I met you, I've been walking around with half a hard on every time I think about you, and it doesn't have to be a sexual thought. You do it all for me. I couldn't ask for anything more." Lucy looked at Greg's face. The mask he kept on his emotions was off, but only for her. She looked into those beautiful eyes. The truth was there. Without even trying, by just being herself, she had been able to penetrate the wall around him. He loved her and her alone.

"Greg, I feel the same way. I do want you all the time, but you were right about one thing this morning." "What was that, Lucy?" he asked, still rubbing her back and working his way down to her butt. "Sex isn't the only way I show you I love you, although it is the most enjoyable one!" Lucy said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Greg playfully smacked her butt. "Horny little monkey. It's not sex. We make love, even though our language gets a bit salty." Lucy laughed as she ran her fingers through Greg's chest hair. "Well, if my language is a little too salty for you, I can always clean my act up a little bit"!" That got another chuckle from Greg. "Uh, uh, baby. Those words are coming out of us naturally. We're not following a script. If it ain't broke, don't fix it!"

"If you say so, boss." Lucy replied. She looked at Greg's watch. It was after one! "Greg, you'd better get back to the hospital!" "Aww, Mom, do I have to?" Greg whined like a little boy. "I have a tummy ache. Can't I stay home?" Lucy was giggling. "No, you can't stay home, little Greg. There's nothing wrong with you!" "But Moooommm!" Greg tried again. Lucy handed him his shorts and socks. "Young man, get dressed!" she said firmly "Well, I can see that you're no fun today!" Greg grumbled as he started to get dressed. Lucy had already slipped back into her bathing suit and Greg's shirt. She went over to Greg and zipped his jeans and buckled his belt for him.

"Baby, you're doing it backwards. You should be unbuckling and unzipping, not the other way around!" Lucy looked at him. He had that shit-eating grin on his face again. "Nice try, Stretch. You still have to go back to work." Greg pouted. "Mean little girl. Never lets me have any fun!" Lucy took his hand. "Come on, little boy, I'll walk you to your car. And I let you have fun pretty much anytime you want to!" Greg's response was to feel Lucy up again.

They went to the kitchen, and Greg's cell phone was ringing. He groaned when he looked at the Caller ID. He showed the phone to Lucy. It was MacGregor. She just rolled her eyes and waited for Greg to answer the call.

"Someone better be dead!" he growled into the phone. "Oh, no, House, nothing like that!" MacGregor simpered on the other end. "You're late again, and I'm really concerned about you." Now it was Greg's turn to roll his eyes, but he reached out to pull Lucy against him.. "Yes, MacGregor, I know I'm late. I decided to take my time eating lunch since our patient is stable and I thought I had hired a team that could handle things without calling me every five minutes to wipe their asses!" "But House!" MacGregor simpered again. "MacGregor, I already told you you're not my mother and I don't have to tell you my every move. If you need a consult, go find Wilson!" Greg disconnected the call.

Lucy had been trying to control herself and not break into giggles during the conversation. She finally lost it. "Greg." she managed to say. "She wants you _**bad**_! What are you going to do? Greg just smiled down at Lucy. "Okay. She seems to be over this insecurity." he thought to himself.

"I don't know, baby. My wife might get a little irritated if I let her jump my bones!" he said with a grin. Lucy shook her head. "Yeah, your girlfriend might get a little pissed, too!" Greg kissed her forehead. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I have a wife, baby. You. I don't want anyone else to jump my bones but you." He bent down to kiss Lucy, pulling her close. His tongue slipped into her mouth and did a dance with hers. He cupped her ass in his hands again.

Lucy managed to push him away. Her face was flushed. Greg laughed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" "Keep your tongue on your side of the fence, Stretch. You'll never make it back to work, and I'll never make it to my game!" That's the idea, baby!" Greg said. "Yeah, I know, but if you don't show up at the hospital within the next ten minutes, this is the first place MacGregor will come looking with my brother in tow! And what is the fascination with my ass today?"

"Hmm, I believe you're right, wife. We don't want to have any scenes. You have a cute little ass, so squeezable. Walk me to my car then." Greg said as he put his arm around Lucy's waist. Lucy shook her head at his continuing to refer to her as his wife. She loved it, but he needed to be careful once she started her residency in September. She wanted to maintain a professional manner, especially in front of his team. She didn't intend to stop sniping and arguing with him, though. That would look suspicious for sure. But then again, the arguing sniping was part of their relationship before they started sleeping together, and they were still doing it, so she wasn't worried. Everything would work out fine.

Greg leaned down to try and kiss her again. She gave in and pressed herself against him. "Come on Greg, get a move on!" she said breathlessly. "You have a high maintenance wife to support!" Greg smiled as he massaged her breasts. "Are you sure you want me to leave, baby?" "No, I don't want you to leave. I want to go upstairs, but you have to go back to work. Get out!" She smiled. Greg kissed her forehead and left the house whistling.

**A/N:**

**To anyone who is reading this for the first time, thank you. This is my first try at writing a fan fic. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review. To those of you who have ready the entire story, you might want to go back and reread it if you have time. I went back and made some grammatical corrections and re-worked a sentence or two. I didn't change the story, but I think I added a few more details and made a few things a little clearer. My apologies to the creators, writers, and actors of House. I'm just borrowing your characters and royally screwing up the show time line, but it suits my story time line! Greg and Lucy have a long way to go yet (at least until my imagination runs out on me!)**


	49. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**_

Lucy looked at the clock. 1:30. She had wanted to swim a little bit, after making love to Greg, she was tired. Damn! It was so hard to say no to him! She went upstairs and set her alarm for 3:30. A quick nap and she would be at the ballpark in time for her game.

Greg walked into his office about ten minutes later, whistling and happy. He stopped whistling when he saw who was in his office. MacGregor and Wilson. What's the Boy Wonder oncologist doing in the lowly diagnostician's office today?" he said sarcastically. "My patient doesn't have cancer. I don't need a consult."

"House, where have you been? Your patient had emergency surgery less than four hours ago!" Wilson said. MacGregor just sat there with a smug look on her face. Her intent was to cause trouble, and it looked like it was starting. Greg just stared her down and her expression quickly changed to one of nervousness. She had definitely overstepped her bounds.

"House, where were you?" Wilson persisted

"Wilson, I stayed here until these three idiots came back to report to me what caused our patient to hemorrhage and that he was stable. By then it was lunch time. It's nice out today, and I decided to take a ride. I tried calling your sister to see if she was free for lunch, but she didn't answer, so I went alone. My presence was not required here!" Greg snapped.

"House, we always go to lunch together and you always make me buy!"Jim whined.

"Wilson, as much as I enjoy making you pay for everything all the time, after our "conversation" this morning, I didn't think you were crazy enough to want to go to lunch with me, much less come in my office and ask me where I've been. I thought you were smarter than that!" Greg snapped.

"MacGregor couldn't get in touch with you. She was concerned about you." Jim whined again. Staring directly at MacGregor and making her quiver in fear, Greg replied, "I already told her that she is not my mother and I don't have to tell her my every move, nor is it any business of hers if I come in late in the morning or if I'm late coming back from lunch." MacGregor was fidgeting in her chair now.

"She also told you a lie." Greg continued. "She was able to get in touch with me this morning as well as when I was on my way back here. Since my team is well aware that they are not to contact me unless it's absolutely necessary, Dr. MacGregor is sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong questioning my whereabouts. I thought I had hired a team that could make a few decisions on their own instead of tracking me down to wipe their asses for them!" Greg snapped.

If Jim and Lucy had not had that huge fight this morning, he wouldn't have been shocked at Greg's response. Hell, he wouldn't have even listened to MacGregor, told her to mind her own business and stayed in his office. But with all the insinuations his wife had been making for weeks, and since he and Lucy did fight and Greg nearly punched him, he just had to know where Greg had been and what he had been doing that made him late for lunch.

In Italian, Greg told Jim, _**"You know why I was late this morning, and I'd better not hear any sort of gossip about it around the hospital from anyone. If I do, I won't hesitate to punch you! I'm going to have a very hard time forgiving and forgetting what you did to your sister this morning." **_Switching to English, he finished with, "As far as me being late coming back from lunch, you aren't my mother either, and I don't owe you an explanation any more than I owe one to MacGregor. Now, both of you get the hell out of my office!"

The expression on Greg's face had never changed, but he was nearly growling by the time he finished ranting. Still stunned from how he had childishly hurt Lucy and the outcome of this conversation, Jim just got up and walked back to his office without another word. MacGregor slunk into the conference room and had to listen to the other two heckle her about not minding her own business. She was dying to know what House told Wilson in Italian and why he was late coming in this morning and after lunch. She still didn't realize how thin the ice she was standing on was.

Back in his office, Jim worked up the nerve to call Lucy, although there was a chance they would probably pick up the fight where they left off when House stopped her from coming after him. Did House really go for a ride or did he go check up on her and maybe something else that Lucy wouldn't tell him about? He quickly dialed the number.

Lucy had fallen asleep almost before her head hit the pillow after Greg left. She had been asleep for an hour or so and she was pretty much dead to the world. The ringing of the phone didn't penetrate her sleep until around the seventh or eight ring. Much like Greg swore at the alarm clock the other day when she went to Philly, she swore at the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" she growled into the phone. "Lucy, it's Jim. Are you all right? What took you so long to answer the phone?" Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Jim, what the hell do you want? I was asleep!" she snapped.

"Lucy, why are you sleeping at 2:30 in the afternoon? Was House there? What did he do to you?" Jim asked frantically. His imagination went wild. House drugged Lucy and slept with her. His bitch of a wife was right!

"Jim, just shut the hell up! I haven't seen Greg since he left for work this morning. After he left, I went to the grocery store and stopped to get some chemicals for the pool. I took care of the pool, and decided to take a nap before my game." Lucy snapped at her brother.

"Lucy, House was late coming back from lunch. He claims he went for a ride and wanted to take you with him. You didn't answer the phone, so he says he went alone. Why didn't you answer the phone?" Jim said.

"I was probably outside and didn't hear the phone ring, you jackass, and he probably found someone to give him a blow job! Either way, his whereabouts or mine are none of you damned business, and you must really have a brass set to even call me! " Lucy snapped back. She sounded almost exactly like House did a few minutes ago." Jim mused to himself

"Well, you still haven't told me why you're asleep in the middle of the day." Jim said. "According to you two idiots, I'm sick, or have you forgotten? You keep telling me I need to rest, so I am. Thanks for waking me up! Good bye!" Lucy slammed her phone down. She was still tired, but after talking to her idiot brother, she was too wound up to fall back to sleep.

"Why did Jim even talk to Greg after what he said happened in his office this morning?" Lucy wondered out loud. Then it hit her. "MacGregor, that bitch!" she said out loud again. "She's had her nose in Greg's business from day one, and thanks to Greg, she knows I played her this morning! She's trying to start trouble." The phone rang again. She looked at the Caller ID. It was the hospital again. If it was Jim, she was going to kill him!

"What!" she snapped into the phone. "Whoa, baby, it's me! Take it easy!" "Oh, Greg, it's you! I'm sorry. I fell asleep as soon as you left, and Jim just woke me up with the Spanish Inquisition. I thought he was calling back to give me more aggravation. What happened when you went in after lunch?"

Greg just laughed. "I'm glad you think it's funny, Greg!" Lucy snapped. He laughed again and said, "Lucy, when I walked into my office, your brother and MacGregor were sitting here waiting for me like two vultures waiting for a road kill to happen. Your brother tried to give me the third degree about where I was. I "politely" told him to mind his own business in the future, and MacGregor is shaking in her shoes right now. What did you do besides tell him off when he called?" Greg asked.

"He wanted to know if you had called to see if I was free for lunch and why I didn't pick up the phone when you said you called. I told him I was outside and didn't hear the phone ring. He thinks that since I was asleep in the middle of the day, you slipped me something and did me against my will. I told him you probably found someone to give you a blow job!" Lucy said.

"I did slip you something baby." Greg said with an evil chuckle. "Greg, what the hell are you talking about, you did slip me something?" Lucy's voice sounded frustrated. "About ten inches!" "Greg!" Lucy snapped. He could be so irritating sometimes, and she wasn't in the mood to joke right now!

"Baby, don't get upset." Greg said softly into the phone. "Everything will work out fine. Please don't worry yourself sick. I'll see you at the ballpark, okay?" Greg's nonchalant attitude was really calming Lucy down in spite of herself. "I'll try, Stretch. See you later. I love you." Lucy said before she hung up the phone.

Greg stared at the phone thoughtfully. He had to start making his intentions towards Lucy obvious now. He couldn't wait anymore. He didn't have a choice. Her brother was being too much of a suspicious pain in the ass to suit Greg. He didn't want Jim finding out while their parents were still out of the country. He would insist on them cutting their trip short. That news was for him and Lucy to tell, not Jim.

Not for the first time, he wished he hadn't listened to Lucy and kept this all a secret. The only good thing that might come out of this argument was that if Lucy accepted Jim's apology, hopefully he might stay away from the house unless he was actually invited, at least until their parents came home. That would be in about five weeks.

Knowing Lucy, if Jim started coming back to the house and making them a trio again, she would needle Jim mercilessly about his wife, wanting him to do something about his situation. He probably couldn't take it and they would fight again. Greg wanted to be alone with Lucy as much as possible until Lina and Frank came home, and he didn't want to spend any of that time with her being upset.

The saddest part of this was that again, even if Lucy accepted his apology, their relationship would never be the same. This was so much worse than him running a pregnancy test on her without her consent.

Maybe he would start tonight by just putting his arm around her or giving her a little kiss in front of everyone. Hopefully she wouldn't try to kill him! If Lucy still wouldn't talk about what they should tell her parents when they came home, he would drop the news on them himself and face the consequences of that action. He knew that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Consequences?" he said to himself with a chuckle. "Lucy's likely to put me in the hospital when I tell her parents! Well, she knows we have to tell them something soon, and she still doesn't want to talk about it. What does she expect me to do? I've been patient more than long enough. I don't want to go back to leaving her in the middle of the night. I want to wake up in the morning and if she's not in my arms, I'll know she was there all night."

Lucy got to the ballpark early because she was still worked up and was never able to go back to sleep. She was dead tired, too, but she had to be here. She had missed enough by being sick. She really loved coaching these kids, and they all adored her. Between her and John, they were trying to teach the kids how to be the best players they could be and love the game itself. They were learning to be competitive without being cutthroat. Some of these kids looked like they had enough talent that they might be able to get themselves through college on a baseball scholarship when the time came.

One by one, the kids showed up and Lucy and John started the warm up. All the kids were excited. "Hey, look! Coach Lucy's back!" they all said. Even the players on the other teams had little boy crushes on Lucy.

The teams were coed, and there was one little girl on Lucy's team who had a lot of talent, but was painfully shy. She had long thick honey blond hair that she kept in a French braid and huge gray blue eyes. Her name was Jessie, and her older brother played on the team, too. Lucy usually put in extra time with Jessie to try and bring her out of her shell, but so far hadn't had a lot of success.

Jessie and her brother spotted Lucy, and Jessie ran to Lucy and hugged her tightly. Her brother Billy was embarrassed by Jessie's display. Lucy grinned. She vividly remembered embarrassing her brother when she was Jessie's age, especially when his friends were around. Oh, hell, she hadn't outgrown the capacity to do that, but now it she usually did it just to push his buttons! And it was so easy to push his buttons!

Billy looked at Lucy. "Coach, what happened to you? Your eyes are all red and puffy!" Lucy had put an ice pack on her eyes for a few minutes for the swelling from all the crying she had done that morning, but apparently didn't leave it on long enough.

"Oh, I'm okay, Billy. I just had a bad day, but I'm glad I'm here. "Bad day?" Lucy said to herself with a smile. "That's an understatement!" Are we going to kick butt tonight?" Lucy asked with a grin. "You bet, Coach!" Billy said with a grin as he ran out on the field for the warm up. Jessie hung close to Lucy. The game finally started, and Lucy's team really was kicking butt tonight. By the fourth inning, they were winning 10-6.

When Lucy played ball herself, during the seventh inning stretch, she always jumped on top of the dugout and danced to whatever songs were being played. Depending on the song, sometimes a couple of the players joined her. Since this was Little League, they only played six innings instead of nine, so there was a fourth inning stretch, and of course Lucy danced, but in front of the dugout because the dugout roof wasn't big enough. One night, Lucy had everyone doing "The Macarena", even the people in the stands.

Afterwards, Greg questioned her about how that particular song got on the loudspeaker. He was positive she was in a silly mood and had convinced someone to do it. She swore she didn't and looked Greg right in the eye when she said it. Greg still wasn't sure if she had told the truth or not, but that was no big deal. Everyone had fun and no one was hurt. If she did lie to him, it was probably because she didn't want him to tease her about it, although Lucy could take a lot of teasing. She had to. She was the baby of the family, but she gave as good as she got, sometimes better. Come to think of it, she rewarded Greg twice in bed that night because he didn't tease her!

Greg didn't like to fast dance, but he really liked watching Lucy when she did. She really got into it and enjoyed herself as much as possible. Greg would slow dance with Lucy in her bedroom and his favorite was the horizontal salsa. They did that one very well!

Jessie never came out and danced when Lucy did, she was that shy. She would sit on the bench and watch Lucy's every move. The most she would do was imitate Lucy from the bench where no one could see her. Lucy always saw this out of the corner of her eye and always hoped Jessie would come out and dance, but she never did. "Oh, well." Lucy would think to herself. "At least she's dancing in her seat. I guess that's something."

Tonight, George McRae's **"Rock Your Baby"** came over the loudspeaker. Lucy started dancing, closing her eyes and just moving with the music. Some of the boys tried to imitate her, but it was too "girly" for them, so they went back to the dugout. It was a romantic song, and some couples were dancing in the stands. About half way through the song, Lucy felt someone next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked. It was Jessie! Jessie had forgotten her shyness long enough to come out and dance.

Her parents watched Jessie in total shock. Billy grinned. Lucy didn't know Greg had gotten there during the third inning with Tony and Jim and he had a big smile on his face watching Jessie finally break out of her shell. He knew how much work Lucy put in with Jessie, and it looked like it was starting to pay off.

Without acknowledging she knew Jessie was there, Lucy moved slightly forward so Jessie could see and better imitate her steps. Jessie was actually a good dancer. The song was over and Lucy finally turned to acknowledge Jessie. For about two seconds, Jessie looked scared, like she thought she had done something wrong. Her fear quickly turned to joy. Lucy had a huge grin one her face and she held her arms out. Jessie ran to Lucy and Lucy picked her up and swung her around.

"Thank you, Coach Lucy." Jessie whispered in Lucy's ear. "You were good Jessie." Lucy whispered back as she carried her back to the dugout. Naturally, when they went back in the dugout, Billy started razzing his sister about dancing, and Jessie did the most amazing thing.

Usually, when Billy razzed her, she just took it, never said a word. Not this time. In an exact imitation of Lucy she got up in her brother's face, hands on her hips and said, "Buzz off Billy! At least I can dance, and if you don't stop teasing me, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Greg, Tony, and Jim started laughing. Just what Princeton needed! Another Lucy Mazzelli!

Billy's mouth dropped open in shock. Jessie finally stood up for herself! Their parent's mouths dropped in shock, then they smiled, and her father started laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. Lucy turned her back so they couldn't see her laugh, but her shoulders were shaking.

"Okay, you two." Lucy said while trying not to laugh. "Go to your separate corners until the game starts again." Jessie obediently did as she was told, but she had a cocky little step to her walk and she was grinning from ear to ear. Billy was still stunned. Lucy looked at their parents, still not noticing Greg. Jessie's father was still laughing.

At the top of the fifth inning, Lucy and John sometimes made lineup changes. "Jessie!" Lucy hollered. "Second base. Billy, left field. Steve, third base. Hustle up! Let's go" she clapped her hands as they took the field. Through a series of bad breaks, when Lucy's Pirates came to bat at the bottom of the fifth, the score was tied. They couldn't do anything to get ahead. Top of the sixth, the Wolves managed to get two more runs before Jessie made the third out. Everyone came back to the dugout with their heads down. It looked like they were going to lose.

Lucy looked at them. They were near tears. This was a playoff game. The winner was going to the finals. "Okay, you guys. Game's not over yet. Let's get those runs back!" After one out, they managed to get one run back. After the second, they had a runner in scoring position to tie the game. Jessie was up. "Come on, Jess, you can do it!" Lucy yelled encouragingly. The count went full on Jessie and she cracked a hard single to right field, bringing home the tying run.

Now her brother was up. The count went two and two on him. The pitcher wound up and threw. Billy connected and sent a hard line drive to left center. Jessie took off, stumbling a little as she rounded second, but managed to keep her footing. The Wolves' left fielder had finally gotten to the ball. Lucy was jumping up and down and screaming as Jessie came to third. She waved her on home. "Run, Jessie, you can do it!" The ball came flying to home plate. The catcher was ready, blocking the plate with his body, and the umpire had taken off his mask ready to make the call. "Hit the dirt, Jessie! Slide! Slide!" Lucy yelled. Jessie slid, knocking the catcher over. The umpire signaled "Safe"! Game over! Pirates were in the finals!

Lucy and John were the first ones to reach Jessie, and Lucy picked her up and dusted her off. Jessie looked confused. She hadn't heard the umpire call "safe"! "Jessie, we won! You did it!" Lucy yelled as she swung her around. Billy was right behind Lucy with the rest of the team. He actually kissed his sister, then remembered that wasn't a guy thing to do and clapped her on the back instead.

The Wolves were sitting on the bench shaking their heads in disbelief. A little girl who was afraid of her own shadow beat them! Lucy looked at their faces as they lined up in front of the dugout. She looked at her team. They were still congratulating Jessie.

"Hey guys." Lucy said in quiet no nonsense voice. They all heard her. "Time to go shake hands. They all knew what to do. No gloating. Just hand shaking and telling them they played a good game. Lucy and John picked Jessie up on their shoulders and carried her back to their dugout, where all the parents were waiting.

"Who wants ice cream?" Lucy asked. Everyone said, "Me! Me!" Then Lucy heard Greg's voice. "Can I have chocolate sauce and sprinkles on mine?" Lucy whirled around. "When did you get here?" she asked happily. She had been so involved in the game, she had forgotten he said he would be there and never noticed him in the stands. Tony and Jim were with him, and Lucy pointedly ignored her brother, and that's just about what he expected her to do. Thankfully she didn't take a swing at him like she wanted to this morning!

"I got here in time to see you and Jessie dance and her tell her brother off. Congratulations, by the way." he said with a smile as he gave Lucy a kiss on the lips, hoping that at least in front of her team, she wouldn't do anything. Lucy just stared at him. "Why the hell did he do that?" she wondered to herself. For Tony, that kiss just confirmed everything for him and what he had been trying to convince Jim of. Greg was staking his claim on Lucy and he wanted people to know she was his. Seeing Greg kiss his sister further discombobulated Jim, He didn't know what to do or say, so he just shut up.

"Well, how about it?" Greg said with a smile. "Can I have chocolate sauce and sprinkles on my ice cream?" Lucy was still speechless. The boys had noticed the kiss, too. "Eww, gross! Dr. House just kissed Coach Lucy! Eww!" they were all saying. Lucy shook her head. "Yeah, now I need that ice cream to wash the taste away! Let's go guys!" Tony just shook his head at Lucy's response, and Greg had a goofy smile on his face. No blood had been shed, and Lucy was speechless for a change. His plan might work after all!


	50. Chapter 50

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

The ice cream stand was conveniently located next to the ball field. Everyone got their ice cream and sat down at the picnic benches. Once again, Greg took a chance and sat as close to Lucy as he could with his arm around her waist, and once again, she just stared at him. Tony was amazed at Lucy's self-control. At the very least, Greg should have a sore jaw by now. Jim still couldn't make heads or tails out of it, but he wasn't going to say anything. At this point, it was enough that Lucy acknowledged his presence by deliberately ignoring him and didn't try to hit him like she wanted to do this morning!

Greg had finished every last spoonful of the ice cream he had been sharing with Lucy, and Greg being Greg, he was looking for more. Little Jessie had a crush on Greg, and since she had broken out of her shell, she boldly came over and sat on Greg's left. Lucy saw and quietly pointed out to Greg what she was doing. He smiled. "He's so good with kids." Lucy thought to herself. She dearly hoped she would be able to have at least one of his babies when the time came.

"Dr. House." Jessie said shyly. "Would you like to share my ice cream with me? Lucy started to giggle. "Jessie, I don't know if Dr. House should have any more ice cream. He hasn't had dinner yet, and he might not eat his veggies if he has more ice cream." Now Jessie was giggling. "But Coach Lucy, he looks like he's sooo hungry, I don't think he can wait until he gets home and has his dinner!" Now they were all laughing, even Jim. Greg played his part by looking puppy dog sad when Lucy said he shouldn't have any more ice cream because he might not eat his veggies!

"Aw, please Mom, I'll eat my dinner, I promise! I'll even eat my veggies!" Greg said in as much of a little boy voice as he could manage. It was a good thing Lucy was already sitting down, because her giggling was almost out of control. "Are you sure, Greg?" Lucy managed between giggles. "Yes, Mom, I promise I'll eat my veggies, even if I have more ice cream! Please, please, pleeeeeease!"

Lucy had stopped giggling and was trying to catch her breath. "As long as you remember that, Greg. All these people heard you promise to eat your veggies!" "Thanks, Mom! You're the greatest!" Greg said before he hugged Lucy. One more time, she just stared at him. "He's really marking his territory now, and man oh man is he taking chances!" Tony chuckled to himself.

As they were walking to their cars, Greg asked Lucy what she wanted him to bring home for dinner. Greg held the car door open for her. "Oh, just a burger and fries, I guess. Ketchup, mustard and pickles on mine." she replied. "I hate pickles!" Greg grumbled. "Don't eat them then." Lucy retorted as she tossed her things in the car. Before she could get in, he smacked her butt. She whirled, eyes narrowed, hands clenched into fists. "Uh, oh." Tony said to himself. "He went to far this time!" Lucy surprised him again with her restraint. She just got in her car and left! Greg had a satisfied smile on his face.

As Lucy was driving home, she was wondering about Greg's behavior. "What the hell is he up to?" she wondered out loud? "Why would he kiss me in front of people? He's never done that!" She kept replaying everything Greg did then decided not to ask him anything about it because she didn't want to end up fighting with Greg, too. There had been more than enough arguing this week. She was too tired to see what Greg was doing. She just wanted to relax on the patio with him and listen to a ball game on the radio. She pulled her car into the garage and walked in the house singing.

Greg came in with the food a few minutes after Lucy got home. She took a deep breath. It smelled delicious. He must have gone to that little diner near the ballpark. Lucy got a tray down from the cupboard, put their food on it and went out on the patio. Greg grabbed their drinks and followed her. Like he did at when he came home for lunch, he pulled Lucy's chair close to his. She just stood there staring.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he put his arm around her and led her to her chair. "I thought you were hungry." There was that shit-eating grin again. Lucy just shook her head. "I am hungry, but you're acting silly today. What's up with that?" "I'm not being silly, baby. I'm enjoying the fact that we're all alone again." Lucy was still staring at him. "We've been alone before." she said. "I know, baby. I think this is just the second time we've had dinner alone for a long time. I'm enjoying it. Why aren't you?" Greg said with a smile.

"Who said I wasn't enjoying it, _**ciuccio**_?" Lucy replied. "Well then, everything's okay, right? Let's eat before the food gets cold." Greg said as he took a bite of his burger. Lucy just shook her head and started in on her burger. It was cooked well done, perfect for her. They spent a lot of time kissing. That was one thing they couldn't do with Jim hanging around at dinner time for sure.

Lucy was happy and relaxed and she had completely forgotten about Greg kissing her in front of everyone earlier. Greg had finished his fries and was going after Lucy's. They both went after the same one, and Lucy playfully slapped his hand. "Mine! Don't you ever get enough?" she said with a laugh as she won the battle of the french fry. She took a bite out of it.

Greg leaned closer to her. "No, I never get enough, sweetheart." he whispered as he put one end of the fry in Lucy's mouth and the other in his. Their lips met in the middle. Lucy moved from her chair into Greg's lap. She put her arms around him and they kept kissing. Greg slowly slid his hands under Lucy's T-shirt and began massaging her breasts while he worked his way down her neck with soft kisses. She moaned softly as he did, and she could feel him start to get hard. The sound of a car door slamming closed broke them apart, and chased Junior away for the time being. "Damn it! If that's Jim, so help me, I'll kill him, and don't you dare try and stop me this time!" Lucy cried softly in frustration. Greg laughed. "Don't worry, I won't stop you!"

She got off Greg's lap and straightened her clothes and started cleaning the table. Whoever their unwanted visitor was, he was coming around the side of the house whistling. It wasn't Jim after all. It was Tony. He had told his wife what had happened at the ballpark today, and he just had to find out if Lucy and Greg had been fighting about his behavior. When he left his house, Liza had still been laughing at the picture she had formed in her mind of Greg kissing Lucy and her having absolutely no visible display of emotion or even taking a swing at Greg!

Tony was Lucy's favorite cousin, but if looks could kill, the one Lucy gave him would have put him six feet under instantly! He laughed at her look. That pushed Lucy over. "Tony, what the hell are you doing here? Are you checking up on me now? Do you think Greg's giving me drugs and doing me too? You think he knocked me up?" Greg and Tony just shook their heads and Tony and laughed harder. Greg wisely decided not to laugh in case Lucy turned on him, too! "Lucy, calm down. I'm not checking up on you. Liza just sent me over here to see if there's anything you'd like us to bring tomorrow." Tony said

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she looked at her cousin. "Bull shit! She would have called me herself if that was the case." "Lucy!" Tony chided her. "Watch your language! Is that any way for a lady to talk?" Lucy knew Tony was purposely goading her and she was determined not to let him win this one. It wasn't like he had never heard her swear before!

Throughout the entire exchange, Greg hadn't said one word. He just sat back and watched the cousin's interaction. Yet again he noted the differences between his family and Lucy's. His family was definitely nothing like this one. It surprised him that he wanted to be part of it. He had never really felt part of anything his entire life, and deliberately distanced himself from situations that would make him participate in much of anything on more than a very shallow level, even with Stacy. Lucy and her family changed all that. They were his family now, and the affection they all showed him was real. It was a very puzzling but comforting feeling.

"Tony, either tell me why you're here or get the hell out now! This isn't Grand Central Station!" Lucy snapped as she finished cleaning the table & headed back to the house with the tray. "Lucy, since when do I need an invitation to come here, and why are you being so grouchy? I forgot to congratulate you on getting into the finals, so here I am. Congratulations." Tony said with a laugh.

Again Lucy said, "Bull shit! You have a phone in your house, and I'm not grouchy!" She went into the house with the tray and came out with beers for Greg and Tony and a hard lemonade for herself. She sat down but purposely distanced herself from the both of them, which of course made them smile.

Lucy sat back and finally started to relax as they listened to the game. Tony and Greg were really getting involved in it, and for once, she wasn't arguing plays. She was too tired to do it!

Lucy started coughing a little bit and that quickly drew Greg's attention away from the game. "Lucy, when did you start coughing again?" He hadn't heard her cough for two days. "Where's your cough medicine?" Tony saw Greg's concern and heard it in his voice.

"I poured it down the drain. It's nasty." Lucy replied quietly while staring out at the pool. "Lucy, you shouldn't have done that, you should have finished it." Greg replied calmly, bracing himself for the argument that was surely coming. "Oh, bite me!" She snapped before she coughed again. "It wasn't an antibiotic. It doesn't matter if I finish it or not." She took another long sip on her lemonade.

"Lucy, I think you're still sick. Don't drink that!" Greg said. "Alcohol kills germs, Greg. Leave me alone, please!" Lucy said as she finished what was left of the hard lemonade and put the bottle on the ground next to her chair. Now she was just being ornery! Lucy kept staring at the pool. Greg turned to Tony in frustration. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her! She's too damn stubborn to listen to me" Lucy just glared at Greg.

"Lucy." Tony said. "Why won't you listen to Greg? You really could still be sick." "If I am, I'll go to the clinic at the hospital for treatment and my father can follow up on it when he comes home!" Lucy snapped at her cousin. "Lucy, why won't you let Greg or Jim treat you if you're still sick? That makes more sense than the clinic."

Lucy looked directly at Greg when she replied to Tony. "At least if I go to the clinic, they won't dose me!" "Lucy, how many times to I have to apologize for doing that?" Greg said. "Greg, what is she talking about?" Tony asked. Lucy answered the question for Greg. "Tony, when I got sick last week, I had a fever of 101. Butt head over here decided that I needed to be sedated so I wouldn't go anywhere or do anything at least until the fever broke. With my darling brother's knowledge, when they got antibiotics for me, Greg mixed a sedative in with it. I was knocked out all day. They seemed to think that I wasn't smart enough to stay in bed and sleep when I'm that sick."

"Lucy, you wouldn't get in bed, remember?" Greg said sarcastically. You parked yourself on that damn couch and threatened to scream loud enough to be heard in Atlantic City if we tried to move you!" "The point is that I had no intention of going anywhere with a fever, Butt head! It wasn't necessary to knock me out! I'm not stupid!" Lucy snapped.

Tony started laughing hard when Lucy and Greg started arguing. He was fairly certain that Lucy would have slept all day on her own simply to avoid being fussed over. Actually, he would have made book on that bit of knowledge about his cousin! He could understand why Greg did that, but Jim should have stopped him. Apparently Lucy wasn't going to forgive Greg permanently for that. It sounded like she was going to use it whenever she was mad at him. Lucy just gave her cousin another dirty look when he laughed. She got up and said, "Good night. I'm going to bed."

"Lucy, it's not even eight!" Greg said with a smile as he stood up to walk to the kitchen door with her. "I'm tired. You keep telling me to get more rest, and when I listen to you, you criticize me. Make up your damn mind! And I don't need you to walk me to the door!" she snapped back.

"Lucy." Tony said, trying to keep Lucy from picking an absolutely silly fight with Greg. "What time do you want us to come over tomorrow?" "Bring the kids and Liza over around eleven, Tony. Then you can go home." she grumbled. Tony held back his laughter so Lucy wouldn't get any angrier than she already was.

As she walked in the house she reminded Greg to lock up when he came in, and slammed the door behind her. Both men laughed, but she never heard them because she had already slammed the door and was on her way upstairs. "Why am I being so bitchy?" Lucy wondered to herself as she went upstairs. There wasn't any reason for her to snap at Greg or Tony. She was exhausted and for some reason, she was cold too. She went slowly upstairs to her room. "Maybe a hot shower will help." Lucy said to herself. She took her shower, put her pajamas on and went to bed. Like this afternoon, she was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

Out on the patio, Greg and Tony listened to the rest of the game. "Greg, did you really knock her out?" Tony asked laughingly. Greg laughed at himself. "Yeah, Tony, I did. She managed to cuss me out before she passed out, too. I had to give her a sedative during that storm, too, but she didn't object to that one. She was about to have a panic attack! I was worried about her. I still am. I wanted to make sure she slept at least until that fever broke. She's not getting enough rest, and she's so hard to take care of! She gives new meaning to the phrase "difficult patient!"

Tony gave another chuckle. "I didn't know you had to give her a sedative during that storm. I didn't realize she was still that afraid of thunder. She never liked being fussed over, even when she was small." Now Greg was staring out at the pool.

Tony decided to jump right in the water. "Greg, what's going on between you two? Are you in love with Lucy?" he asked. "I've been in love with her almost from the day we met, Tony. Is it that obvious?" Greg said with a chuckle. The question really hadn't caught him off guard. Given the way he had acted with Lucy at the ballpark earlier, he wasn't surprised Tony was here. He probably went home and told his wife about it, and Liza sent him over here to see if he and Lucy were fighting about it!

"Most of the time, no, but with the look you have on your face right now, you couldn't deny it if your life depended on it!" Tony replied. "Why haven't you said anything to Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina?" Tony asked. "She won't let me, Tony, she won't let me." Greg replied. "But why not? They would be thrilled!" Tony responded.

"Tony, can I trust you?" Greg asked quietly. "Of course, Greg." he replied. "Lucy and I have been sleeping together since January." Tony had a good poker face himself and was hoping Greg wouldn't say that Lucy really was pregnant. Inwardly, he drew a huge sigh of relief.

"Until her parents left on their trip, I always left her room in the middle of the night, not wanting to risk getting caught, but I always felt like I was leaving a one night stand or something. Since her parents left, I've been with her every night except the day Jim ran that pregnancy test on her. She got mad at both of us & locked me out. I drank a serious amount of bourbon that night! I don't want to leave her anymore. Tony, she knows we have to say something when her parents come back, but she won't talk about it. I've tried telling her that if we come out in the open with our relationship, it won't look strange if we get caught in bed, that sleeping together would be the natural progression of our relationship. Her argument is and has been from the beginning is that she doesn't want your mother interfering with our plans." Greg said. "What plans, Greg? Tony asked. "Do you want to get married?"

"She already accepted my marriage proposal, but she won't let me buy her a ring yet. I'd drive down to Virginia and marry her tomorrow if she weren't so determined to get at least half way through her residency before she starts planning a wedding. I'm surprised I got that concession out of her!"

"Greg, you do know that even if you elope, there will still be a big church wedding and reception anyway, don't you? She's the only girl on my side of the family. It can't be avoided." Tony said with a smile. "I absolutely hate the thought of a big wedding, but I'll go through that whole show for her." Greg replied. He had a silly smile on his face. He was imagining Lucy walking down the aisle on her father's arm.

Tony kept smiling. His father was right after all, and Lucy was right about his mother as usual! And Greg still had no clue that they all knew Lucy and Greg were sleeping together! "Is that why you kissed her after her game tonight? Do you want people to realize that you like her before you tell her parents whether she agrees to talk or not? You're lucky she didn't hit you!" Tony said. "Yeah, isn't that the truth!" Greg chuckled.

"Greg, I suspected as much about you two these past few days, but you're both adults, and in love. I won't condemn you for sleeping with Lucy, but she's a bit more than a handful! Are you sure you can handle her?" he said with a smile Greg chuckled. "That she is, Tony. That she is. And yes, I'm sure about my feelings for her, and I know she loves me. I've never been this sure about anything in my life! I love every second with her, even when she tells me off! I highly doubt her brother would approve of me dating her, much less sleeping with her or marrying her! You heard him this morning. Julie put a bug in his ear about me "ruining" Lucy's reputation or something, and he's spent more time over here since Frank and Lina left than he has in a long time trying to catch us! Julie could give a rat's ass about Lucy's reputation. She's just trying to start trouble."

"Julie's a real piece of work." Tony replied. "That's an understatement!" Greg said. "I already decided to tell Frank and Lina whether Lucy agrees that we should tell her parents or not, and I know how risky that is with her temper. I don't want to be with her behind her parent's back. If her brother finds out, we're sleeping together now, he'll try to make Frank and Lina cut their trip short and come home. Now Lucy might hurt him if he got them to come home early. After the fight they had this morning, she's going to have an extremely hard time forgiving him anyway. Their relationship will never be the same, and that's sad.

Tony nodded his head in agreement. "I'm having a hard time with it myself, Greg. He and Lucy were always close, despite the age difference. She was always in his corner, even as a little girl. There's really no excuse for what he did to her this morning, even if he was upset and embarrassed over what Julie did. She was in his corner this morning, too. Whatever Lucy told him, she was right in saying it."

Greg looked Tony in the eye. "I know she was right, Tony, but it's never going to be the same because of what he told her. It was downright cruel. I'm going to have a hard time forgiving him too, and he's been my best friend for years. I've never seen Lucy upset like that before and I never want to again. I don't do well with tears. Especially hers." Greg said in a quiet but firm sounding voice. "Greg, you must have done something right this morning. Even if she ignored Jim at the ballpark, she looked like she was okay." Tony said.

"I hope you're right, Tony. You know how good she is at keeping her emotions off her face. Sometimes it makes me nervous not to know what she's thinking." Greg said as he stared out in the yard. "How about another beer, Tony?" he asked. "Sure, why not?" Tony responded. He just said he thought Lucy was okay. He didn't know that any more than Greg did, Lucy's poker face was that good, and it was a bit unnerving not to be able to read her.

The game was over by ten. Tony and Greg got up and stretched. Tony shook hands with Greg. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tony." Greg said as Tony got ready to leave. "Every night, Greg?" Tony asked laughingly. Greg laughed. "Almost, Tony, almost. And she gets mad when I just want to hold her!"

"Greg, whatever you do, don't wake her up when you go up there!" Tony said with a chuckle. Greg laughed out loud. "Don't you think I already know that one, Tony? She is one grouchy little girl, even when she wakes up on her own. There's no way I'll wake her up tonight. She might hurt me!" Tony laughed again as he walked to his car. He had some story to tell Liza when he got home! Greg picked up the empty bottles and put them in the recycling container. He checked the doors and quietly made his way upstairs.

Lucy had left the hall light on for him. Greg quietly walked into her room and saw she was fast asleep, and she had her pajamas on. "Okay." Greg thought to himself. "We either get into bed naked or I have her naked in five minutes. Maybe she's really getting sick again." He saw his pajamas on his side of the bed, picked them up and went into Lucy's bathroom. He took a quick shower and went back into the bedroom. Lucy was still sound asleep.

He quietly and slowly got into bed and put his arms around her. She woke up scared. "Shh, baby. It's Greg. Don't be scared." he whispered soothingly in her ear. Lucy relaxed immediately. "Greg, what time is it?" Lucy mumbled. She wasn't completely awake. "Around ten thirty, baby. The game's over. Tony went home." Greg whispered against the top of her head. "Are you okay, Lucy?" "I'm just tired." she said as she turned on her side to face Greg. She put her head on his chest.

"Why do you have your pajamas on? We usually sleep naked." Greg asked as he pulled her close. "I was cold." Lucy mumbled against his chest. He kissed her forehead. It wasn't hot. He ran his hands along her body and under her pajamas. Her body, always warm to the touch, seemed normal. He tried to take her pajamas off. "Hey, wait a minute!" Lucy said. "I'm cold. How is taking my pajamas off going to change that?" She looked up at him with half-closed eyes. He just grinned at her.

"Why do you get to keep your pants on and I have to be naked?" she asked. "Your doctor needs to give you an exam." he said with a chuckle. Lucy just put her head back down on his chest. "Good." he thought to himself. She's going back to sleep." He pulled the covers over both of them. "Lucy, do you mind if I watch TV for a little bit?" Greg asked. "No" Lucy mumbled. Greg turned the TV on low, and felt Lucy's slow, even breathing on his chest. He softly kissed the top of her head. Greg House had everything he wanted in this little bundle of sass. "Please, God. Don't let me screw this up." he said to himself as he turned the TV off and fell asleep.

Liza had finally gotten all four boys down for the night and was waiting for Tony to come home. Finally, he came up to their room after he looked in on all the boys. "Well?" Liza questioned as he began to get ready for bed. "Honey, my father was right. They are in a relationship and sleeping together. Greg wants to tell Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina in the worst way, but Lucy won't let him. She doesn't want my mother interfering with her plans. Until her parents left for their trip, Greg always left her in the middle of the night so he wouldn't risk getting caught with her. Their relationship has progressed to the point that Greg doesn't want to leave her in the middle of the night anymore. He wants to tell Uncle Frank, but Lucy refuses to discuss it, even though she knows they have to. Greg's already asked her to marry him and she said yes, but she won't let him give her a ring. He's ready to drive down to Virginia to get married without a waiting period, that's how badly he wants to marry her. He's going to keep trying to talk to Lucy about telling her parents when they come home, and if she keeps dodging the subject, he's just going to do it anyway!"

"Wow!" was all Liza could say. "Greg must really love Lucy if he let her have her way about this all this time, and Lucy's so right about your mother. She's been trying to marry her off to Greg from the get go!" "That's right, honey. He does. I've never seen anything quite like it." Tony replied. "You should have seen the look on his face tonight when I pointed out the facts that even if they elope, there was going to be a big church wedding and reception anyway because she's the only girl. He said he hated the thought of that but he would do it for Lucy. I think he was picturing Lucy walking down the aisle on Uncle Frank's arm!"

"Honey, Greg does realize that Lucy will go nuts on him if he tells Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina without her agreeing to it, doesn't he?" Liza asked as she turned out the light. "He's willing to take that risk Liza. They've always fought with each other, but now they have a fun way of making up. Greg can handle her." Tony said as he kissed her goodnight. "Oh, and Lucy likes sex." Tony told his wife with a chuckle. Liza started laughing. "Well, why wouldn't she? Greg seems like the kind of guy that would make sex very enjoyable!"

"Liza, she likes it to the point where if all Greg wants to do is hold her, she gets mad!" That made Liza laugh harder. "And how would you know Greg would make sex enjoyable?" Tony asked in mock jealousy. "Oh, Tony, women just know these things. Oh, if I weren't married to you." Liza teased her husband. At first, Tony looked a bit insecure at his wife's words, but then he looked at her. She was grinning from ear to ear! "Don't worry, Tony. I don't have to seduce him to know. I just know!" she said.

"Boy, would I like to be a fly on the wall when Greg tells Uncle Frank." Liza said with a laugh. "Well, when they all come back from their trip, we're supposed to pick them up at the airport. If we can leave the boys with your mother for a few hours, you might get your wish. The boys know Lucy has a bad temper, but that's one explosion they shouldn't see! You know Lucy will want to make dinner for everyone anyway." Tony replied with a grin on his face. "Sounds like a plan, honey. Good night." Liza said.


	51. Chapter 51

_**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**_

Greg woke up with a start Saturday morning. It took him a few seconds to realize he was alone, but usual, he wasn't surprised. He looked at the spot where Lucy should have been, then he looked at the clock. Just a little after six. "Lucy." he groaned to himself. "Why are you so stubborn? With Tony and his family coming over today, your cute little ass is going to be dragging long before dinner! You should have slept a little longer! I should have tied you to the bed!" Lucy wouldn't even consider postponing the cookout at all, not even 24 hours. She was going to have a very hard time recovering from bronchitis completely if she wouldn't listen to him. Oh, hell! She wouldn't listen to anyone anyway!

Greg was seriously considering slipping a sedative into her coffee, but he didn't want to deal with the consequences when she woke up! After last night, he realized he wasn't completely forgiven for knocking her out when she first got sick last week, but what was he supposed to do? She had a fever and he really wasn't sure if she would stay in her room to avoid being fussed over.

It would be nice if just once, he could wake up and she was still in bed curled up next to him. The few times she had still been there when he woke up, he had to force her to stay put. She really needed to rest, and Greg knew it would be harder to get her to do that once her residency started. Tony was right last night. She's definitely more than a handful! Greg knew she would be waiting for him in the kitchen. He went to the bathroom, then down to the kitchen.

Lucy was at the table reading the paper and she smiled at him. Her eyes were clear, and she looked well-rested, at least for the time being. "She must have already had some coffee. She doesn't look grouchy!" Greg thought to himself. She walked over to the coffee pot to start a fresh pot for him, but Greg intercepted her. He pulled her close to him and she put her arms around him. "What's wrong, Stretch? Don't you want coffee?" she said before she kissed his chest and laid her head against him and sighed contentedly.

Kissing his chest and laying her head on it was such a simple, innocent thing for Lucy to do, but it was one of the many things Greg loved about her. He didn't know why she did it, but he knew it was just a part of her affection for him, and it was a natural thing for her to do. "I didn't get to kiss you good night last night, and I want to make up for it." he answered softly. "Oh." Lucy said before Greg lowered his lips to hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth and they began their sweet dance, with Greg dominating as always. Lucy just pressed herself against Greg and held him tighter. The little moans of satisfaction were escaping her throat, but Lucy broke away first.

"Greg, what do you want for breakfast?" she managed to say. Greg took her face in both hands and whispered, "You." His lips landed on hers again as he pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran his hands through the curls. Lucy tried to slip away, but Greg had moved his hands from her hair and was holding her close again. Finally, they came up for air and Lucy was able to slip out of Greg's grasp again. He looked at her and smiled that crooked smile that made Lucy weak in the knees. Her face was flushed. That was his cue.

He put his arms around her again and started rubbing her back. "Greg, stop it, please! Let me make breakfast!" But there was no conviction in her voice. "I never got to give you an exam last night either." he whispered against her neck as he nibbled it. There was a wicked gleam in the blue eyes. "There's no need for an exam, doctor. The patient is recovering quite nicely even if she isn't following her doctor's advice." Lucy managed to get out. Her face was even more flushed than it was before,

"Mmm, I don't seem to remember signing off on the chart." Greg said as he lightly nibbled Lucy's neck, making her squirm. "That means I haven't officially discharged the patient. It's not official yet." Lucy tried to argue, but Greg's lips met hers again before she could. Lucy gave up and pressed herself against him again. Junior had gotten hard in record time. Lucy started to put her hand in Greg's pajamas, but he stopped her.

"Greg!" Lucy cried in frustration. She thought he was just teasing her and wouldn't do anything, even though he clearly had the desire, just like yesterday morning when he claimed they didn't have to make love all time. She had been about to give in when Jim came in and they had that ugly fight. "Not in the kitchen, baby." he said as he nibbled her neck. Lucy kept trying to get into Greg's pants. "We have in here lots of times." Lucy said. "Not this morning." Greg grinned.

He scooped Lucy up in his arms. She made a half-hearted attempt to get away, but gave in and put her arms around his neck. She was ready for him to take her in any room of the house he wanted to. As Greg started to leave the kitchen, he debated on whether to carry Lucy back up to her room or go to the family room again. Like lunch time yesterday, he didn't want to give Lucy an opportunity to do any arguing or slip away from him. He was hard as a rock. Junior made the decision for him. Family room it is!

Greg walked over to the couch and slowly put Lucy down on the floor, his lips locked on hers the entire time. She kept her arms around his neck while they kissed. He got Lucy out of her robe and slowly pulled her nightie over her head. He groaned softly as his gaze swept her from head to toe. Lucy had never been embarrassed or shy about standing or walking around naked in front of Greg. His mind went back to the first time they made love.

She was standing just like this in front of him, no embarrassment or shyness evident on her face at all, and she was the one who made the remark that it would probably work better if they both took their clothes off! It was yet another one of the things she just did naturally that turned him on. Uncovering her body like he just did nearly made him come!

Lucy cupped Greg with both hands, squeezing gently, before she quickly slid his pajamas off and they were both naked. Lucy wrapped her hand around Greg's cock and started stroking him, slowly rubbing the drops of cum that were leaking out of him around his head. Greg's hand went between Lucy's legs. She was soaking wet. He pulled her down on the couch, intending on getting inside her as soon as he could, but even as horny as she was, Lucy had other ideas.

She lowered her head and took all of Greg's cock in her mouth, making him groan with pleasure. He spread his legs a little as her hand slipped underneath to rub his balls. She lowered her head to lick and suck each one, making Greg groan louder than he had before. She kept doing that until he begged her to put his cock back in her mouth. She obliged him, once again taking all of him in her mouth, then just the head, sucking and licking as she worked her way up and down his shaft. Greg was close to the edge but determined to hold on until he could make Lucy come.

"Lucy." he grunted. "Suck me! Oh, yeahhh! So gooood!" He pushed her hair out of the way so he could watch the action. He was thrusting hard up into her mouth, but he stopped suddenly, pulling her away from his cock. Lucy looked up at him, still stroking him. "Baby, I don't want to come in your mouth." Lucy started to argue, but he said, "Come on baby, climb on board. You're ready for me." Lucy nibbled and licked her way up Greg's belly and chest before she straddled his lap and began grinding her hips against Greg while he sucked her nipples. He could feel her wetness against him and sucked harder. Cum kept dribbling from his cock as he fought the urge to come all over his belly. He had to be inside her. Now!

"Lucy, I need to be inside you now. Come on, baby. Fuck me!" Lucy had been ready since he walked into the kitchen. She stroked Greg a little bit, then she slid his cock inside her a little at a time, moaning as she did. "You're so big." she mumbled as she slowly slid him inside her pussy. Finally, he was all the way inside her. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting up into her and she matched his rhythm thrust for thrust. He started sucking her nipples again, causing a fresh flow of her juices over his cock. She was getting close now. Greg slipped a finger between them and rubbed her clit. Lucy started moaning with delight, moving faster, calling Greg's name. He sucked her nipples harder, making her cry louder.

"Come on, baby, come for me!" Greg mumbled as he switched nipples and kept sucking. Another fresh flow of juices over his cock, and Lucy suddenly screamed Greg's name as her orgasm came in waves. She buried her head in his neck, moaning with pleasure. Greg went over right after her, with his face buried against her breasts. Lucy rode him slower as their orgasms subsided, holding his head against her breasts. Greg finally went soft, and Lucy just kissed him all over his face while she tried to catch her breath. Greg had her ass cupped in his hands, squeezing it gently while he caught his breath.

Lucy moved a little so Greg could slip out of her, and his cock just laid there between them, limp and happy. Greg was still busy with Lucy's breasts, nuzzling and licking them, making the hickeys on her nipples a deeper purple than they already were. Lucy was sighing with pleasure as she slipped her hand down to take Greg's cock and started stroking him gently. He groaned as Lucy's hand worked its magic on Junior and he started to get hard again.

"Damn, Lucy! You make me so fuckin' hard!" he muttered against her breasts. He hadn't stopped his nuzzling and sucking and he could feel Lucy getting wetter. Now he slipped his hand between them and rubbed Lucy's clit slowly. Once again, he had her almost beyond words as she moaned under his touch.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Lucy managed to say as Greg gently pushed her down on her back and laid next to her. He put his hand back between her legs and slowly worked one, then two fingers inside her, stroking steadily and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Lucy pushed hard against his hand. "Now, Greg. Please!" Lucy cried against Greg's neck. He moved on top of Lucy and she spread her legs for him. He slowly pushed his cock into her pussy and she moaned louder and louder as he slowly began thrusting himself in and out of her. Lucy drew her legs up around Greg's waist so he could go in deeper.

"Fuck me, Greg! Make me come!" Lucy cried as she dug her nails into Greg's back. He was kissing her neck, careful not to leave a mark that would show, and he started pumping her faster. Lucy was so close. "Come on, baby." Greg whispered in a ragged voice. "Come for me again! Come on!" Another fresh flow of juices as Lucy tightened her walls around Greg's cock. "Oh, yeah! That's my girl! So nice and juicy for me! Come on, baby! Come all over my cock!" Lucy screamed his name again as her orgasm started. She drew her legs up around him a little higher as he shot his load in her again. Instead of her orgasm subsiding as Greg had his, Lucy's intensified and she was moaning softly, almost crying with pleasure, as they both rocked to a slow, hot, breathless finish. Lucy went limp under Greg. They were both having a hard time catching their breath.

Greg propped himself on his elbows and looked at her. "Lucy, you're so beautiful." he whispered as he moved a stray curl from her face and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. She managed a small smile and reached up with a shaky hand to touch his face softly. Greg took her hand and kissed her palm, never taking his eyes off of her. She was shaking all over now. He had finally gone soft and pulled out of Lucy. Now he was laying on his side and he pulled Lucy close to him so he could rub her back.

"You okay, baby?" he whispered softly against her head. Lucy's orgasms were always intense. That, along with her eagerness, openness, and letting him take the lead during their love making was a big boost to his already over blown ego. She instinctively knew that he knew what she wanted and followed his lead, and that went hand in hand with her knowing what he wanted. Lucy's responses to him blew his mind, but sometimes her intensity made him nervous. Like now. Her orgasms were usually this intense when she was quiet. This morning she was loud, and her orgasms were as intense as if she had been quiet, maybe more so. "I think so." she mumbled against his chest.

"Are you sure? You're shaking like a leaf. Maybe you should call Tony and see if maybe tomorrow is better." "No Greg, I'm fine. I want to do this. Please don't baby me. I don't handle that very well." Lucy whispered. "Baby, you're still shaking, and you said you were cold last night. I'm really worried about you. You're not completely recovered." Lucy looked up at Greg. All he could see was the love for him that filled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you just screwed me into the middle of next month!" she managed to say with a small laugh. "If I'm shaking now, it's from pleasure, not because I'm tired or sick or cold! You should be carving notches in the bedpost every time you do this to me!" Lucy said with another small laugh. Greg threw his head back and laughed. "Baby, if I did that, you'd have to buy a new bed! I don't think there's ever been a time where you didn't shake, scream or pass out on me!" Lucy giggled softly.

"Hmm." she said. "Maybe I should start being less enthusiastic! I think your ego is big enough now! I shouldn't feed it anymore!" Greg gently cupped her face in his hand. She turned her head to kiss it. "Sweetheart." he whispered. "You don't know how to be less enthusiastic or fake it! Don't even try." It was true. Lucy's reactions were genuine. He lowered his lips to hers and they kissed and "played" with each other, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. Lucy had almost dozed off when she suddenly remembered that they hadn't had breakfast. She practically jumped out of Greg's arms. "Greg, what time is it? You haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Almost eight, baby. I'm not through with my exam yet." he said wickedly as he tried to kiss Lucy again. "Well, you'll have to examine yourself then because I need more coffee!" Lucy said as she wiggled away from him and picked up their pajamas. She had her back to him and he was admiring her cute ass. The little dimples she had on each cheek fascinated him. They were in the exact same spot on each cheek and the exact same size. She slipped her nightie on and he sighed in disappointment. She turned at his sigh. By the look on his face, she knew he had been looking at her ass. She tossed his pajamas at him and said, "What is the fascination with my ass the past couple of days?" "I told you, baby, it's so cute and fits so perfectly in my hands, I just can't help but admire it!" Greg laughed as he put his pajamas on.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Greg on the couch. She pulled his head down to her and began kissing him and rubbing his chest with her hands. Greg had no complaints about her doing that, but to his surprise, he felt Junior trying to wake up again! Lucy sensed it and she pulled back teasingly, eyes full of mischief. She gave Junior a gentle squeeze, causing Greg to groan loudly and try to reach for her breasts. Lucy got away with one last kiss and headed back to the kitchen, giggling as she went. Greg waited a little bit, just to make sure Junior wasn't going to wake up. Sometimes Lucy had a one-track mind (well, not sometimes, all the time!), and this was one of those times. She wanted coffee and to make him breakfast. Too bad if Greg and Junior had other ideas. That would have to wait!

Greg had to laugh at himself. He gave Lucy such a speech yesterday about how it wasn't necessary for them to make love morning, noon and night, and he was the one who couldn't keep his hands off her now! He came home at lunch time yesterday, and they just did it twice! He was going to miss the spontaneity of their love making when her parents came home, but maybe that would make their nights all the more sweeter. He had no intention of leaving her in the middle of the night anymore unless the hospital called him.

When he got to the kitchen, the coffee was brewing and Lucy had started making French toast & bacon. "Can I help?" Greg asked her as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. Lucy turned to look up at him. There still was mischief in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes you can. You can set the table, please and keep your paws off me until later!" Lucy smiled sweetly at Greg as she pushed her hips against him. Her move startled Greg slightly. He expected her stubborn switch to go on after he kissed her neck and he thought her remark about him keeping his paws off her confirmed it, so why did she rub up against him? Then he looked at her again. He was right. The stubborn switch was on, and Lucy was going to tease him now, the cheeky little monkey. He kissed her nose anyway and did as she asked. Breakfast was almost ready.

Lucy was bringing their food to the table and she stopped in her tracks. She hadn't been paying attention when Greg was setting the table. He had pulled their chairs next to each other again. She smiled. "Not that I mind or anything, but I see that you're still in a silly mood." Lucy put the plates down and turned to get the coffee. Before she got away from the table, Greg grabbed her butt.

"I said keep your paws to yourself, Greg!" Lucy said with a giggle as she brought the coffee to the table. "I told you, baby, I can't keep my hands off of your ass!" Greg replied with a straight face. "Oh, I see." said Lucy. "At first you couldn't keep your hands off my girls, now it's my butt. Should the girls feel jealous that you're neglecting them?" Lucy teased as Greg made a move to grab the girls and she moved just out of his reach. She started giggling again. The look on Greg's face was so comical when she moved away so he couldn't grab her. He took the opportunity of her having the giggles to catch her off guard and wrapped his arms around her, startling her.

Greg's hands immediately went to her breasts and he began massaging them slowly. "Do the girls feel neglected now?" he said with a grin. All Lucy could do was shake her head and press her hips against him. There was that crooked smile again, damn it! He was making her want him again, and he knew it. With a huge effort, she slowly removed Greg's hands from her breasts and said, "The food's getting cold, Stretch. Let's have breakfast." "Okay, sweetheart. I'm starved now." Greg whispered against her hair.

They sat down to breakfast, chattering about the weather and the news in the morning paper. Greg carefully avoided the subject of her brother, but he wondered how Lucy would react if he came over. He had attacked his breakfast with his usual gusto, so he didn't notice right away that Lucy wasn't eating all of hers. She was just drinking coffee. He finally looked over, intent on stealing some of her food like he always did and saw that Lucy had barely eaten half of her breakfast and she was back to reading the paper.

Greg put his fork down. "Lucy, what's wrong? You're not eating. Is your throat getting sore again?" he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice. His question startled her. "I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." Lucy answered, but she suddenly didn't look very well. "Baby, what's wrong? Your face just went pale." Greg said, no longer trying to keep the concern out of his voice. "I don't know Greg. I feel like I did the other day with the food poisoning, nauseous, like I want to throw up, and that pain in my belly again." Lucy said quietly, trying not to double over with the pain or throw up. Greg got up and got some ginger ale out of the refrigerator. "Drink some of this, baby." Lucy took the glass from him and slipped it slowly.

Greg knelt next to her chair while she drank the ginger ale. He touched her forehead. She didn't feel any warmer than she usually did. He had a small concern about it being appendicitis, but was fairly positive she was doing this to herself because of the argument with her brother. He gently examined her anyway. No tender spots in the area that would make him think appendicitis. Good. Lucy was finished with the ginger ale and her color was coming back. Greg sat back down in his chair and gently pulled her into his lap.

Lucy just put her arms around Greg and rested her head on his shoulder. "Feel better, sweetheart?" Greg said as he rubbed her back. "Yeah, not as queasy now. Are you thinking it could be appendicitis?" Lucy said asked. "It could be, sweetheart. I want to make sure." Greg said. "You know it's not, Greg. You know as well as I do I'm making myself sick because of Jim." Lucy said quietly.

Greg smiled. "Can't fool you, can I, Dr. Mazzelli?" "Lucy never moved her head from Greg's shoulder, but said, "Do you have to be such a smart ass? Be careful or I'll throw up on you on purpose!" Greg moved his head to look at Lucy. She was smiling. Greg gently kissed her. "At least you don't think I'm pregnant!" Lucy said with another smile. "If I thought you were pregnant, we'd already be married. "I thought you said you already considered us married, Stretch." Lucy said softly as she put her hand on Greg's face. "I do, baby." Greg said with a smile. "The license would make it official." Then he got serious.

"Baby, I don't know if this will help or not, but I really believed your brother yesterday when he said he regretted what he told you, even though I wanted to punch him out. You two will make up, but your relationship will be different. It's going to be off a half degree. I think what happened yesterday made him grow up a little and face the facts. He shouldn't have put you in the middle of his marriage troubles. He should be talking to your parents about that, or me or even a lawyer." Greg said.

Lucy looked at him. Even though she and Jim usually talked about everything, what Greg just said made so much sense, it made her sad and angry at the same time. There was no counter argument to it. With a straight, serious face, she said, "You should have let me hit him!" Greg threw his head back and laughed. "My money's on you, Lucy! You probably would have tried to mop the floor with him!"

"And what makes you think I couldn't have kicked his ass yesterday? I sure as hell was mad enough, and I probably wouldn't have a damn belly ache, either!" Lucy was still sitting on Greg's lap, but she pulled back from his embrace and had her hands on her hips. Greg laughed again. "I see you're feeling much better now! I think I discovered a cure for stress. A glass of ginger ale, and get the patient mad! I should write a paper and see if I can get it published!" Lucy punched Greg in the shoulder, but not too hard. She leaned to kiss the spot she punched. "Are you going to finish my breakfast, Stretch?" Lucy asked as she got off Greg's lap. "I sure am!" he replied. "Let me warm it up for you and I'll start cleaning up in here."

"Lucy, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a little bit? I'll clean up in here." "Greg, how many times do I have to ask you not to baby me? I think I can clean up the kitchen without straining myself too much!" Lucy snapped. That did it for Greg. He stood up, grabbed Lucy and threw her over his shoulder again like he did on Sunday when they were cleaning the yard. Lucy was almost as furious as she was then. "Greg, put me down now!" she yelled. Greg ignored her and took her up to her room and dropped her on her bed again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Greg?" Lucy's face was flushed, but not with passion this time. She was madder than hell! "Lucy, you're intent on having this cookout. Fine. I can't stop you, even if I don't think you're up to it. You're just too stubborn to reason with right now. But there's no reason why you shouldn't take it easy until Tony and his family get here. I promise I'll clean up the kitchen for you and make sure everything is ready for when they get here. If you're still sleeping when they get here, I promise I'll wake you up." Greg said while trying not to laugh at her.

"How do I know you'll wake me up? You'll tell them to go home!" Lucy snapped. Greg was right, but she wasn't going down without a fight! "Lucy, if I did that, you'd probably find some way to hurt me! What would you tell the paramedics when they got here?" When she heard that silly remark, Lucy's anger disappeared. She started giggling. "What makes you think I'd call the paramedics?" Greg's jaw dropped.

"Lucy, do you mean you'd let me lay unconscious on the floor and you wouldn't even give me medical attention?" He sounded truly aghast. "Oh, stop being such a big baby! I'd call the paramedics and I'd tell them the truth! That you're trying to hold me prisoner up here and I finally decided to kick your ass to get out!" Lucy got up off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Greg demanded as he moved to block the door, thinking Lucy was going to try and slip past him. Lucy turned the other way. "Is it okay with you if I go to the bathroom first?" "Well, since you said you wouldn't deny me medical attention, I suppose so." Greg said with a grin. Lucy rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom. Greg made up the bed in the hopes Lucy would get in it when she came out, but he knew she'd head straight for the couch. He'd try to get her in bed anyway.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and noticed Greg had fixed the bed for her. She ignored it, which was what he expected, and headed for the couch. He did make an effort to stop her. "Lucy, would you please just get in bed?" he asked her. "No." Lucy said defiantly. Greg took another step towards her and she put her hands up ready to fight. That made him laugh and he put his hands up in surrender. "Greg, I'm just taking a nap as ordered. I'm not getting in bed for a nap! The couch is perfectly acceptable." Lucy made her way to the couch and Greg didn't try to stop her. He really couldn't. He knew she would fight him tooth and nail to get her way.

Lucy laid down on the couch. Greg sat down and covered her with an afghan. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as she quickly dozed off. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he went downstairs to finish breakfast and clean up the kitchen. He won the battle of getting her to rest!


	52. Chapter 52

_**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**_

_**A/N:**_

_**For those of you who may be reading this little ditty for the first time, welcome, and I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. For those who have been following from the beginning, please go back and reread Chapter 9. I decided to discuss Lucy's medical issues a little more in this chapter and as I was writing it, I realized that discussing her medical issue with a little more detail now doesn't make sense since I didn't give a definitive diagnosis in Chapter 9. So please read or reread and enjoy and review!**_

_**PS: I don't own House, damn it! I'm just borrowing him and his partners in crime for my story! (And royally screwing with the show's time line!) Oh, and thanks for playing along!**_

As Greg cleaned up the kitchen, he had to laugh at the hard time Lucy always seemed to be determined to give him. Why was everything such a fight with her? She knew damn well the fastest way for her to get back 100 percent was to rest as much as she could, but she just wasn't wired that way. That little Energizer Bunny just kept going until her batteries wore out.

Greg remembered all too well what being a resident was like, and if Lucy wasn't 100 percent healthy when she started, any cat nap she would be able to catch wouldn't be enough. He and Frank were going to have to keep an eye on her.

Knowing Lucy, they should probably buy stock in a coffee importing company. Lucy would prop herself up with enough caffeine to make that a worthwhile investment! She drank quite a bit of coffee now, along with other caffeinated drinks with no ill effects. Except for occasional bouts of bronchitis and the random migraine, she was still one of the healthiest people he knew.

The kitchen was cleaned and straightened up enough to satisfy Lucy's sense of neatness. He quietly went back upstairs to put his swim trunks on. He looked in Lucy's room. She was still sound asleep, curled up in a ball on her couch. He smiled. Nah, she wasn't tired at all! Yeah, right! But then again, two rounds of love making might have something to do with her current state of unconsciousness! He couldn't be sure!

Greg couldn't find his trunks in his room or his bathroom. Damn it! They were hanging in Lucy's bathroom. The last time he had used them, he and Lucy had come up here and made love in the shower. She rinsed the chlorine out of them when she rinsed her suit and they both forgot about it. He very quietly went back to Lucy's room and slowly walked past her sleeping form on the couch and into the bathroom. His trunks were hanging on one of the towel bars. He slipped out out his pajamas and pulled on the trunks. He tossed his pajamas into the hamper with the rest of his and Lucy's dirty clothes.

Damn, did she have him trained! Although he was basically a neat person, he did have a habit of leaving his clothes on the floor wherever he was standing when he took them off. Once he got involved with Lucy, that slowly came to a halt. Greg could honestly say that she had never nagged him once about that or any of his habits that might have annoyed her. She just rolled with it, gave him his space when he needed it and took care of him, and told him off regularly. Not that he needed any reason to love her, but those were yet more reasons to add to the list. He still couldn't get over her being in love with him unconditionally.

Greg's father would blow an artery if he saw his son do half the things he did for Lucy. He would never let Greg help his mother out around the house. "That's not a job for a man! That's woman's work!" he would scream loudly at Greg. Growing up, the only time Greg could do anything for his mother was when his father was stationed someplace families weren't able to go to. Even though Greg had a lot of chauvinistic tendencies, he realized that helping Lucy or her mother didn't make him less of a man. It made him more of one.

He quietly walked past Lucy again; she hadn't moved an inch. He went back to his room to get a T-shirt and his flip flops and went back downstairs. All he had to do was wait for Tony and his family to get here. He had no clue if Jim would show up, and if he did, hopefully, Lucy would behave herself in front of her little cousins. He was going to let Lucy sleep until Tony got there, even though he wanted to kiss her awake and maybe make love one more time before everyone got here!

Tony and his family arrived around 11:30, a little later than planned, but with four kids, sometimes it was hard to be on time for anything! The boys immediately looked around for Lucy and you could see the disappointment on their little faces when they didn't see her. They ran outside to look for her.

"Where is she, Greg?" Liza asked with a smile. "Oh, I got her to go back to bed after we had breakfast." Greg replied with a shrug. "How did you manage that?" Tony wondered. "You didn't dose her again, did you?" Greg just looked at Tony, and Liza started laughing. "Tony, how do you think he got her to go to sleep?"

Greg figured Tony would have told his wife everything when he went home last night and he wasn't surprised at Liza's comment. It didn't matter. Greg normally kept his own counsel, but he needed someone to confide in about Lucy. Best friend or not, Jim was not the right person for that. He would be on the phone to Frank & Lina in half a heart beat, insisting that they come home now! Tony and Liza would not let on to Lucy that they knew anything.

The light bulb over Tony's head went on when he realized what they must have done for Lucy to fall asleep! "Greg, you didn't!" Tony's voice trailed off in a wicked chuckle. "Twice, and I still had to throw her over my shoulder to get her upstairs to her room after breakfast. How can someone so small be so stubborn, Tony? Won't listen to her doctor." Greg answered. There wasn't much of anything that embarrassed Greg and he certainly wasn't embarrassed now. He just had a very satisfied look on his face.

Liza started laughing again because she was trying to imagine where and how they did it! And before breakfast yet! She couldn't remember the last time she and Tony did that! Oh, wait. Now she remembered. Before they had kids! She needed to plan a get away for her and Tony. Her mother-in-law would be more than happy to take care of her grandsons for a week or ten days! The boys came running back into the house just as Liza started laughing so hard she had to sit down or drop the baby.

"What's so funny, Mommy?" little Tony wanted to know. "Yeah, Mommy." twins Joey and Jimmy chimed in. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, kids, Greg just told us a very funny grown up joke." Liza answered her boys. "Can we hear it? Tell us, Greg!" all three demanded at once, dying to know something the grown ups did. "You three Indians aren't grown up enough yet." their father replied quickly.

All three boys turned to Greg again. In unison again, they asked, "Where's Lucy?" Greg smiled. "I made her take a nap." "Why?" they asked. "Grown ups don't have to take naps if they don't want to." "Well, she was sick a few days ago and she's still a little tired. I had to threaten to spank her to get her to go to her room. Should we go wake her up now?" "Yeah!" all three boys replied in unison. They liked Greg nearly as much as they liked Lucy.

"Okay." Greg said very seriously. "But we have to be very quiet until we get upstairs. She's really grouchy when she wakes up!" The boys giggled and followed Greg upstairs. Tony and Liza could hear lots of giggling as they went. As they went along with Greg, he was encouraging them to make noise.

Lucy woke up with a start. She heard the sound of little boys giggling in the hallway outside of her bedroom door, then she heard a bigger boy egging them on by telling them they had to remember to be very quiet because Lucy was very grouchy when she woke up! They sounded like mice out there, led by a rather large rat by the name of Greg House! Lucy smiled and decided to play a little game of her own.

"Oh, no!" she said in a very dramatic voice. "That sounds like there's mice in the house. What am I going to do? Maybe I'd I better call an exterminator. I don't think my father would be too happy to find mice in his house when he comes home. He'd never trust me again if that happened!" The giggling started again, and the boys burst into her room, followed by a grinning Greg. "It's us, Lucy! Uncle Frank doesn't have mice in his house!" they exclaimed as they all jumped on her. She just smiled at them and hugged them all.

"Lucy, are you really grouchy when you wake up?" Joey demanded. Lucy looked at Greg. He was grinning from ear to ear. "No, Joey, I'm not grouchy. Who told you I was, as if I didn't know?" Lucy answered. "Greg." Jimmy answered. "Oh, I see." Lucy said seriously. "Well, I'm awake. Do you think I'm grouchy?" she asked them. "No!" they exclaimed. "Did he really say he was going to spank you if you didn't take a nap?" Jimmy demanded. "Yes, he did, Jimmy. That was kind of mean, don't you think?" Lucy said wickedly, looking directly at Greg, who did nothing but shrug his shoulders. Little Tony decided they had had enough of the chit chat. "Hurry up, Lucy! Put your bathing suit on! We want to swim now!"

Greg tried to round the boys up and take them back downstairs. "Okay guys, let's go wait for Lucy in the kitchen, give her a little privacy while she puts her bathing suit on." Joey said, "Why can't we wait here for her when she goes into the bathroom to change?" "Joey!" Tony said to his brother. "Lucy's a girl like Mommy! They like to get dressed with no one watching them!" "She's not a girl! Joey exclaimed. "She's Lucy!"

"Lucy's a girl, you big dope!" Tony yelled. "Wait until I tell Daddy you don't know the difference between a girl and a boy!" He ran out of the room laughing with his brothers in hot pursuit. Lucy was laughing so hard she couldn't sit up straight. Greg had a confused look on his face. "Does he really think you're not a girl?" he asked Lucy. "I don't know!" Lucy said between giggles. "But you better go down there and explain things to Tony before he starts to worry about his son!"

Greg helped Lucy up off the couch and leaned down to kiss her. "Need some help getting into that bathing suit?" he whispered against her neck. "No, thank you, Greg. Girls like to get dressed in private with no one watching them!" Lucy replied with a mischievous grin. Greg had his hands on her butt again, squeezing gently. "Will you please leave my butt alone and go downstairs?" Lucy asked as she teasingly pushed her hips against Greg. "You do know you're a mean little girl, don't you? Never let me have any fun at all!" Greg pouted. "You had fun twice already this morning!" Lucy said with a loving smile. "Get out of here!" And with one last kiss, she pushed him out of her room.

As soon as Greg got to the kitchen, he saw Tony with all three boys telling him what had happened in Lucy's room and that Joey thought it was okay to stay there with her while she changed into her bathing suit because she wasn't a girl like Mommy. Tony was having a hard time keeping a straight face, and Liza was hiding her face behind baby Frank's head so her son wouldn't see her laughing at him. If a baby could look confused, Frankie did. "Greg, does my son really think Lucy's not a girl?" Tony asked with a laugh. Greg put his hand on Tony's shoulder and hung his head down.

In a very sad voice, he said, "Yes, Tony, I'm afraid that's so. I've never seen a case like this before. I really don't know what to tell you! I don't think there's any medical precedent for it! I'd have to do some research on this." Tony couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, guys. Go outside and wait for Lucy. The grown ups have to talk now. "Aww, Daddy! Please let us stay! We promise we'll be quiet!" they said. Liza managed to compose herself enough to tell her sons to go out to the pool, and they finally cooperated. She would have a clear line of sight and could keep an eye on them.

No sooner had the boys gone outside than Lucy walked into the kitchen. She had "borrowed" one of Greg's T-shirts and was using it as a cover up. It was the Harley T-shirt he had been wearing the day they met. Baby Frank saw her, recognized her, and squealed with delight. Greg smiled at that. Lucy came over to him and he reached up to her with his chubby little arms waiting for her to pick him up. Lucy picked him up & tossed him in the air, making him giggle. "Oh, look at you Frankie!" she cooed at him. "You're getting so big and handsome!" she said as she smothered him with kisses and raspberries, making him giggle more. Lucy and Jim were his godparents.

"Lucy, why are you wearing one of my shirts again?" Greg asked nonchalantly. Lucy just looked at him with her usual poker face. "Well, I figure since I have to wash your nasty clothes, I'd borrow some of them as payment for services rendered. You have a few other pretty cool T-shirts I plan on borrowing too. I hope you aren't emotionally attached to any of them. I think they would look good on me, don't you?" she replied as nonchalantly as he had been while tickling the baby.

Tony and Liza just looked at each other and smiled. "Lucy, if you wanted to be paid for doing my laundry, we should have talked about it. How about a kiss for each load of my laundry you have to do instead of you borrowing my shirts?" Greg had that shit-eating grin on his face again, the one that made Lucy weak in the knees.

Lucy just stared at him, still no expression on her face. "What the hell is he trying to do now?" she said to herself. "Saying he'll give me a kiss for each load of laundry I do for him! I'm going to strangle him!" Without missing a beat, Lucy replied, "I'd have to be drunk to kiss you, and don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen! I can just about match you drink for drink!"

She turned on her heel and went outside with the baby. No sooner had the door closed behind her than the three left in the kitchen cracked up laughing. "She's determined not to give anything away, isn't she, Greg?" Liza asked. "That she is, Liza, that she is, and she really can just about drink me under the table!" Greg said with a smile as put the potatoes in the oven for Lucy and followed her outside. Tony and Liza followed.

Liza and Lucy put the little swimmies on Frankie's arms and got him used to the water. Liza sat on the steps with him while Lucy went to play with her other three little monsters. Little Tony looked at Lucy and told his brother Joey, "See, I told you Lucy was a girl like Mommy! She has boobies too!" All the adults laughed. Greg just watched Lucy in amazement like he had last summer when he accidentally dropped her in the pool. Each one of those boys got equal attention from her. Greg didn't know how she did it. She was tossing them around and they were dunking her, and they really sounded like a bunch of dolphins playing in the pool!

More and more often, Greg kept picturing Lucy pregnant, her belly big with his baby growing inside her, ready to pop any minute, standing by her side as she delivered his son or daughter. Since she would be having a C-section, Lucy wouldn't have the opportunity to cuss him out like she might during a normal delivery, but she cussed him out all the time anyway, so it didn't really matter! He still had major, major doubts as to what kind of parent he would be and it actually scared the bejesus out of him that he wanted a baby at all. He wondered how long it would take for Lucy to get pregnant, and how many times she would miscarry. Endometriosis certainly had not affected their love life. Lucy never experienced any pain when they made love.

Greg knew Lucy's complete medical history from A to Z. He even had a complete copy of her file locked in his desk at the hospital. What Lucy didn't know was that Dr. Burke and her father had requested a consult with Greg to make sure she was being properly treated and nothing overlooked. Lucy wasn't in the hospital that day, so there was no way she would find out about the consult. Dr. Burke respected Greg's diagnostic expertise.

Greg agreed with Dr. Burke that while Lucy's Fallopian tubes had a lot of scar tissue on them, they weren't completely blocked. As long as they could be kept open, she had a chance of getting pregnant, slim though it was. If Lucy was able to carry a baby to term, she would have to have a C-section in case undetected adhesions had formed during her pregnancy. She could hemorrhage if she tried to deliver naturally.

Greg always chuckled when he read Dr. Burke's notes about Lucy making her own diagnosis. "Patient says she has endometriosis and I concur with her. Her research and subsequent notes she made regarding her case are very thorough, clear and concise. They appear to have been written by someone who is at least in their last year of medical school if not farther along. She is a highly intelligent teenager and plans on attending medical school. She will be a valuable addition to the medical community."

When Greg had initially learned about Lucy's condition early last summer, he wanted to suggest a younger doctor for her, and he actually had someone in mind. However, before he made that suggestion to Frank, he researched Dr. Burke and found that he couldn't argue with the man's skills or reputation. He actually was one of the top five doctors in his field in New Jersey and a big feather in PPTH's hat. His treatment of Lucy had been nothing but top notch, and not just because she was the boss's daughter. Greg was satisfied that Lucy was getting the best treatment available.

Over the years since Lucy had been his patient, she had had several D&C's and laparoscopies done, but there wasn't much Dr. Burke could do about the scar tissue on her Fallopian tubes and ovaries. Dr. Burke could only remove so much tissue without destroying what little chance Lucy had of conceiving a baby. The only "bright" spot in all of this was that all biopsies continued to come back benign. Right after Lucy's birthday last October, while she was still in medical school, Dr. Burke did another laparoscopy on her. Even with a laser, he could only do so much.

This last procedure had been the most painful one Lucy had gone through so far, and of course, she refused to take anything stronger than prescription strength ibuprofen. Naturally, she had gotten another peek at her file, and coupling that with the pain she was in, she went into a mild depression after she saw it. Although her body functioned somewhat normally, she had always known the odds of getting pregnant were against her, but now she knew how much.

Even IVF wouldn't significantly increase her chances of getting pregnant. Taking the hormones necessary to stimulate egg production was too risky for her, and Lucy never considered that anyway, even though she desperately wanted at least one child. Her thinking was that if she was intended to have a child, she would get pregnant the old-fashioned way. With or without IVF, she was still at a higher risk to miscarry. A C-section would still be necessary if she could carry a baby to term. The risk of hemorrhaging during a normal delivery was high.

Once she was discharged, all Lucy did was go to her classes, work when and where she was scheduled and went to her room after dinner if she hadn't found something to distract her from the situation. Frank and Lina were at their wit's end seeing their normally gregarious daughter suddenly subdued and just going through the motions of her life. The house was unnaturally quiet and they didn't know how to handle it.

It was all Lina could do not to cry every time Lucy excused herself from the table and went to her room. Greg was the only one who had any success keeping her depression from getting worse. They still had a few gigs left with his old band, and although he was annoyed at the attention his buddies gave her, it temporarily lifted her spirits. As long as their general idiocy made Lucy smiled or giggle, Greg kept his annoyances to himself.

Greg made sure they had lunch either in his office or someplace out of the hospital almost daily, and she found herself opening up to him even more than she had already been doing. He even got into her car with her behind the wheel, although she would always offer him the keys. Most nights, he would just barge into her room without waiting for her to invite him in and watch TV with her or help her with any class work she had. He basically would go out of his way to pick an argument with her about anything and everything.

Lucy immediately caught on to what Greg was doing for her, and she was grateful for it. She knew offering comfort was not one of his strong points, but he was proving that at least with her, he wasn't as big an ass as he made himself out to be!

Many times, Frank and Lina would quietly come up and look in Lucy's room to see both her and Greg sound asleep on the couch. Greg had an arm protectively around her and Lucy looked calm and relaxed in her sleep. They both would breath a sigh of relief that Greg was able to help her a bit and quietly went back downstairs and to bed themselves.

Frankie was born right after Thanksgiving, and Liza asked Lucy and Jim to be his godparents. With all the help Greg had been giving her and being asked to be Frankie's godmother, by the time they baptized Frankie, Lucy had snapped out of the funk she was in. She and Greg got involved, and now they were planning on getting married.

Greg and Tony were standing on the patio watching Lucy and the boys. Tony was a lot like his Uncle Frank. He either photographed or taped everything. He was taping Lucy playing with his sons now. Liza was still sitting on the pool steps, holding Frankie on her lap, and he was giggling loudly at what

Lucy and his brothers were doing, doing his own splashing in the water. Every so often, Lucy and the boys would swim over to him and splash him and he did his best to splash them back, giggling all the while. His favorite thing seemed to be when Lucy would swim up to him under water and come up and spray him with a mouthful of water.

While all this was going on, Jim actually showed up. Lucy had her back to the house and didn't see him come out on the patio. Liza saw him and motioned to Lucy that her brother came to her cookout. Lucy just turned her head, barely acknowledged him with a shrug of her shoulders and went back to playing with the boys. Greg hoped she would hold on to her temper.

It was a really hot, sunny day. Greg took his T-shirt off and tossed it on a chair. "House, what are you doing?" Jim asked. He was dressed in a perfectly pressed pair of khaki shorts and a fresh, white polo shirt and expensive leather deck shoes. His hair was blown dry perfectly. He looked like a damn yuppy!

"It's hot. There's a pool over there. I'm going to have some fun!" Greg said over his shoulder as he dove in the deep end of the pool and swam under water to where Lucy and the boys were splashing and playing. Lucy had heard him jump in, but wasn't paying attention to where he was. He swam up behind her, grabbed her and threw her half way across the pool. Lucy yelped in surprise when Greg tossed her across the pool, making everyone laughed, even Jim.

Lucy came up and looked at Greg. He was standing there like he was daring her to do something about it. Little Tony kept asking Lucy if she was all right because she was just treading water and glaring at Greg. She realized she was scaring the boys a little bit and swam over to them. They all swarmed around her to see if she was all right. Lucy decided to raise a little hell.

"It's okay, guys. I'm all right. I just got a little scared because Greg snuck up on me." Joey had climbed up into Lucy's arms practically in tears. "Shh, Joey, it's okay. I didn't get hurt. " Joey took his head out of Lucy's neck and looked at her. "You sure you didn't get hurt Lucy?" he asked in a tearful voice. "Yes, little man, I'm sure." Lucy gave him a big kiss.

"Did you get hurt, Lucy?" Little Tony demanded, still not satisfied with Lucy's answer. Even though the boys liked him, Greg suddenly realized that his safety depended on Lucy's response. All of a sudden, he was nervous. "Yeah, did you get hurt?" Jimmy asked. Lucy looked at Greg and could see he was as nervous as a cat. A look of total mischief took over her face. She put Joey down, lined all three boys up, and told them, "Get him!" as she pointed at Greg. Greg was so stunned that she did that, he couldn't move.

All three boys climbed on Greg and tried to take him down. There was more giggling now than when just Lucy was playing with them. Unfortunately, the boys couldn't take him down, although they tried their best. They had only managed to drag him a few feet to the middle of the pool. Lucy decided they needed a little help. She jumped on Greg's back and with that, the boys were able to make him lose his balance. Lucy's weight was enough to take him under. Tony had it all on tape.

As soon as Greg was under Lucy gave him a gentle shove in the back and he got the message that she wanted him to go down deeper in the water and make it look like the boys got him down that deep. The boys and Lucy let him go and swam a few feet away. Tony, Liza and Jim were laughing.

The boys circled Lucy to protect her as Greg came up. Lucy was laughing. "That'll teach you to mess with me, you sea serpent!" she said. "Oh, you think I can't take your muscle out? Greg said as he caught all three boys off guard and tossed them one by one in the air. They shrieked with laughter because Greg could toss them higher in the air than Lucy could, and they made a bigger splash when they came down. Then he went after Lucy again.

As soon as the boys saw that, they swarmed on Greg again, but he still tried to toss Lucy across the pool. Three little boys hanging on to him was a bit of a hindrance and Lucy was able to get away. Greg managed to get the boys off of him, but in all the splashing and shrieking, he lost track of Lucy. She dove under water and came up quietly behind Greg and jumped on his back again. Since that part of Greg's anatomy was under water and out of plain sight, Lucy gave Junior a little nudge with her foot, startling him. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy hanging on his back. She had a complete look of innocence on her face.

"Give up, sea serpent?" Lucy then said with a smirk. "Never!" Greg said with an evil laugh. "Let's get him boys!" Lucy yelled as they jumped on him again. Greg knew when he was beaten. "Okay! You win! I give up!" The boys backed off, raising their little fists in the air and Lucy dropped off Greg's back. "Geez, Greg. You gave up so fast! What a wuss!" Lucy said. Greg made a move toward her when a very loud rumble of thunder disturbed their fun.

Lucy turned quickly in the direction of the thunder. Another storm was blowing in. She saw a bolt of lightning and visibly flinched, frozen where she was in the pool. "Oh, please, not again!" she cried to herself. "I can't let the boys see I'm afraid!" With the memory of her reaction to the huge storm last Saturday still fresh in his mind, Greg quickly took charge so the boys wouldn't notice she was afraid.

"Okay, guys, everybody out of the pool until the storm passes. It's dangerous to stay in the water during a thunderstorm. You could get electrocuted." Lucy snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, come on guys. Out of the pool until the storm passes. Let's go!"

With Greg's help, everyone got out of the pool and quickly went over glass enclosed part of the patio. Lucy was starting to shake, but not because she was cold. She put Greg's T-shirt back on as if she were cold, hoping no one would notice she was still shaking slightly, but all of the adults noticed her fear. Greg went over to her and Lucy looked up at him, eyes wide with fear, silently pleading for his help. The last thing she wanted was for the boys to see that she was afraid.

Very quietly, Greg whispered in her ear, "Go up to your bathroom. There's a 10-mg Valium tablet there. Take it now. You'll be fine in ten minutes." Lucy quickly went into the house. Greg had paid attention to the weather forecast and came to Lucy's rescue again. The boys were playing in a corner and not paying one bit of attention to the storm blowing in or what the grown ups were doing. Jim almost went postal on Greg. "House, what did you tell her to do?"

"Wilson, given what your sister went through last week, I paid attention to the weather forecast for today. I got her some Valium, that's all." Greg snapped. "I knew it!" Jim cried, jumping to the wrong conclusion. "You are giving her drugs!" "Jim, shut the hell up!" Liza snapped. "One Valium is not giving Lucy drugs. The whole family knows she's afraid of thunderstorms, but this is the first time I've seen her visibly afraid. She doesn't want the boys to see that. Would you just drop it for Christ's sake?" Jim was quietly fuming. He knew his feelings were completely irrational, but one more time, he felt like he failed his little sister.

Lucy heard a little of the argument as she hurried into the house, but she didn't stop to add her two cents to it. The quicker she swallowed that Valium, the quicker she would calm down and be able to enjoy herself. She could argue with Jim then. The boys wouldn't know she was afraid. That was the important thing to her, appearing relaxed in front of them. Greg had already seen her scared out of her wits last week and it didn't faze him at all. He understood, but the boys wouldn't.

As Lucy walked into her bathroom, she saw the pill on the sink. She got herself a glass of water, swallowed the pill and waited a few minutes. Valium would have the same effect on her as prescription pain meds did. It was almost immediate. The storm was getting closer, but she could feel herself relaxing. "Good!" she said to herself.

Lucy went back downstairs and out to the patio. Jim immediately went over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and examining her eyes closely. Lucy pushed his hands away from her. "Lucy, what did he give you?" Jim said angrily. Lucy glared at her brother. "He gave me Valium, you moron! What's wrong with that? Your wife swallows Xanax like candy and I can't take one lousy Valium to keep me from having a panic attack? You didn't seem to mind when he dosed me last week!" she hissed at her brother.

Fortunately, the boys weren't paying attention, but Lucy kept her voice as low as she could anyway. Jim didn't have an immediate response to Lucy's comment about Julie. He sometimes forgot that she was the female equivalent of House, and just as observant as he was, maybe more so. Of course she figured out Julie took Xanax. A lot of it.

"Jim, let it go!" Liza exclaimed. "Lucy's fine. Greg's not giving her any drugs! She's not in any danger!" Lucy was still glaring at her brother, wishing that Greg had let her hit him yesterday! Jim put up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right! I give up!"

"Lucy, why don't we eat now while it's raining? This looks like it will last for a while." Tony asked, trying to keep the peace. Lucy looked at her cousin with a big smile on her face. "You're a man after my own heart, Tony! Fire the grill up and I'll get the steaks!" Lucy took Frankie from Liza and handed him to her brother. "Here, hold your godson." Lucy said with a satisfied smirk on her face. Frankie giggled when he recognized Jim and reached out to him.

Lucy did that on purpose. Frankie was teething and drooling like the Johnstown Flood! Jim had a look of panic on his face, but took the baby anyway. He wasn't looking forward to having drool all over his clothes. Greg controlled his laughter. Liza saw the look and took pity on him even though he was behaving like a first class asshole. She threw a cloth diaper over Jim's shoulder and went inside to help Lucy.

Greg had started the baked potatoes before Lucy came downstairs, and they were ready. Lucy would just leave them in the aluminum foil and put them on the grill to keep them warm. As she opened the refrigerator, she realized that she had forgotten to defrost hamburgers for the boys. "Shit!" Lucy exclaimed. "Liza, will the boys eat steak? I forgot to defrost hamburgers for them." Liza stopped her rant.

"Lucy, forget about the hamburgers. They'll be fine with steak. Are you really all right?" Liza questioned gently as she and Lucy got the food out of the refrigerator and paper plates ready to take out on the patio. The Valium was working full force on Lucy now, but that didn't stop her from getting a little irritated with Liza. Lucy didn't realize Liza and Tony were on her side; she thought they thought the same as Jim, that Greg was giving her drugs.

"Liza, you just defended Greg out there when Jim accused him of giving me drugs. Why are you changing your tune now? The only thing Greg's ever done to me was dose me behind my back last week with Jim's knowledge, I might add, and give me Ativan during that storm last Saturday. Greg told him about that, too. He stopped my panic attack. I haven't had a panic attack since I was little. I didn't pay attention to the weather forecast for today. Greg did, and he got me one lousy Valium. He knows I don't want the kids to see me scared. I don't know why I'm out of control with this now. I've just been so exhausted all week, I can't stand it anymore." Lucy was getting worked up in spite of the Valium.

Liza put her arm around Lucy to hug her. "Lucy, Tony and I believe you and Greg. I just want to make sure you're all right. I know what happened here yesterday morning and I can't even begin to imagine how much it hurt you. I think that's what the problem is now, not this storm."

"I'm not all right! I wish Greg hadn't held me back yesterday and kept me from hitting him! I don't think anything will ever be the same between Jim and I ever again." Lucy cried and put her head on Liza's shoulder.

Then Lucy looked out on the patio. Jim was still holding Frankie, who had decided to take a nap on Jim's shoulder, but he still looked extremely uncomfortable. Frankie was drooling like a champ, even in his sleep! She got a disgusted look on her face.

"Look at him, Liza. He's so fussy about his appearance he can't even stand to have his own godson drool on him! What a Prissy Pants! Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't have kids. He'd never hold them! He'd cover himself in a plastic sheet first."

Liza looked out at Jim. "You're right, Lucy, except I don't think he's uncomfortable about being drooled on, at least not completely." Lucy looked puzzled. "What do you mean, Liza?"

"He has to go home with drool on him and explain to his darling wife what happened to his clothes. Jim was always fussy about his appearance anyway, but she's turned him into a fanatic. Everything has to be just so. She'll never give Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina grandchildren. It would upset her neat little routine!" Lucy couldn't help but double over with laughter.

"Oh, my God, Liza! You're right!" Lucy said with a giggle. "She does everything according to a schedule. I bet they have sex on a schedule that has absolutely nothing to do with getting pregnant and she only gives him five minutes! She could never handle being pregnant, starting with the weight gain, not to mention morning sickness! It wouldn't fit into her routine, not to mention 2 am. feedings and diaper changes! She'd have a nervous breakdown! The poor kid would be just as anal as her, doing everything according to schedule, not knowing how to have fun! They might raise an ax murderer or something!"

"James, it's been five minutes. Aren't you through yet?" Lucy managed to say before she started laughing so hard she had to hold on to the kitchen counter to keep from landing on the floor. Liza joined her laughter, and the men heard them outside. All three looked at them and were wondering what could be so funny. Of course the puzzled looks on their faces made the girls laugh harder, and soon Liza was holding on to the counter with Lucy so she wouldn't end up on the floor, too!

Eventually, they calmed down enough to bring the steaks out for Tony to put on the grill, but they were still laughing when they went outside because they had been coming up with different scenarios Julie would put a baby through. Jim couldn't take it. "What was so funny in there? Care to share it with us?" he said as nonchalantly as he could while handing Frankie back to his mother. Jim had a paranoid streak in him a mile wide and it kicked in full force when he noticed Lucy and Liza laughing.

Lucy just stared at her brother and started laughing again. Greg had a pretty good hunch that they had been laughing at Jim because he was so obviously uncomfortable holding a drooling baby, but he kept quiet, not wanting Lucy to start a fight. She would have handed the drooling Frankie to Jim anyway and found it funny, but the Valium was just making her act sillier than she would have otherwise. Lucy was riding the Valium high quiet nicely. It had mellowed her out a little. Greg knew she wouldn't do any drugs, so he decided would try to get her to drink an extra glass of wine occasionally at dinner. That mellowed her out, too, and made her silly, which he enjoyed immensely.

Not knowing what Lucy might say to her brother while she was on a Valium buzz, Liza told Jim they were talking about someone she knew at PPTH. Lucy found her voice. "Why do you want to know, Jim? Paranoia kicking in? Don't worry, you as a topic of conversation couldn't make me laugh today, Valium or not."

Jim had a pained look on his face because he had come here expressly to try and apologize to his sister, but he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He knew Lucy would not forgive him for a very long time, if ever, for what he said to her yesterday, and he was beating himself up over it. Lucy saw the look, but still couldn't forgive him. That forgiveness would not come for a while longer, and even then, their relationship would be slightly off kilter.

Again, Tony tried to play peace maker. "How does everyone want their steaks cooked? Rare? Medium?" "Make mine well done please, Tony." Lucy replied. Greg made a face. "Lucy, how can you ruin a steak like that?" he asked.

Lucy whirled on him. They had conversations about this before. Lucy saw the grin on his face and her anger melted away. "Greg, I told you before, when I stick a fork in my food, I don't want it to talk back to me. If my steak is well done, it won't talk back." she said with her own version of Greg's shit-eating grin. Valium was a wonderful thing.

Tony had the steaks done to everyone's liking and they finally sat down to a late lunch. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but the rain was still coming down pretty heavily, and it had gotten more humid. It was cool under the sheltered patio.

Frankie woke up from his little cat nap and he was hungry. Lucy warmed up his food and took him from Liza so she could feed him. Liza protested, but Lucy firmly told her to sit down and enjoy her meal without having to worry about feeding the baby. Greg sat next to Lucy and made faces at him.

Although Liza was taller than Lucy, they had similar body types. They were both voluptuous, but Liza had lost a little too much weight after Frankie was born. Lucy knew she had her hands more than full with four kids, one of them still in diapers and no help other than a cleaning lady that came three times a week. Lucy was worried she would run herself down. Lucy was feeding Frankie and eating her own lunch, but she was eating slowly and not enough to suit Greg. He kept his mouth shut for the time being.

For some reason, Little Tony, Joey and Jimmy, seated between their parents, seemed to have forgotten how to feed themselves and kept asking their mother to help them. Tony seemed to be oblivious to his sons, deep in conversation with Jim. After the second interruption, Lucy had had enough. "Liza, sit down and finish your lunch, please. You've lost way too much weight and you're going to get sick if you don't start taking better care of yourself!" Lucy said as forcefully as she could without raising her voice. Then she looked at Tony, Greg, and Jim. "Do you think one of you bozos could give these boys a hand with their lunch?" She saved the boys for last.

"And what's wrong with the three of you? Since when don't you know how to cut your food and eat it? If you don't let your mother finish a meal before it gets stone cold, she's going to get sick. You know what happens if she gets sick? Nonnie will have to move in with you and take care of all of you until Mommy gets better. If Nonnie has to move in with you until your mother gets better, who will take care of Pap Pap?" The boys just stared at Lucy with their mouths open. She never yelled at them. She always got into trouble with them!

Liza started laughing at how Lucy was standing up for her, and that broke the ice. "Mommy, we're sorry. Please eat your food so you don't get sick. We don't want to Nonnie to move in and leave Pap Pap alone if you get sick. I think that would make him very sad." Jimmy said.

"Lucy, do you have to be so grouchy?" Greg said without thinking. He couldn't help it. Lucy turned to face him stared him down. "I was never grouchy until you moved in here, damn it!" The little boys starting giggling when Lucy swore, and Frankie was clapping his hands together and laughing. He had no clue what was going on, but his brothers were laughing, so he joined in.

Lucy was on a roll. She turned to Tony. "You made those boys, now help take care of them!" Tony never said a word. He just got up with a smile on his face, and he and Greg cut the boys steaks and sat back down. Jim never said a word or made a move. He just watched Lucy in stunned silence. Lucy quieted down a little bit and kept feeding the baby, but still wasn't eating much of her own meal.

"Lucy." Liza said gently to her. "You're not eating yourself. You were the one who was sick. You should eat some more." Greg breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy wouldn't snap at Liza like she would at him. "I'm fine, Liza. I still really can't taste much of anything, and I'm not all that hungry anyway." Lucy replied while she was giving Frankie his blueberries.

"Lucy, you barely ate breakfast this morning. How could you not be hungry?" Greg asked. Lucy didn't answer. Greg gently took Frankie from Lucy's lap. Lucy started to protest. "Lucy, eat your steak. Now." Greg said forcefully. "I'll finish feeding Frankie." He knew he would be in for it after everyone left, but he didn't care too much. Lucy not getting sick was his priority. He could deal with her anger.

Jim hadn't said a word to his sister since she had made her comment about Julie and Xanax. Now he was pissed because he still wouldn't or couldn't "step up to the plate" and try to take care of Lucy. He should have been the one telling her to eat, not House. He was behaving like a jackass, and he knew it, but he just couldn't seem to stop himself!

Now you might recall that Lucy had been kissing, blowing raspberries and spraying water on Frankie until it started storming. He had been trying to imitate her without much success until Greg took him from her. Greg had managed to give Frankie one spoon of blueberries before the fun started. With his little mouth still half full of blueberries, he looked up at Greg and finally succeeded in blowing his first raspberry. On Greg's chin and all over the front of his white T-shirt.

Greg didn't know how to react at first and everyone was silent for a few seconds. Lucy looked at Greg and giggled. She couldn't help it. Liza quickly took her son from Greg and cleaned him up. She was having a hard time trying to keep a straight face herself. She had lost count on how many times her kids had done the same thing to her! Greg still hadn't said a word.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I didn't think he'd do that to you!" Lucy was laughing so hard, tears were pouring out of her eyes. Greg finally found his voice. "He's a pretty quick study, isn't he Lucy?" His lips were twitching with the effort not to laugh.

Lucy reached over to wipe Greg's chin off, laughing all the while. "I said I was sorry! Give me that shirt so I can get that stain out of it and I'll go get you a clean one! Spit happens!" she said as she caught her breath from laughing so hard. Greg finally smiled, considering he wasn't really mad in the first place. Frankie just gave him a little taste of what it would be like to be a parent. He took his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Lucy, it really wasn't nice for you to teach Frankie to do that. I thought you had more sense." Jim said in a preachy tone. He was getting more annoyed by the minute at House's behavior towards Lucy in general. He was still acting like he cared about her. "Wilson, you idiot!" Greg said to himself. "Are you trying to get into a fight with her on purpose now? Just apologize to her!" Lucy surprised Greg and everyone else, including herself with her answer.

Although she glared at her brother, all she said was, "Hey, big brother, spit really does happen, and I was really hoping he would do that to you instead of Greg!" Lucy snapped. Lucy's answer wasn't any different than the others expected from her, but they were still worried about a blow up. She went into the laundry room to pre-treat the stain and then upstairs to get Greg a clean shirt.

"Honestly, Jim, that kind of thing happens all the time with babies. You don't see Greg having a fit, do you?" Liza admonished. "Wilson, unclench." Greg said. "House, do you mean you aren't mad that Lucy taught Frankie how to blow a raspberry and he happened to do it to you with a mouthful of blueberries?" Jim was astonished at House's non-reaction to having blueberries sprayed all over him.

"No Wilson, I'm not mad at all. I will admit I was stunned at first, but like Lucy says, spit happens! He's a baby." Greg said with a smile. Jim couldn't understand what was happening to his best friend. The House he knew would never have held a baby voluntarily, much less put up with being covered with blueberries sprayed from said baby's mouth. Next thing you know, House would be volunteering for diaper duty!

Lucy came back out on the patio with a clean T-shirt for Greg. She tossed it at him and said, "Get dressed. No one wants to see you half-naked at the table!" She was grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't help herself. She had seen him naked at the table before, but of course she presumed no one knew about their relationship. "Lucy, how do you know where House's clothes are?" Jim said. This day was getting weirder by the second for him. Lucy rolled her eyes, just like Greg did.

"Jim, I've been doing his laundry since Mom and Dad left. Sometimes he puts his clothes away, sometimes I do. That's how I know where everything is in his room. I even know where his little black book is and how many numbers are in it! Unlike you and your tidy widies, he wears boxer shorts. Do you have any other questions? Any problems with that?" Lucy said. Jim didn't answer.

"Good. Now can we all sit down and finish eating?" Lucy asked sweetly. Greg, Tony and Liza were having a hard time not laughing at Lucy's answer. It had stopped raining and the sun was back out and it was hotter than before the storm started. The boys were finished and asked to be excused so they could go back in the pool again. They swam like fish and didn't need an adult in the pool with them. They could be clearly seen from the patio. With more noise than three small boys should be able to make, they all took off like a shot and jumped in the pool shrieking with laughter at the coolness of the water.

Lucy took the baby back from Liza and sat down and at least tried to eat her food. Her stomach was starting to cramp up again, so she took it slow. Good think she decided to drink ginger ale. Everyone followed suit and finished eating. Greg watched Lucy out of the corner of his eye, keeping an eye out for any telltale sign that she might be getting sick like she did this morning.

"Lucy, when is your playoff game?" Tony asked. "Monday at five thirty. Why, are you showing up for it?" Lucy said through a mouth full of baked potato. "I might be able to." Tony said. "Good." Lucy said. "We appreciate the support." Jim was sulking. "Lucy, do you mind if I come to your game?" he asked his sister. Lucy stared at him. Of all the knuckle-headed things to ask her! Whether she was mad at him or not, she wanted him there if he could make it. "If you're free, why not?" said Lucy. "I'm not going to have you barred from the field.

"Lucy, that's a little out of line, even for you" Jim said. He wanted to apologize to his sister in the worst way, but he was still smarting from their argument yesterday morning and her knack of getting straight to the point of the matter, just like House. He never should have burdened her with what his wife had done because he knew what her reaction would be. He just didn't think he was capable of hurting her the way he did.

Greg groaned to himself gain. "Wilson, you really are an idiot! Why are you trying to light Lucy's fuse?" he said to himself. Lucy looked at her brother, eyes narrowed. "I don't think I was out of line at all. That was a pretty stupid question to ask me, Jim. Why would I have any objection to you coming to my game? What's the correct etiquette for this? Do you need an engraved invitation? You never did before. Maybe you should have brought Julie with you. She would know the proper etiquette, wouldn't she? You've always just shown up if you were free, and I've never asked you for more. Why start asking now?" There was a bitter edge to her voice now that the boys were out of earshot.

The Valium was loosening Lucy's tongue, and Greg saw a fight brewing, so he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Startled, Lucy turned quickly to face Greg. "Lucy, come on, try to finish your lunch. What's for desert?" Tony and Liza breathed a collective sigh of relief. An explosion had been temporarily avoided again.

"I'm finished. Fresh cantaloupe and ice cream." Lucy answered as she started clearing the table. She had left half of her steak, and Greg had been stealing bits of it while she was speaking to her brother. He knew Lucy saw what he was doing, and that didn't even get him her usual playful hand slap. Now Greg was starting to get worried as he played with Frankie. Liza helped Lucy finish clear the table. They went into the house to get the desert ready. Tony was glad the boys were out of earshot for the time being. He wanted to see if he or Greg could talk some sense into Jim before Lucy came back out on the patio.

In the kitchen, Liza looked closely at Lucy. She was shaking with anger. "Lucy, take it easy, please. You're going to make yourself sick." Liza said with concern. Lucy looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "He's not going to apologize, is he, Liza? Why didn't I keep my mouth shut yesterday?" "Lucy, calm down, please. I can see you're getting sick!" Liza said with concern as she took a step towards Lucy.

Lucy tried to say something and stopped as another cramp hit her, worse than this morning. Her face went pale. Oh, crap, the nausea too. She turned and ran upstairs to her room. She didn't want to take a chance on the boys seeing her like this. Liza went out on the patio and smacked Jim on the shoulder.

"Liza, what the hell are you doing?" Jim said, rubbing his shoulder. "What are you trying to do to your sister, Jim? Give her a nervous breakdown?" she snapped. "What are you talking about?" Jim whined, still rubbing his shoulder. "She just ran upstairs sick because you're being such a little prick!" Liza could be almost as salty as Lucy when the situation called for it. Her sons were still playing in the pool, out of earshot and blissfully unaware of the tension around them.

Extremely worried about Lucy now, Greg handed Frankie to his father and giving his best friend a dirty look, went to check on her. He stopped in the kitchen to get some ginger ale and went upstairs. He expected to find her in her bathroom, throwing up, but he found her on the couch, doubled over with pain trying not to cry out. The nausea was bad, but not enough to make her throw up.

Greg sat next to her and tried to help her sit straight. "Come on, baby, drink this nice and slow. It will help." Lucy was shaking so hard in an effort not to cry out in pain that she couldn't even hold the glass in her hand. Greg had put a straw in the glass and held it to her mouth for her, giving her little sips and rubbing her back with his free hand, trying to make her relax. After a few minutes, Lucy just leaned against Greg's side and put her arms around him. The cramp had finally passed and she stopped shaking so much. The pain was slowly easing off.

Greg kissed the top of her head and tried to get up, but Lucy wouldn't let him go. "Where are you going, Greg? Don't leave me." she said in a small voice. "I'm just going across to my room, baby. I'll be back in two minutes." he told her. "This is your room, Stretch." Lucy said with a small smile. Greg smiled back at her and went across the hall. He had told a little white lie about the Valium. He actually had a full bottle in his room.

He knew when Lucy had gotten sick the day she went to Philly, she was more upset about the situation with her brother than anything else, not food poisoning like he told her. It was true that Greg had paid attention to the weather for Lucy's sake and thought just one Valium would do. But he changed his mind and wrote a full prescription for her after he almost punched Jim out in his office. Knowing how she felt about prescription drugs, he didn't tell her. Jim had apologized for running a pregnancy test on Lucy without her knowledge, and that seemed to put an end to things, but then everything blew up yesterday morning.

If Wilson's wife hadn't acted like a tramp at the dinner for the Board, he wouldn't have come over here to unload on Lucy, and Lucy wouldn't have told him the truth about his marriage. But Wilson did and lashed out at Lucy for telling the truth, causing her emotional as well as physical pain. He got another pill and went back to Lucy. She was in the same spot he left her in.

"Lucy, take this now." he said very gently to her. Lucy just looked at him blankly. "Come on, it's another Valium. If you can't calm down, I'll take you to the hospital. I'd rather not do that, okay?" Greg said in the same gentle voice. Lucy gave him a look like she was daring him to try and take her to the hospital, took the pill from him and washed it down with the ginger ale.

Greg smiled at the look and put the glass on the table next to the couch. He put both arms around Lucy and they sat back on the couch. He kept nuzzling the top of her head, whispering to her to relax and let the pill work so she could calm down. Greg could feel her slowly relaxing as he rubbed her back.

Out on the patio, Jim realized that once again, he failed his sister when House hand Frankie off to Tony and went after Lucy. He had been the one who made Lucy sick, and he should have made the first move to go after her, not House. What the hell was wrong with him? There was no question that he needed to apologize to her and for some childish reason, he kept trying to pick a fight with her and hurt her more than he already had. Now, not only did he have to deal with his seeming inability to apologize to Lucy, he had to contend with Tony and Liza regarding his behavior too. Christ! What a mess he had created!

Liza was finished with Jim for the moment and went upstairs to see if Greg needed any help. As she walked into Lucy's room, Lucy jumped and tried to pull away from Greg. Right now, in Lucy's mind, they had been caught in a "compromising" situation that Greg had mentioned. Greg didn't let her go. He just whispered "Sshhh, it's all right." against the top of her head and gave her a quick kiss. Then he let her go.

Liza noticed Lucy's reaction and didn't say anything at all. She was not surprised that Greg was holding her and was glad that she was the one who came up here, not Jim. Greg walked past Liza and shook his head slightly as if to warn Liza not to say anything. Liza mouthed "Okay." at him and Greg went back outside.

Lucy picked up her ginger ale again as Liza sat next to her. She put her arm around Lucy and pulled her next to her like she held her sons when they were sick or upset. "Feeling better, Lucy?" she asked.

"Almost normal now, Liza. Still a little nauseous, but I think I'll live. I took another Valium." Lucy replied. Liza smothered her chuckle. Liza knew Lucy hated to take prescription meds unless there was no other option for her. Lucy needed help this time, and she was glad Greg got her to take another pill. Lucy finished the rest of the ginger ale Greg had brought her and leaned her head back. The nausea was slowly going away. She no longer felt like she wanted to throw up.


	53. Chapter 53

_**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**_

Lucy got up from the couch. The nausea was all gone now, but her stomach was still cramping a little. She could deal with it. As she headed toward her bathroom, Liza asked in a concerned tone, "Lucy, you're not still sick, are you?" as she started to get up and follow Lucy to the bathroom in case she needed some help.

"I'm okay, Liza. I just have to go to the bathroom, that's all." Lucy replied as she closed the door. Five minutes later, Lucy came back out of the bathroom, pulling Greg's T-shirt over her head.

"You yelled at Jim, didn't you?" Lucy said with a smile on her face. Liza just laughed and said, "Yeah, and I hit him too!" "On the head?" Lucy said with a giggle. "No, just his shoulder. I thought I'd let you do that!" Liza said with another laugh.

Lucy suddenly got very quiet. "Liza, the boys didn't hear anything or see me get sick, did they?" She wanted to shield them from that if possible. Liza put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Don't worry, kiddo. They're still in the pool trying to drown each other. They're completely oblivious." Lucy sighed with relief. "Thanks, Liza. I don't want them to see or hear any of this mess between Jim and me."

Liza hugged Lucy again. "Don't worry too much if they hear or see anything. They'll come to your aid like they did when Greg tossed you around in the pool. Don't forget. You're the only Mazzelli girl. It's their sworn duty and birthright to protect you!" That cracked Lucy up. "I'm just sooo special!" Lucy giggled. "Let's go get desert ready. That's why we came in the house in the first place, isn't it?"

As Lucy led the way, she wondered why Liza hadn't had any questions about finding Greg holding her or kissing her. "Oh, well, if she's not going to say anything, I'm not going to ask why." Lucy said to herself. When they got to the kitchen, Lucy looked out the window. "They really are trying to drown each other, aren't they?" Lucy said with a laugh. "Liza, let's just let them swim until they wear themselves out before we give them desert. I'm afraid I might start fighting with Jim, and I can't promise I won't swear at him!"

"Lucy, they've heard you swear before, but maybe they should stay in the pool until they get tired." Liza said as she looked at her sons. "I think we have about a half hour or so before they realize they didn't get desert. Besides, if they get tired enough, they might just sleep through until morning, give me a little break!"

Lucy got the cantaloupe and ice cream out of the refrigerator. Liza got the plates and they started dishing desert up. Lucy made a double portion for Greg, but didn't make a plate for herself.

"Lucy, why aren't you eating desert?" Liza asked, smiling to herself. "I don't think I can handle anything in my stomach right now, and Greg will steal it off my plate anyway, so I might as well just give it to him now. I'll pick from his plate for a change." Lucy answered. They went out on the patio with desert, and Liza wisely gave Jim his desert so Lucy wouldn't be tempted to dump it on him. Lucy carried out plates for Tony and Greg.

As soon as Jim saw his sister come out of the house, he stood up and was going to go over to her to see how she was, but the glare she gave him stopped him in his tracks. "Lucy, are you all right now?" he asked her. "I'm fine if you really care." Lucy said. Her voice still had that bitter edge to it. Jim's shoulders just sagged. Why in hell didn't he just say he was sorry instead of asking her how she felt?

Lucy put Greg's plate in front of him. He had been playing with Frankie, but when Frankie saw Lucy he reached for her with his chubby little arms. Lucy took him from Greg and sat down. "Lucy, where's your desert?" Greg asked as he eyed the double portion she had given him. "You're going to steal mine anyway and I'm not that hungry. I'll just steal from your plate for a change." Lucy answered.

Jim was watching the exchange between House and his sister. Houses' face was actually relaxed. He looked content. "Son of a bitch!" Jim said to himself. "What's going on here? I've never seen him look like that, even when he's drunk!"

Frankie was looking at the ice cream on Greg's dish. Lucy saw him looking. "Liza, has this boy had any ice cream yet?" Smart ass that he was, Greg had to say, "Of course I've had ice cream! I'm a big boy!" Lucy just groaned and told him to shut up. "It's not all about you, Greg." she told him. He just smiled as he continued to eat his desert. Even Jim laughed at that.

"He hasn't tasted ice cream yet, Lucy. Give it a try." Liza told her. Lucy got a spoon and put some ice cream on it. Little Frankie was smacking his lips in anticipation. Lucy put the spoon to his mouth. The cold made him hesitate a bit, but then he realized he liked it and practically licked the spoon clean. He giggled when he was finished and tried to reach for Greg's plate.

Playfully, Greg picked up his plate and took it out of the baby's reach. "Mine!" he growled playfully at Frankie. Frankie just kept giggling and trying to get out of Lucy's lap. He wanted more ice cream! Laughing hard, Lucy said, "Greg, don't be so stingy! Share! He's a little baby!" "But that's my desert!" he whined, playing along. "There's more in the house, share!" Lucy said with a giggle.

With a pretend pout, Greg put his plate back and Frankie reached for it again. "Mmmm, Mmmm!" he kept gurgling. Lucy had a good grip on him, so he didn't get too far. She gave him another spoon, but Frankie only ate half of it. He pushed the spoon toward Lucy's mouth. "Oh, you want me to have ice cream too, Frankie?" Lucy said with a laugh as she helped him put the spoon in her mouth. Greg just watched Lucy feeding Frankie, his imagination taking him to the day when he would watch her feeding ice cream to their baby.

Jim kept watching them closely. House and Lucy actually looked like a family with Frankie! He didn't know what to do. "House and Lucy?" he said to himself. "No way!" Lucy couldn't handle him. She was too inexperienced. No woman had been able to handle House since Jim had known him, not even Stacy. But Lucy wasn't anyone, in spite of her inexperience, he reminded himself. She had House's number from the day they met and always seemed to have the upper hand with him. God, he wished he had the nerve to at least call his parents and tell them what he thought was going on. Maybe they would come home early, but Lucy would kill him if they cut their trip short. His father would certainly put a stop to this, wouldn't he? He couldn't possibly want Lucy to be with House.

Greg, Lucy and Frankie shared desert, and just as everyone finished up, three little monsters came running on the patio. "Hey, where's our desert?" Jimmy demanded. "Yeah." chimed in Joey and little Tony. "We want desert too! No fair!" Lucy started to give Frankie to Greg and go get desert for them, but Liza stopped her.

In her sternest voice, the one she saved for when she was lecturing her sons or her husband, she said, "Lucy, you've done everything today, relax for a change. I'll take care of them." Lucy just did a double take and did as she was told. Greg laughed to himself. "So that's how you make her behave!" he thought.

"Frankie, do you want to go swimming now?" Lucy asked the baby, talking to him as if he understood what she was saying. Jim couldn't take it anymore. "Lucy, why are you talking to him like he understands you? He's too small to understand what you're saying or swim, for that matter."

This time, both Tony and Greg groaned to themselves. "What the hell is wrong with you?" they said to themselves. "Lucy is literally going to hurt you if you don't shut up!" Liza had just come out of the kitchen and caught the tail end of what Jim had said and she gave him such a look that Jim actually felt his balls shrink up!

Although she gave her brother a dirty look, Lucy managed to behave herself. "What makes you think he doesn't understand me? He's already been in the pool today with swimmies on and he's not too young to sit in the little raft I bought him yesterday! Besides, he should learn to swim now. At least it's better than the way I learned how to swim." Lucy said with an evil grin. Tony remembered that day very well. "Go for it Lucy!" he said to himself.

Now Greg's curiosity was aroused. "Lucy, how old were you when you learned how to swim?" "Six." Lucy replied. "Well, what was so different about how you learned to swim?" Greg wondered out loud. "Lucy, how did you learn to swim?" Liza asked. She hadn't known Tony at the time. "Jim threw me in the deep end." Lucy said with a straight face. Liza gasped in shock, looked at Jim and hit him in the shoulder again!

"That was the first year we had the pool." Lucy continued before Jim could give his own contorted version of the events. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I seemed to be afraid of the water. I had a fit every time someone tried to take me in the pool, even the shallow end. I would just sit on the steps and watch everyone else. For reasons which I still don't know to this day, numb nuts over there decided that the only way I would learn to swim was to be thrown in the water. So he did, and I almost went to the bottom. Uncle Tony was already in the pool and fished me out. I was hysterical for about ten minutes, and it looked like Mom and Aunt Loretta were going to kill Jim. Finally, I calmed down, and then they couldn't get me out of the water. I even started jumping in the deep end by myself. I stayed in the water with Dad and Uncle Tony all day. I think that's what kept mom and Aunt Loretta from killing him!" Lucy said with another glare at her brother, who was looking uncomfortable and very embarrassed.

Greg looked at Lucy, then across the table at Wilson. "Wilson, she was probably the cutest six-year-old in Princeton, and you tried to drown her?" Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? How could you? I've never heard of anything so mean in my life! Lucy, did you get back at him?" Greg asked playfully.

"You know what? Now that I think of it, I didn't. What could a six-year-old do to a teenager?" Lucy replied. "Everyone gave him hell and he wouldn't talk to me for a couple of days because he got grounded for a month, which was probably the least he deserved. Do you think I should hit him now?" Lucy asked innocently, looking at her brother.

Little Tony, Joey and Jimmy had been paying close attention to Lucy's story while they were eating their desert. They looked at each other, and then Little Tony spoke up. "Lucy, did he really throw you in the pool when you didn't know how to swim?" "Yes, he did, Tony. Ask your father. He was here when it happened. If you don't believe him, ask Nonnie and Pap Pap if I'm telling the truth when they come home." Lucy said.

"Huh!" Joey said. It's a good thing he's not in the pool today. We'd get him for you!" Jim looked startled at that. "You mean you boys would get me for something I did to Lucy when she was your age?" he asked them in amazement. "I thought we were buddies!"

"Yeah, we would!" they said in unison. "Nobody's allowed to hurt Lucy!" Liza quickly spoke up before her sons decided to go after Jim. "Jim, I'd shut up if I were you. You know how they feel about Lucy. They're serious and they just might try to throw you in the pool in your street clothes!" Greg, Lucy and Tony could barely keep straight faces at the boy's threats.

Jim didn't know what to do or say anymore. Everything that had happened since Lucy got sick had thrown him for a loop. His world had turned upside down, and he didn't like it. Other than apologizing to his sister, which he knew he had to do regardless. He didn't know what else to do. Logically, he knew he had no one to blame but himself for the mess he was in with his sister, but his irrational self blamed Greg!

Greg had been holding Frankie and said to Lucy, "Lucy, if you want to take him in the pool, you'd better change him first." He made a face. "Afraid of a dirty diaper, Greg?" Lucy said with a laugh as she took Frankie and headed into the house. "Let's get you cleaned up, Frankie, then we can go in the pool." Greg got up and started to follow her into the house.

Lucy looked up at him. "Why are you following me?" she asked him. "You might need some supervision changing him." Greg said with a smile. Now Jim was ready to loose it. Even though he was just doing it to try to push Lucy's buttons, House on diaper duty?

"I know how to change a diaper. I think I can manage without you." Lucy said. "What is he up to now?" she wondered to herself. Liza and Tony couldn't stop laughing. "No, I think you need supervision." Greg said with a grin.

"Greg, get away from me!" Lucy said as she went into the kitchen to look for the diaper bag. Greg followed close on her heels like a puppy as she went into the bathroom with Frankie and laid him down on the floor. She took Greg's T-shirt off so she could go right in the pool when she was finished cleaning Frankie up.

Lucy pulled off Frankie's little trunks, undid the dirty diaper and reached for clean one and the wipes. Greg was being a pain as he pulled the diaper bag just out of Lucy's reach. "Greg, knock it off and let me change this diaper!" she snapped. He bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. "You have changed a diaper before." he whispered as he leaned back against the vanity and watched Lucy expertly clean Frankie up, put a clean diaper on him and put his trunks back on.

"Told you it wasn't the first diaper I've changed." Lucy said with a grin as Greg helped her and Frankie up off the floor. Greg kissed her again and put his hand on her flat belly. "I can't wait to put one of those in here." he said to her. Lucy's eyes darkened a little, both with passion and pain.

"Greg, I know you've seen my file. That might not ever be possible. You know that." Lucy said very quietly, closing her eyes as Greg's hand kept moving over her belly and near one of her tiny laparoscopy scars. She stiffened a little, just like she did when they made love and he kissed them on his way down her belly and between her legs. She had such a look of sadness and longing on her face. It broke Greg's heart. He decided he might as well tell her about the consult he had with Burke. What was the worst thing she could do to him? Lock him out of her room? She'd already done that. Hurt him? Maybe!

"Baby, I wasn't going to tell you this, but Burke and your father requested a consult with me after your last procedure when you were so depressed. We already knew you had seen your file. As far as I'm concerned, fertility treatments are too dangerous for you. I think you agree with that. You'd probably end up with another DVT. I won't let you risk your health. It's not going to be as simple as making sure we make love when you ovulate, but if the scar tissue can be kept to a minimum, we do have a shot at having a baby the old-fashioned way. It will just take a little longer." Greg said quickly, hoping Lucy wouldn't take it as an invasion of her privacy since they hadn't been involved at the time.

Lucy was speechless for a few seconds. She just stared at Greg and he almost held his breath waiting for her reaction. What the hell? This was all news to her. That consult happened after she came home, because she never saw those notes in her file! She was so depressed then, she never even bothered to sneak another look at her file. There didn't seem to be any point to it because she knew the score, or so she thought. Why didn't her father at least talk to her about it?! If they had told her more about her condition, she still would have been depressed, but not as much as she had been! Then she found her tongue.

"Greg, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Like when it happened? Maybe I wouldn't have been so depressed!" Lucy exclaimed. "Lucy, by then you had started to snap out of it, and we just decided not to. Burke just wanted to make sure everything was as right as he could make it for you. My opinion just confirmed his, that's all. It really didn't change anything. Besides, think of all the fun we'll have trying!" Greg said with that lopsided grin.

"You horny old goat!" Lucy said. "Always thinking of yourself and your own satisfaction!" but she smiled when she said it.

"Lucy, are you trying to tell me you don't enjoy making love with me?" Greg said with a smile. Lucy was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Her eyes had gotten darker again, this time with passion. "You seem awfully sure you'll be able to knock me up, Dr. House." Lucy said very softly.

"Well, if your egg manages to shut up long enough when the time comes, my boys know what to do when they meet up! We'll have a baby in no time!" Greg smirked as he leaned down to kiss her again before she could come back with a wisecrack of her own. Little Frankie just looked at both of them, not knowing what was happening, but everyone seemed to be happy, so he started laughing, and being a baby, he started playing with Lucy's boobs. To his little hands, they were a soft squeezable toy and he giggled.

Lucy started laughing. "They start early, don't they, Stretch?" "Hey, he's a smart baby." Greg said with a laugh. Lucy went up on her toes for one last kiss. "You should have told me sooner, but thanks for the consult, sweetheart." she said softly as she headed back outside.

Greg took a deep breath, but he didn't follow Lucy right away. He had thankfully dodged a bullet when he told Lucy about the consult, but most important, he was starting to get a hard on. He took another deep breath and he was under control again. Damn, what that girl could do to him without even trying!

As Greg followed Lucy outside to take Frankie in the pool, they paid absolutely no attention to Jim, which was just as well. Now he felt like he was in the Twilight Zone! House changing diapers? Or even being in the same room when one was being changed? What was going on here? Were he and Lucy playing him, yanking his chain because of what he did to her yesterday and all the accusations he made over the past week about House giving her drugs and getting her pregnant? That had to be it. There was no other explanation. It would be just like Lucy to do something like that to get even with him and definitely like House to go along with her!

Lucy looked over in the corner of the patio. Little Tony, Joey and Jimmy were sound asleep! Lucy did another double take. "Liza, what happened over there?" she asked. "What did you put in their ice cream?" Liza laughed. "You were right to let them stay in the pool. They wore themselves out, and desert did them in!"

Lucy suppressed a giggle as she picked up the little swimmies for Frankie. Very quietly, she said to Greg, "Please go in the laundry room and get that raft I bought him while I get him in the water." Greg turned without an argument or smart remark and went back in the house for Lucy. Jim's mouth dropped open.

"Lucy, do you think you and House should take him in the water?" Jim asked. "Why not, Jim?" Lucy snapped at her brother while trying to keep her voice down. "He has swimmies on and he'll be in a raft. Neither Greg nor I have any intentions of drowning him, and apparently, his parents trust us enough to take him in the water! Unlike you, I have no plans on throwing him in the deep end!" Lucy said as she headed toward the pool steps and got Frankie used to the water again. Liza and Tony never said a word. They just let Lucy land on her brother with both feet. She was ripping into him quietly and not making herself sick over it.

In the meantime, Greg had come back out with the raft and heard the tail end of Lucy's answer to her brother. "Wilson, if you're so worried about me being around a baby, why don't you come in the pool with us?" he said. "House, how can I go in the pool if I didn't bring trunks?" Jim whined. "I have an extra pair in my room." Greg said with a smirk. "They should fit you well enough and be fine for now." Jim wouldn't answer. "Oh, never mind, Wilson. You'd have to get your hair wet, and that wouldn't do, would it?" Greg said sarcastically as he went over to the pool and tossed the turtle raft in the water and dove in after it.

By now, Lucy was sitting on the steps so Frankie was up to his waist in the water and he was splashing around. Tony had taken out his video camera again and started taping. When Frankie heard the raft splash in the water, he turned toward the noise and clapped his little hands. Greg was swimming under water and pulling the raft along with him, making Frankie giggle. When he reached the steps, he came up from under water and Frankie shrieked with glee.

"Look Frankie." Lucy said to the by now squirming baby in her lap. "Greg brought you your own little boat. You can get all the way in the water now." Lucy walked the few steps to where Greg was waiting with the raft. The closer they got to the raft, the more Frankie squirmed. Lucy put him in, and put his little legs in the holes. He immediately started kicking, trying to move the raft on his own.

"I told Jim he was ready to get in the pool. He's such a jackass!" Lucy told Greg. "Lucy, take it easy, okay? Don't make yourself sick again." Greg said to her in a calm, even tone so the baby wouldn't pick up on any tension. Lucy looked up into his eyes and her anger at her brother quickly dissipated. She just smiled and started pulling Frankie around the pool. He kept kicking his legs, trying to move the raft with Lucy and he was having the time of his little life!

Greg dove underwater again and came up beside the raft. He sprayed a mouthful of water on the baby. Frankie got mad. His little fact got all red. Lucy started laughing. "Greg, I think you're in trouble now! Looks like I'm the only one who can spray him like that!" She looked at Frankie. He was still mad.

"Lucy, he looks like you when he gets mad!" Greg laughed. Lucy's guard was down because of the Valium. She didn't come back with one of her wisecracks. The look on her face now was one of total love, and she didn't care who knew it. Greg looked relaxed and happy, especially when he looked at Lucy. Tony was seeing this through his camera and smiled.

Jim was watching Lucy and Greg closely. "Oh, no!" he groaned to himself. It had finally and irrevocably dawned on him that what he had been worrying about happening since House and Lucy fell in the pool last summer was happening! Lucy was going to get involved with House if she hadn't already done so and there was nothing he could do to stop it! Lucy and House weren't doing this to yank his chain! He just sat back down in his chair and shook his head. Liza noticed that Jim finally realized the truth about Lucy and Greg and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! She tactfully refrained from saying anything to him. He looked like a house just fell on his head!

Lucy was still trying to calm Frankie down. "Bad Greg!" she said as she put her hand on Greg's chest pushed him a little bit. "Bad sea serpent!" Frankie just looked at Lucy and Greg for a few seconds as he slowly started to calm down. Then with a giggle, he leaned toward Greg and tried to push him like Lucy did. Naturally, Lucy helped him get a little closer so he could actually touch Greg.

Greg played along and took a few steps back when Frankie "pushed" him. "Oh, good boy, Frankie!" Lucy said with a laugh. "You take care of the bad sea serpent Greg for me!" This time when Frankie tried to push Greg again, Lucy "helped" him and said, "Take that, bad Greg!" Frankie was a happy baby again.

Jim was watching from the patio, still not believing what he was seeing. Now Greg had absentmindedly put his arm around Lucy and pulled her close to him. Lucy just looked up at Greg and he had the silliest smile she had ever seen on his face, but in Lucy's eyes, that smile had "I love you" written all over it.

Valium or not, Lucy was still Lucy and couldn't resist being a smart ass. "Greg." Lucy whispered, looking up at Greg. "What, baby?" No one could hear them, and he felt safe calling her that. Frankie certainly didn't understand them! "I want a baby now." Greg's expression never changed, but Lucy could see him swallow hard. "Lucy, this isn't the time to talk about having a baby. Let's wait until everyone leaves, okay?"

"No, I don't want to wait! I want you _**NOW**_!" she said very seriously. Greg had closed his eyes in a panic when he heard Lucy say, "Make everyone leave so we can go upstairs!" When he opened his eyes, Lucy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Lucy, one of these days, I'm going to take you over my knee!" Greg said smiling back at her, resisting the urge to lean down and really kiss her and scare the hell out of her brother! He just put his hand on the side of Lucy's face in a gentle caress. "It's not even the right time of the month for that yet, you horny little monkey!" he said softly. Lucy was still smiling. "I thought we could have a couple of practice runs!"

Frankie reached up to try and push Greg's hand away from Lucy's face. They both started laughing. "They all defend you, don't they, Lucy?" Greg said in amazement. "That's what it looks like, and don't you forget it, you sea serpent!" Lucy said with a giggle.

Lucy dove under the water and Frankie was wiggling all around trying to see where she had gone. She would come up on the side of the turtle and spray him with water, making him clap his hands, or tickle his feet as she swam under the raft, making him giggle almost uncontrollably. One time as she was swimming around the other side of the raft, she groped Greg on her way up to splash the baby again. Only Liza and Tony noticed the look on Greg's face and figured out what Lucy had done. The look on his face was priceless!

They kept playing with Frankie until it clouded up and started raining again. No thunderstorm this time. Just a steady, gentle rain. Lucy took Frankie out of the raft and he started screaming his little head off! He wasn't ready to get out of the pool!

Lucy managed to calm him a little as she walked back to the patio with him. He was watching Greg over her shoulder making sure he brought his raft out of the pool. He was fighting to keep his little eyes open. It was after five now. The monsters were still asleep, so Tony and Liza decided to call it a day. Tony, Jim and Greg each picked up a sleeping boy and carried them to Tony's SUV and buckled them in. Liza gathered up their things and hugged Lucy. "Don't worry, Lucy. Everything will be fine." she said.

Lucy carried Frankie out to the car. He had fallen asleep within five minutes of being carried out of the pool. With any luck, all four would sleep through until tomorrow morning. Lucy gave Tony a hug and watched them drive down the street. Then she turned and went into the house. Unfortunately for her, Jim stayed.

Lucy went out to make sure they brought everything in from the patio and cleaned up the kitchen. She locked the back door and set the security alarm timer. Greg and Jim had gone into the family room to watch TV. They heard her walk by and Jim called out to her.

"Lucy, come in here, please. I'd like to talk to you." Lucy was too tired to deal with him and didn't want to end up fighting again. "Jim, can this wait? I want to get out of this wet suit and into a hot bath then go to bed. I'm really too tired to talk." she said with as little sarcasm as she could possibly manage.

"Lucy, it's not even seven! What's wrong with you?" Jim said with a worried look on his face. Lucy was standing in the doorway to the family room. She just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Jim, I was sick, remember? I had a fever and everything. You and Greg keep insisting I get a lot of rest. I'm admitting I'm tired. I'm ready to go to bed!"

"Lucy, I knew you weren't up to having a cook out today!" Jim exclaimed. "Why won't you listen to me or House?" You could have rescheduled this for another time! Next week would have been better!" Greg was sitting in the recliner with a beer in his hand, wisely keeping his mouth shut, although he wanted to punch Jim in the nose to shut him up already! Looked like he hadn't learned his lesson with his sister yet!

"Jim, I would be tired regardless of what I did today and I didn't want to reschedule this. I was looking forward to it all week. All you've done is preach to me all day, and you're still at it. I really don't want to hear anymore. You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" Lucy snapped, trying not to raise her voice, but not succeeding very well. Jim turned to Greg. "House, help me out here, please!" Greg just shook his head no.

"Wilson, I tried to talk her out of this cookout this morning. The only concession I was able to get out of her was to make her take a nap until Tony and his family got here. Everyone had a good time today. Let it alone. She's tired and it doesn't look like she wants to talk to you yet. Let her go to sleep if she wants to. Her body is obviously telling her to rest and she's giving in to it. Let's just watch the game and drink beer. I don't want to try and reason with her. She's almost as grouchy now as she is when she wakes up!

Lucy had started to walk upstairs as soon as Greg started talking to her brother, but she heard him call her grouchy. "I am not grouchy!" she yelled, with the emphasis on "not" as she continued to go up to her room.

"See what I mean, Wilson?" Greg said with a shake of his head as he took another swig of his beer. He didn't know what to do for Wilson. Greg knew he came over here to apologize today, but something kept him from doing it. Lucy knew he wanted to apologize too, but every time he tried, he ended up saying something preachy, making Lucy angrier and more upset than she already was. Greg had never seen Lucy this upset over anything at all. She wasn't even this upset that night the condom broke, and he almost gave her a sedative then! Couldn't Wilson see what he was doing to her? God, what a dumb, pathetic ass!

About an hour into the game, Jim realized Lucy hadn't come back down to watch it with them. "House, do you think anything's wrong with her?" Jim said worriedly. "She always watches the games with us. She even watched with us last week after we dosed her. She can't be that mad at me, can she?"

Jim was beside himself with worry over his marriage, Lucy, his inability to apologize to her, his stupidity in preaching at her all day, and final reality of seeing that Lucy was going to get involved with House regardless of what he thought about it or tried to do to prevent it. He abruptly stood up.

"Wilson, where the hell are you going?" Greg asked, although he already had a very good idea where he was headed.

"House. Something could be wrong up there! What if she passed out or something? What if she hit her head? I have to see!" Jim was all the way up the stairs by the time Greg caught up to him. He grabbed Wilson by the back of his shirt and spun him around.

"Wilson, stop being so pathetic!" Greg whispered fiercely. "Nothing's wrong with Lucy. She just went to bed early, that's all, and I bet she probably fell asleep on that damn couch in her room. Don't wake her up, you moron!"

Jim shook free of Greg's grip. By this time, they were just outside of Lucy's bedroom door. "House. I have to see for myself! I've caused her more than enough pain this past week and I had no right to! I can't seem to apologize to her, but the least I can do is make sure she's all right!" Jim whispered loudly.

Greg threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, Wilson, but if she wakes up, I won't lift a finger to help you! I won't run interference for you! If she decides she wants to hit you again, you are so on your own! I won't hold her back this time!" Greg snapped.

Lucy's bedroom door was partially open. By the light in the hall, Jim and Greg could see that Lucy was indeed asleep, but in bed and not on the couch. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. So did Greg, because they hadn't woken her up!

Greg pulled Jim back from the doorway. "Satisfied now? I told you she was all right! Now let's get the hell back downstairs before she wakes up!" he hissed at Wilson. Little did either of them know that Lucy had heard them, but they hadn't completely woken her up. She was so tired that she thought she was dreaming Greg was yelling at Jim. All she did was pull the covers tighter around her and fell back to sleep.

The game was over around ten thirty. Jim finished up his beer and left, not even saying goodnight to Greg. He felt worse today than he did yesterday after he and Lucy fought, and lucky him, he got to go home and listen to Julie whine and complain because he had been gone all day. She still hadn't shown any remorse over her behavior at the Board dinner. He hoped to hell she was already asleep.

Greg came upstairs quietly, not wanting to take a chance on waking Lucy up. Even though he doubted she would wake up if he took a shower in her bathroom, he didn't want to risk it. He went across to his room and quickly showered there. He was ready to slip into bed with Lucy and just hold her all night. He went back across the hall to Lucy's room and got into bed with her. By now, she was sleeping on her side facing the door. Greg slipped into bed on his side, got as close to her as he could get and gently put his arms around her.

"Greg?" Lucy mumbled, half asleep. "Shh, baby, go back to sleep." Greg whispered against her hair. Lucy turned over and put her head on Greg's chest, throwing her arm and leg over him. Even half asleep, when Lucy put her head on Greg's chest, she kissed it. As usual, that always put a smile on his face.

"Tired, baby?"he asked as he nuzzled the top of her head. "Mmmm." Lucy mumbled, still half asleep. "Were you and my brother up here before?" Lucy had turned her face up to Greg, eyes only half open. "Yes, we were. He was convinced something was wrong with you and had to come up here to see if you were all tight. I warned him not to wake you up. I'm sorry, baby." Greg said softly.

Still refusing to wake up, Lucy mumbled, "Thought I was dreaming." She laid her head back down on Greg's chest and went back to sleep Greg just smiled and turned the TV on. He fell asleep about a half hour after Lucy did.

Around two, Greg woke up with a start. Lucy had kicked him in her sleep. Despite the fact that she usually slept like the dead, Lucy sometimes tossed and turned in during the night, whether there were any bedtime antics or not. She never cried out in her sleep, so Greg presumed she wasn't having nightmares, that she was just having one hell of a dream! He always held her until she calmed down. She was so deeply asleep, she never woke up when he did that. In the morning, it was like it never happened; she never remembered dreaming or tossing and turning, so he never asked her about it.

Tonight was different. Not only did she kick Greg, Lucy was mumbling in her sleep, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. "Lucy, wake up." he whispered. Still asleep, she hit him and tried to push him away. "Baby, it's Greg. What's wrong? Come on, wake up for me." he said as he tried to hold her still. Finally, she started to wake up a little.

"What's wrong? Why did you wake me up?" Lucy mumbled angrily. "Baby, you're having a bad dream." Greg said with concern. "What the hell is wrong with you! What dream? I was asleep!" Lucy said with as much anger as she could muster while still half asleep. As usual, she didn't remember anything.

"Lucy, you just kicked me and you were mumbling in your sleep. Do I need to wear a cup to bed now?" Greg asked, trying to keep her as calm as possible. Lucy started to get out of bed, but Greg wouldn't let her. "Greg, let me go!" Lucy snapped. "Where are you going, baby?" Greg said with a chuckle.

Lucy's eyes were half open, she was scowling, mad, and her curls were all over the place. She sort of looked like the Tasmanian Devil with a case of bed head, but right now Greg didn't dare tease her about it. She would probably do more than kick him if he did! "Let me go! If I'm bothering you that much, I'll sleep on the couch!" she exclaimed, still trying to get away from him.

"Lucy, this is your bed." Greg said, trying not to laugh at her. Lucy stopped trying to get away from him. "Then you go sleep on the couch, or better yet, go back to your room if I'm bothering you, and it's our bed!" Now Greg started to laugh. "Are you trying to make your husband sleep on the couch?" Lucy just glared at him now. "Greg, why the hell did you wake me up? I'm exhausted!" "Lucy, you were tossing and turning and mumbling in your sleep. What's wrong?" Greg just held her close, hoping to settle her down.

"Greg, the last thing I remember was you getting into bed with me. I don't remember any dreams at all. Can I go back to sleep now? Please? I'm so tired. I'd tell you if I remembered." Lucy cried softly.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep." Greg said as Lucy curled up against his chest again, absentmindedly kissing it as she fell back to sleep.

Sunday morning, Greg woke up to a cold bed, as usual. Lucy always managed to slip away in the morning without waking him up. He just shook his head as he went to the bathroom. He still didn't know why she rarely slept in. He was fairly certain her brother wouldn't show up today and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her all morning. That she took two Valium yesterday was a bonus. Between that and spending half the afternoon in the pool, she wore herself out and went to be before it was dark. He just wanted her to take it easy even though it was against her nature. She was stubborn all right, and Greg was realizing more and more every day that he didn't want her to be any different. He didn't want her to change for him. Whatever she did for him, whatever she did period, she did because she wanted to, not because he told her to do it. That was exactly the way he wanted her.

Greg went downstairs and found fresh coffee in the thermal pitcher waiting for him, but no Lucy. Where did she go? His mind flashed back to earlier in the week when he had come to the kitchen to find that same pitcher on the counter and no Lucy. She couldn't possibly be mad enough to take off again because he woke her up last night, could she? He almost looked in the garage to see if her car was still there when he looked out on the patio. Still in her pajamas and robe, she had taken her coffee and the Sunday paper outside, but she had pulled up a lounge chair and was enjoying the sun on her face.

Empty coffee mug and paper forgotten on the ground next to her, she looked like she was asleep. Well, after all the tossing and turning she did last night, she should be, but Greg knew she probably wasn't! He poured his coffee and drank it before he went out to join her.

Lucy heard him come outside but didn't move a muscle or open her eyes. She felt Greg standing next to her chair. "Well, do I get a good morning kiss or are you just going to stand there and take root? You know damn well I'm not asleep." Lucy asked, still keeping her eyes closed.

Greg knelt next to her chair. Lucy finally opened her eyes as Greg was leaning in for a kiss. She didn't look too tired. "Lucy, do you realize that I've never seen you sleep past eight in the morning ever since I met you?" Greg asked when he was finished kissing her.

"Greg, just because I usually wake up early doesn't mean you have to. It's just a habit." Lucy said softly as she moved over so he could get on the lounge chair with her. "The bed gets cold when you're not in it, baby!" Greg chuckled as he put his arms around Lucy. "Baby, aren't you the least bit tired after yesterday?"

"Doing battle with sea serpents does take a lot out of you, even if you have help!" Lucy said with a smile. "Sea serpent, huh?" Greg said as kissed the top of her head. "You've got some nerve calling me a sea serpent and getting those boys to pick on me, little girl! You even have a baby pushing me around!" he said playfully as he kissed her again. After a while, they had to come up for air.

"Lucy, don't look at me like that!" Greg exclaimed. "Look at you like what, Greg?" Lucy asked in all innocence. She had no idea what he was talking about. "You get that look on your face when we make love." Greg said with that lopsided grin. "It makes me want to tie you to the bed!

"We can always go upstairs for a quickie before I make your breakfast!" Lucy whispered mischievously into Greg's ear. Greg started laughing. "Why go all the way upstairs? Family room's much closer, isn't it?" Lucy stood up and took Greg's hand. "Let's go then." she said with the sexiest smile Greg had ever seen her give him. He was hard before they got to the kitchen door.

Half an hour later, they were both laying naked on the sectional couch, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. "Damn, Lucy!" Greg whispered against her neck as he kissed it roughly, scraping it with his beard. "Every time we make love is better than the last! I can't keep my hands off you!" Lucy just smiled. She was shaky from the two orgasms she had. She managed to put her arms around Greg and pulled him close to her.

Unable to resist being a smart ass, she said, "That sort of makes you a hypocrite, doesn't it, Stretch? "What are you talking about, baby?" Greg said against the top of her head. Lucy looked up at him with a serious expression on her face. ""What about the lecture I got the other morning?" she said mischievously. "You know, the one you gave me about not having to make love all the time to show you I love you?"

Greg smiled at her and kissed her nose. "Okay, Lucy. You win. Not only am I a hypocrite, I'm a horn dog, too! I want to make love to you all the time!" Lucy started giggling, but Greg knew how to stop that. He just started kissing her again, rubbing her ass gently with his hands. Very reluctantly, Lucy pushed him away.

"What's wrong, baby?" he growled into her neck. "I might literally pass out if you do me again, and what is the fascination with my ass?" Lucy wondered. "I told you, baby. I can't keep my hands off you!" Greg said as he worked his way down Lucy's neck.

"Greg, it's time for breakfast. How about pancakes? I haven't made you that for breakfast yet." Lucy said as she fought an almost losing battle with Greg kissing her neck. The mention of pancakes got his attention temporarily off of sex and onto other things!

"What kind of pancakes?" he said with a gleam in his eye. "Banana walnut?" Lucy said as she kissed him. "Oh, baby." he groaned loudly. Making love to you_** and**_ banana walnut pancakes? You're going to have to call the paramedics for me today!" Lucy got off the couch giggling, and Greg playfully smacked her butt. She slipped back into her pajamas and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Greg laid there until he smelled the food cooking. He pulled on his pajama pants and followed the heavenly smell to the kitchen.

Lucy had already made bacon, and the plate was in the oven staying warm. She had just started dropping the pancake batter in the griddle when Greg came in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and groaned again and watched while Lucy finished making a stack of pancakes for them. Lucy put the pancakes on a plate as well and put them in the oven to stay warm while she got the coffee ready. Greg took that opportunity to play a little tonsil hockey.

"Greg." Lucy managed to say breathlessly before he kissed her hungrily again, his tongue pushing into her mouth, dancing around hers. Finally, he stopped kissing her. "What, Lucy?" he growled against her neck. Lucy was half way to heaven. "I forgot." she said while she slid Greg's pajamas down a little bit and started stroking him to a full erection.

"Oh, yeah, baby. That's it." Greg groaned as they stumbled over to a chair and he sat down. He tried to pull Lucy on his lap so he could get a lap dance and do her again, but she had other ideas. "Suck me, baby. Suuuck me. Oh, yeaahhhhh!" Greg was moaning as Lucy first nibbled and sucked the head of his cock, rubbing the pre cum around with her tongue, then taking nearly all of him in her mouth, sucking hard. She slipped one hand under his balls and gently squeezed them, drawing another load groan from Greg. She licked his cock up and down while she stroked him with one hand.

Greg was enjoying the view he had of Lucy sucking him and having a hard time controlling himself. Lucy knew it. This was the one part of their lovemaking she could exert a little control over. Although she could start things and tease Greg a little, he was in charge of every aspect of their lovemaking, but that was okay with her. She didn't mind being led by Greg since she could never complain about the results! The only time she had taken the lead was on his birthday when she dressed up for him.

Greg's legs fell open a little more than they were and she slipped her hand further under his balls to that sensitive spot and pressed lightly with her middle finger. Greg groaned loudly and almost blew right then. Lucy had to admire the control he had over himself this morning. She went back to sucking the head of his cock and alternating the pressure behind his balls, first light, then heavier.

"Oh, God, Lucy! That's so good!" Greg moaned loudly as Lucy kept up the pressure. Now she could feel Greg slowly losing control of himself even though he was enjoying her blow job and trying to make it last longer. She shifted on her knees a little and pressed hard behind his balls while she took his entire cock in her mouth, sucking hard and moving her head up and down. Greg grabbed her head as gently as he could to try and stop her. Lucy gave the best blow jobs he ever had, but this might finish him off and he didn't want to end in her mouth, but it was too late. He started thrusting fast and hard into her mouth, and he exploded with the loudest moan she had ever heard from him. Even though she still had his cock in her mouth, she smiled.

Lucy gently licked Greg clean as he went soft. He had gone limp in the chair, just like she did after an orgasm, trying to catch his breath. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair as he said, "Shit, Lucy! I think you finished me off for the day!"

"If I thought that was true, Greg, I'd call the paramedics right now!" Lucy sat back on her heels and giggled as she looked up at him. She looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Lucy kissed the inside of his leg as she started to get up. It was then she noticed a bruise on top of his right thigh.

"Greg, did we do this to you in the pool yesterday? I'm sorry." Lucy said as she ran her hand softly over the bruise.

"Lucy, you did this in your sleep last night. Don't you remember?" Greg said. "You were having a bad dream."

"Greg, what are you talking about, I did this to you? I don't remember anything except you getting into bed then waking me up later! I don't remember any dreams!" Lucy scowled again as she as she tried hard to remember. Greg stood up and helped Lucy up off the floor.

"Lucy, it's okay. It's only a bruise. Let's have breakfast outside." Greg said gently as he put his hand on her face. He got a tray out to carry their breakfast out to the patio. Lucy was still scowling, but she got the dishes, silverware & the coffee and followed Greg outside. They sat down and Greg dove into the pancakes, savoring every bite he took. Lucy had been eating, but stopped and abruptly got up and walked a few feet away, startling Greg. She looked confused. Greg stood up and went over to where she was standing. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Your belly hurt again?" He pushed her hair out of her face and put his arms around her.

"Greg, I don't remember anything from last night. All I remember is you coming to bed and waking me up later. How could I kick you and not remember anything?" Lucy's eyes were wide with confusion.

"Lucy, it's all right. Sometimes you toss and turn part of the night. I've gotten used to it. I just hold you until you settle down again." Greg said against the top of her head.

Lucy tried to get away from him. "What do you mean I toss and turn part of the night? Greg, how could I not remember kicking you or hitting you?"

"Baby, you were just having a bad dream, that's all. I'll just start wearing a cup to bed to protect myself!" Greg said one more time in an attempt to laugh her out of it. He wanted her to be all right, but he also wanted to go back to those pancakes!

Greg led Lucy back to the table and sat her down, then pulled his chair next to hers. She smiled at the gesture and leaned over to give him a kiss and put the rest of the pancakes on his plate. Greg dove in again, and devoured the food. They sat there in comfortable silence, reading the paper and drinking coffee. Out of nowhere, Greg let out a long belch. Lucy stared at him for a few seconds, her lips twitching with the effort not to laugh.

Greg noticed her trying not to laugh and said, "What?" That triggered a fit of giggles from Lucy. "Oh, you mean the burp?" he said with a grin. "That was my compliment to the cook." Now Lucy knew he did that on purpose. Being the only girl on her father's side of the family, she was used to what boys and men sometimes did deliberately or by accident. Greg had always minded his manners around her. Well, sometimes he ate like he was starving, especially her cooking, but he never burped like that in front of her!

"You're supposed to kiss the cook, Greg, not burp!" Lucy said between giggles. As the giggles dissipated, Lucy got up and started to clear the table while Greg finished his coffee. Eventually, he followed her into the kitchen to help her finish up.

They had finished loading the dishwasher, and Lucy turned to Greg and put her arms around him. "Greg, I'm so sorry I kicked you." she whispered against his chest before she kissed it. "Why can't I remember what I was dreaming about or kicking you?" she wondered.

"Baby, sometimes you toss and turn part of the night, but it doesn't last long. I think you've always done it. When you're done, you just curl up against me again, and that's it for the night. You never say anything about dreaming when you wake up. You took two Valium yesterday, remember? That might be why you can't remember kicking me. What Greg was saying made sense, but Lucy still looked frustrated.

"What do you mean I've probably always done it?" Lucy asked sharply. She was starting to think to herself that the tossing and turning was a result of her wanting to keep their relationship a secret and was surprised that he wasn't saying the same thing to her. But the more she thought about it, there were a lot of mornings long before she started sleeping with Greg that her bed looked like she had been fighting with someone.

Greg saw the look. He took her face in both of his hands. "Lucy, when I first moved here, I came home from the hospital late one night. I saw the light from your TV on and thought you were still awake. I was going to come in and say good night, but you were asleep and you were tossing and turning. I waited a few minutes to make sure you didn't fall out of bed or hurt yourself somehow, then I turned your TV off and went to bed. I'll just have to wear a cup to bed from now on! You came very close to damaging something that makes us both very happy!" He gave her that half smile of his. "Oh, and by the way, you punched me and tried to make me sleep on the couch! What could I possibly have done to make my wife try and kick me out of bed!"

Lucy scowled at him, then she remembered, at least that part. "You woke me up, you horny old goat! If my tossing and turning was bothering you, you should have let me sleep on the couch or slept there yourself!" She was starting to boil over, and Greg knew the anger was more from the fact she had no control of this than the fact that she kicked and hit him, although he knew that bothered her, too. She really was a female version of him, wanting to be in control of everything!

"Lucy, sshhh." Greg whispered to her. "You don't really want either of us to sleep alone on the couch, do you?" He tilted her face up toward him and lowered his lips to hers. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and gave into Greg's kisses and the feelings they always aroused. His hands were all over her, eventually finding their way to her butt, squeezing it gently. They were pleasantly groping each other when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" Lucy groaned as she tried to pry herself loose from Greg to answer the phone. He wasn't letting her go. "Let it ring, baby." he growled against her neck.

"Greg, it might be important, it might be the hospital" Lucy said as she looked at the caller ID on the phone. "Son of a bitch!" she said. That got Greg's attention away from her neck.

"What is it, baby?" "MacGregor." Lucy snapped. "I though you hired those three because they could think independently! Answer the damn phone!" Greg smiled. Lucy was jealous, showing no signs of insecurity, and he was the only one who would see her act like this. She would never act like that at the hospital or in front of anyone. He was starting to rethink his opinion of MacGregor, especially after the way she was butting in his life and bringing Wilson into it.

Reluctantly, he let Lucy go and she went over to stand by the door, looking outside. "Mazzelli, get a grip on yourself!" Lucy angrily said to herself. You're a doctor's daughter. You know interruptions happen. You're just pissed off because MacGregor made the call, not O'NEAL or Johnson!" She just kept looking out at the pool.

Greg picked up the phone. "House." he said curtly. "Oh, House. I didn't expect you to answer the phone." MacGregor simpered on the other end. She really had been hoping Lucy would answer so she could try to get back at her for playing her the other day. MacGregor didn't realize that it was highly unlikely that would ever happen. Lucy was young, but it was awfully hard to get her. She was too smart and nearly as devious as Greg when she wanted to be!

"MacGregor, I live here." Greg said sarcastically. "It's not all that unusual for me to pick up the phone when it rings. What the hell do you want? It's Sunday." "Well, we have a patient House. You need to come in to start the differential with us." MacGregor proceeded to run a list of the patient's symptoms for Greg.

"Run blood work to check for infections and do a tox screen for everything you can think of. I'll be there in ten minutes." Greg snapped. Lucy was still standing at the door. Greg came up behind her and she turned to put her arms around him.

"Do you have to go in?" Lucy asked, disappointment showing in her eyes. She had been looking forward to spending a lazy day alone with Greg. It was sunny and hot again, and they could spend part of the day in the pool.

"New patient, baby. I'll just start the differential and come back as soon as I can. It's only ten. We still have the rest of the day." he said. Lucy looked up at him. He could read her so well.

Greg went upstairs to get dressed. Lucy was still standing at the kitchen door when he came back downstairs, and he could tell she was still pissed. "Come on, Lucy, walk me to my car. Be a good little doctor's wife." he said, hoping to get her to smile.

"There you go with that wife thing again!" Lucy said looking up at Greg. "When did we get married? Why don't I have a ring? You're just saying we're married so you can keep getting in my pants!" she said playfully as they walked to the garage. Greg pulled her against him. "Baby, if you'd let me, I'd buy you the biggest diamond you ever saw!"

"Well, get your ass to work and earn the money to pay for it then!" Lucy giggled as she pushed Greg out the door. "Damn, you're a bossy little girl!" Greg said as he got into his car. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Slave driver!" he yelled back as he backed his car down the driveway.

Lucy just shook her head and went back into the house. She went upstairs to change into her bathing suit. Back out on the patio, she picked the paper up off the table and threw it away. She got a bottle of white wine and put it in the refrigerator to chill. She didn't know if she was going to cook or order in, but she felt like having wine with her dinner. She went back outside, put on suntan lotion, grabbed her raft & got in the pool.

True to his word, Greg started the differential with his team and left them to their work. He ordered them not to call him unless they actually found out what was wrong with the patient or the patient died. He looked directly at MacGregor when he said it. He was home before noon, and saw Lucy floating on her raft. He quickly went upstairs and changed into his trunks, leaving his clothes all over the place.

Outside, Lucy looked like she had fallen asleep on the raft. Greg got into the pool quietly, or so he thought, and swam over to her, intending to flip the raft over. As soon as Lucy felt him next to her, she said in a very quiet voice, "Don't you dare even think about flipping this raft, Greg House! I will never let you in my room again!"

Greg almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke. "Lucy! How the hell did you know I was here? I thought you were asleep!" Lucy turned a little so she could look at Greg, once again giving him that unintentional view of her breasts that always gave him and Junior ideas. "I heard the garage door open, numb nuts!"

"Numb nuts?" Greg said. "You weren't calling me numb nuts this morning!" He gave Lucy an evil grin, and she knew she was in trouble. Before she could get off the raft on her own, he did flip her into the water. Lucy swam away from Greg and he chased after her. Lucy had come up for air and saw Greg had almost caught up to her. She did a quick dive and swam past him, grabbing his trunks as she when by, but this time, she really did pull them down!

"Lucy, you're in trouble now!" Greg exclaimed as he pulled his trunks back up and caught Lucy before she had a chance to get out of the water. He grabbed her and tossed her half way across the pool again, and so they played in the water for the rest of the afternoon like a couple of kids. Every so often, they would stop and act like horny teenagers and grope and kiss each other hungrily. All in all, it was a very relaxing afternoon for them both.

Around four thirty, Lucy heard Greg's stomach growl, which never failed to make her giggle. "Sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?" Lucy asked as she kept her arms around him. "How about I order some Chinese, baby? I'd rather you take it easy, okay? You did more than enough for everyone yesterday." Greg replied. Lucy's eyes lit up. "Shrimp broccoli? Maybe I can actually eat it tonight!" she said, referring to the other night when Greg had brought home Chinese and she could barely swallow it. "I have a bottle of wine in the fridge, too!" she said mischievously.

"Why, Lucy Mazzelli. Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Greg said as they got out of the pool. Lucy had wiped the water from her face and wrapped herself in one of the big beach towels she had brought out for them to use. "Dr. House, how could you say such a thing! Try to take advantage of you when neither one of us will be drunk? I could take advantage of you when you're sober and I don't! I'm insulted! Lucy's lips were twitching with suppressed laughter. "Order our dinner, please." she said in as stern a voice as she could manage.

"Yes, Mistress." Greg replied in a deep voice, wagging his eyebrows at Lucy. "We'll discuss my punishment later." "Horny old goat!" Lucy said as she threw the other towel at him so he could dry off a little bit. Their food arrived about fifteen minutes later.

Lucy had already opened the wine when Greg brought the food out on the patio. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and the smell made her mouth water as she realized how hungry she was. Greg didn't stand a chance stealing her food tonight, although he did try to snag a couple of shrimp. After his second try, he looked so sad, Lucy just had to give him one of her shrimp, even though she knew it was an act. The wine had started to mellow her out, so she put one end of the shrimp in her mouth and got Greg to take the other end in his. Their lips quickly met in the middle and they forgot about dinner for a while.

Dinner finally finished, they went to a lounge chair and just sat back and enjoyed the rest of day in peace. They both dozed off with their arms around each other. At dusk, Lucy woke first. "Greg." she whispered against his chest. "What baby?" he mumbled as he put his arms around her tighter. "It's almost dark. We'd better go inside." "Nah, baby. It's comfortable out here. Let's skinny dip."

"Greg!" Lucy laughed. "Why not?" Greg said as he slowly opened his eyes. Lucy didn't have an answer for him. "Hmm, that's what I thought." he said wickedly as he got off the lounge chair and held his hand out to help Lucy up.

"Greg, it's not completely dark yet!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around. With the way the yard had been landscaped with all the trees lining the property, the neighbors couldn't see what they were doing anyway, but Lucy was always hesitant when they were outside.

"Baby, no one will see. How many times have I said that? No one can see in the yard or pool." Greg said, hearing the hesitation in her voice. "Let's just go in until it gets completely dark, then we'll take our suits off, okay?" he asked with that crooked grin. Lucy caved.

The water was still warm and they started playing around again, racing each other across the pool and generally acting like kids. The darker it got, the harder it was for Greg to keep himself under control. Finally, he thought it was dark enough for Lucy to relax and he caught her as she swam by him. She didn't protest as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss, and she pressed herself against him, grinding her hips against his growing erection.

Lucy pulled Greg's trunks down and started stroking his cock. Greg groaned with pleasure as Junior got stiff. "I thought you said I finished you off for the day, Greg." Lucy said as she slid his trunks all the way down and she shimmied out of her bathing suit. "I guess I lied, baby. Time for round two." Greg said as he grabbed their suits and tossed them out of the pool, making them land on the lounge chair they just vacated. He grinned. "Two points!" he said to himself as he turned back to Lucy.

"Nice shot, Stretch." she said as she swam away from Greg. "Lucy, come back here! What are you doing?" Greg practically roared. He was ready to screw Lucy's brains out and she decides she wants to play?

I thought you wanted to swim some more, Greg!" Lucy said as Greg caught up to her. "No swimming, Lucy." Greg said as he grabbed her and pulled her against him again. He lowered his lips to hers, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth to begin the dance with hers. All those little moans of satisfaction were escaping from Lucy as Greg backed her against the edge of the pool. Greg had a raging hard on now, and Lucy was steadily stroking him, rubbing drops of cum around the head of his cock with her thumb.

Greg slowly lowered his head to her breasts and licked her already erect nipples, drawing all sorts of soft squeals from her. He took a nipple between his lips and sucked and licked it at the same time. Lucy was just leaning against the side of the pool moaning softly, her hand stroking Greg. He switched nipples and moved his hand down between her legs. Lucy moaned Greg's name as she spread her legs for him.

Lucy became very wet very quickly with Greg's fingers moving in and out of her and rubbing her clit. "Greg" her voice came out in a ragged whisper. "What do you want, your horny little monkey?" Greg responded, all the while keeping up the assault with his fingers. Lucy was breathing faster. They both knew what her response would be, but it made both of them hotter when he teased her and she begged him.

"I want you to fuck me, Greg. Fuck me hard with your big cock. Make me come!" Greg smiled. Slowly, he pushed his cock into her, relishing how tight and wet she was. When his entire length was in her, he pulled one of her legs around him and started thrusting in and out. Lucy brought her other leg around him and hung onto him. By wrapping her legs around him, Lucy was able to lean back further against the edge of the pool, making it easier for Greg to suck her nipples.

Lucy was almost ready to go over the edge now. Greg knew it, but he wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He put his thumb on Lucy's clit, almost making her scream with pleasure. He quickly smothered her sounds with his lips, kissing her fiercely as she thrust against him. Greg could feel her juices and knew she was close. He rubbed her clit a little harder, and that did it.

With another flow of her hot juices, Lucy clamped down on Greg's cock and her orgasm started coming in waves. She wrapped her legs tighter around Greg, crying his name into his neck as he shot his load into her at almost the same time, her name escaping his lips in a rough, breathless gasp. Slowly, slowly, they rocked against each other as their orgasms subsided. Lucy just let her legs drop down away from Greg's hips. As usual, her orgasm was so intense, she could barely stand. Greg was holding her up.

They just stood in the pool, holding each other until their breathing returned to normal. "Ready for that shower now?" Greg whispered against the top of Lucy's head. She was starting to shiver a little. Arms wrapped around each other, they slowly walked up the pool steps. Lucy stopped by the lounge chair to get a towel to wrap around herself. She picked up their suits, took Greg's hand and they went into the house. She headed upstairs while Greg locked up

When Greg made it upstairs, Lucy had already rinsed their suits out and they were hanging on a towel rack. She had started running the water for their shower when she heard him come in the room. He walked over to her and put his arms around her as she turned her face up for a kiss, taking his towel off at the same time. "Horny little monkey." he said with a smile as he pulled her towel off. "Horny old goat." Lucy said before Greg's lips claimed hers again.

They stepped into the shower, but they were "playing" with each other. The kisses and caresses were slow and sweet, but nothing overtly sexual. Greg washed her hair, enjoying running his fingers through the thick curls. Then he gave Lucy the best back rub of her life, starting with her neck and shoulders and working his way down to her sweet little ass. She was putty in his hands. When she couldn't take it anymore, she turned Greg around and returned the favor, and with very little effort, Greg was hard again. Greg pushed her up against the shower wall and took her again, this time not bothering to smother her screams of delight as she went limp in his arms. By the time Lucy was able to stand alone, they had used all the hot water.

Lucy tossed a towel to Greg so he could dry himself off and she towel dried her hair. When she was finished, she pulled a wide-tooth comb through the curls, pulled them back into a ponytail and turned to face Greg. He hadn't made a move to dry himself off. Even though he was pretty sure he was finished for the night, watching her take care of the curly hair was an aphrodisiac for him. He just leaned against the wall and watched her.

"What's wrong, Greg? Forget how to dry yourself off after a shower?" Lucy said with a soft smile. "No, baby, I was waiting for you to finish combing your hair so I could dry you off." he said with a wicked grin as he closed the distance between them quickly.

"What if I don't want to be dried off?" Lucy said with a very sultry smile. Greg had dropped his towel, took Lucy's off and wrapped them both in it. "Too bad, baby." he growled as he claimed her lips with his. They spent the next few minutes drying each other off, and Greg was right. Lucy had finished him off for the night.

Lucy was just "playing" with Junior now. She knew Greg was through for the night too, but that was all right. They made love three times today, not that she was counting or complaining!

"Lucy, what are you doing now?" Greg asked with a smile. "Oh, I just want to be sure Junior's all nice and dry before we go to bed. I wouldn't want him to catch a cold or anything." she replied with a straight face. Greg just chuckled. "By all means, continue. Wouldn't want to put him in quarantine now, would we?" Lucy laughed and took Greg's hand and led him back to the bedroom. Greg snuggled up behind Lucy and put his arms around her, cupping her right breast with his hand and gently rubbing her nipple. "Mmm, that feels good." Lucy said as Greg gently nuzzled her neck as she fell asleep.

Around one in the morning, Greg's cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, hoping Lucy wouldn't wake up. He looked at the Caller ID. "This had better be good." he hissed into the phone. It was MacGregor. "House. You'd better get here fast. The patient went into respiratory arrest and we don't know why. We just stabilized her!" Greg just groaned, then turned quickly to look at Lucy. Still asleep. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he snapped and disconnected the call. Fuck! He hated leaving Lucy in the middle of the night for any reason. He decided to wake her up to tell her he had to leave so she wouldn't get scared if she woke up and he was gone, but he would get dressed first.

Five minutes later, he went back to Lucy's room. As he sat down on the bed, she woke up and saw he was dressed. "Hospital call?" she mumbled sleepily. "Yeah, patient went into respiratory arrest." he said as he stroked the side of her face. "I don't want to leave you, Lucy." She took his hand and kissed it.

"Don't they know how to handle that without you?" Lucy asked. "Doesn't look like it, baby. They haven't figured out what's wrong yet." "Greg, what are the patient's symptoms?" Greg just looked at her. "Greg, symptoms?" "Why not give her a crack at it?" he thought to himself with a chuckle. She's going to do a rotation in my department anyway. Let's see if she's as good as she was when she diagnosed her own endometriosis!"

"Fifty-five-year-old female presented with difficulty swallowing, muscle pain and weakness in her shoulders and hips, shortness of breath, morning stiffness, fatigue, weight loss, and fever.

"Those three are morons. Your patient has Polymyositis." Lucy snapped. If they haven't already thought of it on their own, they need to run a CPK, and Serum aldolase, and do an MRI and a muscle biopsy. Treatment is corticosteroids for four to six weeks, then taper off when muscle strength improves. Maintenance therapy with prednisone can be continued indefinitely. If the patient doesn't respond to the corticosteroids, try something else to suppress her immune system." Lucy finished smugly

Greg was stunned. His mind didn't even go in that direction. "Lucy, you're way off base. How can you come up with Polymyositis as a diagnosis with just the symptoms I gave you?" he asked. "Greg, go to the hospital and have those idiots run those tests. I'm right. I'll stake my medical degree on it!" Greg blinked. "Lucy, don't be ridiculous!"

Lucy sat straight up in bed. "Five hundred bucks says I'm right then!" she declared confidently. She put out her hand to shake on it. "Deal?" she said as Greg took her hand. "Okay, Lucy, but I hate to take money from you." Greg said. "Don't worry, Stretch. You won't have to. Now get moving and get those tests run before your team kills that woman!" Greg kissed her and left.

When he got to his office, his team was sitting in the conference room. From the look of the whiteboard, they hadn't come up with anything close to a diagnosis.

"Okay, have any of you thought to run a CPK, and Serum aldolase, and do an MRI and a muscle biopsy? Our patient almost dies and you three are just sitting here twiddling your thumbs? Move it!" Greg's voice boomed through the room startling the three of them out of their stupor.

"House, why should we run those tests?" O'NEAL asked wearily. He was a little irritated. House had spent the day relaxing and they had been stuck here.

"Because I'm your boss and I told you to." Greg snapped back at his minion. "House. Those are tests for Polymyositis. Our patient doesn't have that. It's impossible." Johnson said wearily MacGregor had yet to say anything. She had been up almost 24 hours, and here was House all nice and rested telling them to run useless tests!

"Prove me wrong then!" House stated flatly. I have five hundred bucks riding on this. Move!" O'NEAL and Johnson got up to start the tests. MacGregor hadn't moved.

"MacGregor, why are you still here?" Greg snapped. "House, what are you doing? How did you come up with Polymyositis? I'm not doing any of those tests. For whatever reason, you're trying to win a bet and I won't help you!" she snapped back.

"MacGregor, are you trying to get me to fire you?" Greg demanded. "The symptoms are there on the whiteboard. The tests aren't dangerous. Move!" MacGregor glared at Greg and reluctantly went off with O'Neal & Johnson, who were waiting outside in the hall for her but had heard every word between her and House.

"MacGregor." Johnson said. "Why do you bother trying to defy House? He's probably right, and the tests aren't dangerous. If the results are negative, we will at least have ruled out something."

"That little brat Lucy gave him the idea, that's why!" MacGregor said angrily. O'Neal and Johnson looked at each other. MacGregor just wasn't going to give up on getting House for herself. "MacGregor. Cindy." Johnson said with as much kindness as he could muster. All three of them were exhausted, and if these tests were positive, House would send them home for at least half the day. The longer MacGregor continued to defy him, the worse he would make it for all three of them. "Give up on House. He has eyes for Lucy and no one else. You are his employee. Let's go and get this done."

Greg was watching them from the doorway as they went off to do those tests. He heard every word they said. "Well," he thought to himself, "the least I can do is stay here until the test results come back." He went back to his office and started to do some of the paperwork he hated so much.

Around six, all three of his minions came into Greg's office with sheepish looks on their faces, waking him up from the catnap he had been in he middle of. "Well?" he questioned.

"House, what gave you the idea the patient has Polymyositis?" Johnson asked wearily. "We started treatment with corticosteroids. She's already responding." Greg just smirked.

"Gentlemen." he said. "And MacGregor." We have just been out diagnosed by a girl who hasn't even started her residency yet and I'm out $500 bucks!" Greg got an envelope out of his desk, picked up his keys and walked out of his office. As he started to walk through the door, he turned around and told the three of them to go home and come back at one. Greg stopped at the ATM in the hospital lobby and got the money to pay Lucy. He had himself some smart woman!

When Greg got home, he found Lucy in the kitchen waiting for him. "I was right, wasn't I?" she said gleefully as she got the coffee out. "Greg just groaned. She was in a good mood and from the look of it, she hadn't had any coffee yet! He just handed her the envelope. Lucy pumped both fists in the air. "Told ya I was right, Stretch!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Greg.

"Lucy, did anyone call you to tell you the test results" Greg wondered. "Nope. I knew I was right, and the look on your face gave it away." Lucy was still smiling. "You can't stand it when I beat you at poker. You hate to lose at anything! So do I!" He leaned down to kiss her. "I gave them the morning off." he whispered against the top of her head. "How about we spend the morning upstairs?" "Maria is coming to clean today, remember?" Lucy said with disappointment.

"Hmm." Greg said. "She's not due here until nine, right?" Lucy nodded. "Then follow me to the family room, my horny little monkey. I want you now." Greg said. Lucy took his hand. "Horny hypocritical old goat!" she said as she led him to the family room.

**A/N:**

**My apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Work and life got in the way! For those of you who have been reading this from the beginning, thank you for sticking with me, and for those of you who are reading and reviewing this for the first time and adding me to your alert list, thank you so much! This is the first time I've tried doing anything like this and your reviews and suggestions mean a lot. I'm going to give you fair warning that the next chapter will be more on the smutty side than most of this story has been so far!**

**As always, House and his partners in crime are the property of David Shore and Fox. I'm just playing with them! This story and the OC's belong to me. And as always, thanks for playing along!**


	54. Chapter 54

_**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Just a short chapter this time. Life is interfering again! **___

As they neared the family room, instead of going in, Lucy tried to drag Greg down the hall, intent on taking him upstairs. Greg stopped in his tracks and pulled her back. "Did you forget which room is the family room, Lucy?" She looked up at him, tugging his hand and trying to pull him along with her. "Don't be such a smart ass, Greg! I want to go upstairs!" "Oh, really?" Greg said with a lecherous grin. "What if I can't wait that long?"

Not being able to wait that long was actually close to the truth. At the successful end of a case, Greg was always pumped full of energy, almost as if he were high on something and needed an outlet for it.

This wasn't the first time he had come to Lucy like this since they began their relationship. Once this past summer, he had even come home drunk and woke her out of a sound sleep (He had told her cousin Tony a bit of a white lie. He often woke her out of a sound sleep, but it was at the risk of life and limb!). She giggled and purred through all of it, and he passed out with a smile on his face as he spooned Lucy with a limp and happy cock pressed up against her ass. The only repercussion he suffered was a small hangover in the morning. No yelling for coming home drunk and waking her up. He even got more when Lucy slipped in the shower with him after breakfast. She was a little wild thing that morning and knew what he wanted and needed.

Before he came to Princeton and met Lucy and the rest of her family, he would always go on a bender, occasionally with female company, Wilson (if they happened to be working in the same city), or both. The only purpose served by that was to was to let off steam and/or get laid. Greg still felt empty after he sobered up. He was looking for something that was just out of his reach, but he didn't know it was love. If someone had told him that's what he was looking for, he would have called them a moron or an idiot and told them there was no such thing.

His needs didn't change after meeting Lucy, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to go out, get drunk like he used to and come back to this house and face Lucy or her parents in that condition. Frank and Lina had accepted him as one of their own, as did the rest of the family, and he felt he would be letting them down in some way if he rolled in silly ass drunk.

A lot of the time, Greg's cases ended up being solved at night, so he would stop and have a few drinks on the way home, getting just a little buzzed, and have a few more when he got home. If he missed dinner, Lina always left a plate for him to warm up if he were hungry.

On the few occasions Lucy happened to be around, she would warm his dinner and have a couple of glasses of wine with him, giving him her undivided attention while he gave her all the details of the case, somehow knowing that what she was doing was fulfilling a need for him. Sometimes they went into the family room and talked until one or two in the morning. Although she was nowhere near drunk, the more wine Lucy drank, the more she giggled, and it was music to Greg's ears.

Those occasions made Greg feel better about himself in the morning, but the hole wasn't completely filled yet. Having lunch with her almost every day helped him, too. Lucy was surprisingly open about everything, but he still wasn't quite sure what his feelings were for her. But she was always there, and she made him feel less empty inside by just being there and being herself. It was something, so he rolled with it, unusual for a man who demanded instant answers to everything. She was even there for him through her little bought of depression after her last laparoscopy, and that might have been part of the reason he was able to help her through it. As upset as she was, she still made him feel on top of the world.

If it were really late when he got home, he would just watch some of his favorite porn tapes in his room after he made sure that Lucy was sound asleep. Even though she usually slept like the dead, he kept them on mute so she wouldn't hear anything and wonder what he was doing and come in his room to see what was going on. Not as satisfying as spending time with Lucy, but it served its purpose, which was to let off steam. More than once, he let his imagination go and fantasized Lucy was in bed with him. _**THAT**_ was slightly more satisfying, but something was still missing.

Once he decided to come clean with Lucy and tell her he was in love with her, everything changed for him. Greg still got that high after he solved his case and needed an outlet for the excess energy, but once he and Lucy became intimate, he finally realized what he had been missing all these years he had been going out and getting drunk. Lucy had been slowly filling that empty place inside him and was truly happy for him. She believed in him. There was nothing fake about her interest, praises or compliments. Greg instinctively knew that she would have treated him the same way even if she wasn't going to be a doctor.

The reality of being truly loved made Greg realize why he had never been able to fully enjoy the reputation he had developed as a world-class diagnostician. There was never anyone around to be genuinely happy for him except maybe Wilson, and that didn't quite do it. Stacy never seemed to be happy for him either; she always seemed to be going through the motions, focusing more on being the girlfriend of an important man rather than the man himself.

Lucy was the missing piece to the puzzle that he was. Greg mentally kicked himself many times for not seeing that until their relationship took the next step and became physical. He knew he was a stubborn ass, but how could even he of all people have been so blind? That's why all the benders and girls over the years were never satisfying. Lucy's unconditional love for him filled the emptiness he felt. That this case was her first success in a way added to his excitement and general horniness! Eventually he would have thought of Polymyositis, but he couldn't remember ever solving a case in less than 48 hours! She raised the bar before she even started her residency.

Lucy looked Greg up and down, her eyes locking on the growing bulge in Greg's pants. "Oh, my goodness, Dr. House! What's wrong?" she said innocently as she pointed at him. "Can I help you with that? Do you need medical attention?"

"Lucy, I want you now, you know that! I don't want to wait!" Greg practically growled at her as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his growing erection, groaning with satisfaction at her touch and hoping she would unzip him on the spot and maybe he could take her against the wall first. No such luck.

Lucy giggled as she managed to loosen Greg's grip on her hand., and she was only able to do that because his mind had already wandered to what he wanted to do to her. "Only if you can catch me, Stretch!" she said as she turned quickly, completely taking him by surprise and started running up the stairs.

"Lucy, come back here!" Greg yelled as he tried to run after her. It was kind of hard running in the condition he was in! When he made it to the stairs, he saw Lucy's robe on the steps. "What the hell?" he said out loud as he picked it up. "Lucy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "What the hell are you doing?" "Nothing." came the innocent reply before he heard her giggle.

At the top of the stairs, he nearly tripped over her nightgown, which she had dropped in the middle of the hall, as if she were leaving trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow. Greg was startled. "Stripping?" he said to himself as he hurried to her room. "She never did this before! She always lets me undress her!"

He picked up her nightgown and hurried into her room. Lucy was standing in the middle of the room, naked, hands folded in front of her like an innocent school girl. Greg stopped where he was, his mouth hanging open while he admired the beautiful body he was about to ravish. "What took you so long?" she said in a deceptively innocent voice. Other than the fact that she was standing there naked, she looked as innocent as a baby! Damn, what a turn on walking into her room and see her standing there like that! Greg was ready to explode in his jeans, which were now almost painfully tight!

Lucy's nipples were already erect, and Greg was pretty sure she was already wet enough for him to do her right now, but he wouldn't do that. Pre-Princeton Greg would have, but that person didn't seem to be around anymore. From the very first time they were together, he always gave Lucy plenty of foreplay, drawing everything out until she couldn't take it anymore before he screwed her silly. That was something he had never done a lot of in the past, either.

He had a well-deserved reputation with the ladies even though he just did enough to get things rolling, not particularly caring if they were satisfied or not, yet they always wanted to come back for more than Greg wanted to give. Lucy slowly walked over to Greg as he took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He reached for her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples between his fingers.

Lucy closed her eyes and moaned softly while he massaged her breasts. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, making her moan more. Her fingers fumbled momentarily as she tried to undo his belt. "I still think this works better if we're both naked." Lucy said in a ragged whisper as she quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. Junior sprang out in all his glory. "Oh, yeah. So big," Lucy whispered as she took Greg in her hand and gently stroked him. Her little strip tease and words inflamed his desires even more than they already were.

Greg let go of Lucy's breasts long enough to finish taking his clothes off and push her toward the bed. Lucy hadn't made the bed, but the covers were folded down and the pillows neatly arranged. "She planned on bringing me up here all along, the horny little monkey!" he chuckled to himself!

Greg lowered his lips to meet Lucy's as they wrapped their arms around each other. Lucy's mouth opened immediately, her tongue slipping quickly into Greg's mouth, kissing him hungrily. His hands lowered to cup Lucy's sweet little ass gently. She moaned again as she pressed herself against his hard on, and she slipped her hand between them and started stroking Greg again. He was having a hard time not blowing his load all over himself and Lucy's hand. Drops of cum were leaking from his cock at regular intervals. Lucy was rubbing them around with her thumb.

Lucy sat down on her bed and made him stand in front of her. She slowly took his cock in her mouth, licking & sucking her way up and down his shaft. Greg groaned with the effort not to come. "Lucy, stop." he muttered. Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at him, not willing to take his cock out of her mouth. "Baby, if you don't stop, I'm gonna come in your mouth." he said. Lucy nodded her head and kept sucking him.

"Lucy, I don't need a blow job now. I want to come inside you, baby. Stop now." Greg said as he pulled a reluctant Lucy to her feet and massaged her breasts again. It always made Greg chuckle because she liked giving him blow jobs so much, and how much she enjoyed him going down on her, especially when he was finger fucking her at the same time. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, causing Lucy to gasp loudly with pleasure as they fell back on the bed.

Once Greg had her down on the bed, he straddled her and began playing with her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples, then rubbing then with the palms of his hands. Occasionally, one hand would wander down her belly and between her legs to rub her clit. He worked two fingers in her to slowly finger fuck her. Lucy was twisting back and forth under Greg's touch, her eyes either looking at him or his cock.

"Baby, what made you think of Polymyositis anyway?" Greg asked while he kept stroking between Lucy's legs. She had been thrusting her hips against his hand, lost in the sensations he was causing until she heard that. She just stopped, staring at him in amazement.

"Greg, did you chase me up here to do a differential or screw my brains out?" Lucy managed to say. He laughed. "What are you talking about, baby? I wanted the family room. You took off like you were trying to steal third base!" There was that crooked grin again. Greg hadn't stopped fingering her and felt another flow of wetness on his fingers.

"Please, Greg, not now. I don't want to do a differential with your hand between my legs. I want you to fuck me now!" Lucy managed to say. She was horny, and he wanted to do a differential _**NOW**_? Bullshit! Lucy gasped as Greg slowly rubbed her clit while he kept fingering her, then he just stopped, getting another gasp from her.

"I can always stop, baby." he said with an evil grin on his face. Lucy was just about past the point of no return, but that didn't stop her. She tried to push Greg off of her as she said, "I can't help it if I'm just a little smarter than your team or you for that matter. If you don't finish what you came up here to start, get the hell out of my room now and don't come back!" Lucy's face was flushed with anger

Greg just stared at her. By now, he thought he knew her moods in and out of bed and how much he could get away with before they really started fighting, but this outburst seemed a little different, as if she thought he were somehow insulting her intelligence! Far from it! He was proud of the fact that she hit the diagnosis quickly with the list of symptoms he rattled off to her when she was half asleep! Her father would get a kick out of that! (That is _**IF **_he could come up with a story that didn't put him in Lucy's room in the middle of the night and get Lucy to go along with him!)

"Lucy, I know you're smart, and I don't think I could be any prouder of you than I was when my team came back with your diagnosis. You were barely awake when I told you the symptoms. I'm not trying to do a differential or imply you don't know what you're talking about. I'm trying to make love to you." Greg said in a soft voice. By then, Lucy had gotten out from under him and was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him. "I was awake!" she growled at him.

Greg wanted to reach out and rub her back, but he didn't dare. By his estimate they had about four more days before Lucy started nitpicking more than she usually did, which escalated their arguments and he knew they needed to use condoms again. He wanted to do Lucy bareback as often as he could until then. He hated using condoms as much as she did, but he was just protecting her from a poorly timed pregnancy. He'd marry her in a heartbeat if she got pregnant, but he didn't want that to happen before she started her residency.

Regardless of the situation, she was ornery enough to kick him out of her room right now and cut him off for who knows how long! Lucy turned on him again, ready to tell him to get the hell out, but he had that shit-eating grin on his face. Lucy was done when she saw that look, but she tried to hold on to her anger a little longer.

"If you chased me up here to make love to me, why aren't you? Why are we arguing? It's not time for condoms yet." she snapped. Greg laughed as he inched closer to her and put his arms around her. He started nibbling her back and neck. "Because you haven't had any coffee yet and you're grouchy." he said between nibbles. Lucy turned her head to meet Greg's lips. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not grouchy?" she whispered, chewing his bottom lip before he claimed her lips again and they fell back on the bed.

Lucy spread her legs for Greg as he slowly began finger fucking her again. First one finger, then two, and then a third. Lucy was squirming and moaning. Greg worked his way down Lucy's body, licking and kissing it until he got between her legs. He started sucking her clit and he felt another flow of her juices on his hand and face. He was rock hard and ready to blow but he just smiled and held back. Lucy was going to come twice this morning. Greg kept up the assault on her clit until she clamped her walls down on his fingers and cried his name as she went over the edge. He kept fingering her until she stopped moving. She was limp, but Greg wasn't finished yet.

He got on his knees and stroked himself with the hand that had been inside her before he slowly slid his cock inside her. Once he was all the way in, he began thrusting, slowly at first, then speeding up as Lucy matched him stroke for stroke. She drew her legs up around Greg's hips so he had better penetration and he slipped his hand between them, rubbing her clit until she was almost crying with pleasure.

"Come on, baby, come again for me!" Greg mumbled in her ear as he felt her walls clamp down on him again. That almost pushed him over, but he held on. With very few exceptions, he always made Lucy come first and he went over right after her. With another flow of wetness, Lucy clamped her walls tighter around Greg again. He drilled her hard and fast, almost making her scream. Finally, she stifled a loud cry against his neck and dug her nails into his back as she went over the edge again, taking him with her. He kept pumping her, spilling every last drop of himself into her.

An exhausted, satisfied Greg managed to roll off an equally exhausted and satisfied Lucy. He kept his arm around her and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her hair and waiting for her to recover some of her composure.

"You sure we can't stay here all day, baby?" Greg said "Don't tempt me, Stretch." Lucy said, disappointment evident in her voice. "Unfortunately, you have to go back to the hospital and I have a game this afternoon. Maria's coming to clean today anyway." Greg smacked her butt. "Then go make your husband breakfast, woman!" he said with a laugh. Lucy looked at him, pretending outrage.

"What did you say?"she questioned. "Please make me breakfast?" Greg said with a smile. "That's more like it." Lucy said as she dropped a kiss on his chest. "Give me five minutes to get dressed. Bacon and eggs okay?" "Sounds good, baby." Greg drawled as he sprawled and stretched over the entire bed as Lucy got up. She got some clean clothes and disappeared into her bathroom.

Five minutes later, out she came in a pair of running shorts and a tank top. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to Greg as she picked up their clothes and turned to put them in the hamper in the bathroom. As she turned toward the bathroom, she glanced at Greg and stopped in her tracks. While she had been getting dressed and picking up the room, Greg had stroked himself into a full erection.

"Lucy, how about that blow job now?" he asked with that grin on his face. Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she sat down on the bed next to Greg. "You're hornier than I thought, sweetheart. I thought I was supposed to give you your blow job in the kitchen!" she said as her hand joined his on his cock and stroked him.

"Are you sure you want my mouth so close to Junior before I have coffee? Aren't you afraid I'll bite him?" she said impishly. "I can't wait, baby. I want you to blow me now." Greg mumbled as he pushed Lucy's head down to his cock. Greg House loved Lucy's blow jobs.

Lucy giggled softly as she licked Greg's nipples and blew a trail of raspberries all the way down his chest and belly, one hand stroking him all the while. When she got to Junior, she didn't immediately take him in her mouth. She blew little raspberries all over him, a very different kind of sensation for Greg, making him groan loudly. Lucy smiled as Greg spread his legs and she did the same to the insides of his thighs and then over to his balls. "Son of a bitch!" he said to himself when she did that.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Greg moaned as Lucy slowly took him in her mouth, picking up where she left off when they came upstairs. At this point of their relationship, she no longer minded tasting herself on any part of Greg. In the beginning, she had never been crazy about it but went along with it because it was harmless, never saying anything about disliking it to Greg, not realizing he had figured it out. He never mentioned it to her, and he just loved her more for it because she never let on about it. Now he enjoyed her reactions to blowing him after he had been inside her or kissing him after she came all over his face. As with everything else they did, she enjoyed it thoroughly.

Lucy straddled one of Greg's legs and got on her knees as she slowly took his entire length in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could while she slipped her hand underneath his balls to press that sensitive spot. She was going to drag this out for as long as Greg could stand it.

Greg was watching everything Lucy did. She looked up at him, eyes twinkling as she took his cock out of her mouth. "What's wrong, Stretch? Don't you like what I'm doing?" Lucy said with a sultry smile. She might have taken Greg's cock out of her mouth, but her hands were still working their magic on him, driving him crazy. One hand cupped his balls, squeezing them gently, and the other was stroking him, thumb working the pre-cum all over the head. She reached underneath his balls and pressed that spot, eliciting a very loud groan from Greg.

"Aaaah, yeah, baby. Take me back in your mouth. Blow me now!" Lucy obliged, nibbling and swirling her tongue around the tip of Greg's cock, making him murmur her name over and over. She worked her way down his shaft, sucking and licking his balls when she got there. Greg's body was coated with a light film of sweat with the effort he was making not to come. When Lucy was certain he was just about ready to blow, she took his entire length in her mouth, sucking hard and causing him to twitch in surprise and pleasure.

As Lucy started moving her tongue around Greg, sucking hard, she knew she had control over his orgasm. She took all of him in her mouth again and sucked hard, moving her head up and down, first slowly, then fast, then slow again. Greg groaned again and held her head still as he started thrusting hard and fast into her mouth. He didn't last long.

With five or six hard thrusts, he spilled into Lucy's mouth crying her name. Three more thrusts and he had spilled everything into her mouth and stopped as his cock started to go soft. He was sprawled all over the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Lucy licked him clean as he went soft, and when she was through, she slid back up to Greg's open arms. "Baby, one of these days, you're gonna kill me!" he said with a gasp. Lucy giggled. "I doubt that, Stretch. I think you'll survive to do this another day if not tonight! Go get your shower so I can take these sheets and throw them in the wash. Then I'll I make breakfast." she said with a smile.

"Why don't you join me in the shower, baby?" he said as he slowly got up. His breathing had just about returned to normal. "Horny old goat!" Lucy said as she got off the bed. "Who are you calling old?" Greg said as he made a move to grab her again.

"You, you horny old goat! You have to go to work!" Lucy said with a giggle as she pushed Greg off the bed so she could strip the sheets. She grabbed everything and ran down the stairs to the laundry room and then to the kitchen. Greg could hear Lucy singing on her way downstairs. "Hi ho, hi ho. Greg has to go to work! He'd rather screw Lucy all day, but he can't handle it . . . ." then she was out of his hearing. He laughed and reluctantly headed for Lucy's bathroom.

She had been busy before he came home. There were clean clothes and fresh towels waiting for him after he was through with his shower. Wow! He knew he shouldn't do it, but he kept comparing her to Stacy and every other woman he had ever known, and they were all sorely lacking. Lucy was in a class by herself in more ways than one.

She didn't feel obligated to do the things she did for him or go out of her way to please him. She certainly did please him in every way he could think of, but everything was natural. Every last thing she did for him she did out of love, not because he expected it or ordered her to do it for him. Come to think of it, if Greg had asked her to do this, her stubborn switch would flip on and she would dig in and refuse! He closed his eyes briefly. "Please don't let me screw this up. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't in my life anymore!"

Greg took a very quick shower, reluctant to wash Lucy's scent off him, knowing he couldn't go to work smelling faintly of "Obsession"! He quickly dried himself off, got dressed and went down stairs. Lucy had just poured the coffee into the thermal pitcher and was ready to put their food on the table. Before she could do that, Greg dropped the dirty towels he was carrying on the floor and quickly crossed the kitchen. He took Lucy in his arms to kiss her.

Of course, she didn't refuse him, but when they came up for air, she said, "The food will get cold, Greg." "Put the plates in the oven, baby. I need to kiss you again." Greg growled against her neck as she tried to get the plates into the oven while he still had his arms around her.

"Greg, let me go for ten seconds!" Lucy said softly. "I can't get these in the oven if you won't let me go. I'm not going anywhere." "Are you sure you won't try to run away from me again, little girl?" he growled against her neck again.

"Mmmmm." Lucy whispered. "I promise I'll stay here. I don't want to go anywhere right now." she said as she turned the oven on warm and slid the plates in. Then she turned her full attention to Greg, but he didn't start kissing her again. He had a mischievous look on his face. "If you don't want to kiss me, turn me loose, Stretch. You're stomach's going to start to growl any minute now!" Lucy said with her own mischievous grin.

"You think so, baby?" he said. "I know so, Stretch. Either kiss me or let me go!" Lucy laughed as she tried to pry herself loose. Of course, the more she wiggled, the harder he held on to her. "Are those my only choices, baby?" he growled against her neck and squeezed her ass gently. Lucy pressed her hips against him.

"Yes they are, Stretch. What else did you have in mind?" Lucy said with a soft giggle. Before Greg could answer, his stomach started growling, setting off a giggle fit from Lucy. All Greg could do was groan, torn between kissing and groping Lucy and his stomach!

"Told you!" she gasped while trying to catch her breath. "If you weren't so busy playing Susy Homemaker, I could have had a few more minutes of kissing before breakfast!" Greg pouted.

Lucy stared at him. "Since when do you mind me cooking for you or taking care of you?"she snapped almost angrily, She was still wound up, but not because she had helped Greg solve his case. He could see that. They had resolved that tension. Now she was wound up because of her game this afternoon, and in this case, he could screw her until it was time to go to the ballpark and it wouldn't help. In the five years she had been helping manage this team, this was the closest they had come to a championship.

"Sorry, baby." he said as he gave her a quick kiss. "I don't mind anything you do for me. As you've become so fond of reminding me, I'm just a horny old goat. I really can't keep my hands off of you! Let's have breakfast" he said as he picked up a kitchen towel and took their breakfast out of the oven.

"Damn it!" Lucy said to herself. "I'm snapping at him for no reason other than the fact that my team could win a championship this afternoon and I'm getting nervous about it! He's a horny old goat for sure, but I wouldn't have him any other way!" A big smile appeared on her face as she put her arms around Greg. "What are you up to, Lucy?" he said with a smile. "Nothing. I thought maybe if I hugged you, I'd get another kiss." she said. "I think I can do that." Greg replied as he kissed her nose.

Lucy looked up at Greg, disappointment evident on her face. "That the best you can do, Stretch?" "Nah, baby. You know what I can do. I'm hungry now. Let's eat!" he said with a grin. In pretended outrage, Lucy said, "Well, if that's the way you feel about it, I guess you can forget about sleeping in my room tonight!" She sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Greg pulled her up out of her chair and held her close to him again.

"Uh, uh, baby. I'm not sleeping alone anymore and neither are you!" he said before he swooped down on her lips. Lucy started purring like a very contented kitten.

They played tonsil hockey for a while before Lucy managed to pull away to catch her breath. Greg looked at her. "Food's getting cold again, Stretch." Lucy managed to get out. Her face was flushed and Greg knew he could do her again, get a lap dance this morning before the housekeeper came. He nibbled her bottom lip, looking closely at her through half open eyes. Oh, she'd let him, alright, but for some reason, he didn't push the issue. He wasn't that much of a horn dog, and there was always tonight!

Greg gave her one last kiss and sat her back down on her chair. He pulled his chair next to her and said, "Let's eat, baby. I'm starved!" Lucy smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. "I love you, Stretch." she whispered against his lips. Greg's smile could have lit up a city block.


	55. Chapter 55

_**CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE**_

Lucy had brought the paper in earlier, and she fell into her habit of taking sections of it from Greg while they were eating breakfast, and he naturally tried to steal food from her plate. As usual, he was always met with a playful hand slap! He couldn't take anything off her plate this morning to save his life!

Lucy could see the frustrated look on his face out of the corner of her eye, but took no pity on him. It was all she could do not to laugh at his disappointment in not being able to steal her food. At this point of a meal, he usually had half of her food on his plate. Her family invented this game - he was dealing with a pro here, but she was slightly disappointed that he hadn't succeeded in stealing her food yet!

He had some nerve this morning anyway. She had given him twice as much food as she had taken for herself! Oh, well, Greg was always trying to see how much he could get away with, how much it took to light Lucy's fuse. He got away with plenty!

Lucy was thinking about her brother now. It really hurt her that they hadn't made up, and every time he had tried to apologize Saturday, all he managed to do was stick his foot further into his mouth. He hadn't even tried to call or stop over yesterday. If he wasn't able to apologize soon, he might not be able to get his foot out of his mouth.

Deep down, Lucy knew he hadn't meant what he said, but it still hurt like hell. She saw right off that he was visibly upset that morning and she had been extremely blunt to him anyway. Lucy could have chosen her words better, but Julie's behavior was inexcusable in her eyes. Jim shouldn't have been surprised at her reaction and words.

Greg noticed Lucy's expression change. It was rare that you saw anything on her face or in her body language that betrayed any emotion, but he could read her nearly as well as her father could now. He knew she was worried about her brother and trying not to be upset because they hadn't made up yet. Not wanting to see her make herself sick again, he decided to be annoying. He was very good at that! He carefully timed his next attempt to snatch her food so he could grab her hand instead of her smacking him and making him drop the food back on her plate.

As he went for a slice of bacon, Lucy's hand came down to slap him away, and instead, Greg grabbed her by the wrist. Lucy stared at him in amazement. "What the hell?" she said to herself. "He has to know I'm only playing with him! I don't care if he steals my food" Greg laughed at the look on her face and used the leverage he had on her wrist to pull her on his lap.

Lucy was still staring. "Greg, now what?" she asked. "Are you mad because I won't let you steal food off my plate?" Before she started to go nuts on him, Greg let her wrist go and wrapped his arms around her as he settled her on his lap.

"Well, yes, I am a little annoyed that you won't let me have some of your food. I really worked up an appetite diagnosing my patient." he replied like the smart ass he was, which of course lit Lucy's short fuse, which is what he was aiming for.

"_**YOU**_ diagnosed the patient?" Lucy said in a voice tinged with anger while she struggled to get off Greg's lap. "You're the one who's out $500 bucks because I got the answer before you and The Three Stooges did! If it wasn't for me, you'd still all be there picking your noses trying to find out what's wrong with the patient! You have a brass set, you know that?" Lucy was all fired up now and Greg was sitting there smirking at her. If looks could kill, Greg would be dead right about now! Oh, she wanted to scratch his eyes out!

Greg stood up, pulling the still struggling Lucy up with him. She really wanted to hurt him! He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, almost lifting her off the floor and said, "Shut up, Lucy." before he quickly lowered his lips to hers, silencing any protests.

Lucy's mouth didn't open immediately like it usually did because she was still trying to get away, but that didn't last long. One of Greg's hands was rubbing her back, and against her will, she relaxed and let him slip his tongue in her mouth. He loosened his grip enough so she could put her arms around him. She pressed herself against him, causing his cock to twitch a little in anticipation. A smile played across his lips as she pushed him back into his chair and sat on his lap. He wasn't sure about Round Three, but this could get interesting!

Greg pulled her tank top up and massaged her breasts through her bra, nuzzling her cleavage. Lucy sighed softly held his head there, running her fingers through his hair as her eyes started to close. Before they had a chance to close completely, she finally saw where Greg had dropped his wet towels when he came down for breakfast.

"Good grief, he's such a horn dog he dropped his dirty towels to play grab ass with me!" Lucy laughed to herself. Greg was so involved with Lucy's breasts, it was easy for Lucy to slip off his lap. He wasn't trying to hold her there because he never thought she would get up! You could have knocked him off the chair with a feather!

"Lucy!" Greg said in frustration as she went over to pick the towels up and take them to the laundry room. She had thrown the sheets in the washer before she started breakfast, knowing Greg would bring his towels down himself. The sheets were done and ready to be thrown in the dryer. Lucy did that and started throwing the towels in the washer. As she was putting the soap in the washer, she called out to Greg, "Thanks for reminding me to finish the wash, Stretch!" "How the hell did I do that?" he grumbled loudly.

Lucy's lips twitched with suppressed laughter. She knew Greg was after a third try before Maria came and he had to leave for the hospital, and she wasn't quite sure how he would manage it! Actually, when they went more than two rounds, she was amazed. He really was a horny old goat! Their love life amazed her any way. She never thought she could have the mind-blowing orgasms Greg gave her! Now she was hearing quite a bit of grumbling and groaning coming from Greg's direction. Pretending to be concerned, she hurried over to him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lucy said in as serious a tone as she could manage. She pulled her chair next to his and gently stroked the side of his face. "You're not getting sick, are you?" Now it was Greg's turn to give her a dirty look, and it was all Lucy could do to stay serious. "Lucy, why did you just jump off my lap?" Greg complained. That did it for Lucy.

"Greg, you dropped your towels on the floor when you came in here. I just noticed them and remembered I wanted to get the towels & sheets finished before Maria gets here. Don't you dare sit there and look at me like I just took your favorite toy away from you! If you weren't such a horny old goat, you would have taken those towels into the laundry room yourself instead of playing grab ass with me! Not that I mind being grabbed, but don't play the deprived innocent with me, Greg House!" There was a pained expression on Greg's face. Lucy couldn't go on. She just started laughing. She couldn't help it.

Greg just looked at her in frustration and stood up. Lucy had him dead to rights. He really did want to try for Round Three and she knew it. He also realized Lucy was still in a good mood, which was what he was trying for, and he should probably quit while he was ahead. He'd already had two orgasms this morning. If Lucy managed to raise the dead, he literally might not go back to work today! Lucy was still giggling and laughing as he pulled her out of her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him while he kissed the top of her head.

"You're such a mean little girl." Greg whispered as he kissed Lucy, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. When they finally came up for air, Lucy said, "I'm not a mean little girl." "Yes, you are, Lucy Mazzelli." came the half-whispered reply before Greg pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. Lucy wrapped both of her arms around Greg as she started giving in to him.

"How can I be mean if I let you have fun pretty much any time you want? How many times have I said no to you?" Lucy said in a ragged whisper as Greg began to try and slowly push her on the table. Surprisingly, Lucy resisted. Although Lucy was all soft, voluptuous curves on the outside, underneath she was solid muscle because of playing baseball, swimming, and everything else she did. Her appearance was deceptive. She was quite strong.

Greg looked at her when he felt her resistance. Even if he couldn't get it up again, he had no doubt he could get easily her off. He realized that she didn't want to be caught in a compromising position with Maria on the way, and that could conceivably happen if she gave in to him. Her eyes were open wide, and her face was beginning to flush with desire, but she was also silently pleading with him to stop because it was so hard for her to say "No" to him.

In spite of the fact that he wanted one more try before he went back to the hospital, Greg didn't force the issue. He knew for sure he would be ready by then, but couldn't sneak back for a nooner either because he didn't know how long Maria would be there today. Lucy gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

She still hadn't said any more to him about telling her family about their relationship, although she knew they had to. He couldn't even begin to imagine how pissed she was going to be when _**he**_ was the one who told her parents about them, not realizing that she had plans to do that, but in a more tactful, private way than Greg had planned.

His plan was simple. Greg was going to blind side her at the dinner table the day her parents came home. Risky on his part because there would be sharp objects for her to throw at him. Greg could be as single-minded as Lucy was, and he didn't see any other way since he thought she had been stubborn and unreasonable about this more than long enough.

Greg knew he should have never let Lucy have her way this long. He understood why she didn't want anyone interfering with her plans for her career, but he still couldn't understand why she felt actual fear when she thought about telling her family. Frank, Lina and the rest of them had accepted him as part of the family now. Okay, Loretta could be a real piece of work, but Lucy's father and uncle backed her up unconditionally.

Frank would never allow his daughter to be pressured into marriage now or ever, for that matter. It was Lucy's call all the way. Greg regretted not having been more insistent about telling her parents from the beginning, but he loved her so much, he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was about her family knowing about them.

If Lucy had the slightest notion at all that her cousin Tony and Liza knew about them and he was the one who told Tony, he'd have to leave town! He also knew better than to make book on the fact that Lucy wouldn't have a fit because they were at the dinner table. She was ready to kill Julie at Easter because Julie implied she wasn't safe alone with Greg!

Lucy had already made up her mind to tell her parents the day _**after**_ they came home from their trip, after they had gotten a little rest and it would be just the four of them. She would convince them to sleep in and make brunch for everyone. Jim didn't need to know until later. Lucy just hadn't bothered telling Greg her plan yet. He hadn't brought the subject up since they discussed it last week. Lucy was operating on the assumption that even though Greg knew her fears about telling her family, she knew he was right, that they had to tell her parents. She had said as much last week.

As perfectly in tune with each other as Greg and Lucy were, for some reason, it never dawned on her that he was planning on blind siding her, and Greg didn't realize how seriously she had taken their discussion and finally decided to come clean to her parents and stop sneaking around. He was just so used to her being stubborn, he had forgotten to stay focused on the fact that she did agree with him that night. She had started to get so upset again, he didn't force the issue with her.

"Is it okay if I just hold you, baby?" Greg asked, trying to be as serious as possible. Lucy smiled. "As long as that's all you do, Stretch!" she replied. Greg sat down and pulled her on his lap and she snuggled closer to him, head on his shoulder. Greg put his finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could kiss her. Lucy's lips parted and a soft sigh escaped her throat. As they continued to kiss, Greg's hands started roaming of their own accord and ended up on Lucy's ass.

Lucy giggled softly. "Greg, I said no grab ass!" she said as she tried to move his hands. She wasn't having any luck, and her face was starting to get flushed again. "Baby, I keep telling you I can't help myself! You have an ass that demands to be held!" Lucy just looked at him, lips twitching with suppressed laughter. "Oh, I see. It has nothing to do at all with you being a horny old goat." she said to him. "Well, what do you say about me doing this then?" Lucy's hand had dropped to Greg's crotch and she started rubbing him through his jeans. Greg's grip on her ass tightened. To his surprise, Junior was starting to respond quicker than he thought he would.

"Be careful, baby. Don't wake Junior completely up and neglect him. He might not like it." Greg said with a smirk, knowing that if Lucy managed to get him all the way up, she would give him a very quick and enjoyable blow job. After the two orgasms he just had, he doubted he would last long, but it would be good!

"Well, it only seems fair since my ass seems to be "demanding" to be grabbed!" Lucy said with a little laugh, but she never moved her hand from Greg's crotch. Her eyes never left his. Greg reluctantly moved her hand from him and held her close. "We'd better behave this time, baby."

Lucy looked at him with a smile. "I don't believe it. Greg House saying "no" to sex with me again. Should I take this personally or are you getting sick?"

"Baby, you know I want nothing more than to stay with you all day, especially if I can keep you naked!" Greg said with that half smile of his that made Lucy melt. He kissed her nose. "Unfortunately, Maria will be dropping in shortly for the day, I have to go back to work, and you have a big game this afternoon." "Holy shit, Greg! You made me forget all about that game!" Lucy exclaimed.

Greg threw his head back and laughed. "I don't believe it, Lucy! I made you forget about baseball? Damn, I'm pretty good for a horny old goat!" Lucy joined in with his laughter. "I must be getting sick too! We'll have to take care of each other!" she said through her giggles. Greg looked at her with a smile.

"Greg, you know I want to spend the day alone with you like yesterday, don't you?" Lucy managed to say in a serious tone. "I don't know, baby. How am I supposed to believe you want to be alone with me when every time I grab your ass, you make me stop?" Greg said in a wicked voice. He was lighting her fuse and he knew it. She punched his arm, got off his lap and went to stand in front of the stove. Greg thought he could see steam coming out of her ears.

"Greg, how can you say that? With a few exceptions, we've been alone in this house all summer. I'm happy. Are you trying to tell me you aren't happy with me?" Now Greg knew he went a little too far and had to calm her down. In spite of how she toyed with MacGregor on Friday like a cat would with a mouse, right this minute, he accidentally set off her insecurities about him again. He didn't think she would, but Lucy looked like she wanted to cry. At least he hoped to God she wouldn't cry. After last week, he didn't think he could handle her tears if he was the cause. It had been rough enough for him to try to calm her down when he wasn't at fault!

He walked over to her and he could see her visibly tense up. He put his arms around her tightly. She was stiff as a board. "Lucy, baby, I want to be with you all the time. Don't you know that by now?" he whispered in her ear as he gently nibbled it. She started to relax against Greg's chest. "I'm sorry, Greg." Lucy whispered back. I'm getting wound up for this game this afternoon." She put her head against Greg's chest as he rubbed her back, relaxing her even more.

"Baby, I can read you like a book. I know how that mind of yours works. All I'm trying to do is distract you a little bit. You know I try to see how much I can get away with, don't you?" "Yeah, I know what you're trying to do!" Lucy said as she tilted her head to look up at Greg. "You're trying to get me to hurt you!" She finally smiled.

"You wouldn't physically hurt me would you?" Greg said in pretended astonishment. Lucy's lips started twitching. "Stretch, I already throw things at you and I just punched you! What do you think?" A thoughtful look crossed Greg's face. "Hmm. Guess I'd better start wearing that cup after all!" Lucy started giggling. "Better not wear it to bed!" she said between giggles. "I'll lock you out of our room!" "What kind of wife would lock her husband out of their bedroom?" Greg wondered. "One that would feel deprived if her husband wussed out and came to bed with a cup on!" Lucy said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, now you finally decide we're married?" Greg went on. Lucy was laughing again. That was another good sign. "Well." Lucy replied. "I'm still not really sure about the married part because I don't remember any sort of ceremony, but you've almost convinced me we are. I figure I might as well roll with it for now!"

"Lucy, let's get married now." Greg said impulsively. Lucy stared at him in astonishment. "Lucy, I'm serious. Let's get married now!" Greg repeated. Lucy blinked and shook her head. "Greg, you mean right now? Today?" Greg said "Yes!" "Greg, we can't. Isn't there some sort of a waiting period in New Jersey?" Lucy questioned. Today? He couldn't be serious. He was just trying to distract her from her game this afternoon.

Greg was stone serious about this. He had already looked into hotels and such in Virginia, just for shits and giggles as Lucy always said, and had found a few that catered exclusively to the wedding crowd, complete with nondenominational chapels in them. While she wouldn't be on her father's arm, Lucy could walk down the aisle to him and the minister. He was willing to go though all the hoopla and reception her family would have later, but he wanted Lucy to be his wife now. He didn't to wait for wedding plans to be made.

"Baby, we can pack some clothes and drive down to Virginia. They don't have a waiting period. We can get married the same day!"

"Greg, wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed. Last week, you convinced me we have to tell my parents we have a relationship and we're planning on being married when I'm finished with my residency, now you jump to us actually being married when they come back from Italy!"

A look of disappointment crossed Greg's face. "Lucy, I already consider us married. You're already calling your bedroom our room. I don't want to wait any more to make it official." Before Lucy could protest about anything, Greg said, "Your parents will be happy for us, Lucy. They'll still give you the wedding reception you want."

"What if I manage to have a baby in the mean time?" Lucy was grasping at straws right now. Greg came right out of leftfield with this one. She knew he was serious about marrying her, but not how serious. He was really moving up their timetable!

"Lucy, I'm not going to take a chance, regardless of how small it is on you getting pregnant until you're at least half way through your residency. I know how much it means to you to be a doctor. I'm a selfish bastard, but not with this, not with you. It's too important." Greg said solemnly. "Greg, we both hate condoms. I presumed that once we got married, we wouldn't bother with them anymore. Everyone will think I'm pregnant anyway if we elope, so what's the point?" Lucy said.

Lucy was trying to stop a runaway train. She needed some time to think this through thoroughly like she did everything else. She wasn't as impulsive as Greg, but oddly enough, the idea of eloping actually held some appeal for her!

"Greg, we can't do this today! I need time to find a dress, and you have to have your suit cleaned, and how are we going to disappear for a few days without my brother calling out the National Guard to find us?" Lucy got out without taking a breath. Greg's face fell when she mentioned slipping away unnoticed by her brother. He had momentarily forgotten about Jim because Lucy seemed receptive to the idea of eloping. Oh, hell, she was going to make him wear his suit!

"Aww, Mooooom!" Greg whined. "Do I have to wear a suit? It's itchy!" "Greg, just what did you have in mind for us to wear? Jeans? Bathing suits?" Lucy said calmly as she could, but she was about to lose it big time. The runaway train was picking up speed. How could she slow it down? Her mind was in over drive now.

If they were going to elope, they were still going to be dressed properly for the occasion! It wouldn't take her long to find a suitable cocktail dress. She knew just the shop in Philly, and she could get everything she needed in less than a day. Greg had to wear his suit! There was no question about it. If a photographer were available, there would be pictures too, whether he liked it or not!

"Greg, honey, please give me time to catch my breath and think this through, work out the details. I like the idea of getting married now." Lucy said in as calm a voice as she could, trying not to lose her grip on her sanity. Greg took her chin in his hands and tilted her head up so he could look right in her eyes.

"Lucy, do you really mean that? You're not just saying you'll think about it so I'll drop the subject for now?" Now Greg's eyes were pleading with her, only his were saying, "Please don't shoot me down, baby. Don't hurt me."

"Stretch, I promise you. Let me get through this game this afternoon and I'll try and figure out how to get away from my brother." Lucy went up on her toes for a kiss. Greg buried his face in her neck, whispering, "Thank you, baby. I love you." over and over. They stood like that in the kitchen for what seemed like hours until they heard Maria ring the door bell. "Answer that, please Greg?" Lucy asked. The towels are ready to go in the dryer now."

"Anything for my beautiful wife. Anything at all." Greg said with a silly grin on his face. As he went to answer the door, he started whistling "Chapel of Love".

A/N:

Again, thanks to all who are still following Greg and Lucy. I appreciate all the reviews and being added to your favorite story list and alerts list. Again, House & company are not mine. I'm just playing with them, okay? The only thing that is mine is this story and the OC's. I know I promised some hot monkey sex in this chapter, but I changed direction and time line, and my sucky life keeps interfering! There will be hot monkey sex BEFORE the wedding! Now I'm off to find suitable wedding clothes, vows and a proper wedding venue for Lucy and Greg! You're all invited!


	56. Chapter 56

_**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**_

While Greg went to answer the door, Lucy suddenly began to panic. She actually agreed to elope with Greg and she wasn't trying to talk him out of it! She wasn't trying to talk herself out of it, either. What the hell was she doing? The only other time Lucy had felt this discombobulated in her life was the day Jim introduced her to him!

She had to try and get everything back on track; she should be trying to talk him back into waiting and start planning their wedding once she was half way through her residency instead of agreeing to elope before her parents came home! Lucy didn't operate on impulse. Everything she did was planned out to the most minute detail imaginable; she even thought about it for six months before she decided to take this summer off before she started her residency! Greg's impulsiveness was contagious!

Lucy kept shaking her head as she went into the laundry room to throw the towels in the dryer and get clean sheets for both beds. Sweet Jesus in Heaven, now what was she going to do? She had gone from just being ready to tell parents about her and Greg's relationship to eloping over breakfast! And the longer she though about it, the more appealing the idea became!

Lucy was coming out of the laundry room when Maria came into the kitchen followed by the still whistling Greg, but he had stopped whistling "Chapel of Love". For some reason, he was whistling Gary Lewis and the Playboys "She's Just My Style". All Lucy could do was stare at him, her poker face back on. It was pretty much the same face she had on Saturday when Greg said he would kiss her for every load of his laundry she did.

Greg noticed the look and laughed to himself. "All is well with the world. Lucy's got her game face on and you'd never know by the look on her face that she just agreed to elope with me. I wonder how long it's going to take her to lose it because she's giving in to an impulse!"

From everything Wilson had told him about Lucy over the years and living here the past year and a half, he knew Lucy operated on a timetable. She had plenty of fun with her friends, but when it came to certain things, like her chosen career, she had a one-track mind. She was always focused on a target, and no one had better get in her way!

"Hi, Maria!" Lucy said in a slightly more cheery tone than she usually used in the morning. How are you today? When's that new grand baby coming?" Maria looked closely at Lucy. Lucy was usually not this perky in the morning, even if she had her coffee. She was polite and civil, but that was as good as it got, and she knew that baby was due any day now. Something was up, but Maria didn't know what.

Maria noticed the clean sheets in Lucy's arms and heard the dryer going. "I'm fine, little girl, and the baby should be here any day now. I hear the dryer. Did you leave me any work to do?" Lucy just smiled at Maria as she coughed a little. "Don't worry, I left plenty for you to do!" "Lucy, why aren't you resting instead of doing laundry and making breakfast? You're still not over the bronchitis!" Maria said as she turned on Greg, hands on her hips, pretending to be angry.

"Shame on you, Dr. Greg!" Maria said as she shook her finger in Greg's face. "Why aren't you making her get her rest? You should be changing the sheets on the beds and making your own breakfast, not Lucy! She'll never get better!"

Playing along with Maria, Greg just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and said, "Don't you think I know all that, Maria? What should I do with her if she won't listen to her doctor? Tie her to her bed? I'd be in need of medical attention myself if I tried that. She hurts when she hits!" Since Maria had her back to her, Lucy couldn't see that she was smiling at Greg, and in her frame of mind, she didn't realize that they were both yanking her chain. On another day, she would have cared less. Not today. She snapped.

"Maria, I'm not staying in bed or in this house all day and do nothing!" Lucy said a little louder than she needed to. "I've got a game this afternoon! Stop telling Greg to tell me what to do, and while you're at it, will you please stop bossing me around too? I've had enough of everyone telling me what to do! Greg's not my doctor! There's nothing wrong with me that everyone leaving me the hell alone won't cure!" Lucy quickly turned and hurried upstairs to make the beds before she gave more away with her quick temper! Greg smiled to himself. That didn't take long!

Maria playfully slapped Greg on the arm. "Are you sure you didn't get my baby pregnant?" For a nano second, Greg was startled, but then he slipped back into character. Like on Saturday with Tony and Liza, he wasn't embarrassed in the least. "She's my baby now, Maria, and she's not pregnant, but how did you know we're involved, Maria?" he questioned with a smile.

"Dr. Greg, it's obvious to me. I've know Lucy since she was a little girl. It's very subtle, but I can see it on both your faces. She only overreacts when she wants people to mind their own business and nothing else works!" Maria replied with a mischievous smile. She wouldn't let on that Lucy's parents already knew about them and were just waiting for an "official" announcement from them.

"Her brother doesn't see it, Maria, and she's overreacted a couple of times in front of him." Greg retorted, wondering exactly was giving them away. "Her brother knows. He just doesn't want to admit it, Dr. Greg. He's always had a blind spot with Lucy. Go upstairs and calm her down a little bit. I promise I won't say a word to her about anything!" Maria's black eyes were twinkling.

Still whistling, Greg went upstairs to check on Lucy before he went back to work. He knew she usually made his room up first, so he went in there. No Lucy. Puzzled, he went across the hall, fearing the worst, hoping for the best. What he saw was something sort of in the middle. Lucy was standing in the middle of their room, hugging both sets of sheets to her chest. She looked up at him when he walked in, eyes wide, looking like she just lost her best friend. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Greg quickly crossed the room and took her face in his hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" he said softly as he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Lucy's eyes were still wide when she finally found her voice, but it was just a whisper. "Greg, what the hell do you mean "what's wrong?" Everything is wrong! I just turned my life upside down! We can't do this!" Greg's stomach did a flip flop. She was going to back out, try to talk him back into their original plan, or worse, not marry him at all, but he kept the expression on his face neutral.

He still couldn't understand how or why Lucy was in love with a cranky, miserable bastard like him. It was a puzzle he couldn't solve, but there was no way he was going to give up now. He had come much too far with her in a short time. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy, had something to look forward to every day. Happiness was totally new to him, and he had grown to like it, even though it was contrary to his normal nature.

He was still an ass, particularly at work, but that didn't matter to Lucy. She looked past that and saw Greg House the man. In that way, she took after her father. That's why he loved her; she loved him for himself and not some trumped up image of what she expected a man to be. That she was beautiful _**and**_ as intelligent as he was or maybe more was a bonus.

Without deliberately setting out to do it, she usually had the upper hand in their relationship and he didn't mind. Her stubbornness and independent nature just added spice to things. She still had an air of complete innocence about her, but it was a very big turn on for Greg and somehow always turned to some sort of mischief that ended up being very enjoyable for them both!

While it was true that Greg was impulsive and asked Lucy to elope on a whim, he had every intention of following through on his impulsiveness. Getting married now instead of waiting for Lucy to finish her residency felt right to him. He never thought about marriage when he was with Stacy, and he had lived with her on and off for five years. That was as close to a committed relationship as he had ever gotten until now, and God knows Stacy expected him to marry her and she had never been subtle about her thoughts on the subject.

Greg knew his mind and he knew Lucy knew hers as well. She was as committed to this relationship as he was, maybe more. He was determined that she would be his wife no matter what he had to do before her parents came home!

"How did you turn your life upside down, Lucy?" Greg said in the same soft voice, hoping to avoid the storm of Lucy's temper. Lucy just stared at him like he had grown horns and snakes were crawling all over his head. "Greg, I just threw all of our plans out the window without giving it a second thought and agreed to marry you now!"

Greg smiled. Cold feet, that's all that's wrong! "What's wrong with a change in plans, Lucy? People change plans all the time!" Lucy still had the same look on her face. "Greg, I don't change my plans in the blink of an eye. I have to think everything through! She started to stutter a little. I, I, I, I'm not impulsive like you! You, you, you're contagious!" Lucy sputtered. Greg laughed while she went on. "I plan everything right down to the last damned detail I can think of! Have you ever seen me do anything else? I should be thinking about my game this afternoon, not how I'm going to have to force you to wear a suit!"

Greg had not stopped stroking Lucy's face. Now he tried to pull her close to him so he could hug her, but it was a bit awkward since she was being uncooperative, hugging the sheets to her chest and staying as stiff as a board.

"Please relax, Lucy. These past few months with you have been the best of my life. I know that being happy isn't some mythical concept. Don't you want to marry me anymore?" Greg questioned softly, winding her curly hair through his fingers.

"Greg, stop asking me that idiotic question. How many times do I have to say "Yes"?" Lucy managed to snap back. "Of course I want to marry you. I always have. But we had plans, and I just let you talk me out of them for no good reason other than you don't want to wait that long! I gave up without a fight!"

Lucy had to struggle to keep her voice at a normal level, but she refused to look up at him. If she looked into those blue eyes again, she was a goner for sure! She would never be able to get anything back on track! She hugged the sheets tighter.

Lucy was ready to lose it big time and Greg was trying so hard not to laugh at her. This was definitely a first. Cool, calm and collected Lucy Mazzelli literally in a panic because she gave into an impulse and had to change her life schedule!

Laughing out loud probably wasn't a good idea. In the frame of mind she was in, who knew what she would do! She was only keeping her voice down because she didn't want Maria to hear them fighting, not realizing that Maria had figured out something was going on, but not wedding plans!

"Lucy, you are the most stubborn little creature I've ever known in my life." Greg said with a chuckle. Lucy finally looked up and glared at him. "I'm not stubborn!" she snapped. "I'm not a creature, either!" she snapped. Some of her spunk was coming back. Greg noticed that she didn't say anything about the little part and chuckled out loud. Lucy glared at him while she tried to get out of his grip.

Before she could lose her temper, Greg quickly said, "Lucy, not only are you stubborn, you're grouchy, and you have a one-track mind. There's absolutely no way I could have talked you out of our original plans if you really wanted to wait that long to get married! Your feathers are ruffled because you gave into an impulse for a change, and you're scared because it feels right!" Lucy stopped struggling. "Son of a bitch!" she said to herself. "He's right and I can't stand it!"

"I hate it when you're right!" she said as her shoulders sagged. Now Greg really laughed. Lucy gave him another one of her patented glares. "Good thing you're not right that often!" she snapped, refusing to admit defeat. "Don't forget who solved your case, numb nuts!" she snapped again. Oh, he was such a man sometimes, Lucy couldn't stand it, but she loved him anyway. God knows she wasn't always a day at the beach!

Greg finally wrestled the sheets from her and pulled her close. He tilted her head up so she had no choice but to look at him. "Lucy Mazzelli, will you marry me now?" He lowered his head to kiss her and Lucy knew she lost the battle. Greg held her tight and her arms naturally went around him. Finally, they came up for air.

"Greg, how are we going to slip away from my brother?" Lucy whispered as she unbuttoned a few buttons on Greg's shirt and kissed his chest. Greg chuckled. "That's your job baby, remember? Get through your game this afternoon, and start thinking fast. You're almost as devious as I am. I want to be married in the next week or so!"

Lucy looked up at him, totally stunned at the timetable Greg just set. "You're crazy, you know that?" "How am I crazy, baby?" Greg laughed. "You left me with the hardest part and a short time frame!" "Lucy, you volunteered to figure out how to get us away, remember?" Greg said with a chuckle. Lucy just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Stretch, even though my brother and I aren't speaking at the moment, I think he might notice if we both disappear for a few days at the same time! What the hell am I supposed to do with him? Kill him? Or should I just dose him like you two did to me when I got sick and make sure he stays out cold for three or four days? I doubt his wife would mind if he was unconscious!" Frustration was showing on Lucy's face.

"Don't kill him, baby. I might not be able to get conjugal visits if you're in jail!" Greg said like the smart ass he was. That earned him another dirty look. "Lucy, it's kind of your fault that this is going to be hard to do." Greg said with a smile. Lucy's temper, always on simmer, quickly boiled over. "What do you mean, my fault?" she hissed at him, itching for a fight and now she didn't care that they weren't alone in the house!

"Lucy, you're the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret for now, remember?" Greg said with a lop-sided smile. Lucy's mouth opened with a retort, but Greg put one hand over her mouth with gentle force while he wrapped his other arm tightly around her so she couldn't take a swing at him and continued. She tried, but couldn't get free of Greg's grip on her. Her eyes darkened with anger.

"Baby, I know all your reasons for not wanting your family to know about us. God knows you've told me more than once, but they never made sense to me and you know I never agreed with you. Wasn't it just last week I told you that no one could have forced me to date you, much less marry you if I didn't have the inclination to do so? Nature has taken its course with us. Everything that's happened between us has happened naturally, including my proposal and wanting to elope. The first time I made love to you wasn't a whim. I wanted to do that the first day I met you. There were no outside influences on either of us. I don't think your parents would object to me as a son-in-law regardless of how it happens, and unless I'm very much mistaken, the rest of your family likes me, too, especially Loretta." he said with a smirk.

Aunt Loretta did like him, but she had been trying to force this from the beginning. Regardless of how much she loved her aunt, Lucy didn't like the idea of her thinking this marriage was all her doing! Lucy glared at Greg again. "Brrr!" he snarked. "It's really cold in here!" Lucy's hands curled into fists. Greg just ignored that.

"On the other hand, your brother might have some objections because he thinks I'm evil incarnate, but I don't give a damn about his opinion. I'm not marrying him. I'm marrying you. The only thing that matters to me is that you love me and want to marry me. If we had been up front from the first time we slept together, we could do this tomorrow and not have to worry about him. I could make hotel reservations and we could take off for a few days and come back married because we had our relationship out in the open. It's not odd for a couple to go off on vacations, married or not. Aren't you tired of all the secrecy?"

"Well, if you thought I was wrong all this time, why didn't you just go to my parents behind my back and tell them what was going on? That's right up your alley, isn't it? Being a sneaky bastard?" Lucy retorted angrily, still not willing to admit she was wrong. Damn, she was losing the battle and the war! Lucy's insult just made Greg smile all the more because he really was a sneaky bastard!

"Baby, what kind of an ass do you think I am?" Greg questioned softly, even though up until this morning he had planned on doing something along those lines when her parents came home if she hadn't agreed to elope! Lucy just looked up at him, eyes wide again, but still angry.

"I never agreed with your reasons for keeping this a secret, but I love you enough to respect your wishes. I'm a good secret keeper!" Greg gave her one of his lop-sided smiles. He had only come clean to Tony and Maria because they had confronted him with it and he didn't see any reason to deny the obvious. Wilson apparently only had suspicions and hadn't really questioned either one of them because he was hiding his head in the sand like an ostrich, afraid of the answer he would get. It still hadn't dawned on Greg that if Tony & Maria figured it out, Frank, Lina, Loretta and Tony Sr. already knew about them!

"Damn it!" Lucy said to herself. "He's right again. This_**is**_ my fault and I don't want to admit it! I was so obsessed with keeping everyone out of my business, I almost lost sight of everything Greg and I want. I really don't want to wait to get married anymore. At least Aunt Loretta will be happy!"

Lucy was unsure about what her parents reaction would be to this. She was afraid they would be disappointed with her. She had never disappointed them in her life, and she didn't want to start now. Lucy looked up at Greg, defeated twice in the space of less than ten minutes, for the first time in their relationship. That wouldn't happen again!

She looked at Greg again. Now he was smirking because he knew that not only had he won the battle, he won this particular war. It might be the only war he would win, but ah, the thrill of victory! Lucy wanted to punch him and wipe that smirk off his face, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to. She liked the secureness of having his arms around her. Greg was right. She was tired of the secrecy. It was old stuff. They were going to get married. Now.

"Greg?" Lucy whispered. "Yeah, baby." he replied against her hair. "Is it okay if I have another kiss?" "You never have to ask me that, Lucy." Greg said as he lowered his lips to hers, quickly pushing his tongue into her mouth for the sweet dance. It seemed like the kiss lasted forever for Lucy; she never got enough of Greg's kissing, but she finally tried to pull away, but Greg wasn't ready to quit yet.

He never got enough of Lucy either, no matter what it was. Kissing, sex, arguing with her or just being in the same room with her. It was amazing. "Why the rush to get me out of here, baby?" he whispered as he softly kissed her lips, cheeks, forehead, neck and back again. Lucy was turning to Jello. "Greg, you have to get to work." she said with no conviction in her voice.

Greg chuckled and stopped kissing her. Her face was flushed. If Maria wasn't here, he could make love to her on her couch. He momentarily wondered if she would go for a quickie under those conditions. Nah. Even if Lucy managed to raise the dead, it wasn't worth the fuss it would take to get her to give in. He won the war, so he decided to quit while he was ahead.

"You're a bossy little thing. Am I going to have to put up with that for the rest of my life?" he said softly as he kissed her nose. Lucy gave him one of her patented glares again. "Lucy, enough with the dirty looks already!" Greg exclaimed with a smile.

"Greg, make up your mind, please. I can't be a horny little monkey, a little girl, grouchy, stubborn, mean and bossy all at the same time. Which one am I?" Lucy questioned him in frustration. "My beautiful wife." he growled. "And my wife is all of those things, and maybe a few more I haven't thought of yet and she should get used to being called any or all of those at any time."

"Can I call you a pain in the ass then?" Lucy said with a smile as she played with the hair on his chest. "Only if you tell me you love me, Lucy." Greg replied. "I love you, pain in the ass." Lucy replied softly without the slightest hesitation. "Say it again, baby." he growled as he kissed her one more time. Lucy managed to say it again before his lips claimed hers. To the surprise of both of them, Junior was starting to make another appearance. Greg pressed Lucy's hips against him, but she starting giggling and pushed herself away.

"Horny old goat. Get to work!" she said laughingly. "What if I don't want to?" Greg growled as he tried to pull Lucy back into his arms. "Please, Greg, go to work. If you don't, I'm going to give into you, and we aren't alone right now." Lucy pleaded. Her words said "no", but her still flushed face betrayed her feelings. Greg decided to forget sex for now. Tonight was another story! (Or maybe he would sneak back for a nooner if Maria had already left by lunchtime!)

"Sweetheart, we have to go look for rings one day this week." Greg said as he took one set of sheets from Lucy's bed, intending to put them in his room for her. "Rings?" Lucy said. She was still discombobulated. Greg just laughed. "Wedding rings, Lucy, and I want to buy you the biggest diamond engagement ring in the store!" Greg said with his usual impulsiveness. Lucy came back to Earth very fast. "Greg, please, just a plain band for now, okay?" Greg's face fell.

"Lucy, why won't you let me buy you a diamond? Don't you want one?" He was really disappointed. Even though this wasn't Lucy's dream wedding, he wanted to do part of it right, and she wasn't cooperating with him. Lucy saw the look. "Oh, for Christ's sake! Get that look off your face! Of course I want a diamond ring! If my parents don't disown me and still give us a big wedding when I'm finished with my residency, get me the ring then." That seemed logical enough to her.

Greg had a stubborn switch too, and it flipped on full force. "No, Lucy. You're not having your way this time. I know this isn't the wedding we were planning, but you are getting a diamond engagement ring and wedding band _**now**_. Don't start worrying about money. I can afford it and you deserve it, especially if you're going to put up with me. And your parents won't disown you. They'll still give us a big church wedding later on, never fear. You're the only Mazzelli girl. They won't let that one slip by, regardless of the circumstances! You could be nine months pregnant and we'll get that wedding! I'll get you a new ring then, too!" he said firmly.

Lucy opened her mouth to argue. "No arguments, Lucy. You're getting a diamond engagement ring and a wedding ring now. Discussion over." he said with such finality that Lucy's mouth dropped open. He _**NEVER**_ used that tone with her!

Greg picked up the sheets and left Lucy in her room with her mouth hanging open. He had talked to Lucy like Liza did on Saturday. Firmly, calmly and with no nonsense in his voice. To his surprise, it worked, but he left in a hurry anyway. After all, he didn't know how much time he had before she literally exploded, and that little trick probably wouldn't work again once she completely regained her composure! It probably only worked Saturday because he had made her take Valium. He quickly made up the bed that he literally had only slept in once since Frank and Lina left.

He quietly went back across the hall and peeked into Lucy's room before he headed downstairs. She was just finishing up with the bed, and he could see she was talking to herself and shaking her head. Smiling, he went back downstairs, whistling again.

Maria was getting ready to mop the kitchen floor when Greg came back to the kitchen. She noticed his hair was a little mussed and a few buttons of his shirt were undone. She smiled to herself. "Did you calm her down, Dr. Greg?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"She'll be fine, Maria. You know how she hates being fussed over, and she has a big game this afternoon. I think that's what has her wound up." Greg answered, not realizing he had forgotten to button his shirt again after he left Lucy upstairs. His mind was already moving ahead to tonight. Whether Lucy's team won or not, they would be celebrating!

He went and looked in the big side-by-side refrigerator in the laundry room. Good. There were 2 bottles of Lucy's favorite white wine in there nice and cold and ready to drink. He was a bourbon man himself, but he pretty much drank anything with a proof to it. Lucy, on the other hand, only drank white wine, gin or hard lemonade. She didn't like the taste of bourbon, whiskey or scotch, although she loved to get the Jack Daniel's Chicken at T.G.I. Friday's, and often made her own bourbon marinade for whatever they cooked on the grill.

Frank told him that once he had tried to give her a hot toddy when she had bronchitis when she was eight. She took one sip, dumped it in the kitchen sink and ran into her room and locked the door. While Lina made another one, he and Tony took the bedroom door off its hinges to get in. Tony had to hold her while Frank made her drink the hot toddy. Lucy was so exhausted from struggling with them that she had fallen asleep almost immediately after she finished drinking the hot toddy, and her fever broke in a few hours. All that fuss over less than a shot of whiskey and Frank had been giving Lucy wine for at least four years to wash away the taste of his mother's meatloaf!

With a chuckle, Frank had told him that Lucy would not speak to any of them for a couple of weeks unless she absolutely had to because she was so mad at being forced to drink whiskey even though it had served its purpose and made her sleep long enough for her fever to break! Greg didn't have a hard time imagining that at all! Look at how she acted when he and Wilson dosed her and how irritated she got when they tried to make her rest!

Lucy had developed the capacity to be a big drinker over the years. She could nearly drink as much as Greg, and he had admired that trait of hers ever since he moved here and observed that she kept up with him and Wilson when they watched ball games together, and she kept her wits about her at all times! He had only seen her really drunk twice since he had known her, and the consequences had been quite satisfactory for both of them.

No matter how much she drank, Greg hadn't seen her with a hangover either. She was usually still a little drunk when she woke up and just gradually went from drunk to sober. Never got sick to her stomach or had a headache the morning after. She was grouchy, but she was always a grouch in the morning until she had coffee, even though she claimed not to be grouchy. There had been a lot of drinking going in this house this summer just so Greg could hear Lucy giggle!

Greg went back through the kitchen, still not realizing his shirt was unbuttoned. He was in such a good mood, he gave Maria a quick peck on the cheek on the way out. He usually goosed her when he saw her. "Dr. Greg." Maria said sweetly to him. "What, gorgeous?" Greg replied. "Don't forget to button your shirt before you get to the hospital!" Maria said with a smile before she turned to start mopping the floor.

Greg's jaw dropped as he looked down at himself, and then he smiled. At least Junior had settled down, but he still had that ache in the pit of his stomach that could only be eased by a dose of Lucy. He came up behind Maria, and this time he did goose her. "Maria, if you weren't married, you'd be in so much trouble right now!"

"Dr. Greg, what would you want with an old woman like me when you have that beautiful young girl upstairs? Get to work!" "Oh, you're going to boss me around now like Lucy does?" Greg said with an evil grin as he tried to get around behind Maria so he could goose her again. She picked up her mop and chased him out of the kitchen. "Out, Dr. Greg! I have work to do!" Maria said with a laugh.

Up in her room, Lucy was so zoned out, she didn't pay the slightest attention to the commotion Greg was causing in the kitchen. She had finished making up her bed and went across the hall to clean Greg's room. She stopped in her tracks at the doorway when she saw he had already done it for her. She didn't even bother to check the job he did because she knew it would be perfect. After all, he was a military brat. Lucy could probably bounce a quarter off the sheets! Force of habit made her run a hand along the comforter, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. She dusted and ran the vacuum, gave the bathroom a quick cleaning and went back to finish their room.

Greg had been right earlier. She did think of it as their room now. As usual, there was more work to do in here because of Greg, but she didn't mind. She dusted, ran the vacuum and drew a deep breath before she went into the bathroom. _**THAT**_ was the biggest mess to clean. Even when Greg showered alone, he splashed enough water all over the place that if Lucy didn't know better, she would think a dolphin had stopped by to play in the shower! But she was surprised again. Greg had cleaned up after himself this morning. As she set out clean towels and wiped the mirrors, she thought things probably could have been a lot worse.

Considering Lucy had slept alone her entire life, except when one of her parents had to stay with her during a thunderstorm when she was little, she didn't have a problem adjusting to sharing her bed with Greg. From the very first time she fell asleep in his arms, she felt content. Everything felt right. She didn't realize her life was incomplete until Greg came into it. Apparently, she was the one who was dangerous in her sleep since she had kicked him other night! He didn't snore that much, and so far, he hadn't left the toilet seat up on her yet! (And he was a dead man the first time he did!)

While Lucy was cleaning, Maria had finished in the kitchen and quietly came upstairs. She looked in Greg's room and saw that it was neat as a pin as usual. She peeked into Lucy's room and saw much the same scene, and she could see Lucy finishing up in the bathroom, still mumbling to herself. Maria chuckled softly to herself and went to clean the other rooms upstairs.

Greg had mentioned a church wedding, so positive her parents wouldn't kick them out. They had never discussed a religious ceremony before. Greg was an atheist, and Lucy leaned towards agnosticism. She was perfectly willing to be married in a non-denominational ceremony if Greg really objected to a church ceremony, but she had always dreamed of walking down the aisle of Saint Anthony's on her father's arm. Would her parents still give her the wedding she had always dreamed about if she and Greg eloped?

Deep down, Lucy's logical mind was telling her she was overreacting a little bit, but logic was losing this time. She was afraid she would she break her parent's hearts to the point that Frank and Lina would throw her and Greg out, disown them because they didn't wait for a proper wedding. As meddlesome as her family could be at times, Lucy couldn't stand it if they weren't in her life any more because of this.

Money certainly wasn't an issue. Lucy knew a little about investing and from what she had seen when her father asked her to straighten out Greg's records last year, she knew he was already fairly wealthy in his own right. His investments were conservative, secure and profitable, slowly but surely building him a solid nest egg.

The few investments he had made that went along with his impulsive nature were ventures that made him a huge profit because he wisely got in and out of them quickly before they went sour. Although he had a tendency to spend freely, he had plowed most of his profits back into his other investments. Greg would never have financial worries.

Greg could support her quite well, but two could not live as cheaply as one and they should using money for a house and furniture if her parents did throw them out, not a diamond ring. Lucy wasn't afraid of having to live on a budget and she would live in one room with Greg if it came to that. However privileged her upbringing had been, Lucy still knew the value of a dollar, and now she was becoming more apprehensive by the second at the thought of how much Greg might spend on a diamond now, and then on another one if they had a fancy church wedding.

Lucy knew Greg was aware that she had a trust fund and was well off on her own as well. Uncle Tony had his own knack for investing and the entire family was secure, but she didn't dare bring up using that money. Instinctively, Lucy knew Greg would never accept its use, even if it was for the both of them. He would be insulted beyond all words; he was more of an upright, moral man than her brother gave him credit for. He had attempted to pay rent to Frank and Lina for opening up their house to him, and they flat out refused him. Becoming angry, Greg still tried to insist on contributing but Lina was quite firm in her refusal. She told Greg he was part of the family, and she wouldn't take rent money from family.

Once Frank and Lina left for their trip, Greg had found a way to repay a little of their kindness and generosity at accepting him as one of their own. Although Lucy was signing her mother's name on the household checking account to pay for the utilities and anything connected with the house, if Greg got to the mail first, he would write his own checks to pay some of the bills himself.

He even made sure Lucy hadn't been spending all of her own money on food and alcohol, actually surprising her several times by bringing home groceries himself, and sneaky bastard that he was, he had no qualms at looking at her checkbook to she what she had spent and deposit that money and a little more back to her account. Naturally, when she found out what he was doing, Lucy was furious and a fight ensued, even though she was proud of the fact that Greg was insisting on contributing something without being asked. There was always a happy ending to their fights.

Unhappy now, but knowing there was no changing Greg's mind since he had "laid down the law", Lucy resigned herself to the fact that she was eloping and Greg was buying her two expensive rings. The eloping was starting to look better all the time, but the money he was going to spend on a diamond was going to bother her until she knew if her parents would accept their marriage.

Lucy was finally finished with the bathroom. She looked out the window. It wasn't even ten yet, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was out full force. It was already 80 outside. Satisfied with her cleaning job, Lucy slipped into her bathing suit. There was no point in trying to help Maria anymore today. She'd lose that fight, too. Lucy decided to swim laps until she couldn't move anymore and then try to relax until it was time to go to the ballpark. There was no point in thinking about the situation anymore. Everything was a done deal except for how she and Greg would slip out of town and head to Virginia.

On his way to the hospital, Greg stopped at Tony Jr's house to tell him and Liza what was happening and ask a huge favor of them. Since he had more or less forced Lucy out of her comfort zone by getting her to agree to get married now, for her sake, he didn't want strangers being witnesses at their wedding. He was going to ask Tony and Liza if they would be willing to stand up for them.

He was sure they would be thrilled, and he knew they would keep quiet until Frank and Lina came home. Wilson would have naturally been his first choice as best man, but Greg knew he couldn't trust him to keep quiet. He would be on the phone to his parents in the blink of an eye, insisting that they come home on the next flight available to put a stop to this! Even if he could get Wilson to agree to keep his mouth shut until Frank and Lina came home, Lucy wouldn't want Julie as her matron of honor anyway!

Tony and Liza only lived two blocks away. As Greg turned into their street, he could see Tony's big Grand Cherokee in the driveway. "Good." Greg though to himself. "Tony's still home. This should be quick and painless!" He pulled into the driveway and got out of his car, still whistling as he rang the front doorbell.

He heard a huge racket in the house as the three boys raced to the front door, anxious to see who was there so early in the morning. He could hear Liza yelling at them not to open the door until she got there, but that naturally fell on deaf ears as they didn't listen to their mother and opened the door anyway as she hurried down the hall with Frankie in her arms. He didn't know what all the fuss was about, but he had a big grin on his face!

Liza got to the door just as her sons flung it open. She started yelling at all three of them before she even bothered to see it was Greg standing there. She suddenly realized who it was because the boys were excitedly climbing all over him.

"Yay! Dr. Greg's here!" they all hollered in unison. "He can play with us today!" Liza pushed a strand of her dark blond hair out of her face. "All right, you three! Go back and finish watching your cartoons. Greg didn't come here to play with you!" "Aw, Mommy, please?" they all cried. "No!" Liza replied, her lips twitching with suppressed laughter. "Go watch cartoons. I think Greg wants to talk to Daddy and me."

"Sorry guys, your mother is right." Greg said with a laugh. "I need to talk to her and your father about something important. Maybe we can play another day, okay?" "Aw, no fair! We wanted to tell him about Grammy & Grampy taking us to Wildwood and the beach!" Tony the Third mumbled as he led his brothers back to the family room. All three had their heads hanging down. Next to Lucy, Greg seemed to be their favorite adult.

Greg chuckled as he followed Liza back to the kitchen where she put little Frankie back in his high chair. He didn't want to stay there once he recognized Greg and started trying to escape from his high chair in spite of Liza's efforts to keep him there. Greg took pity and just took Frankie out of the chair and onto his lap. Frankie was a happy baby.

"Is anything wrong with Lucy, Greg? She's not sick again, is she?" Liza asked as she brought Greg a cup of coffee. "Nothing's wrong, Liza, I just want to talk to you and Tony for a few minutes before I go to the hospital. But it is important, and it does involve Lucy. Let's just wait for Tony so I don't have to repeat myself." Greg answered as he sipped his coffee and put it back on the table, well out of Frankie's reach. No sooner had he finished answering Liza than Tony came into the kitchen carrying his suit jacket, ready to go to work.

"Honey, why were the boys making all that racket?" Tony asked before he saw Greg. "Oh, now I see what the fuss was all about. I thought Lucy might have stopped over, but it looks like they get just as excited to see you as they do her!" Greg grinned.

"Tony, Greg wants to talk to us about something important, and he says it involves Lucy. We're just waiting for you." Liza said. She had a pretty good idea what Greg was going to tell them, but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Greg, nothing's wrong with her, is there? You promised me she wasn't pregnant, but is she?" Suddenly, Tony sounded almost like Jim. Liza stifled a giggle. "Oh, Tony, calm down! You're starting to sound like Jim!" Liza said. "Let Greg talk!"

"Tony, Liza, Lucy and I are going to get married now. We're going to drive down to Virginia." Greg said with a huge smile on his face. Tony's mouth dropped open and Liza jumped out of her chair to hug Greg and congratulate him. "Woah, wait a minute, Greg!" Tony said. "You told me you were going to wait. What happened? She is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Tony, I just decided this morning that I didn't want to wait anymore." Greg said. "I'm tired of hiding my feelings for Lucy. I can't stand the thought of leaving her in the middle of the night once her parents come home. She deserves better than that. If I get in that bed with her, I want to stay there until the alarm goes off. She cost me $500 this morning, but it was worth it!" "Greg, how did she cost you that much money this morning?" Tony wondered, but Greg could hear an edge to his voice.

"Tony, take it easy! You really are starting to sound like Wilson, you know that?" Greg said quickly. "Well, why did she cost you $500?" Tony demanded. Taking a deep breath, Greg said, "I got an emergency call around one this morning. My patient crashed and my idiot team needed me there to wipe their asses. By the time I got dressed, Lucy had woken up on her own and I told her what had happened. She demanded to know what the symptoms were and suggested tests and the diagnosis. She wanted to bet her medical degree on it, but settled on $500. She was right on the money and was waiting for me in the kitchen when I came home, hand out waiting for me to pay up. One thing led to another and we decided to get married. I came here to ask you and Liza if you would do us the honor of being our best man and matron of honor. It would be nice for Lucy if some of her family was there and you two are the only ones I can trust to keep this quiet until Frank and Lina come home. I would ask Wilson since I've been his best man twice, but he won't keep quiet. Lucy wouldn't want Julie for her matron of honor anyway!"

Tony sat down hard next to his wife. Liza was grinning from ear to ear and jumped out of her chair to hug Greg again. "Greg, you're really serious, aren't you?" Tony questioned. "Of course he's serious, Tony!" Liza replied excitedly. "Look at him!" Liza thought she had never seen anyone look happier than Greg was right this second. "Oh, I have to call Lucy! We have to look for dresses!" Greg's mood suddenly changed from happiness to apprehension.

"Liza, no, please don't do that!" Greg said. Liza gave him a puzzled look as she sat back down. "Why on earth not, Greg? Is there something wrong with Lucy and you just won't tell us?" "No, there's nothing wrong with her except I just turned her world upside down by moving up our wedding plans and I'm giving her a hard time about wearing a suit. When last seen, Lucy Mazzelli was talking to herself and shaking her head. I actually had a hard time talking her into letting me buy her a diamond. She thinks her parents are going to disown her or something equally ridiculous and I shouldn't waste money on a diamond. Can you believe she only wants a plain band now?" Greg said.

Tony had recovered from the shock of Greg's news. "Greg, her parents would never disown her or Jim. There isn't anything either one of them could do for Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina to do that! You've actually managed to rattle her cage!" Tony was grinning now, and before he could say or do anything else, Liza interrupted her husband. "Greg, you have to wear a suit! It's your wedding, for God's sake! You can't wear jeans!"

"Liza, you sound like Lucy!" Greg groaned in resignation. He had hoped at least Tony would back him up on a casual wedding, but he didn't open his mouth to say anything to help him out! "Liza, please don't say anything to Lucy yet. It might be a bad idea, but I actually want to surprise her with this. I thought we would look for rings one day this week, and you two could "accidentally" bump into us and we could tell her then." Greg said as he carefully looked at the expressions on Tony and Liza's faces. Now they were both stunned.

"Greg, Lucy hates to be blind-sided!" Tony said. "You might blow it for good if you do that! Why not just figure out how you can get away and we'll meet you there?" Tony was really worried about what Lucy might do if they went through with Greg's plan.

"Tony, if I'm going to blow it, it doesn't matter where we are; here in Princeton or down in Virginia with the license already in our hands. At least if she blows up here, I might have a better shot at convincing her not to call it off!" Greg said while bouncing Frankie on his knee. The baby was gurgling happily and Greg turned him around to look at him. He looked so much like Lucy, it made Greg hope they could start a family soon, that Lucy would be able to go through a pregnancy without problems.

"What do you say, Frankie?" Greg asked the happy little baby. "Us guys have to stick together. Do I have to wear a suit when Lucy and I get married?" Frankie just looked up at Greg, still making nonsensical baby noise like he was trying to talk and started pushing on Greg's chest in frustration because he could only gurgle. "Oh, I see." Greg said with a laugh. "You're on her side, aren't you? Thanks a lot, little buddy!" Frankie just kept making nonsensical sounds and pushing on Greg.

Tony had a thoughtful look on his face. "You're right, Greg. If Lucy is going to have a fit over this, it might as well be here in Princeton. At least if we bump into you after you buy the rings, it will be in public, and she won't want to make a scene and call attention to herself. She hates that more than anything, and she would probably be worried that something would get back to Jim. And you can forget about ever being in charge of anything once you marry her!" Tony chuckled. There are five men in this house, and she's in charge!" he said laughingly pointing a finger at his at his wife. "Tony, she's been in charge since I met her!" Greg said, laughing along with him.

Liza gave her husband a dirty look and asked Greg where he planned on going to get Lucy's ring. "I was going to take her to Fleur de Lis." Greg answered. "That's where I got the necklace I gave her when she graduated from medical school."

"Well, maybe we could "bump" into you one day at lunch time." Liza said. "That's not far from Tony's office. "Would you be able to get a sitter on short notice, Liza?" Greg wondered.

"Greg, didn't you hear what little Tony said when I chased them out of here? Liza asked him. Greg just looked at her. "My parents want to take them down to Wildwood for a week or so. They want to leave Wednesday morning." Liza answered Greg's quizzical look.

"Are they taking Frankie, too?" Greg asked in amazement. "Yep." Tony smirked. "All four. It will be just like it was when we were first married. Quiet!" Greg started laughing, but he had to ask Liza if her parents could handle 3 little monsters and one who was trying to walk and talk. "Oh, I'm not too worried about it Greg. My sister and brother-in-law and their kids will be there, so it's all hands on deck. The boys will have someone to play with and it will be a little vacation of sorts for Tony and I." Liza had a devilish look on her face as she looked at her husband.

"That settles it then." Greg said. "Tony, I'll give you a call tomorrow or the day after and we can "surprise" Lucy then. Then all we have to do is get away from Jim for two or three days and do the deed. Are you going to her game this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I think I can get away for at least part of it." Tony replied. "I'll see you there, best man." Greg said as he passed Frankie back to his mother. He shook Tony's hand. Frankie was none too pleased when Greg did that; he started fussing to try and get Greg to pick him up again, which made all the adults laugh. After giving Liza a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking her for the coffee, Greg left for work. He started whistling "Chapel of Love" again. Tony just shook his head.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Liza said when she saw the look on her husband's face. "Nothing, honey." he replied as he started grinning. "I would have sworn that there was nothing or no one on this earth that could make Greg House get married, but I didn't count on Lucy. I hope he realizes what a bumpy ride he's in for!"

"Tony, can't you see how much he loves her?" Liza said softly. "They are each other's soul mates. In the long or short run it doesn't matter how much they fight. They will never love anyone but each other." Tony looked at his wife. "Liza, isn't that a little naive?" he wondered. "No, Tony, in this case it isn't." Liza was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "Those two got hit by "The Thunderbolt" and that's all there is to it."

Greg pulled into his parking space at the hospital and walked in, still whistling. All the nurses and other staff members he passed on the way to his office looked at him in wonder. Why was Doctor Cranky Pants so happy? It was just too weird for them to fathom. It made them nervous!

He was still whistling when he got to his office, and he went into his conference room to get an update on the patient, but he remembered he had told his team they could come in late. He actually went to the wing where his patient was and reviewed the chart, startling the staff even more, because the hospital gossip mill had already gotten that far by then She was responding well to the steroids and would probably be discharged by the end of the week. He was still whistling as he went back to his office and received an unpleasant surprise. Unfortunately, all three of his minions decided that all they would do was go home, clean up and come back to work. They had never witnessed House in a mood this good. They all eyed him suspiciously, MacGregor in particular.

"What's wrong with you three?" he queried. "Is my fly down?" He feigned embarrassment. "Nothing's wrong." they all mumbled in unison. "Good." Greg replied. "Since you were all stupid enough to come back now instead of after lunch, go do clinic duty. Make yourselves useful!" He went back to his office wondering what idea Lucy was going to come up with to get away from Princeton for a few days. Before he went to review his patient's chart, he had been looking at hotels that handled weddings. He wrote down the name and number of the hotel, cleared the browsing history on his computer because he could feel MacGregor's eyes drilling holes into his back from the conference room and logged off his computer. He wouldn't put it past MacGregor snoop on his computer to see what he had been up to once he left the office.

Greg looked at his watch. It was 11:30. Time to go find his future brother-in-law so they could make plans for him to mooch lunch from him. Little did Greg know that Wilson would be unwittingly providing them with the perfect escape plan this very day!

PS: Wanted to send private message to one of my fans, but she's disabled that feature in her profile so I couldn't reply to her email and I don't know her email address. Anyway, thanks to all for your continued reading, reviewing and general enjoyment and continued interest in this story!


	57. Chapter 57

_**CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN**_

Greg looked at his watch. It was 11:30. He called the house to see if Maria had left. She hadn't. So much for a nooner! Greg asked her to make sure Lucy ate her lunch. Her appetite wasn't coming back fast enough to suit him. If anyone could get her to eat, it would be Maria. Time to go find his future brother-in-law so he could mooch lunch from him. It wouldn't be long before Greg found out that Wilson would be unwittingly providing them with the perfect escape plan this very day!

Maria had finished what little cleaning there was to do and went back to the kitchen. She looked out of the kitchen window and saw Lucy swimming laps back and forth in the pool, trying to completely exhaust herself, and it looked like she was succeeding. Maria knew something was up, but she didn't know anything about the fight Lucy and Jim had had or that she and Greg were going to elope as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

All she saw was that her little baby was upset about something and she wanted to help. Gone were the days when Lucy would climb into her lap and listen to stories of Maria's childhood or confide her troubles to her. The little girl would follow Maria around the house, helping her. At the age of eight, Lucy was speaking Italian fluently and it was an easy task to teach her Spanish. Soon, she and Lucy would carry on conversations in Spanish only so Lucy could practice. She also taught Lucy how to cook some Cuban dishes.

Maria's family story was one of success along the lines of Lucy's family. Maria's family and many of their friends had decided to immigrate from Cuba to the United States in the middle 1950's while they still could. Castro had not come into power yet, but they were intelligent enough to see the signs that boded ill for their country. Once here, they set out to make their own version of the "American Dream". Whoever did not already speak English learned in night school or from a friend or relative who did.

Even though they all had educations, they could not get jobs in the professions they worked at in Cuba because they were not considered to have the necessary qualifications. Rather than live hand to mouth or go on welfare, they switched gears did everything they could possibly do. They became expert handymen, plumbers, contractors. No job was too small for these people. You name it, they did it and they did it well.

Maria's brother-in-law brother George had his own landscaping business and maintained the Mazzelli property among others and helped Frank bring his landscaping ideas to fruition. Maria's husband had a construction/remodeling business. When Frank and Lina remodeled their house, Carlos and his crew got the bid.

Not only did Maria and her sisters have a professional housekeeping business, they were expert seamstresses, doing custom alterations and making clothing of their own design. Other family members ran a catering business that did not lack for customers of the highest caliber in Princeton.

As children were born and grew up, they were sent to college so they could do what their parents could not do and work in a profession of their choosing. That plan didn't quite work out the way the parents wanted it to. While it was all hands on deck during vacations, most of the first generation born in this country went to college, earned business degrees and applied their knowledge to the family businesses, or moved away from Princeton and started their own businesses or became teachers, lawyers, or accountants, anything they wanted.

The family was the most important thing to everyone in Maria's family, even the youngest ones. The Esperanza-Castillo clan were truly Jacks _**and**_ Masters of all trades. There weren't many people in Princeton and the surrounding area who hadn't heard of them or had work done by them and they were held in high regard in the Latin community as to what could happen if you worked hard.

Since Greg had asked her to make sure Lucy ate lunch, Maria thought about how she could tempt her to eat and eat lunch with her. Maybe she would find out what was bothering Lucy if they shared a meal. Even though she wanted to tempt Lucy with the homemade soup she brought with her, she knew she wouldn't eat it outside when it was this hot. Actually, the only times Lucy would eat soup or drink hot tea was when she was really sick.

Since Lucy seemed to be in a feisty mood, Maria passed on the idea of soup and sandwiches for their lunch and quickly made them chicken salads and some fresh ice cold lemonade. She put everything on a tray and went outside. Lucy was still in the pool. Maria walked over to the ladder with a towel and ordered her out of the pool. Even at her age, Lucy still listened to Maria, but she was so exhausted, she could barely make it out of the pool. Maria wrapped the towel around her and led her to the relative coolness of the sheltered patio.

Lucy sat down and tried to eat. She guessed that Greg must have called to check up on her and tried to do her best so she didn't have to hear a lecture, but between the fight with her brother, her game this afternoon and agreeing to elope with Greg, her stomach was threatening to cramp up on her again. Of the three, the fight with Jim was the worst for Lucy. The other two were really nothing when she thought about it. This mess with Jim was spoiling everything for her. She should be on top of the world, not worried about her stomach cramping up on her! Soon, she was just playing with the food on her plate. Maria noticed and decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Niña, what's wrong?" Maria asked as she put her hand on Lucy's. Lucy didn't answer for a few seconds, then she burst into tears, totally startling Maria. The last time Maria saw Lucy cry like this was when her brother first went away to college to do his undergraduate studies. As she knew Lina would, she moved her chair closer to Lucy and put her arms around her. That brought another flood of tears. "Lucy, don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's bothering you.

After a few minutes, Lucy's tears began to subside and she finally looked at Maria. She certainly couldn't tell her about eloping with Greg, but she could tell her about the fight she had with Jim, so she did, and it was cathartic for her. Her stomach stopped threatening to cramp up on her, but now she was even more exhausted than she was when Maria got her out of the pool. Her appetite came back and she ate every last bit of the salad Maria had made for her.

While Maria was happy that Lucy finally ate, she was furious with Jim. How dare he treat his sister that way! All she did was speak the truth, and she was positive Frank and Lina already knew what their daughter-in-law did. One of Maria's nieces worked for Jim and his wife, and nothing she did ever satisfied Julie. That's why she would only cook for them once or twice a week, and only at Jim's request. No matter what type of dish she made, Julie complained. "It's too spicy, it's too bland. I don't like beef, on and on." The list was endless. Absolutely nothing satisfied her.

Maria watched with satisfaction as Lucy finished every bit of salad that was on her plate and drank two glasses of lemonade. But poor Lucy looked like she had been through the wringer. She was so exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open as she started to clear the table. Maria had to stop Lucy as her exhaustion almost made her drop the pitcher of lemonade.

"Lucy, to bed, now!" Maria exclaimed as she grabbed the pitcher from Lucy and steadied her on her feet. "Maria, I can't spend the day in bed! I have a game at four thirty!" Lucy cried. "Lucy, if I have to call Dr. Greg to come home and put you to bed, I will!" Lucy glared at Maria. "Maria, don't you dare! He's not my doctor!" Lucy was holding on to the table so she wouldn't collapse in exhaustion and prove Maria right.

"Young lady, don't you sass me! You march upstairs and get into bed and stay there until three. Set your alarm. The world won't end if you take a nap!" Maria put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and tried to steer her toward the kitchen door.

"Maria, please! Let me help you clean up out here and then I'll go to bed!" Lucy cried, almost sounding like a little girl.

"Lucy, I've always appreciated the fact that you help me whenever you're home, but I really can take care of this by myself. That's what your parents pay me to do, or have you forgotten?" Maria said as she slowly pushed Lucy into the house and upstairs to her room. She picked up Lucy's nightie and handed it to her. "Get out of that wet suit and into bed now!"

Lucy's shoulders slumped in defeat. If this was how her day was going, her team was in big trouble tonight! She went into her bathroom, took off the wet bathing suit and put it in the sink to soak in Woolite, dried herself off and got into her nightie. When she came out, Maria had already set her alarm clock for three and was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Lucy. Crap! Lucy had been hoping she could at least get away with sleeping on the couch!

"In bed now, young lady!" Maria ordered. "Yes ma'am." Lucy said in a small, exhausted voice. She got in bed and was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. Maria chuckled softly as she pulled the covers over Lucy and quietly left the room.

Maria was still furious with Jim. She wanted to go to the hospital and give him a piece of her mind, but she really didn't want everyone there to know what he and his sister had argued about. Even though she was certain the entire hospital knew about Julie's behavior, she doubted that anyone but Greg knew what had happened between Jim and his sister. She finished cleaning up the patio and called Greg at the hospital and told him that Lucy had eaten her lunch and had gone to take a nap. That made Greg laugh.

"How did you manage that Maria? I have to fight her tooth and nail to get her to do anything!"

"As soon as you left, she jumped in the pool and swam until she could barely walk. Then we had a talk about her brother and she ate her lunch. By then, she could barely keep her eyes open, but she still gave me a hard time. I had to march her upstairs and put her to bed like she was a little girl!" Maria said with a laugh. "She's sound asleep right now. I set her alarm for three so she has time to get to her blasted baseball game! I know you're going, but is her brother going, too?" Maria asked.

"I'm not sure, Maria. I think her cousin Tony is going. He was at that dinner and he knows about their fight. He tried to play peace maker on Saturday, but it didn't work. Every time Jim tried to apologize to her, he stuck his foot in his mouth! For Lucy's sake, I hope he comes, even if it's only for part of the game. I don't know what I'm going to do with her if he doesn't show!" Greg said in a quiet voice that was tinged with anger.

"Dr. Greg, whatever happens, you have to be there for Lucy. I know that sort of thing is not your style, but you have to do your best for her." Greg stared at the phone. How the hell could Maria know how hard it was for him to give comfort to anyone? He just shook his head in amazement. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Dr. Greg, are you still there?" Maria asked. "Yes, Maria, I'm still here. I'm just trying to figure out how you're able to read me so well. The only other person that does that is Lucy! My own mother doesn't know me that well."

Maria smiled into the phone. "I might be an old woman, but I know people. I knew the first time I met you that you had been somehow hurt in the past and had a hard time trusting people, but I knew my Lucy would be the one to help you get over that and she did. It's still hard for you, but you have to be there for her if her brother continues to be estúpido!" Maria exclaimed.

Greg broke into laughter when he heard Maria call Wilson stupid. "Maria, you're an angel. Oh, if you weren't married!" Greg said between chuckles.

"Oh, stop it, Dr. Greg!" Maria said. I'm an old woman past my prime. You have a beautiful young girl who loves you enough to do anything for you!"

"Maria, you aren't old or past your prime, and Carlos is one lucky son of a bitch to have you!" Greg exclaimed. "I just hope Lucy and I can have the same marriage you and her parents have. Thanks for taking care of her for me this morning!"

"It was nothing, Dr. Greg." Maria replied. "I always watch out for Lucy and her estúpido brother! I'll see you next week!" Maria didn't know it at the time, but she would have to go to Harrisburg because her daughter was going to have an emergency C-section (but I'm getting a little ahead of myself!)

Greg knew Lucy loved him with all her heart but the other thing that scared him besides being afraid he would be as lousy a parent as his father was to him, was that he would be the same kind of husband John House was to his mother.

Blythe managed to weather the storms of her marriage and protected her son as well as she could, but Greg still turned out the way he did, most likely as a self-defense mechanism. Lucy had led him out of Hell, and she would never take the crap his father dished out. She didn't take his crap, right from the day they met. She fought him tooth and nail on just about everything!

Greg had no intention of telling his parents about his upcoming marriage or even stopping at off at Quantico where they now lived near the Marine base, either on the way down to Chesapeake or on the way home. They didn't even know he was in a relationship. All they knew was that the Mazzelli's had opened up their home to him and he was the head of his own department.

Lucy still didn't understand why Greg avoided his parents as much as he possibly could, but from the time he moved to Princeton, she had made sure he called his parents on holidays and birthdays since he wouldn't go visit them.

If his mother happened to call and Lucy answered the phone, she literally would force him to take the call. It's not that he didn't want to talk to his mother. He just wanted to avoid contact with his father if at all possible, and Lucy always hung around and found a way to end the call if she could see his father was giving him a hard time. Greg was almost looking forward to first meeting between Lucy and John House. Talk about fireworks!

Whistling once again, Greg went to Wilson's office to mooch lunch. As he walked into his office, he stopped whistling mid-tune. Wilson had the strangest expression on his face Greg had ever seen.

"Wilson, it's time for you to buy me lunch. I'm starved. Let's go before all the "good" food is gone!" Greg said trying to snap Wilson out of whatever funk he was in.

"Is that all you ever think about House? Food?" Wilson said almost angrily.

"Nope!" Greg replied. "Sometimes I think about the situation in the Middle East. Sometimes I think about hookers or a poker game complete with good cigars and bourbon. Why do you want to know?" To himself, Greg said, "Most of the time I'm thinking about Lucy naked!"

Wilson just sighed heavily with frustration as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Wilson, what the hell is wrong with you?" Greg asked as they went through the cafeteria line.

"Just wait until we sit down House, okay? Pick a table in a corner if you can. I'd like a little privacy."

"Okay, boss!" Greg snarked as Wilson paid the cashier and they headed for a booth in the corner.

"All right, Wilson, what's biting your ass now?" Greg said as he bit into his burger.

"House, for once, do you think you could have a little sympathy or compassion for someone? Show a little kindness?" Wilson looked like someone just killed his dog. Greg just rolled his eyes.

"Christ!" Wilson said to himself. "Lucy does the exact same thing when she's had enough of me and my self-inflicted misery."

"House, I have to go out of town Wednesday, to Chicago." Wilson said miserably.

Greg just stared at him. "So what? You have to go out of town? The world as we know it won't come to an end if you do. Why the sudden trip? " he asked. He looked closely at his friend. "Are you afraid I'm going to ruin Lucy's reputation if you leave town and you're not there to keep an eye on me? Should I go to a hotel until you come back?"

Wilson just shook his head. This was about as close to compassion was going to get from House. "No, House, I'm not worried about you and Lucy being alone. I don't think I ever really was. Julie put that thought in my head and my paranoia has just about ruined my relationship with my sister. Julie wants to go to her college reunion."

Julie had gone to Northwestern, where Wilson had gotten his undergraduate degree, but they never met until Jim had gotten a job at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Her father had been admitted there when he had been diagnosed with colon cancer. Jim was his oncologist. And that's how James Evan Wilson met his third wife.

"So what?" Greg said as he reached across to snag a fry from Wilson. Wilson tried to slap his hand away, but House was too quick.

"You aren't nearly half as good at keeping me away from your food as you sister is." Greg snarked.

"Julie wants to stay and visit with her family for a few days. Her father had a recurrence of his cancer and is getting ready to start chemo again. The family wants me to suggest and start the protocol." Jim said. "I'll be gone until next Friday."

"Again, Wilson, so what?" Greg said. "You have vacation time. Use it. Your wife sees her old classmates and her family, you suggest a poison treatment for your father-in-law, and you might get in your wife's good graces again."

To himself, Greg said, "Hot damn! Lucy and I can leave for Virginia Sunday! By Tuesday morning, we'll be married!"

"House, I can't leave with the way things are between Lucy and I. I'm not such an idiot that I can't see what I'm doing to her. Why on earth can't I apologize to my own sister? She didn't do one damn thing wrong to me. All she did was tell me the truth, and I couldn't take it!"

Greg groaned loudly. "Wilson, just go to Lucy and apologize. Don't preach to her, just say you're sorry. She doesn't understand why you keep putting your foot in your mouth, and quite frankly, neither do I, especially since you were the one that was out of line. It's really tearing her up. I'm still pissed at you because you've let things go this long. I told you I don't want to see your sister like this. Go to her game this afternoon and apologize to her."

"House, unlike you, I have patients to see this afternoon." Wilson said.

Greg pretended to be offended. "I'm so sorry I cure most of my patients and most of yours die. How many appointments do you have this afternoon?" he said huffily.

"Just two." Wilson responded. "But they're just here for follow up visits."

"Fine, then." Greg snarked. "They aren't going to die today. Lucy's game starts at four thirty. Get there as soon as you can or I won't be responsible for what she does to you!"

"You're right, House. I'll get there as soon as I can." Wilson said as they left the cafeteria. "He really does seem to care about Lucy's well-being." Wilson thought to himself as he went back to his office.

"Hopefully, this will be all over tonight and Lucy and I can go look for rings tomorrow!" Greg said to himself. He had a very satisfied look on his face when he walked into his office and again his team eyed him suspiciously

Greg noticed how they were looking at him. His sarcastic side took over. "What's wrong with you three?" he asked. No one answered. Greg feigned embarrassment. "Did I leave my fly down again?" MacGregor had the good grace to blush a little. O'Neal answered him.

"House, you're smiling. it's creepy."

Again, Greg pretended to be insulted. "Just for that, you three can take my clinic duty for the rest of the week and all of next week, too! I'm taking a few days off." Greg had an evil grin on his face as they left the conference room.

Pretty soon, they would find out that Wilson was going out of town, and he had already guessed they suspected something was going on between him and Lucy but couldn't prove it or even question the fact that he was alone with the Dean's daughter. By announcing he was taking some vacation time himself, he was making it clear that Lucy was going to be alone, which should theoretically stop any rumor they could think up for the time being. That should keep them quiet for a while.

Greg had checked with the phone company, and they had told him how to forward the land line to a cell phone. They would forward the calls to Lucy's cell phone and that way give the impression that she was in town and alone if anyone called.

Greg was calling the Greenbrier hotel to make reservations when Liza walked into his office with Frankie. She had already heard Jim was leaving town and stopped in to talk to Greg. Liza had decided and Tony agreed (he didn't have a choice!) that they would make arrangements for Greg and Lucy to be married in the hotel chapel if there was one.

Liza didn't know what hotel Greg was going to book, but she had made a few calls this morning and had a list of places they could try. Lucy was not getting married in a courthouse!

She listened while Greg got the confirmations and asked the reservations clerk what the hours were for the courthouse so they could apply for a marriage license Monday morning and confirmed that the twenty-four waiting period hadn't changed. Greg's idea really was to get married in the courthouse the following morning!

"Greg, you can't be serious about marrying Lucy in the courthouse down there, can you?" Liza asked as Frankie squirmed to get away from her when he saw Greg.

"What's wrong with that, Liza? " Greg was totally confused.

"Greg, what hotel did you make reservations at?" Liza demanded.

Greg was starting to get uncomfortable. "The Greenbrier. Why?"

"Perfect!" Liza exclaimed. The Greenbrier was on her list. "They have a small chapel. That's where you're getting married!"

This wasn't what Greg had in mind. Lucy didn't have any objections to being married by a judge in a civil ceremony. At least that's what he thought. Well, he didn't really know now, did he? He just presumed Lucy wouldn't object. Shit! Why didn't he make sure about that this morning?

"Liza, I don't want a religious ceremony. I'll go through all that if her parents give us a wedding later, but for now, I just want to be married to Lucy now." Greg was getting apprehensive now.

"Greg, a Catholic priest wouldn't marry you so fast unless Lucy was pregnant, and even then, it wouldn't be that cut and dried. Would a non-denominational ceremony bother you that much?" Liza said with a smile. She was all for this wedding, but if she had anything to say about it (and she did!), it was going to be as close to the wedding Uncle Frank and Aunt Lina would give Lucy and Greg later as she could make it, given the short notice and the fact that they were eloping.

"No, I guess a non-denominational ceremony wouldn't bother me." Greg said warily.

"Good. Now get out of that chair and let me at that phone!" Liza took charge as she handed the giggling Frankie to Greg.

As she dialed the hotel, she got her credit card out of her wallet. Greg started to protest. "Liza, I can't let you pay for this. Lucy will be furious when she finds out!"

"Bullshit, Greg! It's tradition for the bride's family to pay for the wedding, and I'm the bride's family.

Greg tried to protest again, but Liza said, "Consider it a wedding present from Frankie to his comare (godmother in Italian)! Now shut up and play with my son!" Liza asked to speak whoever was in charge of the weddings at the hotel.

As she was talking on the phone, Tony walked in. "Greg, what's she doing now?" Tony asked with a chuckle as if he didn't already knew what Liza was up to. Even if Liza had given him a choice, he wouldn't have objected to her arranging and paying for as nice a wedding as she throw together on such short notice. He still thought Greg didn't have a clue to what he was getting into marrying his cousin, but he loved them both, and Liza was right. They had been hit by "The Thunderbolt". There was no stopping this.

Both men were mesmerized by Liza as she steamrollered her way through the hotel switchboard to get to the event planner at the Greenbrier.

"You do have non-denominational ceremonies performed there, right?" Both Greg and Tony correctly presumed the answer was "yes", because Liza just kept rolling.

No one was around to eavesdrop, so Liza out the phone on speaker. "Good." She replied. Then she confirmed the chapel was available next Tuesday at eleven and booked it. Greg was watching with his mouth hanging open. Liza was just like Lucy, take no prisoners; she was on a mission!

"Ma'am." came the soft Southern drawl over the speaker. "How many family members are going to be here for the wedding?" Liza made a face. "They're eloping, so it's just them and my husband and myself. The bride is my husband's cousin."

"Ma'am, may I make a suggestion." the wedding planners voice said over the speaker.

"Shoot." said Liza.

"A lot of the people who live in town as well as some of our guests like to witness the weddings if they are allowed. Since your cousin is eloping, do you think she'd mind if there were non-family members in the chapel since you and your husband are going to be the only family members in attendance?"

Greg visibly cringed and Tony stifled a laugh. He knew this definitely was not what Greg had in mind! He knew Greg had been planning a "courthouse quickie"!

Greg looked at Frankie and he looked up at Greg with a big, toothless smile. "Frankie, listen to me." Greg said to the baby. "Don't date, get married. Women will ruin your life!" Frankie looked up at Greg with the same poker faced expression Lucy had, then he reached up to touch Greg's scruffy beard and giggled.

Tony started laughing. "Forget it, Greg. We're all in trouble when it comes to the women in our lives. They're in charge and we love every minute of it!"

"Okay, that sounds good!" Liza said excitedly. Then she started talking about flowers and decorations. Before she really got into that, Greg whispered loudly, "Liza, her favorite color is purple." Liza smiled.

"The bride's favorite color is purple. Can we get purple and white decorations in the chapel? And can you get us silk bouquets and boutonniere's for the bridal party?"

"Yes, ma'am." came the reply in the soft southern accent.

"Perfect!" Liza said. "Now since we are having guests, can you arrange a little reception afterwards, just some champagne and hors d'oeuvres maybe? Oh, and I want a photographer to video tape the whole thing as well as take pictures! And music!"

Greg got Liza's attention again and mouthed one word to her "Cake?" If he had to do all of this, he wanted cake!

Liza nodded excitedly. "Oh, one more thing. Do you have anyone there who can make us a purple wedding cake? But it has to have chocolate batter."

There was laughter on the other end of the line. "Yes, we certainly do, ma'am. I think our pastry chef is up to that task!"

"Great!" said Liza. She went over a few more details and gave the wedding planner Tony's credit card number, and she wrote herself a note to call the wedding planner again. Greg wanted to leave Sunday so they could apply for the license first thing Monday morning. She and Tony weren't going to leave until Monday morning, but she was going to confirm everything at least two more times before they got there, and she just got an idea for the perfect cake topper. Liza wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Lucy!

When she was finished, she looked Greg right in the eye. "All right, buster, when do you plan on taking Lucy ring shopping so we can accidentally bump into you and tell her we're going to be there for her?" "Take No Prisoners" Liza was still on a roll.

It was all Greg could do not to laugh now. "Liza, she doesn't even know her brother is going to Chicago Wednesday morning! She's the one who was supposed to find a way for us to sneak away, and indirectly she did through Wilson!"

"How about if we "bump" into you Wednesday?" Tony said quickly before his wife started talking again.

"Good idea, Tony." Greg said. "I'll have her meet me at the jewelry store at eleven. Meet us in front of Jake's Grill at noon. If you happen to get there before us, try to stay out of sight until we get there. Who knows what she'll do if she sees you first!" Greg was enjoying all the subterfuge in getting all this together behind Lucy's back. Hopefully, it wouldn't backfire on the three of them!

The sound of Lucy's alarm jolted her out of a dead, dreamless sleep at three. She blindly reached over to turn it off.

"Crap!" she thought as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I feel more tired now than I did before I took this damn nap! Why won't everyone just leave me the hell alone? Maybe a quick bath will help." Lucy went into her bathroom, finished rinsing her bathing suit out and started running the water for her bath.

When Frank and Lina had remodeled the house, all the bathrooms were completely redone. All the tubs could double as Jacuzzis, and grab rails had been installed so that Lina's parents or her in laws could move in if they couldn't manage alone. Lucy briefly debated using the Jacuzzi and quickly vetoed it. More than once she had practically fallen asleep and that's not what she needed now. The thought struck her that she and Greg had yet to use the Jacuzzi this summer. They were always occupied with "other things" when they took a bath or shower. Maybe tonight. She quickly took her bath, feeling slightly revived.

She got her gear ready and went downstairs. The last time she saw her car keys and purse, they were in the kitchen. She found them and looked outside. The sun was out in full force and there still wasn't a cloud in the sky. Curious, she went out on the patio to check the thermometer. 92 and as humid as it could be.

Lucy started worrying about her kids getting dehydrated or sick this afternoon. She went into the laundry room looking for her father's big cooler. Putting it in the trunk of her car, she headed to the local Sam's Club where she bought four cases of bottled water, then to Wal-Mart to get bagged ice. With everything in the cooler, she headed for the ball park.

As Lucy pulled into the parking lot, she ran into John and the opposing team's manager, Bob Groton. Perfect.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy called as she got out of her car. They turned in her direction.

"What's up. Lucy?" Bob asked. "Ready to forfeit the game to us already?" he said jokingly.

"Excruciatingly funny, Bob, but don't quit your day job just yet!" Lucy snarked. "Did either of you think to bring water for these kids today? I'd hate for anyone, even you, Bob, to get dehydrated or sick during the game!"

Both men looked at each other. They had not even thought about it, and they didn't want any of the kids to get sick, either.

"Figures you two lug nuts wouldn't think about it. Help me with the cooler in my car. I got enough for both teams." Lucy snarked again. The two men obediently carried the cooler to the dugout and made sure everyone knew the water was for both teams and to drink as much as they needed.

Both sides decided on a five minute warm up. It was much to hot to do more, and the kids already looked wilted. "If we get half of this game in without someone getting sick, we'll be lucky!" Lucy thought to herself as she looked at the sky again. There were dark clouds in the distance, but Lucy doubted they would produce any rain, and if they did, the humidity would get worse.

The game started and both sides were giving their best in spite of the heat. It was a one-run game at all times, with the lead switching each inning. Lucy saw Greg and Tony in their seats about the middle of the third inning, but she didn't acknowledge them. She was pacing back and forth in front of the dugout like a caged lion, worrying about how the heat was affecting the kids and the argument with her stupid brother. After the fourth inning was over, Lucy felt someone staring at her. She scanned the bleachers quickly, and there was Jim, the big dope, sitting alone in the very last row.

Greg noticed Lucy look up at the bleachers turned around to see what caught her attention. Christ! What a numb nuts Wilson was! Greg elbowed Tony and pointed in Jim's direction. Tony shook his head and said to Greg, "At least he showed up!" They immediately noticed a difference in Lucy's demeanor. She was still pacing, but some of the tension had left her body.

"Good!" Greg thought to himself. "Maybe she won't toss and turn so much tonight!

The lead of the game kept going back and forth until the bottom of the sixth inning. Between sweating and just pouring water on themselves, both teams were soaked to the skin but wilting in the heat.

The Panthers had tied the score during their at bat, and Lucy's team had two outs and no one on. It was starting to look like at least one extra inning, and these kids didn't look like they could handle it.

Little Jessie was up at bat. "Just go out there and try to get on base, Jessie, even if it's just a walk. Your brother can bring you home." Lucy whispered to the once shy girl as she headed to the plate.

"Sure, Coach Lucy. It's too hot out here. I"m ready to go home." Jessie answered.

Jessie had no intention of "just getting on base" and letting her brother bring her home. She was going to stand there and foul pitches off all night if she had to, but she was going for at least a double.

The count went full on Jessie and she fouled off three more pitches before she saw what she wanted coming at her. She swung hard and took off running. The ball was headed into deep right center. The outfielders let the ball drop between them and it rolled to the fence and got stuck. By this time, Jessie was just about to round third base. Lucy was ready to tell her to hold up at third when she saw the Panther right fielder having problems getting the ball. She waved Jessie home as the ball sailed to the plate.

As in the playoff game, Lucy was jumping up and down, screaming her head off, along with John and the rest of the team. "Slide, slide, Jessie!" her brother Billy was hollering. "Hit the dirt! Hit the dirt!" Jessie slid into home plate in a cloud of dust inches ahead of the ball.

"Safe!" the umpire hollered. "Inside the park home run!"

Everyone on Lucy's team cleared the dugout and ran to Jessie. This time when her brother hugged her, he wasn't embarrassed by his display of affection for his sister. Jessie was hoisted on to her brother's shoulders as she was escorted back to the dugout.

By this time, all the bottled water was gone, and the only thing that was left in the cooler was water from the melted ice. It was a bit on the cool side. Lucy and John looked at each other and got the same idea. They took the lid off the cooler and as the team was bringing Jessie back to the dugout, they each grabbed a handle and heaved the water all over the them!

Everyone in the stands broke into laughter at the stunned looks on all the kids faces, but then they realized that they were celebrating like they did in the big leagues, minus the champagne. Everyone was still jumping up and down because they won. Bill Groton escorted his team over and everyone shook hands. Tony and Greg came down and both of them hugged Lucy. She looked around.

"Where's Jim?" Lucy asked in a small voice as she looked at the people milling around.

Tony and Greg looked around, too. That jackass left the field without talking to his sister! Greg was going to kill him.

Tony put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Lucy, maybe he got an emergency page." he said, hoping that Lucy wouldn't lose her temper in front of her kids.

There was a look of pain in her eyes as she answered her cousin, but she was mad. "Emergency my ass! He's an oncologist." she snapped. Then under her breath, she said "Fuck him!"

Greg groaned. It was going to be a bad night if Lucy used that word. He had yet to hear her say it in the course of a normal conversation, only when they were making love. Tony heard it and just shook his head. Jim had better steer clear of his sister tonight!

The photographer was there, ready to take the team picture. Lucy put on a happy face and lined up with the rest of the team, making sure Jessie was front and center holding the trophy since she was the winning run.

"Coach Lucy, can Dr. House take the picture with us?" Jessie asked shyly.

"Well, I don't know, Jessie. Why don't you ask him?" Lucy said with a huge grin on her face. This was going to make Greg extremely uncomfortable!

Jessie turned those big baby blues on Greg. "Dr. House, would you take the picture with us? Pretty please? Coach Lucy's cousin can be in the picture, too."

Lucy was right. The request made Greg extremely uncomfortable, but it momentarily made her forget her disappointment about her brother leaving without a word.

Lucy looked at Greg, lips twitching with suppressed laughter. "How about it, Greg? You and Tony are welcome to be part of the team."

The rest of the team had heard Jessie's request. They all liked Dr. House and knew his grouchiness was pretty much an act most of the time. Suddenly a swarm of kids was all around Greg.

"Come on, Dr. House! Take the picture with us!" He looked helplessly in Lucy's direction as Tony broke into laughter.

"Sorry, Greg. They all want you in the picture, although I don't know why. When they look at it, they're all going to say, "What were we thinking?", but they want you now, so get over it. You too, Tony. Lucy dragged both men into the picture.

Greg leaned down and whispered in Lucy's ear, "You're in trouble tonight, young lady."

Lucy just looked up at him. "Yeah, right. I'm so scared." she said as she turned toward the photographer so he could take the team picture. Then all the team members took an individual picture with Lucy, John and the trophy.

Lucy had put on a happy face for the team, but by the time they were through with the pictures, her mood had darkened again, and she walked back to her car with her head down. Tony carried the cooler and put it in the trunk for her.

"Lucy, let's you and Tony and I go get something to eat. It's past dinner time. You should be hungry by now." Greg said. He was pretty sure she hadn't eaten anything before she left the house. Lucy had her poker face on now, but Greg knew she was miserable. He didn't know what made him angrier, Wilson's behavior or what it was doing to Lucy.

Lucy just shook her head. "I'm not hungry yet, and I really need to get out of these sweaty clothes and into a shower. I can't go anywhere like this. You and Tony go get something to eat. I'll make myself something after I get cleaned up."

"Lucy, we'll wait for you to get a shower, come on." Greg pleaded with her.

"Greg, just go grab something to eat with Tony. I'm fine, really. I just want to get in the shower and get cleaned up." Lucy said in a calm voice that was hiding her true feelings, but that's one of the things she was good at.

Greg tried to stop her from getting into her car, but Tony put his hand on Greg's shoulder to stop him. Greg looked at him and Tony just shook his head. Greg gave up and watched Lucy drive out of the parking lot.

"Tony, why did you stop me? You saw the look on her face!" Greg said in frustration.

"Greg, I know Lucy a little better than you do. She wants to be alone right now, let her." Tony said. "Come on, let's go to my house. Liza will feed us.

As Lucy drove home, her mood changed from gloomy to angry. Impulsively, she drove to the nearest liquor store and inexplicably bought two bottles of bourbon. She hated bourbon, but she wanted to get drunk fast tonight. She drove home and left the bourbon on the kitchen table and went upstairs to get cleaned up.

Lucy took a shower and washed her hair. After she dried herself off and pulled her wet hair back with a scrunchie, she found a thin baby doll nightie and matching robe. Barefoot, she went downstairs. She got an ice bucket, filled it up, found a bag of pretzels and a glass and headed for the patio, grabbing one of the bourbon bottles on the way out. Lucy put ice in her glass and poured three fingers in it. She opened up the pretzel bag and ate a few, staring at the drink she made. It took a few minutes, but she finally worked up the courage to take a healthy swallow.

"Holy shit!" Lucy said out loud as the bourbon burned its way down her throat and into her empty stomach. "Greg actually likes this crap?" Then the burning sensation went away and turned into a pleasant warmth. She took another sip. It went down easier. Before she realized it, Lucy had finished the drink and was starting to feel pleasantly numb because she hadn't eaten since lunch and pretzels really didn't count as a meal. She poured herself another one, this time sipping it slowly. She put her feet up on another chair, sat back and started to relax a little.

Greg came home when Lucy was halfway through her second drink. He started to call her name, then he stopped when he saw the second bottle of bourbon on the kitchen table. "Bourbon?" he said to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on the patio. Quietly, he moved over to the door.

He saw Lucy outside with what looked like bourbon in her glass. His eyes moved to the table and saw the other bottle of bourbon Lucy bought on the way home.

"Christ!" Greg said to himself. "It looks like that bottle is almost half empty! Wilson, so help me, if anything happens to Lucy that makes us change our plans, I will surely kill you! Why the hell did you leave the ballpark without talking to her?" Greg was ready to call him and tell him to get his sorry ass over here, but he changed his mind.

Lucy was well on her way to getting drunk by now. If she was mad now instead of depressed like she had been at the ballpark, she might try to hurt him like she tried to the day they had the fight. He thought he would try to talk her out of drinking herself into a stupor.

Lucy looked up when she heard Greg come outside. "Why don't you get yourself a glass and join me, Stretch? I hate to drink alone." She was starting to slur her speech like she did the first time they used the video camera. "Where did you and Tony go for dinner?" she asked as she reached for a pretzel. She finished the rest of her drink in one gulp.

"I went to Tony's house. Lucy, haven't you had enough to drink already?" Greg said softly as he tried to get the glass away from her. Lucy's grip tightened on the glass.

"No, I have most definitely not had enough to drink yet." More slurring. "I asked you nicely to get yourself a glass and join me."

Greg knew better than to try and reason with her so he decided to join her. If he made the drinks, he might be able to put more ice in hers, water them down a bit. He went and got himself a glass and came back out and poured himself a drink and tried to make Lucy a weaker one. She might have been half drunk, but she was watching his every move.

"Too much ice, Greg! Don't water it down!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked the ice out of her glass and tossed it back into the bucket. "Lucy," Greg started to say.

"Greg, I bought two bottles of bourbon. There's enough for both of us, and I'm already half kicked in the ass. I told you I don't like to drink alone. Get the other bottle. You haven't caught up to me yet." Lucy said. She was beyond reasoning now.

With a shrug, Greg went and got the other bottle after he downed his drink quickly. Lucy was half finished with her third one when he came back out.

"Hurry up, Greg, you're two drinks behind me." Lucy was almost numb now.

Greg obliged and downed one more quickly, pouring himself a third and watching Lucy all the time. They were even now. She kept nibbling the pretzels. "Lucy, what did you have for dinner?" he asked as he slowly sipped his third drink. When he came through the kitchen, he didn't see anything indicating Lucy had gotten herself something to eat.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Lucy slurred as she pushed the open bag toward him. "Would you like some of my dinner?" she smiled at him.

"Lucy! Why didn't you eat something!" Greg was almost ready to explode now. What was she trying to do?

"Greg, I've never smoked pot and I wouldn't even know where to get a joint, so I decided to get drunk and bourbon on an empty stomach is the quickest way I can think of!" Lucy said with another smile.

"Baby, don't do this because of your brother. You're going to have a hangover tomorrow. You'll hate yourself!" Greg didn't know what else to say.

"No, Greg, I won't have a hangover. I'll still be drunk when I wake up and just gradually sober up. And I don't want to talk about my damn brother, all right? The whole purpose of me doing this is to try and forget about his existence for a while." Lucy said as she stood up and slipped out of her robe. Greg knew there was no chance of making her stop, so he just gave in and made them both another drink.

"Why did you take your robe off?" Greg asked as he handed her another drink.

"It's hot. What other reason would I have for taking my robe off?" Lucy replied as she fell back into her chair rather than sitting back down. "How can you drink this crap all the time? It tastes terrible!" Lucy went on as she swallowed more bourbon.

Greg didn't answer her. Although at a much slower pace, the bourbon was starting to hit him too because he was trying to keep pace with Lucy. He slowly sipped his drink as he watched Lucy. The nightie she was wearing was just a simple cotton baby doll one, but it was one of the sheerest ones she had. He could see the outline of her nipples clearly. He was starting to feel warm, and it wasn't only because of the weather. Junior was starting to make an uncomfortable bulge in Greg's jeans.

Lucy finished her drink and stood up a little too quickly and had to grab the table to keep from falling down. Once the dizziness was gone, she carefully started walking toward the pool.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Greg said in a loud whisper."

Lucy knew if she stopped walking, she would fall down so she kept going and hollered back to Greg. "I told you I was hot. I'm going swimming." By the time she said that, she was slowly walking down the steps into the pool, trying to keep her balance and not fall in.

Greg made it over to the pool, still dressed, but with a very visible bulge in his jeans. "Lucy, you're too drunk. Get out of there now!"

Lucy was in the water up to her knees. "Oh, don't be such a girl, Greg. I'm fine!" She grinned up at him and went in the pool, still in her nightie. She had almost made it to the other end of the pool when she looked back and saw Greg had gotten out of his clothes and had just about caught up to her. She was treading water when he got to her.

When Greg got to where Lucy was, Junior had sprung to full attention. The wet nightie had become transparent in the water, clinging to every inch of Lucy's body.

Lucy had gone into the pool hoping to cool off, but she realized that it wasn't just the heat that was affecting her. She was horny as hell and wanted Greg to fuck her brains out tonight. But could he after all he had to drink?

Through bourbon haze that hung over her brain, she figured she would be lucky to get nailed once. Neither one realized that tonight for some reason, the bourbon would have the opposite effect on Greg and he would indeed fuck her brains out.

"What are you staring at, Greg?" Lucy asked with a sultry smile on her face.

"God, Lucy, do you know how hot you look right now?" Greg growled as he made a lunge for Lucy. She giggled and was able to evade him and swam away. He caught up to her and pulled her against him. As he peeled the nightgown from Lucy and tossed over near the lounge chairs, she began giggling as she let her hands rove all over him. He grabbed her and began kissing her.

Lucy's response was immediate and she wrapped her legs around him. Greg groaned as he cupped her ass in his hands and she tried to wiggle herself into position to get him inside her. He wouldn't let her, and she was getting frustrated.

"Greg, I want you now!" Lucy mumbled as she nipped his neck and shoulder. "Fuck me now!"

Greg had managed to maneuver them over to the pool steps. He pried her off him and starting playing with her breasts. Lucy moaned with pleasure as he lowered his head to suck her nipples.

"Now, Greg! Now!" Lucy mumbled as one of Greg's hands slipped between her legs and he started finger fucking her.

When he was satisfied that she was wet enough, he said, "Get on your knees, baby."

She looked up at him. The last time he asked her that, she had almost freaked out on him because she wasn't sure what he wanted from her. Now she knew, but for some reason, she still hesitated.

"Come on, Lucy, I won't hurt you." Greg whispered against her neck. He slowly turned her around and had on kneeling on the steps, her cute little ass level with his cock. He kept stroking his fingers between her legs.

As Lucy attempted to protest, Greg started sliding his cock into her. Lucy gasped at the sensation and involuntarily spread her legs so Greg had an easy path in. She was moaning loudly, causing Greg to smile. He was slowly thrusting in and out of Lucy, rubbing her clit.

"Told you it would feel good." Greg mumbled as he held Lucy by her hips and began pumping faster. Lucy was getting hotter and he knew she was ready.

Holding her against him with one hand, he slid the other between her legs and started rubbing her clit again and was rewarded with another flow of moisture as she clamped down on him, throwing her head back. Her mouth opened, but no sound came from her. He picked up the pace as she came, and his orgasm started shortly after hers.

Greg kept rubbing her clit until Lucy pushed his hand away. He pulled out of her and turned her around, kissing her hungrily as he did.

"Told you it would feel good." Greg mumbled against her neck.

"Why did you wait all summer to do that?" Lucy grinned at him as he squeezed her ass. She looked down at him. He had a partial erection. Greg followed her gaze and was surprised at what he saw. He should have been done for the night, but apparently not.

Lucy sat down on the steps and took him into her mouth. Now it was Greg's turn to groan as her mouth, tongue and hands worked their magic. Junior was at attention now. Greg tried to pull Lucy to her feet, but drunk as she was, she was still able to resist, almost knocking Greg off his feet.

Lucy looked up at Greg and giggled. "Don't you want a blow job, Stretch?" She was squeezing his balls gently with one hand and stroking him with the other.

Greg grabbed her by her shoulders and managed to get her to stand up without both of them falling off the steps and back into the pool.

"Too hot out here." he mumbled while he leaned down to suck Lucy's nipples. "Let's go to our room." They managed to get out of the pool and back to the patio. Lucy tried to take the bourbon with her. Greg stopped her.

"You've had more than enough, baby." Greg was slurring his words now. Lucy pulled him into the house. She just stood in the kitchen for a minute, then turned to Greg.

"I have to pee. Wait a minute." she said as she stumbled toward the bathroom off the kitchen.

That made Greg realize his own need, and he told her to hurry up so he could to the same thing.

Calls to nature satisfied now, Greg came back out to the kitchen and put his arm around Lucy and they very carefully started to go upstairs, afraid that if they fell, they wouldn't be able to get up off the floor, but stopping every few feet on their way to grope and kiss each other. The stairs were a challenge, but they made it to the bedroom.

Lucy gave Greg a little shove and he fell back on the bed and she was all over him in seconds. She had never been even this aggressive, and Greg was on overload. He loved every second of it. Lucy tried to finish the blow job she started out in the pool, but again, Greg stopped her.

"Greg, I want to give you a blow job. Why are you stopping me?" Lucy was so drunk that all her words ran together.

"Baby, I want to come inside you. If I let you finish your blow job, I don't think I'll be able to get it up again!" Greg said with a drunken grin on his face.

"Are you trying to say I can't get you up again?" Lucy said with her own drunken grin. Before Greg could answer, she said, "Oh, have it your way then." But instead of riding him so he could play with her breasts, she turned her back to him and did a Reverse Cowboy on him.

Greg almost lost it right then and there. "Baby, what are you doing?" he mumbled as he watched her sweet ass move up and down and the even better view he had of his cock going in and out of her. He reached out with both hands to squeeze her ass.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, never slowing her pace. "You've been so fascinated with my ass lately, I thought I'd let you play with it some more!"

Greg was almost beyond ecstasy now. Never in his wildest dreams did he even give a thought to Lucy doing him this way because she satisfied him so well. This would be worth the hangover he would have tomorrow!

Greg could feel Lucy was getting close and he opened his eyes. She was rubbing her clit and they were positioned so he could see their reflection in the mirror above the dresser. Damn! This was almost as hot as watching their sex tapes! Lucy's eyes were closed as she used both hands to help bring her orgasm on. Lucy's movements slowed as Greg felt another flow of moisture flow over his cock. As Lucy's orgasm started, she threw her head back, but no sound came from her mouth. She just shook with the intensity as Greg shot his load into her. This time he did go soft, and a shaky Lucy slowly got off him and crawled back up into his waiting arms.

As their breathing returned to normal, Lucy took Greg's hand and put it back between her legs.

"What now, baby?" he slurred against her neck.

"Still horny, Stretch." Lucy mumbled in response. She looked into his bloodshot eyes. "We should have passed out by now, shouldn't we?" she asked. She had never been this drunk in her life!

Greg never bothered to answer her. He was working his way down her body, licking and sucking every place he could reach. Lucy would have hickeys all over her body tomorrow.

Greg finally got between her legs and slowly inserted his fingers inside her as he licked and sucked the insides of her thighs, scraping her skin with his scruff. It didn't take long to get Lucy over the edge again. A few swirls of his tongue and she was squirming and moaning. Greg felt like he was going to pass out, so he sucked her clit a little harder, sending her over with a loud moan.

Now it was his turn to crawl into her arms and they both finally passed out from the antics of the evening. It was only ten o'clock.

Around midnight, Greg woke up, still drunk and very conscious of the need to pee again. He felt like his bladder was going to explode. As he slowly got out of bed, he realized he had a hard on.

"Jesus!" he muttered to himself. "What the hell was in that bourbon? I should be limp as spaghetti now. Instead, I'm ready to fuck Lucy again. He looked over his shoulder as he carefully made his way to the bathroom. Lucy was out cold.

Finished in the bathroom, he quietly made his way back to the bed. Lucy hadn't moved. Horny bastard that he was, he started playing with her boobs. In her sleep, she pushed him away, so he just moved his hand lower and between her legs, slowly fingering her. She responded but then pushed his hand way from her. This time, her hand landed on his cock.

He moaned quietly and got off the bed. In the alcoholic haze that hung over his brain, he realized he should make sure the doors were locked and made his way downstairs. Before he locked the back door, he noticed there was enough bourbon left for one strong drink.

No sooner had Greg stumbled out of the bedroom, Lucy slowly started to wake up. Still horny, she rolled on her side, expecting to run into Greg, but he wasn't there. Just like Greg, Lucy was still drunk, and really needed to pee. She got up and made her way to the bathroom before she went looking for Greg.

As she came out of the bathroom, Greg made it back with the last of the bourbon in his hand. Lucy saw his hard on and giggled as he came over to where she was standing.

"I thought you couldn't get it up again tonight!" Lucy slurred as she took Junior in both of her hands.

"I told you before, baby. He has a mind of his own! He doesn't take orders from me!" Greg said with a drunken grin as he took a sip of the drink in his hand. Lucy had backed them over to the bed and she sat down and started to give him a blow job again.

Greg took a sip of the drink he'd made while he watched Lucy blow him, lazily thrusting in and out of her mouth. He was moaning with pleasure when Lucy quickly took his entire length in her mouth and sucked hard. He almost dropped his drink.

"Damn, Lucy! You almost made me blow right now!" Greg mumbled as he held Lucy's head still. This time, she voluntarily took his cock out of her mouth.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Lucy said as she managed to stand up. Only it came out , "Izn'tthatthewholeppoint?" She spied the glass in Greg's hand and grabbed it. Reflexes slowed by bourbon, he couldn't stop Lucy as she chugged what was left in the glass. She put the glass on the night table and put her arms around Greg. The kissing and groping began again and they fell on the bed.

Greg was on his knees, straddling Lucy, letting his big hands roam all over her body. Lucy was squirming under his touch and wanted him back inside her again. Now Greg was playing with her boobs, thumbing her already swollen nipples, squeezing her boobs together and letting them go, repeating the process over and over, but Lucy wanted to get fucked again. She was still surprised she was awake, much less be able to have a coherent thought about anything.

"Lucy." "Lucy." Greg kept mumbling.

"Wass wrong, Greg?" Lucy managed to get out.

"Lucy, do you know you have big tits?" Greg managed to get out before he gave her that shit-eating grin of his.

Lucy started giggling almost uncontrollably as she raked her nails on Greg's thighs. "Well, are you going to play bouncy ball with them for the rest of the night or are you going to fuck me?" She couldn't stop giggling.

"I think I'll fuck you, you horny little monkey." he said as he leaned down to suck Lucy's nipples.

Lucy kept moaning "Now, Greg, now!" as he worked his way down her body again. He made it back between her legs and started licking and sucking her clit. Her juices were all over his face. When Greg was positive she was ready, he stopped and started to slowly slide himself inside her. He was about ready to pass out.

As he slowly moved inside Lucy, somewhere in the bourbon fogged recess of his brain, he thought it was the time of the month to use condoms. Then he realized they were getting married next week and it didn't matter if Lucy got pregnant or not. Still, being pregnant was no way to start her residency. He'd just pull out.

Lucy was moaning under him and that snapped him back to the "task at hand". He managed to slip his hand between them to rub her clit to push her over. Greg smiled into her neck as her orgasm started to come in waves, and he couldn't hold on any more. Two more thrusts and he quickly pulled out of Lucy, his cum shooting all over her belly and almost up between her breasts.

Lucy was starting to come down from her orgasm when she realized what Greg had done. She got pisssed and tried to push Greg off her.

"Greg, why did you do that?" Lucy cried. Greg was rubbing his soft cock in the cum on her belly, enjoying the warmth and ignoring her protests.

He pressed his lips to her neck as he mumbled, "S'ok, baby. We're getting married, remember?"

Lucy was furious. She didn't understand why he did that. "Greg, why . . .?" but then she realized he had finally passed out and she was ready to follow. Other than her anger, Lucy's last conscious thought was "I out drank him! He passed out first!"

Lucy woke as the alarm was going off at seven. She blindly reached for it and turned it off. Greg was sleeping on his back now, right arm flung out to his side, snoring lightly. As she got off the bed, she looked down at herself and last night came back to her and she got pissed all over again, still not knowing why he did that. She headed for the bathroom and slammed the door behind her as hard as she could, rudely waking Greg up.

The bathroom door slamming only exaggerated the pain in Greg's head as he nearly fell off the bed in shock at the sound. "Lucy?" his voice was a croak.

In the bathroom, Lucy had brushed her hair & teeth and debated on taking a shower to wash the cum off of her, but she would bet ten to one Greg wouldn't believe her unless she had proof. She grabbed a robe and stormed out of the bathroom. As she passed the bed, she told Greg to get his ass out of bed and get ready for work a bit louder than she had to. She saw him wince at the noise.

"Good! He's hung over!" she said to herself as she then slammed the bedroom door on her way out for good measure. "If he thinks he's getting breakfast this morning, he's sadly mistaken!" She grabbed the paper from the front porch, threw it on the kitchen table and went and sat on the patio.

About a half an hour later, a bleary-eyed Greg made his way to the kitchen. As he headed to the first floor bathroom looking for Visine for his bloodshot eyes, he noticed that Lucy hadn't made breakfast. Puzzled, her put the drops in his eyes and went back into the kitchen. He saw Lucy sitting on the patio, back facing the house and he could tell she was pissed, but why?

Greg went out on the patio and tried to give her a kiss. Lucy quickly got up and put the length of the table between them, turning her back on him. Greg looked closely at her. She should be even more hung over than he was, but she wasn't.

"Lucy, are you going to make coffee?" Greg asked quietly.

Lucy whirled on him, angrier than he had ever seen her. "Coffee? You have the balls to ask me for coffee after what you did to me last night?" she cried.

"Lucy, what are you talking about? What did I do to you last night?" Greg was so hung over, all he remembered was the fantastic sex they had. The "finale" completely slipped his mind.

Lucy turned to face him again, this time untying her robe. "Why did you pull out last night? Why?" For some reason, the more she sobered up, the more humiliated she felt and her eyes filled with tears.

All Greg could do was groan when he realized how she felt. He walked over to her, but she closed her robe and backed away from him.

"Baby, I thought we needed to use condoms last night and I was too drunk to get one." Greg said rather sheepishly.

"Bull shit!" Lucy cried again. You already came in me twice. What difference would it have made? I could already be pregnant! Are _**YOU**_ trying to back out of marrying me now? If you want coffee, get it at the hospital. She pushed her way past Greg and went to her room and locked the door

Now Greg was hung over, had no hopes of getting Lucy's coffee, and she just accused him of trying to back out of their marriage. Wilson was a dead man! Greg went into the bathroom again and looked at his eyes. Thank God for Visine! The red in his eyes was almost gone. He put more drops in his eyes and headed to work. He realized he was hungry and went through the drive-thru at McDonald's on the way, eating his breakfast as he drove.

When he got to the hospital, instead of going to his office first, he headed straight for Wilson's. Wilson was just showing a patient out of his office when House stormed in and slammed the door shut.

"House! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wilson stuttered. House was about as angry as he was the morning he and Lucy had the ugly argument for which he had yet to apologize for. Wilson was extremely nervous because his cousin wasn't here to keep House in check.

"Wilson, if you don't pick up the god damn phone right now and apologize to your sister, I will put you in Intensive Care!" House growled. "Why the hell did you leave the ballpark last night? Couldn't you stay to share her victory like Tony and I did? Tony even tried to make excuses for you, but she wouldn't have any of it. I tried to talk to her last night and she went to her room and locked the door. She didn't even make me coffee this morning! Pick up that phone now or else!"

Greg turned on his heel and headed to his office. MacGregor better have a full pot of coffee going if she knew what was good for her.

Wilson let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and picked up the phone.

"What?" Lucy snapped when she picked up the phone. She had gone back downstairs after she heard Greg leave and made herself some coffee and toasted a bagel.

"Lucy, it's Jim, please don't hang up." She hung up anyway, but Jim didn't give up. Lucy let the answering machine pickup, but she could hear Jim.

"Lucy, House just reamed me out for leaving the ballpark last night and for not apologizing to you. Goosey, I'm sorry for that and that stupid argument we had about my wife. I didn't want to hurt you like that. Please accept my apology. I have to go to Chicago tomorrow and I can't go knowing you haven't forgiven me. I'll stop by the house tomorrow morning before I leave okay? You know House is pissed because you didn't make him breakfast. How about some breakfast for your big brother tomorrow?"

Although Lucy hung up on him, when he called back, he knew she was standing by the phone listening to him. Jim felt better than he had since they fought.

Lucy stood silently as she heard her brother apologize to her. She was just about sober now, and she knew she had overreacted to him leaving the ball park last night and to what Greg had done. She picked up the phone and called Greg.

When Greg saw the number on the Caller ID, he quickly picked up the phone.

Before he even had a chance to say "hello", Lucy quickly apologized to him for not making breakfast and overreacting.

Greg looked in his conference room. His minions were off doing who knows what since their patient had been diagnosed and was responding very well to treatment. He could talk.

"Lucy, it's all right. I don't even have an excuse for doing what I did last night."

"Greg, just shut up and accept my apology, will you? I might never apologize again, so accept it!" Lucy said with a laugh.

"Okay, baby." Greg responded with a laugh of his own. "Did your brother call you yet?" he asked.

"Twice." Lucy answered

"Twice?" Greg asked. "Why?"

"I was still mad the first time he called and hung up before he could apologize. He called right back and I let the machine pick up. He said you're mad because I didn't make you breakfast this morning." Lucy said.

"I grabbed something at McDonald's on the way in, baby. Don't worry, I've been fed and caffeinated." Greg said with a laugh.

An idea began to form in Lucy's mind for a much better apology that had nothing to do with sex or alcohol.

"Greg, will you be home for dinner?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have a patient, so I can sneak out of here at four." Greg replied, wondering what was going on in that devious little mind of hers.

"Dinner at four thirty then?" Lucy said.

"I'll be there with bells on." Greg said with a laugh.

"Oh, please wear something more than bells!" Lucy said with a giggle.

"Lucy, I love you." Greg said softly into the phone.

"I love you too, Stretch. See you tonight." Lucy said just as softly as she hung up the phone.

Lucy ran upstairs to take a shower before she went shopping to get what she needed for her apology. After she got dressed, she went to the grocery store to get the fixings for a meatloaf dinner for Greg. Then she went to a craft store and bought all sorts of artificial palm trees, parrots, silk flowers and seashells. They were going to use the jacuzzi tonight and she was going to turn her bathroom into a beach.

Instead of tiki torches, she bought candles and one of those little electronic machines that made ocean wave sounds. She briefly toyed with the idea of scattering sand, but she didn't want to be cleaning sand out of her bathroom until Christmas.

Bathroom all decorated, she made the meatloaf and got it ready pop in the oven. She peeled the potatoes and got them ready to cook and mash. Not even noon yet. She could spend a couple of hours outside before she had to finish dinner. To make sure she didn't fall asleep and not have dinner ready, she took her alarm clock outside with her. At three, she went back inside to finish dinner.

Promptly and four thirty (unusual for Greg to be so prompt, but he suspected Lucy was up to no good), Greg walked into the kitchen. Lucy saw him and ran over and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him fiercely.

"Lucy, what did you do?" Greg asked suspiciously.

"Greg! Why do you think I did something? Isn't that the way you want your wife to greet you when you come home?" Lucy said, brown eyes full of mischief.

"Because you're you, that's why!" Greg said.

"Well, if you feel that way about it, you can go out for dinner and I'll call my brother over instead." Lucy said as she tried to unwrap herself from Greg, but he had cupped her ass with his hands and was holding her tight. She couldn't get loose unless she made them both fall.

"Mind turning me loose so I can get dinner on the table?" Lucy said as she kissed Greg again.

"Oh, yeah, I smelled the meatloaf in the garage, but I got sort of side tracked. Lucy was still in her bathing suit, but she had borrowed one of his shirts again, and she looked rather fetching as she reached up for glasses and leaned over to take the meatloaf out of the oven.

"Stop looking at my ass and set the table, Greg!" Lucy said as she turned and caught him staring. Greg obediently set the table and they had dinner, talking about how Greg had stormed into her brother's office and threatened to put him in Intensive Care if he didn't apologize. Naturally, that made Lucy giggle.

"Well, at least he told me he was going out of town and we don't have to sneak off to Virginia to get married!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why the sudden trip?" Lucy wondered.

"It's your darling sister-in-law's college reunion and her father needs chemo again. The family wants your brother to start his treatment since he was the one who diagnosed him in the first place." Greg answered, thankful that she didn't change her mind.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy said. "That's where he met the bitch, but I am sorry her father had a recurrence of his cancer. Did Jim say what stage it's in?" Lucy asked as they finished dinner and started t clean up.

"No, I don't think he's seen the file yet." Greg answered as they loaded the dishwasher and put the leftovers away. "Now tell me what you're up to, Lucy." Greg said.

"Well, I have a surprise upstairs in our room. Stay here while I get it ready." Lucy said excitedly as she turned and ran upstairs. "Make sure the doors are locked!" she said over her shoulder. Greg did just that as quickly as he could and followed Lucy upstairs. The bedroom door was closed, and he tried to open it. Locked.

"Lucy!" he yelled through the door. "Open this door now!" Greg had had enough of locked doors this summer. He heard the door unlock and Lucy opened it for him.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked innocently.

"Lucy, I'm about to lose my patience. What's going on?" Their room looked the same as it always had.

"Close your eyes please." Lucy asked.

"Lucy."

"Greg, just close your eyes and give me your hand." Lucy led him toward the bathroom. He was walking too fast to have his eyes closed. She looked over her shoulder. His eyes were open.

"Greg, I'm not leading you to your execution. Please close your eyes. I'm trying to do something nice." Lucy looked so much like a little girl that Greg relented and closed his eyes.

When they got in the bathroom, Lucy said, "Okay, open your eyes now." Greg did and burst into laughter when he saw what Lucy had done to the bathroom. She looked hurt.

"Don't you like it?" she said. "I thought we could use the jacuzzi tonight and I thought decorating would be fun.

"Lucy, don't you dare cry. I love it. This is about the last thing I expected from you tonight!" Greg said softly as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down her arms. Lucy did the same for him and soon they were both undressed. Greg got into the tub and Lucy got in and sat between his legs.

Lucy just leaned back against Greg's chest and they just talked softly about whatever came to mind as the water bubbled around them. They stayed in the water so long, Lucy almost fell asleep.

"Okay, little girl, time to get out of the water." Greg told Lucy. They began drying each other off. It was only then that Greg got the full brunt of last night's handiwork on Lucy. He had never seen her nipples so bruised, and he couldn't recall ever giving her so many hickeys. She even had beard burn on the insides of her thighs.

"Lucy, what did I do to you last night?" Greg couldn't remember doing that to anyone.

Lucy just looked up at him and said with a straight face. "Hot monkey sex, Greg! Hot monkey sex!"

Greg just wrapped his arms around her as they headed to their bed. Lucy handed Greg the remote for the TV and they got comfortable.

"Lucy, why did you get so mad because I pulled out of you last night?" Greg though it was safe to ask that question now.

Lucy was quiet for a minute. Then she answered him.

"Greg, I know this sounds silly, but for some reason, I felt humiliated when you did that. I wanted to argue with you then, but you passed out first and you were a dead weight on me."

"What do you mean I passed out first?" Greg said.

Lucy giggled. "I out drank you, sweetheart." Greg groaned. He would never hear the end of this now. He didn't pursue that particular conversation any further.

Lucy settled back against Greg. "Mildred Pierce" was on TV, and it was a movie they both liked.

"Lucy, we can go look for rings now." Greg said as they watched Mildred pay Monty's bills.

"When do you want to go, Greg?" Lucy answered absentmindedly.

"Can you meet me at Fleur de Lis at eleven tomorrow? Then we can go to lunch at Jake's.

"Greg, I really only want a plain band. A diamond can wait." Lucy was still worrying about money.

"Lucy, for the absolute last time, I'm buying you a diamond. Don't worry. I can afford it, and your parents are not going to kick their only daughter out of the house because she eloped and denied her interfering aunt the pleasure of a huge family wedding!" Greg said in an effort to sooth Lucy's financial fears.

"You really think this is going to piss off Aunt Loretta, don't you?" Lucy said as she smiled at Greg.

"It probably will, and I don't care." Greg answered Lucy with that shit eating grin of his. "You are going to be my wife and that's all there is to it. Loretta will have to get over it!"

Lucy turned and gave Greg a soft kiss. "Eleven it is then." she said as she got herself comfortable again. Between the antics of last night, this morning's drama and finally the jacuzzi, Lucy was asleep in minutes. Greg kissed the top of her head and turned the TV off. Now if Lucy would just sleep soundly enough not to kick him tonight!


End file.
